No Love Lost
by wheredidallthedreamersgo
Summary: Alexi Trager is the daughter of Tig Trager. She is a gorgeous young woman trying to figure out where she fits in the MC life. (Happy, OC)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alexi Trager leaned against the bar waiting for her father and her boyfriend to emerge from the chapel. She hadn't been around the clubhouse in a while and wasn't to thrilled about sitting around waiting for them. The church doors opened and Happy Lowman sauntered in cracking his gum as he did so. This fucking asshole. Out of all of her father's and boyfriends brothers she like him the crude and just an asshole in general. They had been together for an incredibly brief time when he was a young patch to SAMTAC. Talk about the biggest mistake ever. Alexi was pulled out of her thoughts by the cracking of gum in her ear and the feeling of someone standing just a inch to close to her.

"Do you mind?" She said stepping away from the tattooed biker and glaring. She looked past him to the her father and boyfriend talking to Jax. She tapped the ash off her cigarette and rolled her shoulders trying to alleviate the stress and tension baring down on her. "Aren't you pregnant or something? You shouldn't be smoking." Happy said leaning against the bar. He looked her up and down checking the brunette out like he was trying to spot her bump.

Alexi paled she felt like she was going to throw up. "What?" She hissed looking from Happy to Opie. Had he said something to Happy? They had made an agreement they wouldn't. After finding out they were pregnant the doctor had quickly told them not to get to attached. They could see the baby wasn't thriving/ The baby probably wasn't going to make it past a couple weeks. So the couple had decided to keep the pregnancy to themselves.

Alexi and the baby made it to six months. Which was way more than what the doctors thought even possible. The caution was still there. Things were going great til one day she and Opie got into a fight. Something stupid that now Alexi couldn't even remember what it was about. They were screaming at each other. Nose to nose, faces red as hell just pure anger and frustration. All that stress caused Alexi to go in to labor. She was rushed to the hospital. The doctors did everything they could but the stress was too much for the baby. Alexi was forced to deliver and lost the baby in the process. That was barely two months ago at this point. Alexi and Opie were finally getting back to a good spot. Both had blamed themselves for the loss of the baby.

But the doctor reached out to the couple and explained that it was inevitable. It was a miracle that the baby had made it that far through the pregnancy. Even if the baby girl did make it full term her life outside the womb would have been brief. After that talk with the OB. The pair had told Jax and Tig letting them know what had happened. Of course Jax and Tig were furious, more so Tig than anything. That would have been his granddaughter. Both men understood Alexi's plea not to tell anyone.

Alexi stared at the man in front of her trying to work through all of what she was feeling. "No asshole I'm not. Mind your own." She said her eyes never leaving his. He shrugged sipping his beer. "Should lay off the twinkies then." Alexi laughed it was cold and full of hate. "The fuck did you just say to me?" She asked before stepping up to the man. At 5'9 she wasn't much shorter than Happy. needless to say she was tall had broad shoulders like her father, long legs and a ass for days.

Her vibrant light green eyes framed by dark lashes and surrounded by an overly freckled face. Alexi had her fathers dark curly hair that just barely reached her hips, high cheek bones and a slender nose. She was as some would say thick. Alexi considered she self muscular. She wasn't a whispy woman by any means like the women who had given birth to her was, she took after her father in every way and that made Alexi proud.

She could hold her own on any day of the week by anyone. Tig taking every opportunity he could to teach her how to fight. Knowing that, she had no problem beating the fucking shit out of the prick standing in front of her. "Looking a little round is all." Alexi threw a fist into Happy's chest and one to his side and shoved him back. He tripped over the bar stool behind him and fell. "FUCK YOU." She spat stepping over the man and storming towards the clubhouse doors. "YOU LOST YOUR GOD DAMN MIND, BITCH?" Happy roared following after the brunette.

Tig and Opie intervened. Opie pushed Alexi back as Tig pulled Happy back from the bar. "Call me fat one more fucking time. FUCKING DO IT." Alexi said side stepping Opie and walking back towards Happy with every intention of finishing what she had started.

Opie picked up the girl and took her out side. Taking her to the play area to keep as much distance between her and Happy. Once to the play area, Opie set Alexi down and shook her slightly wondering if she had gone slightly crazy. "Lex, are you fucking nuts? Are you serious right now?" She shoved him and made her way back to the clubhouse. She didn't want to hear his bullshit. Opie grabbed her again, pinning her to the chain link fence with one of his hands.

This was the most emotion she had shown since losing the baby. He tilted her chin so she could look up at him. "Did you tell him or anyone about the baby?" She asked quietly pulling his hands away from her chin. Opie's mouth fell open looking at his girl in shock. "Baby. Baby, no. No, I didn't. No, I didn't tell him about you losing the baby. No one knew." He pressed his forehead to hers. "He asked me if I was. then told me I should lay off the twinkies when I told him I wasn't. seriously, like we need this shit right now. We just got over her, Ope." Alexi said clearing her throat.

Opie kissed his girl his anger melting away in instantly. "I know baby, but he didn't know anything, you still have a little bit of the body. You know how he can be. Just ignore it baby. You can't go after him like that. You just can't." Opie kissed her forehead. He held her tightly to him rocking her side to side slightly. "I didn't even look that pregnant when we had her why would he say something like that?" She sobbed crumbling into the man. Opie let his own tears fall and shook his head. "I don't know baby." He kissed her neck. Alexi sobbed more holding on to Opie for dear life. "We just buried her." She cried louder into his shoulder. Opie squeezed her tighter.

The couple didn't notice the man who barreled around the corner with the rest of the club hot on his heel, intending to beat the fucking shit out of one or both of them. He stopped short hearing Alexi crying about about the baby. What fucking baby? It all hit home for him and his heart sank. She had been missing from the clubhouse for a while. Opie's ever darkening moods and his constant fights with everyone now made sense. He backed up and ran in to Tig who swore looking behind him at his brothers who had heard the same thing Happy did. They all had heard. Tig looked at Jax who looked too lost for words. Opie picked his girl up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I love you Lex." The man said into her hair. He felt his neck dampen with her tears. She sobbed into his neck. Opie turned to see his entire club watching him. He narrowed his eyes at them. "She's sorry." Opie said coldy to Happy as he walked past him. Alexi shook her head. "THE FUCK I AM." She said into Opie's shoulder. The men watched as Opie carried his girl to his truck and ride off the lot.

 **One Year LATER.**

Alexi found herself sitting at the bar waiting for Opie to get out of church. Alexi sipped on her drink and inhaled more of her cigarette. It was the first time she had been back to the clubhouse since her fight with Happy, since everyone had found out about the baby she and Opie had lost. Alexi smiled at the drink as she heard the crow eaters bickering about some stupid shit, something as trivial as a someone using another girls hairband.

The gorgeous green eyed Brunette finished her drink and asked the crow eater Katie or something for another. While the girl behind the bar made Alexi's drink, she grabbed her phone out of her back pocket and scrolled through it. She was leaning away from the bar while her elbows rested against the edge. "Looks like you lost that weight." Alexi groaned, she straightened up and faced Happy. She scoffed and sipped more of her drink.

The tall woman looked at the tanned tattooed man in front of her and shook her head. "Get fucked, Happy." Alexi said setting her drink down on the bar. "Still have that fucking mouth on you, huh?" He said flipping his tooth pick to the other side of his mouth. Alexi chuckled and shrugged.

She knew he wasn't the best with words or talking about heavy things like the loss of a baby or anything really serious. Their small fling proved that immensely. "Yeah well, kinda need it." She said looking to see if the chapel doors had opened yet and they hadn't. Happy had just got back from a run or something which would be the reason he wasn't in the sacred room with the rest of his brothers or he was sent out to keep an eye on her. She figured it was the former and not the latter. No one missed church.

"I wanted to uh... wanted to... you know wanted to talk about last time." Happy said looking around the room and stepping closer to the brunette so no one heard him. Alexi stepped back her lip curling into a snarl. "How about stop being an asshole and mind your own? Yeah?" She turned away from essentially giving him the cold shoulder and went back to her phone.

She was done with him and this conversation. She and Opie were slowly moving forward they had packed up the baby's room put it in storage. They talked about the baby openly with each other supporting the other one. She'd like to think they were happy right now. Happy looked over her shoulder at the phone she was playing with.

"Do you think we could ever be friends...again?" He asked quietly in her ear. Alexi stood up in shock so fast and turned she made Happy spill his beer over himself. Alexi stared at him for a minute and then laughed leaning back against the bar. "The fuck, Lexi?" Happy said brushing the beer off him. She tried to wipe the beer off but knocked more of the beer over him. She howled with laughter at her clumsiness and the scowl on Happy's face. Alexi brushed the tears off her face. "This better not stain." He grumbled pulling his shirt off. She took it and walked to the kitchen with Happy following closely behind her. "It's just beer, Happy, use your brain. Its not going to stain." She ran the faucet, sticking the shirt under the running water.

Happy leaned against the counter watching the woman. He almost smiled, to tell the truth her laughing right then had been the first time he had heard her laugh in a very long time. He missed their friendship and had meant what he asked before having his drink spilled on him.

They had met in Tacoma, when he first patched in, she was hanging out with her dad at the SAMTAC clubhouse having just moved into the dorms at UW Tacoma. Tig had come up to help his little girl move. Kozik had introduced them at a party, saying how funny it would be if the pair hooked up. Since mostly everyone knew how protective he was of his daughter. the Chances of that were slim. In reality it would only be funny to Kozik, give him another reason to agitate Tig. Dangle that in his face knowing he had put something in the works. Happy had just did a stint in Pierce County and was all for a quick fuck. He said as much to Alexi and she had laughed in his face, loudly laughed in his face.

The gorgeous girl laughed so hard she actually started crying. When she had calmed down the girl patted his cheek telling him he'd find her cold dead body in hell on November 33rd before that would ever happen and walked away. Leaving the young man stunned and wordless.`The pair became fast friends after that. They were friends for a while til one night the pair had got too drunk and a little too carried away. Alexi caught a glimpse of Happy watching her and stopped. She realized what she was doing. She wasn't his girl, he was very well capable of cleaning his own stuff.

Christ, he got blood stains out of his shirts he could manage some beer. She threw the soaking wet shirt at him and turned the faucet off. "Just wash it, it'll be fine." She said quickly before walking out of the kitchen. The guys had finally got out of church, most were hanging around the bar. Happy smirked following his brothers daughter out of the kitchen. Alexi smiled seeing her man and almost skipped to him. She wrapped her arms around her mans waist. "Hey baby." She kissed his cheek.

Opie turned in the girls arms rubbing her back and kissing her head. "Didn't expect to see you here. Missed you and that smile." The bearded man grinned down at Alexi and hugged her tighter. "Well you're going to be seeing me and smile a lot more, baby. I finished up all my work. Officially transferred down. So, now I'm all yours." Alexi wrapped her arms around the mans neck.

Alexi shrieked as Opie picked her up and spun them around. "Baby, seriously?" The tall bearded man kissed his old lady's nose unwilling to set her down. Instead his hands found her ass and the brunette wrapped her long legs around him. She smiled and nodded.

"Why is Happy shirtless?" Jax said looking over to Happy who was leaning against the wall. "Obviously, couldn't handle looking second best, to ME so he tried to one up it. Sad to say it didn't work. I still look better." Alexi joked resting her chin on Opie's shoulders.

Her eyes danced over to Happy and smiled. Happy shook his head. "Not by a long shot, ma." Alexi scoffed and in mock outrage. "You seriously think you look better than me? Me? Ope correct this wrong man. Tell him how wrong he is." Alexi said and motioned wildly.

The group stared at the long legged creature in Opie's arms. "You can't ask him he's biased." Happy said shrugging his shoulders. Alexi cocked her head back placing her hand on her chest. "Uhm excuse me, pal I asked him first, he has to answer." The pair looked at Opie expecting an answer.

Opie pulled back to look at her. It had been so long since she had cracked a joke or had even been playful. Juice was the first to recover and looked between the two.

"I don't know, I think Hap, might be beating you." Juice said joking. The green eyed girl smirked playing with Opie's beard. "You're only saying that because you're hard up for his cock and would do anything to call him daddy."She had slid out of Opie's hold and was leaning into him.

Her words rolled off her tongue before she could stop them. Chibbs spat his drink out in a fit of laughter. Her father pulled her to him kissing the top of her head. Juice chuckled but looked slightly annoyed.

"But seriously, Opie. Who looks better? I have to know." Alexi said tugging on the tall mans arm. "It's you." Alexi spun around pointing at Happy and laughing in victory. "HA! What now?" She tossed her hair over her shoulder and cocked an eyebrow at Happy.

"But I like Hap's ink better. So, I guess its a tie." Alexi grasped in utter betrayal. "How could you hurt me like that Ope? You just did me dirty. How could you say that? A tie? Uhh. I might cry." The brunette disentangled her self form her old man and hugged her dad.

Opie chuckled walking to the girl. "Did you hear those hurtful words, pa?" She wrapped her arms around her dad. "I know baby girl. I did tell you not to get mixed up with these assholes." Tig joked kissing his daughters head.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I thought you wanted me to be truthful." Opie pleaded with the young women.

"No, I now see where your TRUE loyalties lay. Go back to Happy maybe he'll make you feel better. I've got my Pa that's all I need." Alexi shooed the taller man away from her and hugged her father tighter making him laugh.

"That's right baby girl." Tig agreed resting his chin on his daughter daughters head. "Nah I don't fuck with anyone taller than me, sorry bro." Happy said clapping Opie on the shoulder as he walked by.

Alexi clapped gleefully and stuck her tongue out at Opie. "Guess whose on the couch tonight." She said, her hands on her hips and shook her head at the bearded giant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Winston/Trager Home

Alexi sat on her bed in a towel thinking about nothing. She was just staring at the wardrobe in front of her. Okay so maybe she was thinking about her and Opie. They had kinda grew up together. Tig fought tooth and nail to be in her life. So she would be with him half of the year and her birth giver the other half. That changed when she was 11. When one day that woman, her "mother rolled up on the lot dropped Alexi off and never returned. In Alexi's mind that was the best thing to have ever happened to her.

She started living with her father full time and got closer to Jax and Ope. Then she moved to college making her father proud. After graduating college she came back to Charming. Opie immediately caught her eye. They fooled around for a while just as bored friends with nothing to do. That changed when Alexi found out she was pregnant. Opie being Opie wanted to do right by her and get married. It took her forever to get that out of his head. They weren't even dating yet.

The pair decided that they would trying to be together as a couple and see how things went from there. They loved each other, yeah but it wasn't LOVE love it was friendship love. They were good as a couple. It worked but they weren't in love. They were comfortable. Now not so much. It had been a year since losing the baby. Alexi was just now opening herself up to Opie. She rolled out of the towel and laid on her stomach. She heard the roar of a bike signaling her old man was home. She got up brushed her teeth and pulled dark red satin boyshort panties on.

They were her favorite an her ass cheeks peaked out of them just a bit. "Lex?" Ope called from the front of their house. She walked out to the kitchen to greet her boyfriend. Who was bent over peering into the fridge. She watched him briefly "What's up bear?" She asked touching his elbow. The man glanced up then did a double take seeing his old lady and a dark red bustier bra with her tits almost spilling out. and it seemed like nothing else.

The man swore loudly, yanking his gorgeous girl to him and pressing her into the the counter. on the other side of the fridge. He covered her body with his and looked over at two of his brothers standing in the couples living room. They had totally seen his old lady in just her bra and panties. Alexi began kissing the mans neck, sliding her hands up his chest. Ope was torn between scolding and feeling his girl up. "God damn Ope, good for you." Juice blurted out.

Opie glowered at the man. Alexi laughed looking past the fridge to see Juice and Happy. Opie took his black shirt off and pulled it on her. "Feel better?" His old lady asked playing with his beard. Opie nodded and looked to the guys again before picking up his lady. He walked down the hallway to their room. "Cookies on the counter, remote by the tv or the chair, Newspaper should be close by, beer in the other fridge in the garage. Liquor in the freezer." Alexi called over Opie's shoulder.

"We've got to talk." Opie said setting the gorgeous brunette down on the big bed. His face was serious and sad. Alexi Trager nodded, watching her guy sit beside her and rest his head into her lap. The Trager girl ran her hands through her boyfriends hair. It was curly like hers and she loved it. "What's up?" The man sighed he tugged on the end of her hair indicating he wanted her to bend closer to him.

Opie met them half way pressing a gentle kiss against the brunette's lips. The man sat up some more and continued the kiss his girl. The girl pulled him to her, on top of her and wrapped her legs around him. She hastily removed Opie's shirt running her hands up and down his chest once it was on the floor. She traced the tattoos that covered his chest with her fingers and sucked on his lip. Opie shuddered under her touch. It had been so long since they had been intimate. More Alexi's demand than anything. They would fool around and get each other off. But when it came to sex there was a disconnect. Opie stared at the girl under him and shook his head. "We have to talk." He pulled away from mess of curls who nodded and sat up.

"Jax needs someone up in Tacoma for a while and I'm going. He needs his VP up there. He had asked a while ago, told us what was going on this was before you got better. I thought it would be easier for you since you were already up there I could be with you more. I didn't know what to do none of us did. I know its not the right choice now but I can't go back on my word." Alexi sat still and listened processing everything he was saying.

Alexi was quiet for a while. "So..." She looked at the man trying to figure out where he was going with this. "You aren't asking me to come with you." Alexi said finally and Opie nodded. "You're breaking up with me." Alexi said standing away from the man a little. Opie's shoulders sagged and he blew out a breath. "We only really got together because of the baby. I love you Lexi, always will never doubt that. But..." Alexi nodded smiled a sad smile at her guy and shrugged. "Guess this has been coming a while then? I know I haven't made it easy. You need this time to heal. Do you, I guess." A single tear slid down her freckled cheek.

He held his arms out to the girl. "Is it too cliche to ask if we can be friends?" Opie asked. She buried her face in his chest and hugged the man as tight as she could. "You are so god damn lame but yeah of course Ope. just give it some time before you start pushing up on girls in front of me." Alexi said pulling away from the man and smiling some more. "I respect you too much to do that."

"All I ask is that you come to the party tonight." Opie muttered looking down at her. "I wouldn't miss that party if you paid me." Alexi pushed away from the man and huffed walking into the closet. Alexi looked around the closet for a second but was not finding what she was looking for so the brunette headed out to the garage where the rest of her clean clothes were.

Alexi threw the garage door open and marched in running into Happy and his freshly opened beer. " Oh Fucking Christ." Alexi huffed and jumped away trying to wipe as much of the cold beer off of her as she could. "For fucks sake." Happy growled staring down at his soaked shirt and his spilled beer. He looked up to see a now beer soaked Alexi in only her bra and panties.

He saw the new tattoos on her body and wanted to get acquainted with each and every one of them. The man shook his head. "Put on some god damn clothes." Happy said pulling his shirt off. Alexi backed away from him and pointed to the washer. "The washer is right there, lazy ass." She crossed her arms over her chest. She grabbed an olive green shirt and shorts from the dryer along with some underwear. "Its for you, smart ass." The tattooed man said looking away from the practically naked shook the shirt at her Alexi took it from him and walked back inside and shut the door. "GOD DAMN IT LEXI. YOU HAVE CLOTHES WEAR THEM. THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE HERE." Ope bellowed. Happy shook his head and went back to get another beer.

 *****THE CLUBHOUSE*****

Alexi sat beside Opie, playing cards with Happy, Kozik, Jax his dumb gash of a date, Juice and Chibbs. Alexi grimaced as Jax's date took her time trying to figure out what cards to play. She shot a side long glance at Opie who shook his head grinning. Alexi began laughing at how Jax totally played in to this girl. He was babying the shit out of his date.

Alexi stretched out and slouched kicking her booted feet out. Her foot connected with with another and she brought her foot back. The freckled bombshell looked up to see Happy glaring at her. She smiled and he flipped her off too worried about his now scuffed boot to be friendly. Alexi hung her head back and stared at the ceiling. The game was no longer fun. it hadn't been fun at all, or in anyway.

"She doesn't need to be such a bitch. I'm learning." A soft annoyed voice spoke up. Alexi grinned at the ceiling and chuckled. "I'm bored, sweet tart." Alexi said as she sat forward staring at the girl. The tart looked away. After getting reassurance from Jax the girl laid her hand out triumphant that she finally understood. Alexi pulled a cigarette out of her pack and lit it. Waiting for her turn. "Could you put that out? It's gross." The tart whined and looked to Jax. Being the smart man he was he looked away from his date and ignored her.

It was now Alexi's turn. Thank Christ. Alexi stood, leaning over the table so she could get close to Tasha or Tabby whoever. She Laid her hand out in front of the girl. It was a winning hand. She splayed the cards in front of the girl so she could get a good look at them. "I'm out. Don't ask me to play again tonight. I'm done."Alexi said and left the group.

The curly brunette mess sat on a pick-nick table inspecting her tan Timberlands. The one boot was scuffed and she had no idea how. Then she remembered accidentally kicking Happy. Opie sat down beside her looking at her boot. "Fucking brutal game. God damn." She muttered to Opie who chuckled and nodded. They sat in silence not knowing what to say to each other. "If you want to fuck a crow or whatever you can. Don't let me stop you." Alexi said blowing out some smoke.

Opie wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her head. "You're too kind, but I don't." Alexi leaned her head on his shoulder. "What am I going to do with out my casual sex partner?" Alexi jokingly asked. Opie eyed her briefly. She smiled a little and looked away from him. Opie shook his head wondering if he had made the right decision to go to Tacoma. Maybe he didn't wait long enough for her to heal. Maybe things would go back to the way they were before she had got pregnant. He liked living with Alexi. Loved it when she walked around half naked. They were comfortable and that was fine with him. BUt he had to be honest, he wanted more. Alexi was an amazing person and a great lay but she wasn't the one for him. The more he thought about it the more he knew he had made the right decision. They needed to find someone to love. But til then he wouldn't mind the casual fucking around

Alexi watch the man beside her wondering what he was thinking about. A van pulled into the lot right behind a sheriffs car. Opie stood and swore. "Get Jax. NOW." Alexi ran into the club house letting the door bang against the wall. Everyone looked up at her. "Sheriffs here." She said frowning. Jax shot out of his chair and ran past her. She followed to see some dumb bitch getting in Opie's face. Alexi started stomping over to the pair only to be hauled back against someones chest. "Get off of me."She struggled against the arms around her. "He's fine, ma. you gotta settle." Happy said quietly in her ear. "Tell that FUCKING BITCH to back the fuck up." Alexi shouted getting the female cops attention.

Happy dragged her away from Opie. "You're making him more upset. Calm the fuck down." Happy rasped. Alexi nodded trying to calm down. "Okay, okay fine. Just let go of me." She said. Happy let her go but stood right by her side in case she tried to pull more shit. She watched the cops cuff Opie and walk him away. Getting angrier with each passing minute. Then suddenly she heard a soft voice. "I'm glad its him going instead of Jax. He deserves it anyway for fucking the club over. I heard he's he killed his baby." Alexi turned looking for the owner of the voice.

It was the gash from the card table. She didn't think about the cops or the people surrounding her. She took a single step and her fist found the girls face; One, two, three,four times til she lost count. Alexi crawled on top of the bitch and started her assault on the womans ribs punch as hard as she could. Ignoring the woman scratching at her and wiggling underneath her. Happy felt his stomach drop as soon as Tara mentioned the baby. His eyes met with Jax's and they both watched Alexi beat the girl into the ground. Happy pulled the green eyed girl off Tara. Once he did he pushed her away trying to distance her from Jax's date.

But the sheriffs rounded on Alexi and cuffed her. She yelled looking from Happy to Opie. Happy tried to get close but was pushed away by a couple cops. "Get the fuck off me." He snarled walking backwards. Alexi kicked and struggled against the officers. She thrashed about yelling for them to let her go. Hale said something to her and she cursed him in Spanish and spat at him.

Alexi looked around for Opie but he was already in the back of the van. Tig ran out of the club house screaming at the cops to let go of his daughter. Tara was shouting about pressing charges. Alexi stopped struggling and smiled at Tara. "Fucking do it, bitch." Alexi shouted back at the girl as she struggled to get past the cops. Hale put Alexi in the van across from Opie. Alexi stared at her now, incredibly scuffed boots. "She said you hurt the baby." Alexi finally said to Opie. He looked away from the doors to her. He scowled and shook his head. "Fuck her. She deserves it." Alexi nodded in agreement. "Be in here with us at least." Opie nodded and began to laugh. "Fucking pair we make huh?" Alexi snorted before leaning her head against the van wall and closing her eyes. "I love you Lex." Opie said quietly his foot nudging hers. "I love you too, bear."

 **TWO MONTHS LATER**

Alexi smiled and looking at the men in front of her. She was glad to have visitors. She had been in county for two months. Originally it was supposed to be that she would spend the night in the drunk tank. However, one the one female cop who was pushing up on Opie had her sent to county.

Where she would be for a week. But some paperwork bullshit fucked that up. Then Alexi heard that Tara had come in as well. Seeing as she was in the fight too. She would have been out sooner if she hadn't found Tara in the yard and beat the shit out of her. It took the guards five minutes to get to her and Tara. By the time the guards got to her Tara was was a bloody, swollen mess.

So here sat Alexi Rae Trager who had just got out of SHU. And her very first visitors were none other than Happy Lowman and her father. "Wipe that god damn smirk off your face." Happy growled leaning forward. Alexi tilted her head and frowned. "You're getting out in a couple days you think you can be good?" Tig asked drumming his knuckles against the metal table. Alexi smiled and nodded. "Yeah. That'll be easy. Since Tara isn't around." Alexi laughed looking over Happy's shoulder. "Where's Tara?" Tig asked looking at Happy. "Protection." The brunette said simply.

Happy leaned forward frowning. "Why?" Alexi leaned back on the bench and stared at Happy."Why do you fucking think? The bitch Runs her mouth too much. I'm not the only one she's pissed off." Alex paused her eyes following a girl who walked by her. "She's a real fucking whore. Just a drugged about mess." Happy watched as Alexi sat straighter her eyes flicking from him to the someone behind him.

" Heard tell that she has the big plans for the club once she gets out. When I get out can I see Ope? Am I allowed?" She looked from her father to Happy. "No. You can't." Happy said. Alexi frowned. "What plans?" Happy asked leaning forward. Alexi looked back at him. "She's a fucking crack whore, what fucking plans could she fucking have?" Happy glared and Tig nudged him.

There was a girl staring at Alexi. Alexi turned slightly and smiled. "She's a rat and she's desperate. I doubt Jax would say anything to her or even around her." Just then alarms started going off. Happy looked out the window to see there was a fight in the yard. "Is he okay? When does he get out? Is Jax mad about Tara?" Alexi asked as a guard walked by. The guard stopped just behind her and said something quietly. She sat forward more and Tig frowned

"What's going on baby girl?" Trager's daughter shrugged. "Just a game dad. Everyone is in on it." Tig frowned some more and shook his head. "Ope asked the same thing. He's fine but he's not coming home for a while, baby. As for Jax he's more worried about you." Alexi nodded listening earnestly. She looked over at Happy then back to her father.

"How long is a while, dad?" She asked her father as he sighed and looked away. "Five years." Happy said finally. She looked past Happy and a prominent frown etched on her face. "You weren't even together like that. Why do you care?" Happy asked Alexi grimaced and set her hands in front of her. "I just do. Got a problem with that?" Her green eyes flashed at that overly tattooed man.

"I don't get it." The brunette tapped her fingers against the metal table. "Not for you to get. The brunette shot back. She braided her hair in a french braid down her back and tucked a leg under her."Did you guys just fuck each other or did you fuck other people?" Happy pushed the subject more. "What's your god damn problem Lowman? Stop worrying about who we fucked or didn't fuck." She said loudly.

"It'll be okay, baby." Tig said trying to comfort his daughter. The guard signaled it was time to go. She got up and shrugged. "I'm just going to miss my friend." Alexi said randomly her mind was somewhere else. She made her way to the other side of the room. She began to laugh as some girls started going off prattling away in Spanish, all of them eyeing Happy. Before she shot one more glance over her shoulder at the man before disappearing through the doors.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

TWO WEEKS LATER.

Alexi smiled at the early morning sun as she made her way out of the gate towards the lone bike that sat on the other side waiting for her. She stopped short seeing that it was Happy and not her father. "Where's dad?" She asked almost looking around to see if he was hiding somewhere close by. "

Had shit to do, get on." Alexi rolled her eyes and got on the bike. Happy rode like a god damn wild matter where he was going. he tore out of the parking lot and made his way back to the highway.

A half an hour later Alexi was in the shower with a whitening strip on her teeth, deep conditioner in her hair and was shaving everywhere. When she was finished shaving and deep conditioning Alexi got out of the shower and wrapped a big fluffy towel around herself. She pulled out matching black bra and panties from the dresser in her room.

Once she had those on she curled up in her bed ready to sleep the day away. Her towel smelled like Happy so did her sheets. They smelled like him and not the the vanilla lavender stuff she used.

Alexi got out of bed and marched to the living room. "Why do my towels smell like you and not like the stuff I use?" Alexi barked at Happy's back.

The man turned around and stopped there was Alexi Trager, mad as all hell yet again in her bra and panties. "Did you just fucking move in or something? Who gave you permission to change my laundry detergent?" Alexi said glaring. Happy smirked as he remembered Opie's warning."All she does is walk around in her underwear.

Opie had asked Happy about moving in. Opie had asked him about it because someone needed to take care of the house and Alexi when she got out.

Opie told Happy about him and Alexi hoping to ease the mans mind. Opie knew everyone else was a fucking pig Thinking that Happy would be the best fit. Happy had agreed seeing as he was getting tired of not having a quiet place to think or his own real space.

"Yea I Moved in." He leaned against the wall flipping his tooth pick to the other side of his mouth. "Since when?" Alexi asked indignantly. "Two months ago." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm guessing Opie asked you, seeing as how I very much did not. What's wrong with the club house? Why not get your own place? Did you sleep in my fucking bed?" Happy rolled his eyes obviously Opie had asked him. He wasn't a fucking creep.

"Do you think I did, ma?" Alexi cocked an eyebrow at his response. "Fucking better not have." and walked away leaving the towel on the back of the recliner. "The fuck would you do if I did, ma?" Happy asked pushing off the wall and following the mess of curly hair down the hall.

The girl stopped and at her door and turned. "You know, I liked you a lot more when you had hair. Lowman." She said that and shut the door loudly behind her. Alexi crawled into her bed and fell quickly asleep.

* * *

 *****TRAGER HOUSE*****

Happy checked the wall clock and the one on his phone it was nine at night and he still hadn't heard a sound come from Alexi's room all day. Happy finished the rest of his beer and opened her door. Her bed was empty but the bathroom light was on. He knocked on the door. "It's opened." Alexi called form the other side.

Happy opened it leaning in a little bit. "Hey" Alexi said shooting him a glance. She was in what seemed to be her usual. Tee shirt and shorts paired with tan Timberlands.

"Making sure you were up. Can't wear that, you'll stick out... in a bad way." Happy said crossing his arms over his chest. Alexi turned to face him fully. "Isn't that the point in life? To stick out and be noticed?" She quipped at him applying mascara to her lashes.

"Not in this one. Change or I'll pick something for you." Happy said looking her up and down. Alexi sneered. "Then you pick something out." She went went back to applying mascara and flipped him off.

Happy flipped the light in her and Opie's closet. Really it was just hers and Opie had a dresser. On one side. Happy looked at the dresses hanging up in front of him feeling completely out of his element. Why'd he have to say that he'd find a dress? fucking stupid.

He picked a random black dress out and handed it to Alexi. "This is what you chose?" Happy sighed.

"Get the fuck ready." He said turning away. "You have to match if i have to get dressed up." Alexi nodded to him, giving him a look of defiance. "Get over yourself Alexi and get dressed." He shut the bathroom door.

Alexi stared at the dress once it was on her. She smiled. Happy had picked out a mesh sleeveless skater dress. The dress hit her mid thigh showing off her thigh tattoos. The mesh covered her chest to her bust line. She was very thankful for the built in push up bra.

Alexi dabbed on a light almost peach almost nude lipstick across her lips. She sprayed her self with Jo Malone cardamon and mimosa perfume, grabbed her shoes, wallet and gold hoops. She made her way to to Happy who was on the phone with someone.

She smiled seeing that he had changed into a black tee shirt. She cocked and eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. Happy waved her away.

The Beauty dropped her shoes and slipped into them once they were on the floor. She clicked the wrist engulfing hoops in place before pulling her hair over her shoulder and turned her back to Happy in the hope he would button up the back of the dress for her.

Happy slipped the phone between his shoulder and cheek before buttoning up the back of Alexi's dress. The dress buttoned down to her waist and got tighter with each button latched.

Once he was done Alexi stepping into the hall bathroom she made sure her hair and make up was right. She was done assessing and pulled her phone out of her pocket and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Lets go." Happy said opening the front door. The brunette walked past him taking her leather jacket from him. She murmured a thank you and walked out to the bike never taking her eyes off her phone.

Happy locked up and got on the bike. Alexi followed and refused the helmet he offered. Happy started the bike and took off towards the clubhouse.

When he parked Alexi hopped off the bike and looked around the lot. It was PACKED. Happy started saying something but was cut off by Alexi marching up to the NOMADS president. "RANE QUINN YOU DIRTY MOTHER." Rane turned just in time to catch the brunette flying at him.

"Alexi Rae, as I live an breathe." He hugged the young woman. She kissed the mans cheek and hugged him as tight as she could.

Happy was tall about 6'2. Opie was taller at 6'4. Rane Quinn was the tallest at 6'7. The man was the size of a line backer and built like a mother fucker.

He was pure muscle not a speck of fat on the man. He had chestnut brown hair that was cut close to his head a long crooked nose that had been broken one too many times and very full red lips. And these long ass llama lashes that Alexi was more than envious of.

"Real sorry to hear about the baby and Ope." Rane said his huge hand her on her back. Happy joined the group as the rest of the NOMADS agreed with Rane. Alexi shrugged not sure what to say so she looked to Happy then back at Rane.

"Heard you went away to county same time though." Frankie Diamonds said offering her a lighter for her cigarette. "Beat the shit of of Jax's date while Opie was getting cuffed." Happy said as Alexi offered her cigarette to Happy. He accepted it as the group laughed.

"Surely you have something better to talk about then me going to county." She was pulled sideways and looked up at her dad. "Never been prouder. Than when she cussed out Hale in Spanish and kicked him." Her dad was drunk. And laid a sloppy kiss on her cheek. that didn't happen.

Although she could speak Spanish fluently she was taught at an early age by the crack whore who gave birth to her, who was Spanish as well. Alexi did not cuss out Hale in English or Spanish.

"I thought graduating top honors would have made you proud pa." The brunette took her cigarette back from Happy and shook her head at her father. "Baby, I already knew you were going to do that. That was destined. But going after that gash. I could have died a happy man." Alexi handed the cigarette back to Happy and rolled her eyes. As her father gave her a cheeky smile.

"Finally fitting in, yeah?" Alexi said said looking to her dad. "FINALLY after all these years. We can put your mug shot on the wall." The group laughed with Tig. "I wish I could have got a copy of it. I looked damn good." Alexi said pretending to be sad.

She turned to see Tara staring at her. She winked at Rane and nodded behind her. He looked over to see a smaller brunette staring at Alexi. He looked to Alexi as the girl made her way over to the group. "Heard there was a riot in county after you were released." Greg the Peg commented.

He looked the young women up and down catching sight of her tattooed thighs. He wondered how far her tattoos went. "She's not a piece of meat asshole." Tig growled at Greg. He looked up everyone was staring at him.

"Ha, yeah. I know." Alexi bit the inside of her cheek trying hard not to smile. Tig caught her smile. "Alexi Rae, what did you do?" her eyes wondered over to her father. "Nothing." She furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"I have something for you." Came a voice from behind Alexi. Before anyone could make a move Alexi crumpled forward holding her back. "Are you fucking kidding me?" The green eyed brunette said turning around to face the attacker. Tara stood behind her smiling smugly.

"Thought I would just return the favor." Tara shrugged. Rane pulled the gorgeous girl to him as Tara taunted her. "Too bad you weren't fit enough to carry that baby full term, huh?" Alexi stood stock still unable to believe what she had just heard. Tig hissed and moved towards the gash.

Jax was behind Tara now. The group sheltered their sister from Tara. Jax tared wide eye at the girl then to Alexi who he could just see past Frankie and Greg.

"Yeah well, I'd rather lose my baby girl and Opie a hundred times and feel that pain than betray my club and turn rat." Alexi said turning to her dad. He pushed her back to Happy and Quinn before advancing on the Tara.

"You are nothing but a stupid whore. Stay away from Jax." Tara said she looked drunk and high. Tara's words made Alexi laugh.

She pushed past the men in front of her only to be stopped by Happy. "Put you cat on a leash, Jax. And keep her the fuck away from me." Alexi said walking past the pair.

"Bet your glad you lost that baby though, what would you have done with it and its father in prison?" Alexi punched the girl in the back of the head and watched as she fell.

"I'm getting a drink." The gorgeous girl said heading to the club house. Happy followed leaving the NOMADS to help Tig. Happy pulled the freckled girl aside.

"Ma." She pulled away from him and opened the door. "Leave me alone." She walked in and was greeted with shouts and "WELCOME HOME JAILBIRD."

Alexi backed in to Happy trying to compose herself. He held her against him as she started to forced a smile and clapped with feigned excitement. Happy pushed the girl in the room and to the bar. He ordered them shots six shots, three for each.

Alexi was swept away by Bobby who wanted a dance. "I missed having a pretty girl on my arm."Bobby said dipping the girl. Alexi laughed and followed his lead. "I missed you, Alexi." Bobby said hugging the stepped in after a moment twirling them around the dance floor.

The brothers kept the girl pretty well entertained and kept an eye on her. While Jax called a mini church after dealing with wanted to know why Alexi called her a rat. He had Greg the Peg and Donut watch over Tara til they could figure out what was true.

While the men in church Alexi excused her self from the bar to go to the she slipped out the doors and made her way to the end bay where Jax was keeping Tara. She saw Greg Talking to a crow eater. So was Donut.

Tara was strapped to an office chair. The green eyed girl pulled the gagged girl out of the bay to the other side of Garage. she untied the Tara. "I gave you more than enough chances." Alexi said and beat the girl not caring about who heard at this point. Alexi pushed the beaten and sobbing Tara into the wall, she gagged the stupid bitch growing tired of her cries. One swift move the freckled twenty-five year old pinned the beaten down doctor to the wall.

She stabbed a knife through the palm of the doctors hand. She did the same to the other hand. Making it so that Tara was on her tip toes being held up by her hands. With an other knife. Alexi's favorite knife; her switch blade that her father had given her their first full year together. With that knife she sliced the doctors top down the middle showing off the wire taped to it and carved _Rat Whore_ across Tara's stomach. Alexi left the doctor to bleed and went back into the clubhouse

When everyone came back out Alexi was at the corner of the bar her head down and an arm around her drink. Jax looked at Tig as they approached the girl.

"Lexi?" Jax said quietly touching her shoulder. She looked up at him, Happy and her Dad. "What?" She turned fully Jax saw her phone. the picture on her screen was of her Jax and Opie. It was from her eighteenth birthday right before she left to go up to Tacoma. Jax frowned and looked back to the girl.

"Wanted to give you something." Jax said sitting beside her. She looked over at him then at her dad who handed her a poorly wrapped gift. "What is it?" She asked looking at her dad. "Just open it." Happy said nudging her. She smirked at him and slowly unwrapped the present.

She looked back at herself beaming proudly. It was her mugshot. "Get the fuck out." The Trager girl said staring at her picture. She flung herself at her father hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there to see you get out, baby girl." Tig said kissing her temple.

* * *

 ******LATER******

Trager's daughter came out of the bathroom not noticing Quinn waiting for her. "What are you up too, Little Tig?" He asked pulling her to him. She shrugged looking at her nails.

"what needed to be done." She looked away frowning. Quinn forced her to look up at him. "You're gonna break my heart if you keep frowning little one." Alexi scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I think you'll be fine, Rane. You always are." Rane shook his head. "Come drink with me." He led her away to the bar. He ordered two beers and six shots. They did the shots of tequila.

The leggy brunette chugged her beer and followed Rane to the pool tables where Happy and Kozik were playing. The green eyed girl rolled her eyes at her father and Kozik's bickering.

Alexi leaned against Rane watching the game as he rubbed her back. The games ended and Juice wanted to play pairs with his girl. Rane elbowed "mini Tig" his name for Alexi.

She nodded picking up a cue and waited for Juice to break. The balls went everywhere a few going into some pockets. Juice's girl clapped with excitement.

The green eyes bombshell smiled looking over to Rane who shook his head and pulled her closer. "Will you clap for me if a make a shot." He chuckled watching Juice's blond struggle to shoot.

"I really hope you can make more than one shot, Rane." She said before looking over at Happy who was coming over to her. "Got a call." He said holding out his phone. She nodded and he went back to the croweater on the couch.

 **"Hello?**  
 **CANT YOU FUCKING LEAVE WELL ENOUGH ALONE? Going after Tara in the yard? Seriously? How fucking old are you?**  
 **Nice to hear from you too.**  
 **Seriously, I don't need to worry about you getting shived while I'm in here.**  
 **Good thing we aren't together for you to worry about me then, isn't it?**  
 **Alexi fucking quit it.**  
 **You quit Opie. I'm out. I'm good. Don't worry. Don't waste your time on that.**  
 **I gotta go**  
 **Bye"**

The line went dead and Tig's daughter handed the phone back to its owner. "Your turn." Rane said moving out of the girls way. She nodded and line up her shot.

In a matter of minutes she had cleared the table leaving just the stripes left. Rane clapped the girl on her back beaming proudly at the brunette.

She cleared the rest of the table and went to get another beer. "What the fuck just happened?" Juice said looking between Alexi and Rane. "Just had a couple good shots." Alexi said shrugging. "Did I ever tell you the story of how I met Alexi Trager?" Rane asked wrapping a massive arm around the girl.

Juice shook shook his head and Kozik came over to sit on the couch. Rane rested against the pool table and began his story. "What are you? 23? 25?" He asked looking down at the girl.

"25." She said sipping her beer. "Right so she must have just turned 21. I'm walk in to this dive an hour outside Tacoma. Happy, you know the one,

right off state route six?" Rane turned to Happy who glared at Alexi "Yeah, I know that place." Rane nodded and turned back to the group

"Here I walk in and see this tiny thing." He motioned to Alexi "Playing pool against these two seedy types, right? I walk over being the nosey mother fucker that I am. I see close to a grand sitting on the corner of the table. Now me being as smart as I am tall." The group laughed.

"I know that she's hustling these dudes. Why else would she be there? I was pretty sure that these guys had caught on and were getting fucking pissed. I mean she's making shot for shot that she's calling. I say I want in next right? She looks up and I swear her jaw hit the floor." Alexi rolled her eyes and sipped the rest of her beer.

"So she's looking at me and missed her shot. She sent me this look right, like this look that tells me she's fucking with me and these guys. The guys went went nuts. So they go and missed their shot. She called the next shot and fucking missed it so I'm thinking maybe she isn't hustlin these guys. How would I know right? Never met this girl before. So it gets to the end of the game and she sunk the last shot. I mean its this shot I don't think I could even shoot. These asshole start bitchin sayin she's cheating and shit. She collects her money and fuckin leaves right. So here we all are looking around at each other. The one guy goes. "I think I've been bamboozled. I fucking lost it." Rane snorted sipping his beer.

The man looked down at the girl who was smirking. "Wanna tell them the best part?" He asked taking the cigarette from the girl. "That was the fourth time I hustled them." She said shrugging.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

***THE CLUBHOUSE***

She stood at the bar talking to to Lee and her father when Greg came running in the club house looking freaked out. "Where's Jax?" He asked looking around wildly. As if being he had heard his name Jax came in from the dorms. "Jax I need.. You... You need... Fuck man you need to see this. Its Tara." He said heading back out. Jax looked over to Alexi motioning for her to follow. Alexi sipped her drink She felt eyes on her and looked up to see Her father, Rane, and Happy looking at her. She smiled following the rest of the club outside. Tara was still pinned to the wall. Her head hung over her chest and the words _RAT WHORE_ bled freely down her stomach. Alexi stood in front of Happy, her father, and Rane.

She sipped her beer and puffed on her cigarette. Jax stared at the mess in front of him completely and utterly speechless. He turned and looked for for Alexi. His eyes found her. Her eyes working over the sight behind him. The men behind her gave it away. He knew instantly that she was behind this. Happy, Rane, and Tig looked past him to the girl in front of them. "You know anything about this?" Jax said making his way over to Alexi. She sipped more of her beer and nodded. Jax swore he saw Happy and Tig smile.

Jax rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. He stepped closer to his sister. "This wasn't your fucking call. Wasn't your fucking place. I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU. Do you know how much fucking shit you just fucking put me in? This fucking club?" Jax ranted and paced around the woman. She shifted in her place listening waiting for him to finish. "I'm sorry I put you in this predicament Jackson." Alexi said finally. Jax laughed and shook his head.

"You are as bad as your father. You know that right? This is..." He looked back at Tara. "All of it is superficial." The woman said quietly. Jax could see the mirth in her eyes. She walked to the girl and pulled the knife out of her hand and did the same thing to the other hand. Tara fell to the pavement with a _SMACK_ in a bloody heap. Alexi stared down at the mess. Feeling nothing for the person at her feet. The green eyed brunette picked up her knives and stepped back. Tara stirred and sat up. Alexi looked over her shoulder at Jax and smiled like _see, I told you_. Jax glared at her."Get her inside Rane. Hap, take care of this." Jax said as Rane guided Alexi back to the club house.

* * *

 *****TWO HOURS LATER*****

Rane had dropped her off at her house. As soon as he had left Alexi had headed out the back through the backyard to downtown Charming where the bars were. That's where she was now at a bar, laughing at something the bar tender had said to her. She sipped her water and looked around the bar. It was basically empty since it was close to closing time. The bartender Benny, sat beside her she tapped her foot to the music. She offered him a cigarette he took it and smiled at her. She lit it for him and lit her own.

Their shoulders rubbed together and He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She smiled brightly at Benny. He leaned in closer his lips brushing against hers. She smiled pulling the flannel clad man to her more. He leaned her back into the bar, his hands wrapped around her waist. His tongue found hers and she moaned quietly and sucked on it. His grip on her hips tightened as she kissed his neck. His hands slid up her back and tangled in her hair. Alexi nipped at his neck making him groan. She smiled and unbuttoned his shirt. Benny lifted her to the bar and slid his hands under her skirt.

She pulled away from him when she heard the sound of bikes approaching. "Fuck, I have to jet." She kissed him deeply before hopping over the smiled and got her phone out of her dress pocket. She handed it to the man. He added his number to her contacts and gave her the phone back. "Will I see you again?" The girl shrugged. "If you're good, you might." Benny smiled as she walked out the back.

Rane walked in the bar. It was empty except for a man who was behind the bar. The man was looking out the back Rane walked up to the bar. "Can I help you?" Benny asked looking the man in front of him. Rane nodded. "Looking for someone." He could smell Alexi's perfume and knew she had been here recently. The bartender nodded, "Okay." Rane described Alexi asking if she had been here knowing that she had. The look on the bartenders face confirmed it even more. "She in trouble or something?" Rane laughed and pulled out his pack pack of smokes. "Brother, she is trouble."

* * *

 *****CH4**CH4***CH4**CH4*****

Alexi climbed in her bedroom window and stripped. She was able to undo the top couple buttons in the back of her dress and slip it over her head. She hopped in the shower and relishing the heat and the water pressure. When she was done Alexi quickly changed into satin camisole and sleep shorts. She let her hair air dry and grabbed a bottle from the freezer.

Her phone dinged. It was Benny saying they probably shouldn't see each other again. She smiled and shrugged setting her phone down on the night table beside her bed. Her phone dinged two more times before she checked it. Just Benny asking if she made it home or not. She told him she had stopped over at a friends for drinks and he sounded like he was a little too obsessed with someone he didn't want to see again.

She ignored the rest of his texts and drank out of the tequila bottle. She played some music drinking out of the bottle some more. She looked through her phone at pictures of her and Opie. She smiled a sad smile and turned the music up. The brunette didn't hear the front door open or hear her name being called.

The door to her room opened. Rane walked in seeing Alexi sitting in the middle of the big bed. "You have fun on your little adventure?" He asked sitting on the bed. Alexi shrugged chugging more of the tequila bottle. Rane sat down beside her and took the bottle out of her hand. "To be honest, he scared to easily. I was just bored." She flipped over her other shoulder.

Rane shook his head. "You're going back to the clubhouse. I'm not a baby sitter. Get dressed and pack a bag." Alexi nodded. She packed clothes for a couple days. She slipped on short jean shorts and a maroon halter top. The green eyed girl pulled a cut off sweat shirt and followed Rane outside.

* * *

 *******CLUB HOUSE*******

They arrived at the clubhouse ten minutes later. Rane escorted her inside and left to find the company of a crow eater. She Sat at the bar and pulled her bottle of tequila out of her clothes bag. She popped the top off the tequila and chugged a good portion of it. She set the bottle in her lap and pulled out her phone. She leaned against the bar alternatively sipping an scrolling through her phone.

She felt someone staring at her and looked up to see Happy standing by clubhouse doors. Happy walked in the club house after dealing with Tara. That bullshit drained him. He was exhausted wanting nothing more than a beer and a quick fuck. He never expected to see Alexi sitting at the bar chugging from a big clear bottle. Rane was supposed to have taken her home.

It killed him that she looked so sad. She looked up to see him staring at her. She looked away from him and turned to her phone. Happy walked over to the girl and hugged her as hard as he could. He kissed the side of her head still holding Alexi to him. Alexi turned in Happy's embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I miss him, Hap." She said quietly her tears flowing freely. She did, she missed her friend. She felt so alone here.

Not unwelcome but she felt she didn't fit. She wasn't friendly with the Croweaters and there weren't any Old Ladies around. Luann mostly hung out with Gemma and Gemma wasn't even around that much since Clay died. Happy nodded holding her tighter. "I know you do, Ma." She pulled away from him and shook her head. "You don't have to do this." She wiped her tears away and stepped from the tattooed man. Her former friend.

"Go have fun, alright?" Happy frowned taking Alexi's bottle off the bar a chugging the rest of it. "We need to talk." He said leading her to the dorms. He sat down on beside the green eyed brunette on his old bed. "You going up to Tacoma to fill Opie's spot?" The girl asked looking down at her hands. .

"What?" Happy stared at her confused. Alexi sniffed still looking at her hands. "Opie said he had was taking a spot in Tacoma. Did it when things were bad with us so he could be closer to me. Said there was some stuff Jax needed him to do?" She looked up at the man then turned to blink her tears away.

"I don''t know what arrangement he had with Jax but that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about." Happy shifted uncomfortably in his spot. "I miss you, Lex and I hope that you miss me too. Our friendship. You did so much for me when my mom and tia passed." Alexi looked up at him a little shocked he was delving this deep into his feelings.

"Opie asked me to look out for you while he was away and I intend to do that. So stop pushing me away and telling me to go to some crows. I'm grown if I want to be with a crow then I fucking will." He watched the girl. She nodded and leaned in to him. "Why did you care so much about who Ope and I were fucking?" She asked quietly. Happy shrugged and stood.

"Just trying to understand why you push everyone away. He said he would have done more but you told him no. Told him you didn't want him to feel tied down to you? Did the same with me. So I was curious." Alexi huffed and took her shoes off. She didn't respond. "I guess really I'm trying to figure out where I fit in to this. Are we going to just play house too." She stood up. "You do you. I don't care." She walked to the door and opened it. The door slammed shut "I'm fucking talking to you. Lex."

She turned and stared at his chest. "What do you want me to say, Hap?" He blew out a breath. "I want to know what's going through your head." She looked up at him and bit her lip before looking away crossing her arms as she did so. "I don't want to talk about that." He stepped closer to her so when she took a step back her shoulders hit the door. "Why?"

Because of this." she motioned between them. " You think you can do this shit to me. use my body against me. Yeah your fucking hot big god damn fucking deal. So am I but I'm not cornering you." She shoved him and took and ducked under his arm. "You didn't do this shit before we got together. You didn't try to dominate me. You were you and I was me and it didn't fucking matter. We would talk shit out, work it out. Shit was easy." He held her hip his thumb rubbing over the bone. "What do you really want Hap? Want to be together? Pick up where we left off those? Want to be friends? What?" She looked up at him.

"You don't help people. You don't baby sit. You don't feel for anyone so why are you doing this to me?" She faced him and started fiddling with her finger nails. "HAVEN'T I ALREADY EXPLAINED THAT? OPEN YOUR GOD DAMN EARS." He yelled throwing his hands in the air and started pacing. "Do you know how much bullshit I have to watch with you?" She glared at him. "WHO TOLD YOU TO FUCKING WATCH?!" Happy clamped a hand over her mouth and continued on.

"Seeing all the fucking shit you've been through and you flaunt these fucking guys in front of me like nothing happened. Being with fucking Opie. That fucking bullshit? You replaced me with him." Alexi glared a spot on the floor. "Yeah, well he stayed." Alexi said quietly after pulling his hand away from her mouth. "You pushed me away." she rolled her eyes. "You didn't want to be tied down. We both know it."

The man huffed he was getting more and more agitated with the brunette in front of him. "I would have."  
"What? changed? Stayed? So you would be doing god knows what now? You weren't thinking about the future. You needed to do you." She ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

He glared at the girl. "Let's just work it out, alright?" She said walking away from him. "Could you cut the bullshit?" Happy asked following her around the room. "Fine I just want my friends back as lame as that sounds. I want my very cool life back, I want y.." She stopped and glared. Happy smirked. "What was that?" He asked and poked the brunette. "You're being a fucking child. I want you back as a _**FRIEND**_." She over emphasized the word trying to make it clear to him what she wanted. He grinned showing off his dimples and laughed when Alexi flipped him off. "Just work our way up then." Happy said smiling The girl rolled her eyes but smiled.

* * *

 ******LOWMAN/TRAGER HOUSE******

SOME WEEKS LATER

"Are you fuckin ready yet?" Happy called through the house looking for the brunette he shared it with. He maneuvered through piles of boxes and boxes stacked up on furniture. Happy looked the girls room. It was a mess from packing. The brunette he was looking for walked out of the closet in jeans and a tee shirt with her hair tied back in a half pony tail. "Can we go now or do you need to change for the tenth time?" Happy asked impatiently. Alexi shrugged pulling on her boots. "What's it to you pal?" She said glaring at him. "I wanted to fucking go like an hour ago and here we still are." He said following the girl out of the room and down the hall. They were getting ready to visit Opie.

The house was a mess because Alexi felt living that living in Opie's home was too weird. They weren't together she shouldn't be there. Alexi unlocked her jeep and got in the drivers side. The passenger door opened and Happy got in. She smiled before starting the car and backing out of the driveway. They reached the highway and Alexi zipped in and out of traffic grumbling audibly getting stuck behind some slow ass mother fucker.

She groaned shifting down a gear.  
"Whose bright idea was it to let you get your licence?" Happy mumbled as traffic started moving girl beside him sat up in her seat to see why they were going so slow. She had taken the roof and sides off before leaving. Thankful for the five inch lift an the off road tires she had put on a two weeks ago. This gave her the advantage being able to see over the other cars. The traffic started moving again and Alexi took off.

She finally got off at the exit she was supposed to and made her way to the prison. "I'm driving on the way back." Happy said trying to grab the keys from the girl. "Fine but I get to drive your Dyna." Alexi said dangling the keys in front of the man. He narrowed his eyes at the girl as she smiled. She tucked the keys in her back pocket and strolled forward only to be stopped by her ringing phone. Alexi pulled out the ringing device to look at who was calling. The girl stopped and turned back to the jeep answering the call. Happy watched the girl lean against her jeep. She was frowning and speaking low in Spanish.

Happy stepped forward. Alexi looked up and shook her head walking around to the other side of the car."Xiomara, NO." Alexi shouted "Usted sabe lo que no me a él, le explicaré lo mismo también!" Alexi ( _You know what I don't care. Send him, I will tell him the same thing too!)_ She continued to shout at the phone. She hung up the phone and stormed past Happy. "What the fuck are you waiting for?" She growled over her shoulder throwing the front doors open. He jerked her backward.

"Don't take your family shit out on me." He snapped. She brushed him off. "You wanna fight me?" She asked her eyes searching his. "Save it for the fucking ring, little girl." He said opening the door. She ducked under his arm and walked in. "You look like a cholo by the way." She said over her shoulder before going through the metal detector. Happy followed suit and signed in. They were walked back to the visitors area and waited for Opie.

"Look at this dumb mother fucker." Alexi said standing as Opie walked up to the table. "The mouth on this one." Opie said hugging Alexi. She hugged him tighter and sat down. "I'm moving out of your place." Alexi said as soon as Opie sat down. Opie raised his eyebrow at her and looked to Happy who shrugged.

"Okay." Opie said nodding. "How are you?" He asked the pair in front of them. The girl shrugged "All she does is complain." Happy said leaning forward. The brunette rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. "He hogs the tv. How are you doing?" She asked leaning forward her eyes searching his face. "I'm fine Lex. Don't worry about me. Where are you moving? Hows the club?" The girl tapped her fingers on the table as the guys talked shop so to speak.

She looked over to see a few guys raking their eyes over her. She scooted closer to Happy so that she was pressed to his side. He looked at her. Her green eyes flicked to the right of her. Then leaned forward to talk to Opie. Happy wrapped his arm the brunette and glared at the men looking at her. "So, your job?" Ope asked as Happy returned to the conversation.

"Got a new one keeping books for a detailing shop in Stockton. Right by the docks." She beamed at Ope. He nodded and smiled. "Are you really okay Ope?" Do you need anything? What did the lawyer say about early release?" Ope shook his head and sighed. "Not much hope on that front Lex. Got some stupid fucking witness. I don't need anything really." Alexi elbowed Happy and nodded to Ope. "He's lying Hap. Make him stop it. Talk to him about yard time or something." The brunette bombshell joked and looked over to see the same guys looking at her.

She glared at the men and inched towards them on the bench. "DO YOU" Happy's hand clamped over her mouth and he pulled her into his side. It happened so quickly that none of the guards noticed. Opie laughed hard at the reaction Alexi had. "Are you done?" Happy asked quietly his lips pressed against her ear. She nodded and looked back to Opie. "I don't like your fucking prison friends, bear." He laughed some more and shrugged. "Not my fault. Tell me more about this run. Hap." Happy nodded and started telling him about the new venture Jax was talking about.

Alexi stared at the tattoo peaking out above his collar. She thought about her tattoos and the ones she wanted to get, the ones that needed fixed and added on too. Happy pulled her up as the guard called for the inmates to line up.

The green eyed girl hugged her friend again. "Please be good, Lex." He squeezed her shoulder as he pulled away. "You too, bear." Happy grabbed her hand and tugged her closer to him. She looked over to where he was staring she wrapped her arms around his middle She quickly kissed his neck before leading them out of the room. Happy smirked at the men who were glaring at them.

Alexi sighed as she checked her phone. She groaned and threw her keys at Happy. "We need to go to Oakland." She said getting in the passenger seat. "Why?" Happy said starting the jeep. "Mom is sick I need to meet with my siblings." She said looking out the window. Happy stalled the vehicle in shock of what the girl said.

"What?" The girl met his eyes and shrugged. "She is sick wants to make everything right I guess. Oh..uhm you have to keep your kutte off. She's married to Che Alvarez. You know, The Mayan Presidents brother? His Sargent of Arms? " Happy stared at Alexi before putting the jeep in gear and heading towards Oakland. "Guess my brothers will be there too. They are members and my sisters are either married to or dating Mayans as well." Happy glowered at the road. "Anything else?" He grumbled "I really appreciate you doing this." She said quietly.

Alexi was quiet the entire drive. Either on the phone or texting. He felt her getting more and more upset as they drew closer to her mothers house. The girl made Happy stop before getting to the house. She called to let her siblings know they were around the corner. Happy her the question on _they?_ She replied with her and her boyfriend.

Once she hung up she looked out the window bringing her knees to her chest. "So I'm meeting the family and your boyfriend? Don't you think we're moving a little fast?" The freckled girl rolled her eyes and smirked. "Just behave I don't need you fighting with anyone." Happy nodded and watched as the girl crawled into the back seat pulling a bag on to her lap. She rooted through it until she found what she was looking for she then started undressing.

Happy kept his eyes on the road and doubled back to give his roommate enough time to get changed. When she was changed she crawled back up front and started doing her make up. She finished her make up as soon as they got to the house. "You ready?" Happy asked getting out of the jeep. Alexi nodded. "As I'll ever be."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

 ******THE ALVAREZ HOUSE******

Alexi straightened her dress out. "Do I look okay, Happy?" She asked looking down at her dress and shoes. She was wearing a light blue spaghetti strap dress with a tan skinny belt around her middle and strappy sandals.

She grabbed her a light cardigan out of the jeep. Happy pulled her close and brushed some hair out of her face. "You look fine." The tall man said.

The brunette led the way up the walk her hand in Happy's as she knocked on the door. She looked over at Happy and back at the door as it opened. "Look at this bitch." The woman on the other side of the screen said smirking as she looked Alexi up and down.

"You're one to talk Xiomara." Alexi murmured looking down at her feet. "This is my sister, Xiomara. Xiomara, this is my boyfriend Happy." Alexi said introducing the two. Happy nodded to Alexi's sister. Her sister inclined her head an opened the screen.

"The unholy one, right?" The woman said giving them room to pass her. Happy stopped and stared. She chuckled. "Not much we don't know about our young sister." Happy narrowed his eyes and followed Alexi.

"She ever tell you about us?" Her sister asked Happy as the "couple" entered the house. He inclined his head. "hasn't said much." and the sister clucked with disapproval.

"Ashamed of us, half blood?" The sister asked leading them through the house to the backyard where everyone was. "No I am not." The younger sister said defiantly leaning into Happy as they passed through more people.

He kissed the side of her head and wrapped his arm around her. The green eyed girl smiled at him in thanks.

"Our mother and my Papa had a nasty break for a while. She lost her way and hooked up with _her_ father." Xiomara said sitting on a couch beside a couple other people. Happy sat down and pulled Alexi into his lap. Xiomara smiled and continued her story.

"Papa was miserable with out mamma so he sought her out. However she was pregnant, very pregnant almost due with our little darling here. When he finally reconciled with her." Xiomara motioned to the girl in Happy's lap.

"He at first, wanted nothing to do with her but finding out who her father was after she was born, papa decided that they, mamma and he would raise the baby together. He would raise Alexi as his own and have split custody or whatever with Trager." Alexi fidgeted as more people started listening to the story.

She wouldn't make eye contact with anyone, instead she play with Happy's hands. "But as time went on and with the war between our club that was ending and. " She motioned between them.

"and various other clubs starting he thought it would be best if she lived with her father. It would be safer since at that time Mayan wars were exceptionally bloody and dangerous to everyone involved. In his old age now, he regrets these decisions but he thought it was for the best. Plus she looks everything like Alex not our mother." Happy rested his chin on Alexi's shoulder.

Alexi fidgeted in Happy's lap. Finally having some clarity on the situation that had haunted her since she was a preteen. It put her at ease to finally know why.

She asked her father all the time why she couldn't see her mother her siblings, why she couldn't call them. Thinking back on it now it must have hurt her father. But he had never really given her a satisfying answer.

"I gotta say I'm glad she's back with you than that other man." A girl on the other side of them spoke up. "Shut your mouth Marisol." Alexi growled. Xiomara tutted. "She's allowed her opinion, dear sister." The green eyed girl glared settling more into Happy's lap.

"So, you've met me, and now Marisol has little one here told you about the rest of our family?" The woman asked. "She's mentioned you guys from time to time." Xiomara inclined her head slightly.

"Well let me tell you all about them!" Xiomara exclaimed. "Here we go." Alex muttered. Xiomara shot her a look.

Michael and Antonio aren't here you'll have to come back and meet them, they are away on business. Michael is the oldest then me, Marisol, Lucas, Joaquin, Santiago. They are triplets and all three are locked up right now." Xiomara took a breath. Looking over at Happy and Alexi. He didn't know about her brothers in lock up.

"Then there's Antonio, we just call him Tonio. That leaves our little one here, the baby." Xiomara smiled over at Happy Now for the wives!"Xiomara laughed and clapped her hands. "Michael is married to Michelle." Xiomara pointed to Michelle, who waved and smiled.

"They have Sofia, Isabella and Nicolas." Xiomara pointed to each child. "I'm married to Carlos we don't have any kids yet. Marisol is dating Matías. Who is also away on business. When you come to the next sunday dinner You'll meet him and Michael." Xiomara said sipping her tea.

"Carla is engaged to Lucas. Come to think of it." Xiomara paused tapping her chin. "Mariana and Joaquin are engaged as well." A woman tutted. "Joaquin and I were engaged long before Carla and Lucas. We have dibs on getting married first." Alexi shook her head. _Here we really go._ The girl thought to herself.

Alexi knew all these girls, had grew up with them and their families. Alexi would live with her mother through the school months share holidays with her and her father and in the summer she would live with her father. When she was with her mother she would always be with one or all of these girls. That included her sisters too.

Besides what Xiomara had said about her story Alexi already knew all the information her sister had told Happy. She really didn't see her family much. She talked to them more and more through the last year. There was always something happening with someone in this family.

"Maybe you could have a double wedding." Alexi jokingly offered. Mariana looked scornfully over at Alexi but smiled. "You know how Carla is." Mariana said nodding over to Carla who huffed. "Carla is sitting right here, hoe." The woman said in the third person. Alexi chuckled watching her future sisters bicker between each other.

"Lucas and Carla have a little boy Zander." The older sister nodded to Carla who was holding a little boy. "Noa is dating Santiago." Noa waved and smiled a big smile.

"Noa just got out county as well." Happy shot a glance to the woman who waved recognizing her as the one who was staring at Alexi when he and her father went to see his girl in county. She was also standing in line chatting with Alexi when they went to leave the visitation room.

Alexi didn't say anything she just stared at at the rings on Happy's fingers. "Were are sorry about the baby." A guy said sitting beside Xiomara said quietly. Alexi looked up her eyes searching the mans face for any kind of insult.

When she found none she smiled and nodded. "Thank you that means a lot." The man nodded offering a smile. "You remember, Esai?" The older sister asked. Alexi laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I do. Why?" She asked a little bit confused. The man and her sister laughed.

"You must not remember me well then." The man said chuckling. Alexi stood her mouth gaped open as she looked from her sister to Esai. "There's no fucking way." The girl said inspecting the taller man in front of her. "You were too ugly. I don't believe it."

Esai scoffed looking the girl up and down. "Ever hear of the ugly duckling? That's me." He said laughing. Alexi sat down beside Happy taking his hand in hers. "Apparently so." She chuckled.

The glass door opened and a man stepped out. Alexi and the rest of the people sitting got to their feet. Happy stood beside her and entwined their fingers together.

"Daughter, I'm glad you decided to come after all." The man said kissing Alexi's cheek. She kissed him back and nodded. "This is your...boyfriend?" The man said looking at Happy. Alexi stepped back to Happy and nodded at her step father. "Yes, this is" Her step-father waved her off.

"I know who he is Alexi. Nice to meet you I'm Che." Happy stepped forward and took the hand Che was offering. "We've heard a great deal about you young man." Che said.

Happy nodded and thanking him. The older man arched his eyebrow at the younger man but smiled. "Mara take your sister to see her mother. I want to talk to this man." Xiomara stood and led Alexi to through the house to there mothers room.

 ******HER MOTHERS ROOM******

Her sister nudged her into the dark room. "mija?" The women in the bed rasped out. Alexi looked back at her sister. "She's talking to you." Alexi said to her sister but was pushed further in the room.

One glance and Alexi knew her mother was very sick. She stared at the shell of the woman she used to know. The one who just dropped her off with out so much as a good bye.

"Maria." Alexi said standing by the side of the bed. She tried to find some of the coldness and anger she had carried with her like a mirror in her back pocket but all of it was ebbing away. She still loved her mother.

"Alexi?" Her mother asked confused peering at the girl standing beside her bed. "Looking good mom what do they have you on this time?" She asked coldly crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm sick mija." The woman said sitting up more in the bed. "So I heard." The woman in the bed grabbed her daughters hand and pulled the girl to her head and started to cry.

"I am so sorry I left you like I did, Baby. It wasn't right but We didn't think you would understand. How would we have gone about it? You have to stay with your father for an unknown period of time with no contact to us or your sisters? How do you explain that to an eleven year old?" The

Alexi opened her mouth to say something but stopped at the sight of her mothers tears. "Do you think you could forgive me?" Alexi stared at the women unable to speak.

Could she forgive her? The only real reason Alexi was upset was because of how she was left behind. How her mother wouldn't talk to her or give her a reason. But now she had one. Alexi didn't have a bad childhood her father, Gemma and the club made sure of that.

She had kept in contact with her siblings it wasn't often but they did talk.. Just broken a bit but who really has a perfect childhood? How could she hate a sick and dying woman? Her mother raised her to love and care for people. That was something that she had left behind once losing her baby.

"I can forgive you, ma." The woman in the bed smiled wiping away more tears that fell.

"Why didn't you tell me about the baby?" The woman asked. The girl looked back at her mother frowning.

"I didn't tell anyone one about the baby til it died. Wasn't just you, ma." The woman nodded thinking over what her daughter had said. "Not even your father?" The girl sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

"It was me, Opie, and the Doctors ma. No one else." Maria huffed at the mention of Opie's name. " We told dad and Jax after we lost the baby. Don't be like that ma, he liked you. Said you treated him better than his own mother." Maria gave a derisive laugh.

"Not my fault that woman couldn't raise him right. You didn't even love him, baby. Why? Why him?" The girl braided her hair away from her face and sat on the edge of her mothers bed.

"Ma, it just happened." The woman in the bed looked up to the ceiling and sent a silent prayer up for her daughters soul and covered her eyes with her hands.

"You gave him something that can never be given again." Alexi looked up at her mother now realizing what she was talking about.

"Ma, you've got it a little backwards. Opie wasn't my first." The woman in the bed started praying loudly. "How many then Mija. Who? We raised you to love. To treat yourself like a temple. Not just lay with men like a common whore. You just giving it away... This was your fathers doing..." The woman started to rant getting more and more worked up.

"MA! STOP." Alexi said holding her mothers face in her hands. "It wasn't like that. I didn't just give it away, ma." The girl said quietly dropping her hands from the woman's face. "Then what, who, baby?" Alexi rolled her eyes in-spite of herself.

"You know for a sick woman all you think about is sex. You should be thinking about getting better not who was in your daughters pants." Maria chuckled and patted her daughters arm.

"Its all I think about, mija. What else can I do? Now tell me who was it." The green eyed girl cracked a grin and bit her lip. "It was Happy, ma." Maria clapped and placed her hands over her heart.

"The boy from your fathers club? The one you were crazy about? The enforcer? Did you love him, mija?" Alexi sat back a bit and looked at her mother carefully. "How do you know." The woman hushed her.

"Even though you don't talk to them often, your sisters tell me everything you tell them. So, did you love him, do you still?" The girl sighed and play with the end of her braid. This conversation had taken a quick turn in a direction she hadn't expected.

"Yeah. I do." She said quietly looking at her hands. Her mother clapped and sang her praise.

"Mija, does he know?" Alexi huffed and played with her mothers hand. "Its not simple ma." Her mother chuckled. "Love never is. But you need to tell him. You holding on to this isn't healthy." Alexi shot her mother a look.

"You seriously need to get laid ma. My god. Read a trashy romance novel or something." The woman laughed shaking her head and sighed.

"I just miss Che, baby." Alexi recoiled at the thought of her mother doing the deed. "MA!" Her daughter said scandalized. Her mother was at this very moment thinking about her bedtime play with her husband.

"Oh the angles baby girl." The woman said dreamily. The girl shot to her feet her face beet red with embarrassment.

* * *

Happy walked down the dark hallway to collect his roommate. He followed the directions given to him and came to an semi closed door. He stopped hearing the women talking. " _the enforcer? Did you love him, mija?"_ Happy leaned in more to hear better.

But his phone started buzzing letting him know he received a text from someone. He checked the phone and saw it was from Jax. Happy shoved the phone in his pocket and in leaned in to hear more.

 _"So, did you love him? Do you still?"_ Happy stifled a sneeze there was silence. Had they heard him? Seeing as Alexi wasn't in his face yelling right now he had to guess they hadn't. _"Yeah, I do."_ The older woman started clapping praising her daughter.

Happy smiled and shifted his weight. _"Mija, does he_ know? Alexi huffed. _Its not that simple, ma._ The older woman chuckled _Love never is, but you need to tell him. Holding this in isn't healthy."_

Happy knocked on the door frame and stuck his head in the door. "We gotta head back." Alexi nodded and motioned for him to come into the room. "Ma, this is Happy." Maria looked the young man up and down smiling widely.

"Mija, he's gorgeous. Good job." Alexi's eyes grew wide and she blushed not looking at Happy. "Happy this is Maria Alvarez. My ma. She's really sick but all she thinks about is sex." Alexi said staring her mother down.

Maria gasped and slapped at her daughter. "MIJA!" Alexi laughed kissing her mothers cheek. The woman looked scornfully at her daughter. "Ignore her, she's rude." The woman laughed and offered her hand to Happy.

"Its very nice to meet you, I see where Alexi gets her good looks from." He took it and kissed her cheek. Maria smiled at Alexi. "He was raised right, mija." Alexi rolled her eyes at her mother.

" _He's_ standing right here, ma. Talk to him not about him." Happy grinned and shook his head. "We really do have to go. Maybe some other time?" The woman in the bed brightened and nodded.

"I would love that. Mija. tell Xiomara, she'll set it all up. Also call her when you get home so we aren't worried." The girl nodded and waved good bye as she shut the door.

After saying good bye to the rest of her family Alexi and Happy walked hand in hand to the jeep. Alexi stopped by the drivers side door and patted her pockets looking for her keys. Happy smirked and dangled them in front of her.

Her green eyes rolled as she put her hand out, palm up for her keys. Happy shook his head. "What if I want to drive?" He asked playfully. he had enjoyed today. Even enjoyed his talk with her step-father.

She took a step back and crossed her arms over her chest. "I suggest you get your own _cage_ then." Alexi said the word mockingly because Happy referred to all things that weren't a bike a cage.

Happy frowned still dangling her keys in front of her. She looked up at her keys then to him. Her eyes meeting his and smiling. "Then let me drive your Dyna." She smiled more at Happy's frown and reached for the keys.

He jerked them out of her reach Alexi groaned but continued to smile. "Does that mean you'll let me drive your Dyna?" She asked stepping towards him. Happy shrugged and bounced the keys in front of her. She stood on her tip toes trying to reach her keys.

She grabbed his side trying to steady herself. "Please can I have my keys?" She asked sweetly still trying to grab her keys from the man. Happy laughed at her some more.

He took a step forward and dangled the keys higher over the girl. "I did say please." She said narrowing her eyes at him. "I know, but this is fun." He said smiling down at Alexi.

Alexi hugged him swiping her keys from him. "So you never answered my question." She said looking up at him. Happy leaned them against the jeep. He nodded to her. "Do I get to drive your Dyna? I think I deserve it after all that." She smiled and laughed.

Happy bent some so their noses were just barely touching. "No." Alexi narrowed her eyes at him. "I think I deserve it." Before happy could respond she pressed her lips to his. She pulled away and blushing.

Happy pulled her face to his and kissed her deeply. Pouring all his emotions into the kiss.

"GET A ROOM" Esai called from the porch. Alexi backed away blushing and walked around to the passenger side. His phone went off and he answered it. It was Jax, he was needed back at the clubhouse.

Happy hopped in the jeep and pulled away from the curb. Happy looked out of the corner of his eye at the brunette beside him but he couldn't see her face. They had been on the road for forty five minutes and he caught Alexi's hand.

She didn't pull it away. He pulled up to the house they shared and Alexi jumped out waving good bye and ran into the house. Happy turned the jeep off and entered the house, grabbing his kutte and his gun. He looked down the hall to Alexi's door and her music blaring.

 *******LATER THAT NIGHT*******

Alexi sat on the porch swing smoking a joint and talking to Opie on the phone. "So tell me again how you got me on this phone at this time of night?" Opie asked. Alexi shrugged taking another hit from the joint.

"I have connections, bear. That isn't what is important. What is important is." Opie cut her off. "Lexi, we've been over this. I don't care. You aren't going to hurt my feelings if you and Happy get together. Kinda saw it coming a mile away. Don't fuck in my bed, that's all I ask." The man said resting his head against the wall.

"You're sure that's how you feel?" The man on the other end sighed. "I'm going to bed. See you next week. Wait, what happened about your parole?" Alexi cracked her neck.

"I'm supposed to see a therapist a couple times a month." Opie shook his head. "That's all?" The girl mimicked him. "I was provoked. So yeah I guess that's all. Did you want them to give me parole for ten years or something? I dunno. I guess my mom pleaded my case or something."

"Your mom?" Opie stood straighter. "Yeah, my sisters have been keeping her in the loop. Saw her today with Happy. she's real sick. Xiomara convinced me to go see her." The man blew out a breath. "How'd that go?" Alexi took another hit from her joint.

"It went. She explained why she did what she did. I don't agree with it but she thought she was doing the right thing. Plus, its not like I had some terrible childhood." Opie nodded that was true.

"Okay. Well, tell me more when you see me. Okay? I'll talk to you later, Lex."

"Okay bear be safe. Sleep well." The man agreed and hung up the phone.

Alexi sighed and smiled to her self before dialing her fathers number. It rang a couple times before disconnecting. The girl huffed and got up. She made her way to her room and got in the shower.

 ******THE NEXT DAY******

Alexi groaned and got out of bed. She headed to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. When she was done she walked to the kitchen for some coffee. The girl checked the time on the wall clock and groaned. She reached for the aux cord in the radio and plugged her phone in.

She pulled up her playlist and pressed play hoping whatever came on would be good so she didn't have to scroll through looking for something she wanted to hear. _iSpy_ started playing through the speakers around the kitchen. She turned it up engulfing her in sound and bass.

It was six on a Saturday. What the fuck was she doing up? She wiped the sleep out of her eyes and focused on the coffee. She could make tea and go back to bed or have coffee and finish packing.

She weighed her options her in head. Sleep or packing? Sleep or packing? She shook her head. The coffee maker started dripping coffee essentially making her mind up for her. She wasn't about to let good coffee go to waste.

She grabbed the morning paper and waited for the coffee maker to fill her mug up. Alexi was too engrossed in the music and the coffee to hear the bikes pull up her her biker roommate come in the house with his brothers.

The man opened the door and smiled to see Alexi standing in the kitchen swaying to the music. Her shorts were too short showing off some of her ass and whatever tattoo that was partially hidden by the thin fabric.

He walked to her and wrapped his arms around the woman. "Your shorts are too short." He said pressing his lips against her ear. She patted his arm and turned to look up at him.

The smile that had light up her face fell away instantly giving way to a concerned frown. "What happened to your face?" She asked lightly touching the cut on his cheek and his lip.

Her green eyes roamed over his face her concern growing more as her eyes fell on the cuts and scratches that adorned his face.

His eyebrow was split, his cheeks were bloody. He had a cut over his eye. "Nothing." He mumbled gripping her waist. Wanting her to drop the subject. She frowned even more. "Bullshit, Hap." She pulled his hands away from her hips and inspected them.

"This" she held his hands in her own showing him his bruised and cracked knuckles. "Isn't nothing." He pulled his hands from her and glared. "Its nothing." He repeated sternly.

She looked up at him and shook her head. "God damn it, Happy." She narrowed her eyes at the rest of the men in her living room and led Happy to his room. "Fucking leave it. I'm fine." Happy somewhat slurred. Happy had, had it out with dumb mother fucker on the mini run they went on last night.

She pushed him on the bed and stormed over to the bathroom to get the emergency kit from under the sink. When she came out he was gone.

Alexi could hear him laughing from the living room talking loudly to who ever it was he was talking to. The girl came out of Happy's room and saw him shirtless. He had scratches all over his back. She narrowed her eyes at his back. This dumb fuck. "The fuck happened to your back?" She stepped forward to get a better look. Happy turned to in her direction.

The girl saw the scratches and hickies on his chest and neck. Alexi eyebrows rose almost past her hairline. She closed her mouth and gave him a quick fake smile. Trying to contain the anger that was coursing through her.

She thought about where the closest knives were. Wondering how hard it would be to find out who fucked him and who she was going to hurt first. Kozik looked over at her, as did her father.

She ignored the thoughts in her head of just punching him in the dick. Fuck him. She was just going to leave. She didn't even question why the whole club was in her living room.

Alexi shut the door to her room and walked over to the closet. She pulled on short jean shorts that were torn up that barely covered her ass, a wonderful push up bra because fuck him he would see what he just lost out on and backless crop top.

She pulled more clothes out and stuffed them into a bag along with anything else one might need to go away for a couple days. She threw her over stuffed bag over her shoulder and headed back out to the front door.

"Alexi where are you going?" Her father asked looking from her to Happy, who was in the kitchen with Jax. "Out." She said. She didn't see Happy anywhere.

Good. Fuck him hope those god damn scratches get infected. Alexi hopped up in the jeep and drove through the front yard just missing Happy's bike.

* * *

Tig groaned and swore watching his daughter almost hit Happy's bike. Happy came out wiping the scratches and hickies off with a towel. It was a joke. He thought it would be hilarious. He heard tires squeal and a horn blaring.

He looked to see his brothers looking out the large bay window. "You are fucked." Kozik said looking over his shoulder at Happy. "What? Where'd she go?" Tig narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"She left. Good fucking luck, man. She's got her mothers temper. Surprised she didn't fillet you right here." Happy scoffed getting a cup of coffee from the coffee maker. "You're playing with fire, brother." Tig said shaking his head.

Happy dialed her number and waited for the line to connect. As soon as it did he got a busy signal. "I wonder if she'll make a public display of your castration?" Kozik asked elbowing him. "Fuck off, asshole." Happy said brushing the idiot off. " Tigs eyes met his.

"You'd be cool if she came home all marked up?" Happy narrowed his eyes at the man. "It was a fucking joke." He said gruffly.

Taking the towel and wiping the stuff off his neck and chest. Kozik began laughing at him like this was the funniest shit he had ever bared witness to. "She left before the you got to the punch line, idiot." Kozik said flopping down on the couch.

Happy shot her a text saying it was a joke. It was just make up. that he was sorry. But he didn't get a response. He hoped that she knew him well enough that he wouldn't fuck around with another girl.

But a nagging voice in the back of his mind told him that he had blown that ship out of the water when he fucked up the first time with her.

* * *

Alexi sped through the sleepy town and called her sister asking what Esai's number was. Her sister told her and then hung up. The green eyed girl called her childhood best friend. She sped on to the highway zipping in and out of traffic. Esai answered on the third ring.

 **"Hello? Esai? Its Alexi.  
** **I know who it is are you okay?  
I need a place to crash? and need the number to a tattoo artist? If you have one.  
Do you realize what time it is?  
I do I'm sorry.  
I'm at the clubhouse. come on by. I expect you to tell me the story behind this whenever you get here.  
I will"**

He gave her directions and told her to call when she was near. He hung up and the girl pushed her jeep faster. Almost an hour later Alexi sent him a text telling him where she was.

She pulled up outside the gate and Esai came out. He was tired and glaring at her. She frowned and looked away as he climbed into the Jeep. He pointed to where she should park. she did and turned off the car. he turned in his seat to look at her. "Well?"

She shrugged. "Came back to the house all beaten up and covered in scratches and hickies. I just needed to get some air." Esai smirked. "You drove and hour to get some air?" She laughed a little.

"Wasn't enough where I was." Esai got out of the jeep. "Come on you can stay with me til we get everything settled." she grabbed her bag and followed him. "You don't have to do that."

The man looked over his shoulder at her. "Wanna bunk with someone else? You have someone in mind?" He chuckled throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"Know anyone whose tall, dark, handsome and has lots of tattoos? And single?" She jokingly asked. "We've got plenty of that here." He said opening the door for her.

Alexi followed Esai to his dorm. She set her bag on the desk and watched as he climbed into bed. She took her shoes off and sat on the couch. "Its only for a few hours. We aren't even related." He groaned. She laughed and crawled into the bed. As soon as she closed her eyes she was out.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

 *****MAYAN CLUBHOUSE*****

Alexi sat outside the Mayan clubhouse, sitting at a picnic table talking to her brother Antonio as his friend Jorge finished up the tattoo on her back. She hadn't seen Antonio in such a long time. After being dumped off on her father at 11 years of age she lost contact with all of her siblings. Not being able to talk to your family has that kind of effect on a relationship. As she got older however, her brothers and sisters started to reach out. Trying to reconnect with their younger sister that was taken from them but its hard for someone to trust what you're saying when you think everyone just voted you off the island, so to speak.

Esai came around the corner of the clubhouse with couple Mayans in tow and sat down with beside her grinning. She had a uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach that he was up to no good. "This is my cousin Alexi Rae. She was named after her father Alexander. You know _Trager_." He emphasized her last name so his guys would get the hint. The men nodded knowing who her father was. The man liked to bite ears off people of course they knew who he was.

"She needs to make her boyfriend/roommate jealous." Esai said introducing Alexi to the men. She stared at him for a while wondering if he had finally lost his god damn men beside him laughed and sat down. "Thanks for that, pal." She sneered. Esai shrugged and smirked. "Everyone needs to know so that they can help. That's what you wanted right?" Esai gave her this knowing look and Alexi rolled her eyes. This asshole.

"Not everyone needs to know my business, E." Alexi said shooting him a glance. The men around her laughed. "What?" Esai leaned forward so that they were eye level. "Your sisters and mother have THE biggest mouths in Oakland. Anything you tell them spreads through the ranks in seconds. Everyone knows your shit." The girl frowned. "Then why introduce me then?" Esai smiled at his cousin. "Well I was giving you a chance to make a great first impression, chica like some great grand entrance like a bow or a back flip but you failed miserably." Alexi gave the man a half smile. "Hey, ese, being in my presence should be grand enough for you, fuckers." Her brother shook his head laughing. "But its not." The sister grinned. "That's just too bad.

* * *

"So tell me about your guy?" Jorge said wiping something off her back. "Don't have a guy." She said resting her head on her arms. "That's not what I heard. I heard the whole neighborhood saw you mackin on some dude guy yesterday." Jorge said.

The men looked at her expectantly waiting for her to tell her tale. "Y'all are whilin'." The girl looked up and rolled her eyes."Still doesn't mean that I have a guy. You lock down every honey you mack on?" Alexi turned her head slightly to look behind her at the man who was tattooing her. He smiled and shrugged. "Not always but I don't do it outside my parents house. After just introducing them to my family." Touche brother. She blushed then frowned remembering Happy's marked up body. "It was a mistake. Alright? thought we were cool. But I guess we aren't so that's, that." Alexi said.

Her track record when it came to men was the fucking pits. He didn't know how she did it actually he did. She was much more apt to close herself off then actually open up and work on something. He knew his father sending her away had a big part to play in that mess. "Esai knows about mistakes." Tonio said nudging the man beside him. Esai leaned back on the bench sipping his beer. "All women are crazy." Alexi made a noise of disagreement. "I'm not crazy." Her brother and Esai laughed. "This girl orchestrated a prison wide riot to get back at a bitch. But that's not crazy." Antonio said to the other men nodded.

Alexi smiled. She was proud of what she had accomplished when she was in county. No one could make her feel bad about that shit. "Just doing what needed to be done, dear brother." Jorge chuckled. "I like this one." He said and went back to shading. Her brother rolled his eyes. "Crazy likes crazy. why am I not surprised?" Alexi chuckled with the rest of the men. He brother tipped his beer back finishing what was left in the glass. He smiled at his younger to have her home. "Alexi tell him what you did to Tara."

Alexi felt like her heart stopped when she heard what he said. What did he mean? She slowly looked at the man. She wasn't sure if he knew what she did to Tara. If he meant before, during or after county. "Beat the shit out of her." Alex said simply that was the truth. Her brother nodded. "Yeah we know that. How many times did you go after Tara." He brother goaded.

"Alright so I beat the shit out of her that was the first time. That sent me to county. The second time was in the yard after I was at county a couple days that sent me to SHU." Alexi ticked off the times on her fingers. "How long were you in SHU?" Jorge asked. Even though he was a Mayan, Jorge was usually on the road more times than not carrying out hits for the club. So He wasn't plugged in to the gossip mill like his brothers were.

"Month and a half." Alexi said sipping her beer. The man behind her stopped tattooing and looked at her brother. "What?" He asked half laughing "What did she do to you?" Alexi chuckled. Alexi looked at her brother."She was a rat went against Jackson and the club said. Was in bed with the law and Jackson at the same started running her mouth. Sayin some shit about Opie and our baby girl. She deserved everything she got." Alexi said looking at her brother. Showing that she the least bit remorseful

"It was a girl?" Her brother asked quietly a little confused. His sister nodded."I was six months pregnant when I lost her." The men looked at her and shifted uncomfortable in their seats. They all thought she was in the early stages of her pregnancy when she lost the baby. "That's rough ma." Jorge said quietly continuing to tattoo the girl. "So how'd you get to go to SHU for that long, I know one fight doesn't do it." Jorge said continuing to tattoo her back. "I was excited to see her. I thought i was imagining it. Wanted to finish what I started back at the club house. Plus I may have taken them five minutes to get to me off of her. I was in for a week but kept going at her til I got my head right. so all together it was a month and a half. I think the guard named the room after me." Alexi said thinking back on her days in county.

"What about the baby daddy what about him?" Jorge asked trying to alleviate the heavy silence that had fallen on the group. "In lock up for five years." Jorge couldn't help but laugh. It took him a couple minutes to calm down and when her was done he said "Regular Jerry Springer over here." The group laughed at his comment. "Hush." Alexi said shaking her head. But it was true. She knew she needed to get her shit together. Her shit shouldn't be this complicated.

* * *

Jorge sat back from the girl and looked at his finished work. He smiled at the piece. He was in love with it. He had put so much into this piece, working through his own shit as the girl in front of him gave him and his brothers peek into her mess of a life. Tonio and Esai came around the picnic to look at the finished product. Esai whistled and clapped Jorge on the shoulder. "That is fucking awesome, man."

The tattoo started over her left shoulder making its way across her back ending just under her right elbow on her rib cage. The piece was a collection of skulls, sugar skulls, flowers and guns. The skull in the middle of her shoulder blades was an illusion. It was two children reading. Beside it was a woman half her face in flesh the other was bone. He made the women look like Alexi with her curly hair and face structure. He made her look like a sugar skull.

Because why the fuck not? The revolvers on her sides shot smoke that formed into skulls. There was a skull that formed in to a rose at the base of the skull. Roses, Lillie's, sunflowers and other various flowers threaded through the had been at it for hours, Alexi adamant that she could handle it as long as he could. It took Jorge almost two and a half days to finish the piece.

Jorge was eager to do the piece once Alexi had explained what she wanted and that he could add whatever. He didn't mind the work or the company of the girl. They chatted amicably talking about random going on's not really delving deep into anything heavy. Until today, just then when she opened up about her baby and the tangled web that was her life. Jorge felt for the girl he barley knew.

Alexi looked down at her phone and declined yet another cal from Happy. She had told her father when she got there where she was and that she would be there for a while. She wanted to spend time with her mother. Which was true but not the main reason she was with her family. She turned off the phone and shoved the phone back in her pocket not bothering to read any of the texts or voice mails she had. Fuck him and his stupid fucking face.

* * *

 **Two days later**

Alexi had spent almost a week with her brothers and sisters. It was nice, she didn't feel alone here like she did when she was with SAMCRO. She felt welcomed and loved. These people didn't treat her like she was some wackadoodle. The women around her didn't act like she was trying their men from them. That was one thing she hated about being with her dad the crows were fucking twats.

Alexi was having the most fun she had, had in a while. She hadn't turned her phone back on since Jorge had finished her tattoo. She was planning on heading home soon but not tonight. The Mc was having a big party for some new patch-ins and others gaining new rank. Alexi was in awe of the bikes parked in the lot. They were gorgeous the art works on each gas tank and the smaller details each biker had added to their own ride was almost overwhelming.

She had a spot on her step-fathers arm most of the night being introduced and reintroduced to the Mayan family. Alex and her step-father had an interesting relationship to say the least. He wasn't doting as he was with his other children but he wasn't cold towards her either. If anything they regarded each other with a quiet respect. Knowing the roles they had to play with each other. She couldn't say she loved her step father, she could say she deeply cared for him.

To Che Alvarez the most important in life was family. His club an his family were one in the same. He felt that to keep a club alive family needed to be involved. Most men in his charter were married or had old ladies and families. The less than handful of men that didn't were young members that had no real say in major decisions. He felt it was important because nothing tears apart a club like strange pussy. Look at SAMCRO, the brotherhood that was once the most highly regarded and united was falling apart at by the seems because they couldn't control themselves when it came to pussy. The once mighty MC was starting to become a joke.

Che felt that if the men actually manned up had a family they would have more invested into the club. They would cared if they died because they would be leaving their families behind. Che had said that much to Happy when the young man had visited with Alexi. He wanted this man to know two things. Che had said, "In this family, you only bring someone around if they mean something special to you. His step daughter had never brought anyone home. Friends or companions of any sort. So this was a huge step and he didn't want Happy fucking it up. Or scaring her away.

The younger Alverez the VP of the Mayan MC wouldn't have hated it if his stepped daughter was locked down by one of his brothers. It would keep her close and ease her mothers mind. Plus he wouldn't have to have someone tail her everywhere she went. She would be close. Che had watched over the week as his step daughter drew closer to Jorge Reyes. His enforcer. Jorge was 6'4 and a walking canvas. Most of the mans body was covered in tattoos. Much more so than Happy Lowman. Jorge also had more piercings then Che could count.

The club had picked Jorge when he was fourteen living off the streets; a little thug. At fourteen Jorge had already killed to protect his family and when he lost his family that was it. The boy was like a rabid dog. Che took him in, this was after sending Alexi away. The family accepted him as their own almost filling the gaping hole that Alexi had left. Che showed him what the MC life could offer and the boy cleaned up his act prospecting the minute he turned eighteen. Che thought that his step daughter definitely had a type. Tall and covered in tattoos. Happy Opie and Jorge were proof of that.

* * *

Alexi sat by the fire with her mother, sisters and sister in laws. Maria was having a good day. So the girls begged Che to bring their mom to the party. Che Agreed insisting that one of them had to stick by their mothers side at all times. The girls got ready together trying to make their mother feel special. This was the first time Maria had been out in a while. Once they got to the clubhouse Che had some men move the chairs around so his wife could sit and chat by the fire. The women sat in a circle chatting and joking.

Maria kept insisting that Happy her _new son_ , would never do such a thing as fool around on Alexi. Alexi held her hand up stopping her mother mid sentence. Now at this moment Alexi Rae was a few beers in and didn't think about filtering herself. "Ma, I only brought Happy because we were visiting Opie. There's nothing going on between us, ma. You gotta know that. Even if there was there isn't anything there anymore." Her mother clucked at her. "Alexi Rae, you love that man. You wouldn't have brought him with you. He could have easily called to have someone pick him up but you brought him to us. That means something and you know it." Her sat back in her chair her arms crossed over her chest with and air of " _you know I'm right"_ attitude.

Someone tapped her shoulder and Alexi turned to see Jorge. She smile and stood. She looked over at her mother raising her eyebrows. The woman shook her head. She loved her youngest but she was too much like her father for her own good. That girl was a tit for tat type of person. The need to get even, to get revenge call it what you want but it would turn in to an obsession. Alexi's stint in lock up and the SHU was a testament to that. But in the world of love such things don't work. You can't make it work with an eye for an eye type of mindset.

The girl turned fully towards Jorge. "Yes?" She asked sweetly. Jorge smiled taking in her appearance. She was a god damn knock had spent most of the wee together and he wanted to be around her more. Like she was heroin and he an addict he couldn't get enough of the girl. Jorge could not take his eyes away from the girl. The last couple days he had seen her she was in tee shirts, shorts and timberlands. The man licked his lips and met Alexi's gaze. "Come dance with me." He said stepping closer to the green eyed brunette. Alexi smiled she would love to dance with this man. He was wonderful to be around. Alexi smirked as Jorge took in her appearance. Her sisters had dressed her. Marisol gave Alexi a white lace vee-neck topped dress with a flowy pink floral skirt that had a slit that went the whole way up her thigh and nude platform stilettos. The top was tied together by a thin spaghetti strap behind the girls neck. The dress was backless and show off her amazing new back piece. Her sisters also did her hair and make up as well. This was a big thing for them. Their first party together and they were going to make sure everyone would remember it. The trio had already taken countless pictures and posted them on every media page they had.

She nodded letting him take her hand and lead her away to where the music was the loudest and where the crowd was dancing. Alexi was thinking about how she could go for a drink when The tattooed man handed her a flask from his kutte pocket. Alexi smiled even more and drank from it feeling a little giddy.

She swayed her hips to the music and got lost in the music. The girl felt arms wrap around her waist and was pulled against Someone. It was Jorge. That's right, she was dancing with Jorge. His face came into her vision making her smile. "Hey." she said quietly after turning to face him. She smoothed out the patches on his kutte. The tall man smirked down at the young beauty in his arms. "You're gorgeous." The girl smiled even more. She closed her eyes and clasped her hand behind the man's head. Essentially getting his face closer to hers.

"What are you doing, Alexi? He ask quietly His hands holding firm to her hips. she shrugged and bit her lip. They danced more, getting too involved in each other to notice anyone else. Jorge left his phone go off in the chest pocket of his kutte. He pulled out his phone. Alexi snatched it from him smiling sweetly up at him. "Take a picture with me, Jorge." She Said pulling up the Camera. Jorge stopped and stared down at her. If she knew what he actually did for his club he doubted she would be so carefree around him. He knew she wouldn't have snatched his phone from him either.

He laughed at her but was willing to indulge her. Jorge pulled the girl flush against him. So that her back was pressed against his chest. She got ready for the picture and held up the phone. Jorge frowned during the picture just to mess with Alexi. She gasped and elbowed him when she saw the outcome of the picture. "JORGE." She scolded looking up at him. "You have such a pretty face why would you do that?" She asked staring down at the phone in her hands. He thought the she sounded like her mother. Jorge rested his chin on her shoulder and looped his arms around the girls waist.

"Maybe I wanted to take more with you." He said taking the phone out of Alexi's hands. "Oh. Really?" She said slowly smiling. He nodded as he held the phone up and pressed the button to take pictures. Just a second before he pressed the button Alexi turned her face and kissed his cheek. He smiled widely and kissed her neck in return. She laughed and looked at the picture. This one is MUCH better." The green eyed girl said looking up at him. He looked over her shoulder and nodded in agreement. Alexi handed his phone back to him. He looked at the messages nothing important was sent so he put the phone back in his pocket.

Alexi rubbed her hand over his chest and stopped when she felt something under his shirt. She cocked You have your tits pierced? She asked tilting her head to the side. He laughed and resting his hand on her hip. Alexi bit her lip waiting for a response from the man. "Yeah I do." Alexi's eyes widened with excitement. "Show me." She almost demanded. He pulled his shirt up showing off his body. Alexi's mouth fell open a little looking at the mans well cut torso. She closed her mouth and focused on the tiny barbells that decorated the mans chest.

"I've always wanted to get mine done." She said almost touching his chest. The man cocked an eyebrow at her. "That so?" She nodded "Yeah." He smiled wrapping an arm around the girls waist. "I could do that for you." He whispered in her ear. Alexi raised her eyebrows in excitement. "really? He nodded. "okay." He smiled and chuckled "Okay?" She nodded and led her back to the club house and to his dorm. Alexi leaned against the door frame as she looked around at his dorm. It was clean and sparse. With a queen mattress in the far corner of the room. Beside that was a door. Alexi guessed it was to a bathroom. There was a desk on the opposite wall.

"this room is like freaky clean." Alexi said stepping more into the room. Jorge looked around his room and shrugged. "Don't like mess." This words hit Alexi like a bullet to the chest. Happy had said the same thing to her when she first saw his dorm room. Thinking about him sent a pang through her heart. She shook the thought of him out of her head. She sat on the edge f the desk. "So what happens now?" She leaned on the against the desk some more and watched the man carefully. He pulled a pack of sanitized needles out of his desk drawer. Jorge came over and stood in front of the girl. He pulled her to him and tucked some hair behind her ear. The girl rested her hands on his chest. He slid his hands behind her neck and pulled the string that tied the dress together. He guided her lips to his. she kissed him back briefly but pulled away. Her mind kept going back to Happy. He guided her to the bed and she sat down.

Jorge smirked as he leaned over her pressing another kiss to Alexi's full lips. His hand found her breast and rolled her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. She moaned slightly he cleaned the area he was about to pierce. Pressing anther kiss to her lips he instructed her to breathe out. As soon as she started to breathe out he pierced the nipple sliding a barbell through with the needle. She winced tears sliding out of her closed eyelids. He rolled the ball on the end of the decoration.

Jorge watched the girl,wiping away the tears that leaked out. The green eyed girl blew out a breath and smiled up at the tattooed man. Alexi smiled and closed her eyes mentally preparing herself for the next piercing. "let's do the next one." He nodded and repeated his actions. Once he clasped the ball on Alexi sat up. She brushed her lips against his. The tall gorgeous man pushed her back on the bed. He deepened the kiss and his hand slid up her bare thigh. He sent goosebumps all over her body. Their lips moved together in their own little dance. Alexi nipped his bottom lip. His hand slid higher, his thumb slipping under the band of her underwear. His phone started ringing and the man groaned, he sat away from the girl an answered. Alexi sat up and turned her back to Jorge, adjusting herself before tying the dress back.

She waited outside Jorge's door while he finished up his phone call. He emerged from the dorm and Slung an arm around her shoulders. Jorge pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his kutte pocket. The man offered Alexi a cigarette, he took one out for himself and lit both cigarettes. "How do they feel?" He asked flicking her newly pierced nipple. The green eyed bombshell cried out and recoiled from the man covering her chest. "Oh you dumb fuck. Fuck mother fuck." He laughed Until he saw the tears unwillingly escape the beautiful brunettes eyes. "Jorge! Why would you do that?" She looked up at him with shock still recovering from the pain. He shrugged feeling bad for causing her pain. She shot him a look before placing her hands on his chest over his own piercings. She twisted both nipples as hard as he could. With out looking back at him she sashayed out to the barroom. "That was mean." Jorge said nudging Alexi. The brunette bombshell glared. "Fuck you off wasn't funny at all." She complained. Jorge wrapped is arm around her shoulders.

"Forgive me?" He pleaded. Alexi new he was joking nor was he mad about her giving him a purple nurple since he basically did the same thing to her. Alexi let out an over exaggerated sigh and slid her arm around his waist. "I suppose I can do that, ese." The 6'4 tattooed man smiled looking down at the 5'9 brunette. "fuckin sweet." He said tucking some hair behind my ears. Alexi cocked an eyebrow up at the man. Someone shouted her name causing the pair to look down the other side of the clubhouse. She turned to see two Happy and Kozik coming towards them. Jorge stepped closer to the girl she rolled her eyes and walked out the door muttering fuck these dudes . Jorge chuckled and followed the girl.

Alexi made a bee line for her mother and sister. "Little sister is in trouble." A drunk Marisol sang handing the girl a drink. "I didn't do anything." Alexi grumped. Chugging some of the drink. "What did you do, Alexi?" Her mother asked her nostrils flaring. "That boy loves you." Alexi cut her mother off. "Ma, we kissed. That's all. Its a lot less than what he did." Maria stared her daughter down. "When will you learn, Alexi?" She started tutting. "So you just kissed? That's all?" Marisol asked as Alexi handed her drink back. "Oh. I Got my tits pierced." Alexi smiled at her mother and sister. Her shook her head. "No you didn't." Alexi pulled her hair to one shoulder and pulled the sting that was tied behind her neck. her top came down and she showed off her newly pierced tatas. Marisol jumped to her feet and inspected the new additions. "Those are super cute!" She sang looking over at her mother. Jorge stood more protectively behind Alexi. "Maybe Jorge will volunteer to do yours." Alexi offered tying her dress back together.

"ALEXI." Happy shouted at glared in his direction stepping closer to her mother and her sister. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from everyone. It had been a week since she had seen him and he looked like shit. Good. Fuck him. Alexi jerked her arm away from Happy and stopped. "What the fuck do you want?" Alexi hissed backing away from him. Happy stared down at the girl and frowned. "Couldn't let anyone know where you were going? You've been gone a fucking week. " He stepped closer to his roommate. "My dad knew." She seethed. "You could have fucking told me." He snapped at the girl who scoffed. "I owe nothing to you." He rubbed a hand over his head in frustration. "Dont be a Fucking bitch." She advanced on him.. "How about we make out and you can fuck my sister because that felt so fucking great the first time. Leave me alone you have no place here." She said it loudly and clearly.

"I've said I was sorry it was just a Fucking joke." Happy said hating the way he was feeling. Here he was the Tacoma Killer beating himself up over a joke a bitch couldn't take. She wasn't a bitch. She could act like one but never be one in his eyes. "Because everything is a joke when it comes to me and many feelings right?" Alexi said quietly she looked up at him slowly. His eyes connected with hers. HE realized how much he had hurt her and felt liek the biggest fucking asshole there ever was. "It was a joke." He said quietly pleading with the girl. There was no emotion in the girls eyes now. Her face was blank. She was shutting her self off from him. "I'll be home later." Alexi said turning away from him.

"I'll stay I'll drive you." He offered. Hoping that she would take him up on the offer. Alexi took another step away from him. "I don't want to be around you right now. You need to go." Alexi walked over to Jorge and took the cigarette out of his hand. She puffed from it keeping her back to Happy. She turned a said looking over at Jorge.

"Who the fuck is he?" Happy growled looking from between Alexi and the highly tattooed man. The men eyes each other for a second before Happy turned his gaze back to Alexi. "Jorge." She said looking back at _Jorge._ Happy looked back at Alexi as she walked away from him and past Kozik who had been sitting with her mother and her sister. Muttering about how all the good looking women were locked down. He couldn't catch a break. I turned looking at my sister. She pulled out her camera and waved her over to take a picture. Alexi picked a bottle and chugged from it. Her heart honestly hurt. She thought that this time would be different. She guessed somethings would never change.

Her mother kept staring at her. She stared back not wanting to open her mouth for fear of what would come spilling out of it. Either her emotions or the contents of her stomach. Alexi wasn't going to find out she clamped her mouth shut. Marisol got up. "Come dance with your drunk sister." She sang tugging the girl with her. Alexi followed taking the bottle of Patron with her. Her sister fiddled with her phone and plugged it in with the speakers. Big Poppa started playing and the girls swayed with the music throwing their hands in the air with the song. More people came out and danced with the girls. Xiomara came out with Carlos as did the rest of their family group. Alexi saw Carla and Mariana brickering in the middle of the group. Alexi smiled at Noa who returned the smiled and started dancing with her. Noa brought out her phone and called for the group to get together as she got ready to take the picture.

By the time Alexi slowly made her way back to the fire pit her mother had gone. Alexi frowned at the empty bottle in her hands. She looked back at her sister was grinding on and making out with her old man Matias. They had met briefly before Marisol stole him away. Alexi frowned some more at the couple. Could have been Happy and her but she can't let shit go and he can't keep his dick to himself. Alexi hadn't noticed Jorge walk up or that he was watching her, watch her sister. Jorge nudged her arm. Alexi looked over at him and smiled."You should be home with him." The man said quietly. Clouded green eyes narrowed at his words. "Sending me home?" She asked quietly and swayed. He nodded. "He loves you. Whether you know it or want him to he does. Jorge looked the drunk girl up and down before shaking his head. He disappeared through the club house doors. Esai came to stand beside his cousin who huffed sadly. "I just wanted him to feel what I felt, Esai. So why do I feel like shit?" The girl asked looking to her her cousin for guidance. Esai nodded."I think seeing you with Jorge did the trick Lexi." She played with her hands.

"You can keep that dress by the way." Marisol said winking at Alexi. Marisol hung held on to Matias for fear of falling over. "Got it with you in mind anyways." Alexi smiled "Thank you Mar." She said quietly "We'll drop your stuff off at your house later. Don't want to bother mom and dad. Alexi nodded Jorge came back out and headed to the jeep. Jorge got in the driver side and waited for Alexi to get in.

"I'm sorry that I led you on Jorge." Alexi said quietly rolling down her window. He shook his head. "I pursued you just the same. You're pretty cool though let me know if you need anymore tattoos finished." Alexi nodded earnestly. She leaned her head back against the seat her world spinning. "I really will." He drove down the highway looking every so often at Esai's truck that would bring him back to Oakland. The truck was blaring music and the bass. He smiled and shook his head that was Marisol and Matias's doing.

As he neared charming Alexi gave him directions to the house she once shared with Opie. "This is your place?" He asked cutting the engine and getting out. She shook her head. It's Opie's dad's place I guess now Opie's since his dad passed. I'm moving out in a couple days though." She mumbled slurring her words a bit. "He lives here too?" Jorge asked a little confused. "Who?" Alexi asked resting her head against the door. "Happy and your baby daddy." Alexi cringed and shook her head. "Opie's in lock up. But he asked Happy to move in when I was in county. To look after me? I think that's what he said." Alexi said pulling her hair over her shoulder. Jorge came over to her, seeing the trouble she was having to just get out of the car. He opened the door and helped her out. "And your moving out?" Jorge asked helping the girl step carefully up the walk way to the house.

"Doesn't feel right. You know. Opie and I shared this place. Cleaned it up after his pa passed you know? We Made it into our home for the baby. It doesn't feel right. no baby and no Opie. I shouldn't be here." Jorge heard the sadness in the girls voice. "You're a straight mess." He couldn't help but chuckle. Alexi nodded watching Esai to pull up. Ruff Ryders Anthem blared through the truck speakers. Alexi laughed watching Her sister and Matias jump around the truck to the song. She watched Jorge get in the front as Party Up started playing. All four people in the truck started shouting that the song was their jam. Alexi smiled watching them leave and made her way into the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It took her ten minutes to find her keys just to get in to the house. Why was it that difficult? Alexi wondered as she pawed through the small bag. It was just big enough for a wallet, maybe MAYBE mascara but that was obviously her keys but that wasn't the point. The point was she couldn't find her keys and there was no way in hell she was going to wake Happy to unlock the door. If she had lost the keys and waking Happy was her last option she may's well just get comfortable on the porch. There was no way he'd let her in after what happened tonight. Alexi and pressed her head against the door. She looked down at her hand and wouldn't you know it? She had been holding her keys the _ENTIRE_ time? The next obstacle was getting her keys in the lock and getting in the house. Easier said than done at this point. She couldn't remember a time, anytime she was this drunk. It took her five minutes to get the key lined up with the key hole. She sighed after the key went in. _Christ almighty._ Alexi put her full weigh into unlocking and opening the door.

Alexi fell through the door way and it banged in to the wall. Making the pictures decorating shudder. "Fuck." She muttered blinking hard at the dark room. Alexi stood in the door way fro a moment trying to adjust to the light. Well the lack of light the room was pitch black save for the part of the front door that was basked in the glow of the street light across the way. That light was little help to her just made everything else seem darker in comparison.

She put her hands in front of her so she wouldn't fall into anything. Last thing she needed to do was to make noise. Alexi found the kitchen without a problem. She teetered to the looking for the light switch once she found it and flicked the lights on. She regretted it immediately. "Oh holy fuck." she said loudly covering her eyes as quickly as she possibly could manage. The movement threw her off balance and The girl Stumbled as her skirt got caught under the heel of her shoe. She lost her footing, tripped and smacked her head of the counter. Her eye hitting the handle of the cabinet. "Fucking dang it." She muttered and rubbed her head and her eye where she hit it. Alexi got to her feet and opened the cabinet, she got out a cup and fill it with water. She look down and blood dripped into cup.

"Are you fucking with me right now?" She growled loudly glowering at the distorted blood droplet dissipating in her water. She touched her forehead where she hit it and looked at the blood on the hand in front of her. _Well this night just keeps getting better and better._ She stumbled to the bathroom and flicked the light on. Forgetting about the blood on her hand as she did so. Alexi fished the emergency kit out of the cabinet and Alexi wiped more blood off her for head. The bleeding wouldn't stop long enough for her to clean it and bandaged it. "Can you fucking keep it down?" Happy growled. She looked over at him. He was shirtless. Good god damn Alexi couldn't take her eyes off of him. She wiped her face, smearing more blood across it and nodded. .

The man stared at the girl fucking annoyed. This was bullshit the sooner she was out the better. Didn't need her flaunting anymore God damn guys in front if him. The girl looked over at him He almost smirked as her mouth fell open a little looking over at him. She wiped her face covering it with blood and nodded brushing her hair out of her face. He saw her black eye the cut above it and the bleeding cut on her for head. He saw the blood on the wall and counter. He paled and was sick to his stomach.

"What the fuck happened?" he rasped closing the distance between them in tow steps. cleaning the smeared blood off her face. He tilted her head up and searching her face. "I tripped.". She slurred her eyes trying to focus on him. "hit the cabinet and my eye." She motioned to her eye and poked it. "Fuck it all." She muttered covering her face with her hands. "Think whatever you want but nothing happened. nothing serious between Jorge and me." She said as he pulled her hands away from her face to clean it.

"Why the fuck were you coming out of the dorms with him then?" Happy growled setting her on the counter. He tilted her chin up to keep the blood from running down her face. His grip on her shoulder a little too tight for her liking. "He was helping me with something." She mumbled closing her eyes and leaning her head against the wall." Happy shook his head and stepped away from her and threw the wash cloth he was holding at her. "It's fucking going to be like that? Fucking really? Can't even fucking tell me you fucked him?" She opened an eye at the man. He looked like he was going to explode.

The girl reached behind her and pulled the string that tied her top together. It came undone and she let it fall to her waist exposing her newly pierced chest. She closed her eye. "He just pierced my tits, Hap. Nothing happened." Happy glared at the girl swaying in front of him. Like the dude seeing her topless was any better? Then saw the barbells through her nipples. And god damn if he didn't want to take her right there. "What the fuck?" His eyes flicked from Alexi's chest tho her eyes. "What does it matter Hap? He cupped her breasts in his hands to get a better look. His thumb rubbed over her nipple. Her eyes flew open from the pain and the excitement she felt when he rubbed her nipples. She hoped that he didn't notice her reaction. Happy was too engrossed on her new addition to really pay attention Alexi closed her eyes and pressed the wash cloth to her cut.

Her eyes fluttered and she fell sideways off of the counter. Happy lunged and caught her. She was limp in his arms. "Fuck." Happy started panicking and dug out his phone. He called Chibbs telling him to get him over to the house. He walked to his room since it was closer. He turned the light on and laid her down on the bed. "ALEXI." He tapped her face. no response. "ALEXI wake up." he said louder and more sternly. As if getting mad at her was going to make her wake up. But maybe? Her eyes fluttered open but didn't stay that way for long. Happy looked down at the girl. she was still in her shoes, her dress was bloody. He pulled her shoes off and when she started gagging Happy rushed over and rolled her to her side. Luckily she stopped. Happy grabbed the t shirt he dropped and and dressed the girl. Happy heard Chibbs calling him and from the living room.

Happy turned to face the man when Alexi sat up and threw up over the edge of the bed. He had anticipated this and had placed a waste basket beside the bed. He held her hair back as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the bin. "What's goin on, Hap?" Chibs asked as Alexi sat up holding the waste bin to her. She continued to puke into it. "Cut her head. passed out." Chibbs got a good look of the cut on her forehead and her black eye. "That cut is going to need stitches. Probably drank to much." Happy shot the scarred man a like. It was obvious at this point. He could smell the tequila that Alexi had just puked up. BUt Happy nodded as Chibbs came over and checked to see if Alexi had a concussion. Chibbs checked Alexi over to her displeasure. "Just let me sleep." she said swatting at the man and began throwing up again. Chibbs chuckled at the brunette. "Some one can't hold thier liquor. Makes me a wee bit disappointed to call you my niece." The Scot said. Alexi's only response was to flip her uncle off since she was in the middle of evacuating what might be left in her stomach. Chibbs had Happy hold Alexi still while he stitched her up. The girl stayed still her head resting on Happy's shoulders. She fell back asleep giving the men some time to regroup.

The men stood in the kitchen and talked about the best way forward from this. Leave her here or or go to the hospital. She could have alcohol poisoning and a concussion. They didn't notice the brunette creeping to the bathroom. Alexi dumped the waste basket in the toilet and flushed it. She set it behind her and wrapped her body around the toilet. Happy and Chibbs heard retching coming from the bathroom and followed the noise. "Didn't I say to stay in bed?" Happy grumbled at the girl. She was still puking in the toilet so just like a little while earlier she threw her hand up behind her flipping Happy off. Happy sighed it was going to be a long night.

* * *

****THE NEXT AFTERNOON****

Alexi had stopped puking somewhere around five that morning. Chibbs had only stayed for two looked over at the girl who, after a shower, had allowed him to lay her down in his room. He tried three different times that night to get her to lay down in her room but she would just crawl out of bed and end up in the hall bathroom. He had watched her all night and he was beyond exhausted. Happy got up and took a shower trying to relieve the stress that had built up in his shoulders. He had been in the shower and startled when he felt small cold hands on his hips. He looked behind him at Alexi. Her eyes were still closed. "Lex?" He turned to face her. what the fuck was she doing? "You're being loud." She said wincing almost like her own voice was too loud for her. "I'll be quieter." He said still caught off guard she was in the shower with him. "No fighting. " She said quietly wrapping her arms around his waist. Alexi pressed her forehead against Happy's chest. It lasted a second then Alexi slipped back out again.

It was close to five in the afternoon and Alexi still hadn't got out of bed. When Happy had got out of the shower he found an empty bed. Happy got a call from Jax saying that they were having church something had come knocked on the girls door and herd nothing. He walked in and found a naked Alexi sprawled out on her stomach. "LEX WAKE UP." Happy said loudly. The girl cried and moaned before pulling a pillow over her head. "LEXI WE HAVE TO GO." He said louder. Happy had a cup of water in his hand and made his way over to the sleeping form. "GO with out me." Was mumbled form under the pillow. Happy pulled the pillow off the girl. "I will fuck you right now if you let me sleep." Alexi groaned rolling sideways away from Happy. She covered her face with another pillow. Alexi felt the bed dip. Happy slapped her ass and poured the water over her. The girl jumped out of bed half yelling half crying. Happy left the room chuckling saying he'd be back in, in five minutes with another cup of water.

Happy watched as a mess of curls stormed past him. She had not spoken to him or even looked at him since he poured water on her. She was wearing some faded out black shirt with the neck out and short dark denim shorts. Black over sized John Lennon sunglasses adorned her face blocking out any light that came her way. Instead of her usual tims she had on worn out black vans. As She walked out to the bike Happy was she had on a small teal back pack on with a cat on it flipping the world off. He locked up behind her and followed to his bike.

As soon as Happy had parked Alexi jumped off the bike and ran into the club house. He forgot that dealing with Hungover Alexi was like like dealing with a child. He slowly made his way into the club house and into the chapel. He took the chair in the far corner of the room and waited for church to start. "How was your night, brother?" Chibbs asked once the doors were shut. Happy smirked and shook his head. "Fantastic." Jax and the rest of the group chuckled. Jax banged the gavel in order to start their meeting.

Alexi curled up on the couch her head in her arms. She felt like death warmed over plus she was super emotional when she was hung over. Alexi pulled her phone out of her pocket. Her eyes fell on the unread texts that Happy had sent. After reading them she felt like absolute shit. "Damn it." She muttered.

Happy walked out of chapel looking around the room for Alexi. He found Alexi curled into a tight ball on the couch. The man walked walked over and flopped down on the couch bouncing the girl out of her seat. "Please fuck off." Alexi whispered curling up into more of a ball. Like an idiot she didn't take anything for her throbbing headache before leaving. Alexi wanted to go back to bed and back home. She wanted church to be over so she could talk to Happy. She was hungry. She just felt like shit and she hated it.

Alexi started to smell cheap overly sweet perfume and gagged. She looked around to find the source of the offending odor. It didn't take her long. Alexi looked up to see some dumb ass crow eater trying to win Happy over. Fawning over the man like he was a god or something. She felt a a huge wave of jealousy wash over her. She didn't want this gas anywhere near Happy. This bitch looked like she would happily give anyone the clap. Alexi wanted to be with Happy. She had for a while. but too hurt to do so. She knew Happy was popular with the crows. Had every reason to be. She wasn't going to let some gross ass blonde infect him or something. "Go the fuck away." Alexi ground out. Trying not to gag some more. She glared at the woman who ignored her. She leaned closer to Happy. She saw him shoot a look her away and smiled.

The green eyed girl sat up glaring at the crow eater. Alexi felt a little ridiculous, she was five or something with the was she right now. glowering arms crossed her chest. She leaned into Happy and scooted into his lap. The blonde shot back a glare at the brunette. Happy wrapped his arms protectively around the girl and rested his chin on her shoulder. Alexi leaned er head back against his shoulder. "Go." He said to the crow eater. The girl stormed off in a huff causing Alexi to chuckle. She didn't care for croweaters. It never made much sense to her as to why someone would want to do that."Can we go somewhere and talk?" She whispered in his ear. Hoping that they could make it work between them. Alexi pulled back and looked at the man. Alexi pressed a kiss to Happy's full lips. Happy slid his hands over her ass and stood. Alexi wrapped her legs around his waist and Happy pushed the crow eater out of his way.

Happy set the girl down once they were in his dorm. She sat down on his bed after folding her leg under her. "I'm an asshole and I'm sorry Hap. I thought after moms something was starting between us. I was really stoked about it but then you came home all beat up and marked up like you were and it really pissed me off. I get that it was just a joke. I get that _now_. But you know me. I'm an eye for an eye type of person. It didn't bode well with me. Jorge and I kissed a bit but we just talked the entire time I was up there and we danced but that doesn't really matter. It just hurt a lot." She looked from him to her feet and started picking at her shoe. "I just really like you." She muttered not looking at him. Happy smirked crossing his arms over his chest. She looked up at the man and rolled her eyes. "Stop looking at me like that." She muttered still toying with her shoe. "Like what, Lexi?" Happy asked sitting beside the brunette mess of curls on his bed. "Like that." She pointed at him. His dark eyes bore into hers and Alexi started blushing getting more flustered.

Happy pulled the girl to him and tilted her chin up so she could look at him. "Like I love you and have since we met? Like you're the one, Lex?" Happy asked quietly the green eyed girl. "Yeah I guess that's how you were looking at me." She mumbled looking away from him. The man raised an eye brow at the girl, who leaned into his arm. "So what does that mean, for us, Happy?" Alexi asked playing with his reaper ring. "Means we go out an do shit." He said pulling the girl into his lap. His hands slid down her back to her ass and palmed it. The girl laughed, rolling her eyes as she patted his shoulders. "Like what?" The brunette asked arching an eye brow at the man. Happy slid his hands up her sides and under her shirt. The tattooed man smiled and his hands met Alexi's bra-less chest. "Like that." He said quietly his thumb rubbing roughly over her pierced nipple. Alexi bit her lip and closed her eyes Happy nipped at her neck and eliciting a barely audible moan from the girl.

Alexi shook her head and pulled his hands away from her chest. She got out of his lap and leaned against the wall. "I'm not just jumping back in bed with you, Hap. This isn't going to be like last time." She fixed her shirt and stared at the man on the bed. "You're going to have to date me, Lowman." She said with a wry smile. Happy scoffed and stood. "We did that last time." Alexi shook s her head an laughed crossing her hands behind her back and leaning further against the wall. "Hap, all we did was fuck around and hang out in the clubhouse." The man raised his eyebrows at the smiling girl. "It was fun." The green eyed girl set her hands on her hips. "We're going to go out and do stuff that couples do. Not just lock ourselves away and fuck. Okay?" Happy rolled his eyes holding his hand out to the girl. "Fine." Alexi smiled a huge cheesy smile.  
"Carry me out, then cook me dinner." She said as she took Happy's hand. His mouth fell open at her demand. "The fuck you think you are?" He asked as Alexi laughed at Happy's reaction. "I think I'm your hungover girl who is starving and too tired to walk." Her green eyes twinkled and she bit her lip. Waiting for hi to reply. "Your lazy ass can walk." Happy said smirking. "That mean you'll cook me dinner?" Alexi asked hopefully. The pair walked out of his room and back to the barroom. Alexi laced her fingers through Happy's and swung their hands between them. "Fucking lame." Happy muttered shaking his head. They called their goodbyes to the others and made their way home.

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER

Alexi sat at her desk looking at the computer in front of her. She was fixing the books of the detail shop she worked at in Stockton. The shop was right near the docks. It wasn't necessarily a seedy part of town but it wasn't the best place to be either. She was looking at a complete mess. Alexi really didn't understand how anyone could get so fucking messy with keeping their accounts in order. It was aggravating. It was taking forever to clean this shit up. "Duke?" She called out of the office to the man who walked past. He stopped and came back to stand in the door way. "Can you explain some of this stuff to me? I don't understand some of this spending or why it was listed where it is." The man shrugged frowning a little.  
"You have to ask Patty, she's the one who did all the books before. She knows why she did all that." Alexi took her glasses off and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Patty is the only one who knows? She didn't explain her ways to anyone?" She asked almost knowing the answer she was going to get. Duke shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Patty did all that shit. Just left us alone. Did what she had to do." He said annoyed. Alexi let her hair fall in her face and glared at the man. The fuck? "Fine, thanks so much for your insight, Duke." She replied before turning back to the computer screen. He left muttering something about her being a nosey bitch. In response the girl flipped him off. "Asshole." She mumbled putting her glasses back on. "Just going to have to clean the entire thing up." She muttered deciding to start fresh.

Eight hours later it was dark, the shop was closed and Alexi was finished fixing the accounts. She made notes and putting her thoughts on sticky notes and sticking them in the account books. She then started writing a detailed account of why she did what she did on a note pad so the shop owner would understand. The young woman left instructions on what to do from then on. So no one would mess up the work of art she had just finished. Alexi pulled the usb drive out of the computer with her copy of the accounts and zipped it away in her bag. She pushed back from the desk and slipped back in to her wedges. Alexi groaned picking up her bag and the account books.

The brunette tucked the books under her arm and walked to the shop owners office. The door was closed but she heard some one angrily say,"She's starting to fucking ask questions. What the fuck am I to say to her? Shes a fucking nosey bitch." It was Duke who was speaking."At least Patty did what she could and left us alone. This girl needs to get gone." Alexi narrowed her eyes. She didn't know the voice of the other guy talking. But she wanted to hear more so she got closer to the door. Thank god for thin walls. "She's going to find out our shit isn't straight Darby." Duke said Someone shushed the man. "We'll get her to play along. Did with Patty." She guess that was Darby who spoke. Whoever the fuck he was. Alex saw the light under the door break a couple times like some one on the other side was pacing around or something. "What ply her with crank at the end of the day? Then what? Let her pass out and have that bitch walk in on the guys when she wakes up confused? Then get rid of another one?" Darby laughed. Doesn't matter we're moving shop to Charming soon anyways. I wouldn't worry about your little shop girl. Alexi backed up. She didn't need to hear anymore. She had seen enough movies to know what happened to people who got to nosey.

Alexi quickly placed the account books back on her desk and made her way out to the front doors. She pushed on the door but it was locked. Fuck. She walked back to the owner office door she was just eavesdropping at and knocked loudly. "Hey, the door is locked. I couldn't find the keys to unlock it."She said loudly and took a step from the door. She heard someone sigh, probably Duke and the door opened. The tall man brushed by her pulling out the shop keys form his pocket and unlocked the door. He held it open and she walked out. "When should I come back in again?" She asked when she was out of the shop and only a few paces from her jeep. "Let you know." He said gruffly. Duke shut the door and locked it disappearing back into the darkened building. Alexi pulled out her phone once she was safely locked in her jeep. Once she started the vehicle and was down the road she dialed Happy's number.

"Where the fuck are you?" Happy growled into the phone. Alexi sighed and put the phone on speaker.  
"I had to reconfigure all of their accounts. The woman before me fucked everything up. I mean good god it was a complete mess. But can you meet me about half way?" There was silence on the other end  
"Outside Lodi anyway." He grunted. "Meet me at the Diner on the outside of town. Have dinner there." He said and the line went dead.

Alexi pulled into the diner on the outskirts of Stockton waiting for Happy. She scrolled through for a little bit til she heard a bike. She looked out her window and saw that Happy and Kozik had parked beside her. She rolled her window down watching the men. "Can we just go home?" She asked quietly looking past Happy at a man she had seen at the shop earlier that day. She was getting upset with her self. What she had heard at the shop was starting for really sink in. She didn't want to be _that_ bitch who lost her head over some bullshit. Unfortunately she was starting to lose her head. She didn't like the way this guy was looking over at her. She didn't like the way the men at the shop looked at her now. She rolled her window up a little more than half way so it covered her face.

Happy rolled his eyes and marched over to the Jeep attempting to open the door but it was locked. He couldn't see Alexi through the window because of how tinted they were. "Happy please take me home." The girl pleaded. He knew instantly something as wrong. "I'm going home. I don't feel good."Alexi said Happy shook his head and headed back to his bike. He wasn't going to fight with her here. Kozik frowned and looked longingly at the diner. "Let's go." Happy growled starting his bike. Kozik started his bike. He felt eyes on him and looked up at some assholes in wife beaters with swastikas tattooed on them staring at him. He Happy took off and Alexi followed as Kozik pulled up the rear.

* * *

Half hour later Alexi jumped out of her jeep and made a beeline for the house. She just wanted a shower and sleep. She wasn't going to talk to anyone about anything. She had made up her mind about that. She didn't have to go back to the shop for a while so and even then she probably wasn't going to go back.  
She had made it to her room. There were four bedrooms in Opie's place. One on either end of the house, those had bathrooms in them and two rooms in the middle of the house. She had her own room now and she liked it . She had packed up everything that was her's from the room she had shared with Opie and stuck it in her new room.

Alexi was almost in the bathroom before Happy stopped her. "What the fuck is your problem?" He growled. Alexi looked over her shoulder but continued to stepping towards the bathroom. She just shook her head. "TALK. NOW." Happy commanded grabbing her arm. "Nothing to talk about. Now let go of me." Alexi leaned away from the man and pulled her arm back. Happy glared at her."Just tired. Had a long day." She looked away from him and slipped out of her shoes.

Happy walked over to his girl and forced her to look up at him. He knew she was lying. "Wanna tell me that again?" Alexi reached behind her and unzipped her skirt. "I am, Hap. I am tired and I did have a long day." She said looking at his nose. The garment pulled at her feet. "Stop you're bullshit. What happened?" Alexi pulled away from him stepping out of the skirt. She pulled her shirt off and unclipped her bra. "Had a hard day with heard some stuff before I left." She stepped out of her underwear and backed up to the shower. "What did you hear? Happy asked leaning in the door way. She turned the shower on and stepped in under the water. She couldn't hear Happy and that was the point.

Happy pulled his kutte off and undressed. Obviously what Alexi had over heard had bothered her. Freaked her out. He stepped in behind her and adjusted the shower head. He heard Alexi groan. "What did you hear?" Happy had reaching past her for the soap. "They do their books really weird. I asked the shop head about it and when I left he was bitching to this guy about it. Saying I was asking too many questions." She muttered and shook her head. Alexi ran her hands through her hair and grabbed the shampoo. Happy was silent processing what she had said watching her run her hands through her hair working the shampoo through it.

"I'm going to have to leave. I don't want to get caught up in anymore of their shit. I mean I've already signed off on this quarter." If they ever got audited she would get pulled into that as well. Signing off on doctored books would send her ass back to jail. Alexi leaned her head back against Happy's chest. "We'll figure it out, baby." Happy said rubbing her side. Alexi rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and grabbed the conditioner. "What freaked you out?" Happy understood that the shops books being messed with would be upsetting to Alexi, but she was scared when they met at the diner. There was more going on.

The girl washed out the conditioner and grabbed a wash cloth. Happy kissed her shoulder and pulled the brunettes hair off her neck. He started nipping at it. Alexi tilted her head away from him to give him more access to her neck. "They did something to the last girl who worked on their books. Duke mentioned something about giving her crank to keep quiet. I guess she got high after work one day and then walked in on some guys doing something? I don't know. But there was this guy at the diner, he had a swastika on him. Really decked out in all that white pride Aryan shit. I've seen him at the shop, him and his buddies. They been checking me out more and more." Happy stood straight anger flooding through him. " WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING BEFORE?" He shouted getting out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around him storming out of the bathroom. He slammed the door behind him.

Alexi rubbed a hand over her face. She really didn't understand why he was so mad. Alexi got out and dried her self off. She tried to open the bathroom door but it was stuck. Happy had slammed it shut. That door never shut EVER. The wood had warped and it being painted over time had created a barrier from it shutting. Until now. "God damn it. HAPPY." Alexi yelled for the man but received no response. "HAPPY GOD DAMN LOWMAN!" She shouted louder and slammed her fists into the door. Still no response. She slammed into the door a couple times but the door did not budge. She was going to try one more time before accepting the fact that she was probably going to be stuck in that room for the rest of her life. Alexi threw herself at the door. The door broke off its hinges. She and the door went flying through her room.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Alexi got off the floor and quickly got changed. _That dirty mother fucker._ She seethed to her self. _I get that the shop was pretty shady but it was places like that that needed help the most with their accounts. Yeah those tatted up bastards were creepy as fuck but no one had approached her about anything. Why should she get all up set about shit they did when she wasn't around? THAT was stupid obviously they were dangerous but up til today she didn't know about the crank. She obviously wasn't going to go back to work there. They didn't want her back anyways so what was the problem._ Alexi grabbed her phone and went off to look for her guy.

Happy was on the back porch on his phone talking quietly. He was still pretty heated. Alexi could see that. She waited for him to get done with his conversation before she lit in to him about the door and his attitude. Happy glanced over his shoulder and saw Alexi leaning against the kitchen counter playing with her phone. Alexi heard him say that "he would talk to her." She guessed she was the _her_ he was talking about. Alexi tucked her phone the back pocket of her jean shorts and looked up at Happy.

"You broke my fucking bathroom door." She said quickly before he could start on her. That didn't change the look he was giving her.

"How long?" _how long what? Am I mind reader?_ "How long what?" Alexi asked a little more than confused. She guessed she was supposed to be a mind reader because Happy wasn't giving her any clues.

"We talking about work? How long have the guys been there? The white guys?" Happy glowered getting more annoyed by the second. D _id she really not see the problem here? These fuckers are selling crank on the side and all she wants to do is talk about a fucking broken door._ He nodded crossing his arms over his chest.

"How long have these guys been at your work?" _Come on Alexi use your fucking head, what else would I be fucking talking about?_ Alexi was a little relieved that he was now cluing her in on what this argument was about. "I guess since I started." She said thoughtfully thinking back to when she started working at the detailing shop.

Happy took a step closer to her his hands falling by his sides and instantly started flexing his hands into fists. Trying to control his anger. His eyes flashed and she swore she could see another wave of anger roll through him. _Is she fucking kidding right now? They've been dealing this shit around her for that long and she's NOW bringing it up? Where the fuck is her head at?_

Alexi held up her hand to indicate that she wasn't done talking yet. "But I've noticed them more and more the past few days." She said looking up at the man. Happy rolled his shoulders and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Didn't think you could have told me about any of this shit?" He said carefully trying to see where her head was. _She's fucking Spanish. Wouldn't it have occurred to her that it wasn't a good idea hanging around a place with fucking Aryans walking in and out of it? What did she think she could fucking hang or something?_

 _"_ I'm locked away in an office all day. I just do the books then head out. I'm not freaking mingling with them, Hap. I didn't know about that crank shit til just now. I just told you about it. Nothing bothered me til now and I came to you about it. So, please, stop acting like I'm being dumb or something for sticking around as long as I did." She looked gazed over his shoulder at the wall clock waiting for him to respond.

"Did you catch any names while you were there. Who ever was behind the crank dealing?" Alexi wanted to roll her eyes. At this point, nothing she could say would help make him less pissed.

"I only ever talked to Duke not to any of the detail guys. The only ever name I ever heard, which I might add was the first time when I was eavesdropping was Darby. That was the guy he was talking to."

At the mention of the name Happy snarled and walked away. "God fucking damn it. How do you manage to do this fucking shit?" The man roared throwing his hands in the air.

"Did he say anything else you might think would be fucking useful?" He said sarcastically looking over to the brunette who was staring at him. She looked bored and that made him fucking insane.

 _Did she not fucking get how serious all this was? The danger she could be in? Of fucking course not. She lived in teh god damn clouds most of the paying attention when she wanted to or whatever. Fucking Darby. She's working in a god damn shop with fucking Darby. These dudes not even check her last name? Know that she was connected not only to the Sons but the Mayans as well?_ The next thought sent a chill through him and he shook his head to get rid of it there was no way. _Maybe she's working with them? No, not possible Darby hated, HATED color. There was no way. Maybe they all were just too fucking dumb to realize what the precarious situation they found themselves in. She obviously didn't know what Darby meant to the club. Didn't realize how fucking bad shit was between them._ As he thought more about it the more he calmed down. She just didn't know, she kept out of club shit. Ope, it seemed had never talked to her about what was going on, she never asked him what was going on either so this could just be chalked up to dumb coincidence.

Happy blew out a breath and cracked his knuckles. "Lex, I need you to realize how dangerous this situation is or could get. I'm going to tell you some shit just so you get it. After this you don't go back to the detail shop. You need to realize the situation you have put yourself in." She looked up at him more interested now. Curiosity now played through her eyes and face. Happy never talked about club business. Ever. Frankly, she really didn't care as long as he was safe and even then he would tell her if she needed to know something.

"The name you mentioned is the leader of the Nordics. They are a white power group around here. They sell crank and pussy and have been trying to do that shit in Charming for as long as I can remember. The club has banned anyone from selling that shit in Charming. For that reason he and his aren't friends of the club. The fact they are so close probably means he's expanding his ranks and going to try and take Charming from the club." Happy saw Alexi's face change like she had just connected two and two together.

"He said she was going to make a move on Charming. You left the bathroom before I could tell you that and I didn't want to interrupt you just now. You looked like you would put me through a wall if I did." She said it quickly as she played with the hem of her shirt.

Happy took a deep breath and crossed the kitchen standing toe to toe with Alexi. He leaned into his girl and tilted her chin up to look up at him. "Anything else you need to tell me?" She shook her head.

"This fucking sucks." Happy nodded still holding her chin. "He never mentioned the club." She said softly toying with the hem of his shirt.

"I gotta deal with this. Go talk to Koz. Be back later." He kissed her forehead and went to turn caught his arm tugging on it slightly. He moved back to her as she sighed and looked down at his hands.

"Sorry, Hap." She said it quietly. Happy tilted her chin up and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"You gotta open your eyes more, baby girl. You're to oblivious to shit anymore. Just because club shit has died down don't mean you stop being careful."He spoke softly but his words had a hard edge to them. Letting the brunette know she wasn't off the hook but he accepted her apology.

* * *

THE CLUBHOUSE

Happy sat at long wood table with his brothers waiting for Jax to start church. "Alexi said Darby is going to start up in Charming." Happy said looking at Jax. The group looked at him Confused at this this piece of information. All except for Jax who he had already told this to.

Happy went on to tell them about the conversation he and Alexi had. "We gotta be on the look out then." Jax said looking around. "How is it that my baby worked there to being with?" Tig asked turning to Happy, who shrugged. Frustrated that she hadn't told him about the job before getting involved there.

"Guess she was walking around Stockton and saw a help wanted sign or some shit. Said she liked working at small places like the detail shop because they had messier books or something. I don't fucking know. She hasn't gone back nor will she." Happy said leaning back in his chair. "You know how she fuckin' is, wants to help any and everyone." Happy said and Tig nodded.

"They just lettin' her go?" Bobby asked glancing a sideways look over at Happy. He nodded and fiddled with his rings. "Yeah. Said they were probably going to let her go soon anyways. Didn't like her asking questions about the accounts." He said tiredly.

"Are they that dumb?" Juice asked in disbelief looking around the room. Happy narrowed his eyes at the younger man as the rest of the group turned to him waiting for him to expand on what he said.

"She's tied to us and the Mayans. Did they really not look into her at all?" He made eye contact with Happy who shifted in his chair. There was an air about his question that pissed Happy off.

"You want something to happen to her, shithead?" Happy growled pushing away from the table.  
"No. NO. I don't just seems like dumb luck they didn't know who she was." Happy stood standing glaring at the mohwaked man.  
"Got somethin you wanna say, idiot?" Happy growled still standing and glaring at Juice.  
"You think she's a rat or somethin'? What? Speak up. Obviously got somethin' in that fuckin thick skull."

"Alexi has always had dumb luck." Jax said trying to appease both Juice and Happy. He shot a look to Happy who was staring at Juice who staring right back.

"I ain't sayin that. I said what I said. Didn't mean anythin more than that. Obviously you're thinkin about something so why don't you say whats on your mind." Juice growled standing balling his fists up as he did so.

Happy let out a dark chuckle his eyes flashing as he came to stand in front of Juice. "You wanna dance asshole?" Juice growled. Happy punched Juice who sent a fist into Happy's face. "Fuck you asshole, if you could keep a line on your god damn girl we wouldn't fuckin be here." Juice growled shoving his tattooed brother. Happy sent two more throws Juice's way before they were separated by Jax and Bobby.

"They're fucking crank dealers aren't smart in any way. Why are we fighting about this?" Bobby said looking around the room. "What are we going to do about it?" He asked shooting glares at both Happy and Juice.

"Keep an eye on Alexi watch if she gets approached by anyone suspicious. See if they reach out to her." Jax said looking around the room.

Juice huffed and rolled his eyes slouching forward. Before Happy could leap over the table Tig slapped the back of the young mans head.

"What's your fucken problem?" Tig growled Juice shoved the older man off of him and glaring at him.

"I think its just bullshit shes bringing us into this. If Happy could reign her in we wouldn't be in any of this bullshit. First, that bullshit with Tara bringing that rat to the fucking table doing that shit she did, now this? This isn't her club we aren't here to fix her fucking messes." Juice said shoving away from the table and walking out.

As furious as he was, Happy had to admit there was only truth that came from what Juice had said.

* * *

Couple days later

"That FuFu Lame Shit I Aint With It I'll Send Some Shots At Your Fitted Gratata" The vine played over and over again making Alexi crack up as she sat on the swing outside with a cigarette in her hand. She repeated it to her self as her eyes danced over the phone in her lap. Alexi flicked the ash off her cigarette as her phone began to ring.

"Yellow?" She sang into the phone before flicking the butt of the cigarette into the ash can.  
"No, brown." Xiomara called back to her laughing at her little joke.

"You fucking lame, Mara." Alexi huffed at the dumb ass joke pulling her knees to her chest.

Whatever, I'm _divertidísimo_. Anyways, the triplets are getting out at the end of the week. Something about their case being thrown out. _No lo se_ but you need to be here for their welcome home celebration."( _very funny, I don't know_ ) Mara said excitedly.

Alexi could imagine the excitement on her sisters face and was probably dancing around her hose right now as she told her.  
"I'll ask Hap." Before she could say any more her sister cut her off.  
 _"La mierda que quieres decir_ ask Hap? This is your familia, _hermana. No tienes que pedirle mierda_ you're coming _lo tengo?_ ( _The fuck you mean family, sister. you don't need to ask him for shit. got it?_ )

Alexi blew out an agitated breath. " _No entiendes_. I got caught up in some Mierda estúpida. Hap is mad at me and I think I'm grounded? I don't know. But I will ask. (y _ou don't understand. Stupid shit_ )

"The fuck did you do? _¿conectado a tierra? ¿Cómo puede moler tu culo que tienes veinticinco? (_ _grounded? how can he ground your ass you're twenty-five!)_

Alexi laughed at her sisters outburst. "I did some dumb shit. Don't want to talk about it right now. Hap's home so I'll ask him if I can go. _Sabes jugar bien y toda esa mierda.(you know play nice and all that shit)_. Alexi got up and walked back into the house looking for Happy.

" _Mantenerme en la línea para que pueda escuchar lo que tiene que decir. Si él dice que no estoy viniendo abajo allí." (keep me on the line so i can hear what he has to say. if he says no i'm coming down there!_ ) Mara said loudly into the phone.

"No hay necesidad de que venga aquí. Bien, déjame hablar con él primero antes de que te vuelvas loco( _There is no need_ _for you to come down here. alright? just let me talk to him first before you get all crazy_.) Alexi found Happy in the garage and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and nodded to her his eyes on the phone in her hands.

"My brothers, the triplets are getting out at the end of the week and I'd love to be there to welcome them home there's going to be a big party for them.

"¡ _Dile que puede venir también_!" (Tell him he can come too!) Happy heard shout the shout from Alexi's phone. He frowned and thought about the request for a second. He was about to say yes when he heard Mara shout.

" _Él está tomando mucho tiempo para responder! ¡Estoy en camino, Alexi! No se preocupe, usted viene a la fiesta si le gusta o no, esto es una mierda que no has visto en toda la eternidad! Es su bienvenida a casa Solo necesitan verte_ " ( _he's taking to long to answer! I'm on my way, Alexi! Don't you worry, you're coming to the party if he likes it or not this is bullshit you haven't seen them in forever! its their welcome home! they just need to see you!_ )

"Tell her to keep her panties on. Yeah you can go. Don't know why you need her down here to plead your fucking case." He grumbled turning away from his girl. He hated people getting into their shit and she knew that.  
"I didn't ask her to get involved, Hap. She's just looking out for me." Alexi said quietly glaring at him. He shook his head and snarled.  
"She needs to mind her fucking business." He spat walking away from her. Alex grabbed his arm and looked at him like he had gone mad.  
"Don't talk about her like that, its not cool. She's excited for her family to be together." She frowned at him

"Calma la puta Mara, te dije que no necesitaba tu ayuda. Ahora está puto. Tengo que arreglar esto a texto me los detalles más tarde. No vengas aquí." (calm the fuck down Mara, I told you I didn't need your help. Now he's fucking pissed. I gotta sort this out text me the details later. DO NOT COME DOWN HERE.) Alexi said quietly before hanging. She walked over to Happy and touched his arm. He jerked away and walked around her to the kitchen door.

"Come on Hap. She's just excited about this." She pleaded getting in his way. He shook his head before walking around her and in to the kitchen.  
She raced after him and threw a hanger at his retreating back to get his attention. And it did. Happy swiveled back to her pushing her into the wall.  
"The fuck is your god damn problem?" She asked pushing him back. He didn't move back at her pushing just moved forward.

"You and you're god damn sister is my fucking problem. You being fuckingn stupid about this Darby shit and your god damn sister getting in our business." He growled pressing her into the wall.

"She's just looking out for me. I'm done with that fucking Darby shit. ¡No me llames estúpido! _que no sabía hasta que lo hice y vine directo a usted cuando hice maldito. Así que carajo_ You're acting like I kept it from you." (Don't call me fucking stupid! I didn't know til l did and I came straight to you when I fucking did. SO FUCK YOU!) She shouted at him throwing her hands in the air. Happy shook his head trying not smile.

She shoved him again and started ranting rapidly in Spanish pointing and brandishing her hands in his face.  
Although he was pissed at her sisters intrusion he couldn't help but smirk at how fired up Alexi was getting.  
It honestly turned him on. "You got a fucking mouth on you, you know that?" He said calmly gripping her wrists and pinning them to her sides.

"FUCK YOU." She spat trying to free her wrists from his grasp.  
"There's that mouth again." He said quietly Her eyes flashed and she snarled at him.  
" _Vete a la mierda! Vete a la mierda con tu hermano, jodid el puto sofá en el que naciste. ¡Aléjate de mí!_ _" (_ _Fuck you! Fuck your brother, fuck the fucking couch you were fucking born on. Get the fuck off of me!)_ Alexi shoved the man away from her. Well, tried to at least. Even with all of her might, Happy never once budged.

Happy Kissed her roughly. "Hush Mama." He said kissing his way down her neck.  
She huffed struggling against him. " _Usted no puede ser grosero como que entonces creo que está bien para empezar a besar en mí.(No you can't be rude like that and think its okay to start kissing up on me._ ) You're ridiculous." She grumbled as Happy bit her ear lobe.

"Mama, hush." He said again biting and licking his way up her neck; his hand sliding up her shirt. "Cha okay Hannibal stop chewin on me." She shook her head so he would stop nibbling on her. He shushed her again and buried his face in her shoulder.

" _¿En serio ahora mismo?_ "( _are you serious right now?_ ) You go from zero to one hundred will quick then back to fucking zero. Now you want to fuck me?" She cocked an eyebrow at him and pressed her hand to his chest to push him away.

Happy pulled her shirt off and threw it behind him. Dropping his attention to her chest. Happy unbuttoned her shorts, and slid them down her legs. Happy's calloused hand trailed down her stomach to her center. She groaned trying to bite back a smile. Alexi gave in to him kissing him back and biting his bottom lip. Alexi quickly undid the button and zipper of his pants wrapping her legs around his waist.

 _"Actuando como si no me quisieras_.( _Actin like you don't want me_.) Happy mumbled and smiled unhooking her bra.  
"Don't want your shitty attitude." She responded kissing his shoulder as he kissed the swell of her breast.

* * *

The weekend came around a lot faster than Alexi expected it to. Apparently the party was supposed to be casual. That is what Mara said. Alexi stepped in to a light pink, v neck chiffon, floral short romper with spaghetti straps that criss crossed across the open back of the garment. She smiled at her reflection thanking every god out there that the little number she was wearing had pockets.

She hooked her thumbs in the corner of her pockets and did a little twist to make sure the back of the outfit looked okay. Deciding that it wasn't going to get any better than what it was Alexi started doing her make up. When she was finished she buckled the ankle strap to her platform wedges.

"Hap? Baby, we gotta bounce!" She called through the house after replying to her sister that she was on her way. Happy stuck his head around the corner of the kitchen. Letting her know where he was. he was on the phone and nodded to her. Alexi made her way to the door grabbing her keys and wallet. Happy ended the call and followed her out. He watched her ass sway as she walked to the jeep.

Happy gave her an amused smirk as she hopped in the drivers side.  
"Get in loser." She called to him. Happy shook his head and stood by the drivers side.  
Alexi had taken the top and the doors off of the Jeep since it had been sweltering the last couple days.

"What are you thinking baby girl?" Happy said tugging on her ankle.

"I'm thinking that you need to get your cutie pa-tootie in the car so we can go. You?" She flashed him a smile before starting the jeep. It rumbled to life.

"Think you need to get your ass over and let me drive, mama." Alexi rolled her eyes. "Not today SATAN!" She shouted put the clutch in and got the jeep into reverse looking over at him.

She turned the radio on and set up the Bluetooth so that music she had on her phone played through the speakers. She turned the radio up as _Glen Coco by Chyna_ started playing.

"Come on Happy!" She called to him popping her bottom out at him. Giving him a puppy dog look. He sighed and got in on the passenger side. As soon as his ass hit the seat she started moving out of the drive way.

She got to the Charming sign and _Waste Of Time by Snow the Product_ started beating through the speakers. She sped up and shifted through the gears quickly.

"You need to slow down baby." Happy said as she weaved her way through traffic on the highway.  
"They need to get out of my way." She said speeding more.

The sky started getting darker, turning pink and purple as they neared the half way point. Happy smiled over at his girl as she easily rapped with the song that was playing. She was getting really into the song bobbing in her seat and pushing her sunglasses further up her nose.

 _Hola by Snow the Product_ came flowing through the speakers and Alexi started rapping faster with the song looking in her review mirrors. She looked back to the road and got off on her exit slowly down as she did so.

* * *

They pulled up to the Mayan clubhouse and parked. She hopped out and waited for Happy and they walked in together.

 _¡mírate!(Look at you!)_ Xiomara called to her sister as she walked through the packed building with Happy. She waved at her sister who was in a yellow v dress. When she turned the pair saw it was backless.

"¡Te ves increíble! _(You look amazing!_ ) Alexi said kissing her sisters cheek.

"I thought I said casual?" Ximoara playfully pouted crossing her arms over her chest.

"We all know what you mean when you tell us something is _casual_." Mariana said as she reached the trio.

" _Ella quiere que todos se parezcan a personas sin hogar para que pueda obtener toda la atención cuando se viste agradable." (_ _She wants us all to look like homeless people so she can get all the attention when she dresses nice.)_ Carlos said shaking his head. They all laughed.

"Its sad that she has to outshine her husband." Alexi said hugging her brother in law.

" _Ella está celosa porque tu madre me ama más_ _" (_ _she's jealous because your mother likes me more.)_ Carlos said laughing.

"I know the feeling, I know the feeling. Ma likes Happy way more than she does me." The brunette said pretending to be upset. Happy shook his head but smirked. Carlos laughed at what Alexi said.

"Ma, likes Happy more than anyone. Can't stop talking about him. I think Che is jealous." Carlos said wrapping his arm around Xiomara who was playfully pouting.

Alexi laughed harder and nodded staring at Happy. "Mother stealer." She said glaring at her man. Happy knew she was playing around. "What are you talking about?" Marisol asked coming over with Matías.

"How Happy is a mother stealer." Alexi said hugging her sister and Matías.  
"God Almighty, if I have to hear about how handsome he is one more time I'm seriously going to lose my mind. Sorry, you aren't that cute." Marisol complained looking over at Happy. She was joking, but she meant was sick of hearing about him from her mother.

"Hey easy." She said point at Marisol. "You talk about Matías WAY too much. Sometimes I feel like I'm dating the man good god." Alexi said narrowing her eyes at her sister.

" _¿Qué puedo decir? Me encanta el hombre_." ( _What can I say? I love the man."_ Marisol said shrugging and kissed her old mans cheek.

"Watch it man, your girl could be falling for me." Matías said laughing at the look his girl and Alexi was giving him.

"I do not share." Marisol said darkly Giving Matías a look that told him she didn't think he was being funny at all.

"Nah, don't you worry,man." Happy said wrapping his arm around his girl.

"By the way I love your dress." Alexi said catching Marisol's elbow and motioning to what she was wearing. A Navy blue v neck floral maxi dress paired with blue tiered tassel earrings. Alexi's second sister smiled and did a slow turn for the group showing off the back. Which was low cut an had braided straps going across the back.

"Its so pretty where did you get it?" Alexi said earnestly. She needed a dress like that.

"Not going to tell you." Marisol quipped leaning into her man who wrapped his arms around her small waist. Alexi's mouth fell open.

"And why the hell not?" She asked looking her older sister up and down.

"Tired of you copying me, get your own style. Always stealing my look." Marisol said waving her younger sister away dismissively. "Were you dropped on your head?" Alexi asked looking around like she was being pranked.

"Nah little girl, you know its true." Marisol crowed throwing her head back and laughing

"How old are you two?" Happy spoke up looking at the disagreeing sisters.

"I love how everyone listened to me when I said dress casual." Xiomara muttered sipping her beer glancing around at the room. Everyone was dressed nice but it was a casual nice. The younger sisters looked at the older sister frowning. "Why is this such a big deal?" Carlos asked looking at his wife.

"Maybe this is our casual?" Marisol said waving over her brothers wives and wives to be. They were dressed super nice since well their men were getting out of prison and of the men were waiting for the triplets to be released and were going to ride back with them. Happy, Carlos and Matías. Were the only guys beside the hang arounds that were in attendance.

"Pain in the ass." Alexi mumbled snaking her arm around Happy's waist. She nodded to Carla, Mariana, Noa, and Michele. Noa smiled and waved making her way over to the group.

"When was the last time you saw the triplets?" Alexi was asked and she shrugged trying to remember. "I think the day ma took me to live with my dad, so the day I left." she replied

"LOOK AT MAMMA!" Marisol cried pointing over the women's shoulders. Che and Maria came over to their kids. She looked stunning. Her hair was done up pin up style and was wearing a v neck maroon wrap dress and flats. Her make up was light but everyone kept telling her it didn't matter she was and would always be beautiful no matter what. The family gathered around the Matriarch, kissing and hugging the woman.

"She's been saving her energy up for this night." Che said looking around at the group smiling.

"Fiasco, here, come take a picture. Before the group gets too big to fit in one frame." Che said. Either Michele or Carla whistled for Sofia, Isabella, Nicolas, and Zander came over. Zander stood beside his mother and his cousins went to stand with their mother Michele. The rest of the women adjusted around them so the grand kids could be near Maria. Happy stood back with Fiasco who was getting ready to take the family's picture.

"Wait, where's my new son? Where's Happy?" Maria asked looking around the group. "What did I say?" Carlos said making the family laugh. He smiled and walked to the older woman who patted his arm. "Stand with Alexi and me." She said sweetly. Happy nodded in agreement. Fiasco counted down and took the groups picture.

Soon after the picture had been taken the sound of motorcycles reverberated through the air. Everyone filed out of the clubhouse. Maria and Che first then the wives then the sisters.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone.I wanted to say I know y'll are waiting for an update. I've been pretty busy with my personal life and writing a couple stories that haven''t been posted yet and on this one. I had most of the previous chapters pre-written all that finally caught up to me wit this last one. So it is taking me a lot longer to get it The next chapter will be up soon I promise. It'll be geared more toward the Mayan side of Alexi's family. Getting to know her brothers more. I have a bit coming our girls way so please be patient and stay tuned.**

 **I appreciate the feedback that you have been giving me. I love it and I love that there are people out there that actually like reading what I post. That means a lot to me, it really does! I love the reviews and the messages I've been getting. If you have any questions feel free to ask. It would be better to message me if you. If there is anything or anyone you want to read more about let me know and I will do my damnedest to get it in the coming chapters. I have made a little chart so to speak of all of Alexi's immediate Mayan family so you, the readers know whose who and who is with who. I will post it with this. I can't wait for you all to read what's coming next. Thank you so much! xoxoxo -K**

* * *

 **Father:** Alexander "Tig" Trager :Son : Officer: Sargent At Arms

 **Mother:** Maria Alvarez :Stay at home mom

 ***Step father:** Che Alvarez: Mayan: Officer: Vice President

* * *

 **Brother:** Michael: Mayan: Officer: Treasurer

 ***Wife:** Michele: Occupation: Say at home mom

 ****Kids:** Sofia, Isabella, Nicholas

* * *

 **Sister:** Xiomara (Mara): Bank Teller

 ***Husband** : Carlos: Mayan

* * *

 **Sister:** Marisol: Boutique owner

 ***Boyfriend:** Matías :Mayan:Officer: Intel

* * *

 **Brother:** Lucas in prison: Mayan: Enforcer

 ***Fiance:** Carla : First Grade Teacher

 ****Son:** Zander

* * *

 **Brother:** Joaquin in prison: Mayan: Enforcer

 ***Fiance:** Mariana: Beautician

* * *

 **Brother:** Santiago in prison: Mayan: Enforcer

 ***Girlfriend:** Noa

* * *

 **Brother:** Antonio (Tonio) : Mayan

* * *

CHAPTER 9

Alexi had her arm wrapped around Happy's waist listening to her brothers talk. She couldn't stop smiling not that she wanted to but still. she watched as the men got off their bikes and the family surround them. Her parents first getting all the men and their prison bound sons then the wives and children. Finally, It was the siblings turn. Since alexi was the baby of the hoard she waited last letting everyone get their greetings in before she stepped forward through the crowd. Alexi wasn't a timid person. Ever never one to back down or turn away but in this moment with all eyes on her she wanted to disappear. Overly conscious of her movements and how loud her heart was beating in her chest she wondered if her brothers even wanted to see her? Did they even consider her thier sister any more? She never once saw them in prison didn't know they were in up until a couple weeks ago.

Alexi was nudged for ward and her future sister in laws parted. Allowing Alexi to see her brothers for the first time in over ten years. Her brothers, the triplets turned their gaze to her. The quartet stared at each other. "Long time no see." Alexi said looking at each face in front of her. Her brothers didn't say anything in response. Not that they were huge talkers to begin with but this was almost too much. She looked to Joaquin, the youngest of the triplets; being born almost five minutes after the first two. At one point they had been close but as it stood now that bond was no longer there. He stared at her with emotionless eyes.

"Escuché que fuiste al condado." (Heard you went to county) Santiago said gruffly looking down disapprovingly at the youngest of his siblings.

Alexi twisted a ring on her thumb and nodded. "Sí, estuve un par de meses." (Yeah, I was in for a couple months.)

"¿Por qué?" Lucas asked stepping up to her. She couldn't tell if he was angry or not.

"Me metí en una pelea." (I got into a fight.)

¿Desde cuándo te metes en peleas? (since when do you get into fights?)

¿Cuantos años tienes? (how old are you?)

¿No sabes nada mejor? (Don't you know any better?)

¿Cómo crees que hace que esta familia se vea? (How do you think that makes this family look?)

¿que estabas pensando? (What were you thinkinkg)

Alexi sighed and hung her head. "No lo estaba, lo siento." (I wasn't, I'm sorry.)

By this point they were in the clubhouse. Just Santiago, Lucas, Joaquin, and Alexi. She sighed. This was just about what she had expected from them. They had written her off. The mistake that kept making mistakes. She didn't regret any of it to be honest, she was more upset that it made her family look bad. a thought that had ever occurred to her. They weren't even on her radar when it happened and yet; it seemed like everyone knew what she had gone through in the years away from them. That made her feel guilty. But it shouldn't she thought to herself. She had reason to believe that up until recently the whole lot had written her off.

Santiago placed a heavy hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him the disappointment of letting her brothers down evident on her face. He smiled and kissed her forehead. " _no más_." (no more.) He said simply and looked at his brothers who broke out in grins.

The men hugged her one by one and patted her on the back. " _Eso estaba muy enfermo. La forma en que la manejas me hizo sentirme orgullosa_." (That was fucking sick. The way yuo handled her made me proud.) Joaquin said beaming as he wrapped an arm around his youngest sibling.

Alexi shook her head these fuckers. She knew they didn't like her stint in county but they had been messing with her. Not nearly as mad as made her think that they were.

They walked outside and gaining everyone's attention. Alexi blushed at the hoots and hollers they received from the crowd standing before them. Some even started to clap. _What the fuck was wrong with these fools?_ Her eyes searched the crowd looking for Happy. She soon found him, smiling as their eyes met.

She watched as he moved through through the crowd to her, watching her as her smiled grew more and more.

" _La única razón por la que debe venir aquí es pedirnos nuestra bendición._ ( _The only reason he should be coming over here is to ask us for our blessing._ ) Lucas said following his sisters eyes and smile. He showed no emotion as he spoke but Alexi knew he was serious. She looked over at her other brothers

Alexi shot him a look. " _Ni siquiera una hora y ya estás tratando de controlarme_." (not even out an hour and you're already trying to control me.) She mumbled He shook his head eyes never leaving Happy's approach.

" _Sólo mirando hacia fuera para nuestra hermana del bebé."_ (Just looking out for our baby sister.) He responded standing a little straighter and puffing out his chest. As Happy came a tad bit closer

" _Tampoco preguntó la primera vez_." ( _He didn't ask the first time either._ ) He muttered. His eyes flicking over the crowd then back to his brothers.

"Él no sabía sobre usted la primera vez."( _He didn't know about you the first time.)_ She countered back crossing her arms over her chest.

" _Ahora lo hace_." (He does now.) He stated letting her know he was done with the conversation.

" _Sólo déjanos tener nuestra diversión, pequeño." (Just let us have our fun. Little one._ ) Santiago said casting a glance her way and smirking.

" _Vas a meterme en problemas A él no le gustan los juegos._ "( _You're going to get me in trouble. He doesn't like games_.) She huffed.

" _¿Qué demonios está haciendo contigo? No eres la reina(What hell is he doing with you? Aren't you the queen of games?)_ Joaquin teased.

The green eyed girl rolled her eyes as her brothers stepped in front of her as Happy came forward. His smirk instantly dropped into a scowl.

"We gotta problem?" He asked looking at each brother in turn.

Santiago nodded "we don't know you man.

Alexi huffed from behind her brothers. This is absolutely ridiculous.

"Why you eyein up our sister?

"I know you. We did time together up state. joquin said seriously nodding to Happy then looking back Alexi.

so you know him. let me go. she said walking around him joaquin pulled her back behind him. Dont mean shit little sister. She glared up at him. Happy studied Joaquin and nodded. "This man fucked some shit up. Some white dude stepped up and this man was like a fucking pittbull took six dudes to get him off the guy." Joaquin said appreciatively.

"Ya'll are cringey." Noa hiccuped wrapping her arm around Alexi who nodded vehemently. "They are." She agreed. "Let's drink." Noa said a flask appearing in her hands. Alexi smiled momentarily forgetting about her brothers and Happy as she took the flask and downing half of it. She shuddered but followed NOa as she led her away.

Happy stared after his girl, who was giggling with another group of girls.

"Noa is already fucked up." Lucas laughed patting Santiago on the shoulder.

The man smiled watching his little lady laugh at Alexi and his sisters. "Heard she can hold her liquor now. Drinks Tonio under the table."

That shit ain't hard. Zander could out drink him."

"She was in county with Alexi right?" Happy said looking at teh group. Santiago nodded.

"Arson and assault." he said quietly shaking his head.

"She loves fire. Was in longer though." Lucas informed Happy.

"What's your intentions with our sister?" Lucas asked Getting the conversation back on track.

Lucas might've wanted to fuck with this dude but they all knew the shit she had gone through with him and the guy after him. He was in no way going to allow that shit to happen. He didn't care how old Alexi was. It broke his heart to hear what had happened with her and that she had no family there for her when it happened.. That wasn't going to happen again. Either this guy was going to wife her or he'd leave her a lone now.

The tattooed man stared at the others in front of him, He didn't know what to say, rather he did deep, deep down he did but wasn't sure if he was ready to voice it to the world. Alexi was the girl for him, his end game. He'd do anything for her fuck, he follow her to the ends of the earth and back again just for the heck of it. A deeper part of him wanted her to have his kids and get married get a house and shit. But was he ready to say that? They had just got together. Shit, they just started fucking there was no way she'd say yes to him. Maybe to him inking her. He knew his delayed answer wasn't helping his cause with her brothers.

"Wanna make her my old lady and ink her." He said truthfully. As of right now that was probably the most realistic and attainable answer. Honestly he didn't know if she wanted kids or to get married. They didn't even talk about that kind of stuff. And honestly, they didn't talk about much.

"Not marry her or have kids or anything? I want to know your full intentions. Where do you see yourself in five years? Ideally?" Santiago asked furrowing his brow.

"Get a place together. Get married. Maybe have kids." Happy said almost hating himself for not talking about this with Alexi first. Santiago nodded "Ask her now." He said nodding to his sister. She was standing by a grill talking to a guy from their Stockton charter. He saw Jorge walk up and saw her face lit up. He wasn't the only one who saw it. Happy glowered in the girls direction. His mood decreased as they hugged and she linked her arm through the much taller mans.

"To be honest I'd rather her with a Mayan then a Son." Lucas said smirking as Happy clenched and uncleanched his fists the tattooed man shot a glare his way.

Alexi turned around lifting her hair off the back of her neck to show off the tattoo Jorge had done on her back. The Mayan from Stockton whistled and touched her back and said something in reply. They saw Alexi and Jorge tense. she dropped her hair so it covered the tattoo and turned back to face the guy who was leering at her. He leaned in close to her and whispered something to her. Buy they way she jerked her head back it was clear she didn't like what he had said. She jerked her arm back and punched the man square in the nose. She sent another that sent the man stumbling back. The Mayan from Stockton fell when she shoved him only stopping when Jorge grabbed her elbow.

Happy quickly made his way over to the green eyed girl standing beside her. Jorge and Alexi watched the man on the ground laughing as he spat insults at the girl. Happy kicked the man in the side before Alexi could stop him. The triplets watched Happy's assault on the man and nodding approvingly. They watched as Alexi patted the tattooed mans arm. She crouched down beside the laid out man. She said something to him and nodded in their direction. An evil smile slowly formed as the color drained from his face. She then nodded behind her to Happy. The man quickly stood looking their way apologetically. The fear in his face made Alexi laugh. It boomed across the the noisy lot.

When the man left Alexi turned to Happy and leaned in to him smiling radiantly. Lucas nudged his brothers as Happy held the girl to him rubbing her back with one hand as the pulled her now damaged hand to his line of sight inspecting it carefully. Their sister laughed her eyes watched lovingly as taller man gently inspected her hand and kissed it. He rolled his eyes at something smart she had said and brought them over to the triplets.

"Are we done here? Has he proven himself worthy?" Alexi said her eyes narrowing at her older brothers. She got no response back from the thrr in front of her. Just three stoic faces that showed no emotion.

"You want to marry him?" Joaquin asked his arms folded over his chest. She gave them a Cheshire cat smiled and a mischievous look.

"If he's good, maybe one day." She affectionately patted Happy's chest and looked up at him. He gave her a playful glare before she kissed his cheek.

Lucas rolled his eyes. That wasn't the answer they wanted, she knew that. She very well knew what they wanted her to answer but since the ball was in her court, this line of questioning would turn into a game of cat and mouse. Unless they didn't want any answers they were going to have to play, whether they liked it or not.

"Seriously." Joaquin said wanting more of an answer than what she gave him.

Bright green eyes met his glaring. "Seriously that someday I want to marry him or seriously because you didn't like my answer?" She shot back anger flooding her face as she spoke.

"We want a serious Answer, Alexi." Santiago stated.

"I think you got one, now are we done here?" She shot back. Lucas shook his head. Before he spoke she squared her shoulders and looked at each one in turn, defiantly.

"Mi amor, deja a la pobre muchacha sola." (My love, leave the poor girl alone.") Carla said softly coming from behind Lucas and wrapping her arms around him and kissing his neck.

"Sí, déjala sola y ven a pasar algún tiempo conmigo." (yeah leave her alone and come spend some time with me.) Noa chastised leaning in to Santiago. He looked down at his girl and shook his head.

"No me mires la cabeza, señor. Tienes mejores cosas que hacer.." (Don't you shake your head at me, mister. You have better things to do.) Noa teased pointing up at her man. He couldn't help but smile at her.

"Nosotros solo." (We just) but Noa cut him off.

"No es nada. Déjalos ser. Él es bueno para ella. Él la ama. " (Just nothing. Let them be. He Is good for her. He loves her) She said quietly smoothing her hands over his kutte. She looked over her shoulder at the pair in question and smiled. They were obviously in love not to mention they were perfect together. Noa didn't know the her mans youngest sister very long pr that well for that matter, but the time they had shared in county had been a bearable if not a little fun. Not that she would ever tell anyone she had fun in jail.

"¿Crees que lo dejaríamos acercarse a ella si pensábamos que él era una mala noticia?" (Do you think we would let him near her if we thought he was bad news?) Mariana asked sipping from what seemed to be the communal flask.

The women looked at their men. This was a planned attack. The women had watched the whole show as soon as Alex had come out of the clubhouse with her brothers. The women waited for what they had deemed as the right time to intervene, this being that time. Alexi smiled at her future sisters thankful that they were intervening now and silently thanked them for getting her brothers off her and Happy's backs. The green eyed girl turned to her man and hugged him, leaning back a bit to look up at him.

" _Te amo._ " (I love you.) She said quietly. Happy had wrapped his arms around his girl when she hugged him and looked down at her as she began to speak. He smiled kissing her forehead. " _Te amo más que a nada, Alexi._ " (I love you more than anything, Alexi.) He replied.

Noa poked Santiago's side and nodding to the affectionate display in front of them. _"Vas a decirme ahora que no crees que el hombre la quiera? Míralos. Míralo, él no parece ser el tipo de hombre que se pone en público._ " (you're going to tell me now that you don't think that man loves her? Look at them. Look at him, he doesn't seem like the type of man to get lovey dovey in public.)

The man nodded reluctantly. He could see his sister loved the Son. Knowing the Sons reputation he knew this man wasn't one openly tell a woman he loved her in public, let a lone be out with one for everyone to see. That spoke volumes to Santiago. " _Bien bien. Voy a retroceder, pero si le duele, lo estoy matando_." (Alright, alright. I will back off but if he hurts her I'm killing him.) Noa chuckled rolling her eyes as she did so.

The pair walked away but stopped in front of Alexi and Happy.

"I'm Santiago, this is my girl Noa and if you hurt my sister I will kill you. Slowly." He added after a moment just so Happy would get the point he wasn't to be messed with and meant every word he said.

Happy nodded to the other man unfazed by the mans threat. "I won't hurt her." Happy said holding his hand out to the other man in way of a peace offering. Santiago eyed the man then nodded accepting the tattooed killers hand. Lucas and Joaquin made their way over with their women in tow after Santiago had left. The other brothers gave Happy the same spiel and disappeared into the crowd.

"Well, that was fun, huh?" Alexi asked looking up at her man.

He grunted and took a long pull from his beer. He wrapped an arm around his girls shoulders and led them to some benches in a quieter part of the lot. The couple sat and people watched. Well Happy people watched, Alexi tapped her foot to the music and looked around for familiar faces. The tattooed man turned his gaze on his girl; Her eyes locked on to someone moving around the lot. He couldn't believe how gorgeous she was, he was thankful that they had got past their old shit and could be together. Thinking about what she had said to him earlier, Happy nudges Alexi's arm with his own and leaned towards the girl. She looked over and nodded to him.

"I love you, Alexi." The smile he received just about melted his heart. Alexi slid across the bench Happy lifted her up and sat in his lap. The beauty turned and kissed his cheek. "I love you too, Hap." She muttered kissing the side of his neck.

* * *

An hour later Alexi sat by her brothers and sisters watching her mother dance slowly with her old man. She had been dancing most of the night with the men in her life. Che, her brothers, Marcus Esai and other members of the club. In a far part of her brain Alexi felt like there was something more going on but she didn't dwell on that for long. Instead she smirked as Maria coerced Happy into dancing with her for one more song.

"For a killer he sure is sweet." Xiomara said leaning into Alexi.

"He really is. I think Ma reminds him of his own ma." The younger sister said quietly watching Happy slowly spin her mother and whisper mutter something in her ear. The older woman laughed and patted the mans shoulder.

"What happened to his mom?" Xiomara asked looking over at her sister who had frowned at the question.

"She passed when we were first together then his aunt not long after. That hit him pretty hard. Wasn't the same after." Alex pulled a cigarette out of her pack and lit it, leaning away from her sister to exhale smoke.

"How'd they go?" Xiomara asked as she took a hit from Alexi's cigarette. She didn't know much about Alexi's short time in college or her relationship with the tattooed enforcer.

"Cancer. His mom had Pancreatic cancer. That was horrible nothing anyone could do about it. Long and slow death. That killed him watching her go like that." Alexi shook her head remembering Happy at his darkest time. "His aunt had breast cancer. It spread too quick and too fast. She didn't suffer like Daisy did it was so fast..." Alexi trailed off shaking her head.

"Fuck that's rough Lex." Mara said rubbing her sisters back.

"I know. That's where it all started. Him killing? I mean he had a shady past before. Never one to really turn down a fight but he took all that he felt with their passing and used it for the club."

"That doesn't scare you?" Mara asked hoping this question wouldn't push Alexi away. They talked about everything, Mara and Alexi texted or called each other almost everyday. The other day Alexi called her telling her she found a dust bunny that looked like Elvis. So they talked about anything and everything except her relationship with Happy old or new Alexi wouldn't talk about it. So now that she was Mara wanted to know everything she could.

"It used to." Alexi said taking a long drag from the cigarette. "Nothing like seeing the man you love lose everything. Lose his fear of everything Lose his hope and humanity. Knowing he had nothing to lose and didn't care." The younger sister took one last hit of her cigarette before flicking it into the fire.

"That darkness consumed him, Mara. I would look in to his eyes and see nothing. Happy wasn't there anymore." She sat back and looked at her sister. Patiently almost eagerly listening to what she had to say. "But it isn't like that anymore I see him now but I also see the darkness there too. But I'm not scared of him." Alexi said as Happy and her mother came over. The girls got their mother situated in front of the fire pit and sat around her along with the rest of the family.

"Ma, just say it already, you like Happy more than any of us!" Marisol goaded her mother. The older woman laughed but shook her head.

"I will not say that." The woman said defiantly as she crossed her arms over her chest. She looked out at the expectant faces of her children (this included the ones who married into the family. They were her adoptive children.) "I love you all equally!" Maria said clasping her hands over her heart as she spoke. She heard a derisive snort and snapped her head in the direction of the sound.

"Eso es una carga de toro."(That is a load of bull.) Michael muttered to Tonio who nodded vigorously.

It is not!" Maria said astounded at such an accusation. Maria shook her head, narrowing her eyes at the men. The men narrowed their eyes back at her.

MA you danced with Happy all night." Lucas almost whined at his mother leaning into her. "Pensé que era tu favorito." (I thought I was your favorite.) He added frowning. The mother scoffed.

"He insisted! I'm just welcoming him to the family." His mother rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air. The others around her tutted and shook thier heads. All of her children were being ridiculous.

PAH MA that man does not dance. I know for a fact, A FACT, MA that, that man does not dance." Alexi pointed to Happy as she spoke, jabbing her finger at him.

"Maybe not with you but he does with me." Maria said smugly, winking at Happy. The man smiled and shook his head.

"Maria, that was our secret." He said playfully. Alexi elbowed him the others huffed.

"What kinda man..." Alexi started to tease Happy but was cut off by her mother.

"Maybe he likes me more than he does you." Maria cut her youngest off and laughed as the girls jaw dropped and her eyebrows shot up almost past her hair line.

"What are you tryig to say ma? Hap? Alexi looked in between the two smirking. "You tryin to steal my mother away from me?"

"Think I already did, Lex." Happy said smiling at Maria who smiled but shook her head

"Leave the boy alone, Alexi." Maria said after catching Alexi elbowing Happy in the side.

"Neither Carlos or Matías got as much special treatment as Happy has or does!

"Maybe She likes his tattoos?" Noa asked looking at Happy. "She was like that with Jorge too. Remember?"

"Papa has tattoos ans so do the rest of us Look at Alexi for gods sake shes like a walking doodle pad. She felt bad for Jorge because he's a walking pin cushion and he's all tatted up." Marisol said throwing Jorge under the bus. The man in question rolled his eyes at the fact Marisol called him a walking pin cushion.

"Maybe she likes him more because he's bald and dimples." Carla pondered smirking at Alexi as she sipped on her iced tea.

"Bull, she loves papas hair. Loves it. She def loves Haps dimples though my god I'm tired of hearing about them." Marisol said throwing her head back and groaning loudly. Maria and the rest chuckled.

"What is you take on this, papa?" Mara asked nudging her father and looking over at Happy. The older man shrugged as shook his head. "Don't bring

"Maybe I'm just trying to compensate." Maria said sadly. Che sat down beside her, taking her hands in his.

"Compensate for what? Mama? Mara asked frowning at her mothers saddened tone.

"For the fact that I'm not going to be around much longer. I want him to feel like a part of this family as much as Carlos and Matías do. I want him to feel like a son." A grim silence fell upon the group. The children looked from one to another trying to come to terms with their mother had said. Maria kissed Che and held his hand tightly. Che looked over to his brother and his family. Marcus bowed his head understanding immediately the look his younger brother gave him. He held his wife closer.

"Mama, you're doing good. Why would you say that?" Marisol asked coming to kneel in front of her mother. Maria sighed a deep sigh. to some in the group it that sigh confirmed what they had been dreading most.

"But I am not, my dear child. The fact is; I am getting worse. The cancer has spread it it has become more aggressive. The doctors want to do more treatments more they would be more frequent and more aggressive. I have made the decision not to continue the treatments and spend the remainder of my days lucid and happy with my children. Not stuck in a hospital bed. Not stuck in my room. I want to be with my children and my family. The decision has already been made. Don't argue with me about this." Maria's heart broke to see the distraught that her words caused her children.

Those words needed to be said. She had been holding them in for weeks now and had come to peace with it. Now she needed her children and the club to come to peace with it as well. She wasn't going to have them wallowing around her. She didn't want their pity or sadness. She sat straighter in her seat and looked over the faces of her loved ones once more before getting up with Che's assistance. "I need you to come to terms with this. If you love me, and I know you all do you will do this for me." With that being said the woman allowed her husband to lead her away from the group.

It was a while maybe ten minutes before anyone spoke. Alexi looked around, she felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. How could this be? "I thought she was getting better." She murmured to Happy, her eyes on the dying fire in front of her.

"We all did, Lex." Tonio said as he stood frowning. Looking over to Jorge and Esai before getting up and leaving. The other two men followed quickly behind him.

"No one knew?" Michele asked looking around at the group. By the downtrodden faces she took that as a no.

"What are we going to do?" Michael asked stepping up as the leader of the group. Michele grabbed his hand and leaned into him willing her tears not to fall. She wouldn't be the first one to cry. She couldn't let that happen.

"Nothing we can do. She's not going to talk to any of us until we're okay with her decision." Mara muttered squeezing Carlos's hand. She stared at their hands as Carlos entwined their fingers together.  
"Todo va a estar bien, nena."(It's going to be okay, babe.) Carlos muttered kissing the side of Mara's head. She shook it quickly wiping her tears away. "Pero no es así. ¿Qué pasa si ella va ahora mismo? Cuando todo el mundo está molesto?" (It's not though. What if she goes right now? When everyone is upset?) Carlos picked his wife up and sat her in his lap tightly wrapping his arms around her middle.

"Nena, ¿se veía como si fuera a ir? Para mí, se veía mejor que en mucho tiempo. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez sólo necesita un tiempo lejos de los tratamientos para recuperar su fuerza. Tal vez las vuelva a poner en marcha cuando sea más fuerte." (Babe, did she look like she was going to? To me, she looked better than she has in a long while. Who knows? Maybe she just needs some time away from the treatments to get her strength back. Maybe she'll start them up again when she's stronger.) Mara relaxed into her husband and shrugged. She found it quiet doubtful that her mother would even change her mind but the least she could do was entertain the idea to give her hope.

"How are we supposed to be okay with this?" Marisol asked angrily as Matías pulled her into his lap and kiss her shoulder. "She's made her decision, Mari we have to support it." Joaquin mumbled. Mariana held him to her. "So the fuck what, Joaquin? I'm just supposed to get on board with this? Be okay that she's not fighting anymore? Just giving up?" She growled stepping up to Joaquin.

The man shook his head trying to keep himself calm and not lose his cool. Yeah he knew this wasn't fair. It was selfish even but its what his mother wanted and having battled it for the last couple years how could he tell her no? Tell her he didn't think it was right? Its what she wanted.

Alexi shot to her feet her hands balled to her side she shook her head and scoffed. "Fuck this." She said walking through the group towards the club house. "Alexi come back we have to talk about this!" Michele called after her. The green eyed girl didn't turn around but gave them all a one finger salute over her shoulder. Happy was hot on her heels.

* * *

Alexi made her way through the club house knowing where her mother would be. She got to the last dorm but was stopped before she could open the door. someone placed a hand on her shoulder, she shrugged it off.

"Babe, come on." Happy muttered touching her arm.

"Leave me alone." She spat jerking away from him. The door to the room opened and Che came out.

"Lex, please." The man said quietly pulling the girl to him and wrapping his arms around her. "She needs time, you need time just give her some." The girl stood there in his arms with Happy looking on.

"She doesn't have time, Che." Alexi said stepping away from the man she balled her hands into fist and stared at the door before leaving. She shouldered her way past Happy and quickly got lost in the crowd.

Alexi walked back out side where the bikes were. She patted her self down looking for her lighter which she couldn't find. "Need a light?" Alexi looked up to see Jorge, Tonio, Esai, Fiasco, and Chaos smoking in a circle not far from the last bikes on the nodded and quickly walked over to the group. Fiasco was holding out a lighter which she accepted mumbling thanks as she lit her cigarette. She sighed as the nicotine made its way through her system.

"How do you walk in those shoes?" Chaos asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Carefully." Alexi muttered looking down at her shoes.

Chaos chuckled and threw an arm around the girl. "Still the same huh Lex?"

The girl looked at him giving a half smile and rolling her eyes. "Seems so."

The man tucked her into his side laughing. "Never could get you to talk if you didn't want to." He commented referring to her previous one word and two word answers. Alexi shook her head and inhaled more of the cigarette.

"We were going to head out over. Get away from this shit." Jorge said as he flicked his dead cigarette into the parking lot.

"Okay." Alexi said dropping the cigarette and blowing out the last bit of smoke.

Tonio let out an exasperated laugh. "You coming with?"

Alexi nodded. "Yeah, i'll come." She said slipping out of her platform wedges.

"I'll make you come, Alexi." Chaos said as he headed over to his low rider with Fiasco. She turned to the man frowning.

"You're fucking dumb, Luis." Alexi said over her shoulder. Jorge pulled her away guiding her to his bike.

"It was a joke." Chaos called after her.

"You couldn't make a girl come if your life depended on it." Alexi shot over her shoulder as she got on Jorge bike.

All the men laughed except for Chaos who flipped Alexi off. "Tell me when and where and I'll teach you a thing or two, babe." Alexi Cackled and blew Chaos a kiss.

"You gotta get on front." Jorge said as Alexi got off. She was honestly glad that he had said that she wasn't comfortable because the bike didn't have a bitch seat. Alexi got on in front of him trying to get comfortable.

She braided her hair back and took the bandanna Jorge handed to her. She tied it around her face as Jorge snaked and arm around her waist and turned the bike on. Alexi settled back against Jorge chest as he backed out of the spot. He stopped and waited for the others to back out as well. Just then Happy burst through the clubhouse doors. He spotted them immediately and quickly came over.

"Lex." She groaned loudly and threw her head back. Jorge saw the mans eyes flash and turned off his bike. He knew Happy wasn't the type of man to mess with on a good day.

"Go home with your guy, ma." He sat further back on his bike to give her room to get off.

"What the fuck ever. " She growled getting off the bike and heading towards her Jeep. Happy nodded to him and followed his girl to their SUV. She got in the drivers side and started the vehicle and put it in gear. She decided she was only going to wait a couple moments for Happy. If he wasn't in the Jeep by then, then she would leave his ass there. The bikes passed her and Happy unfortunately hopped in. Alexi frowned and shot out of the lot and around the corner quickly. She made it to the highway and was glad that Happy wasn't trying to get her to talk .


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

* * *

Alexi made it back to the house she shared with Happy in less than half the time it took to get from Oakland to Charming. She jumped out of the the Jeep. Usually the quiet helped calm her thoughts but this time it didn't the quiet ride she shared with Happy did nothing but amplify her hurt and anger. The hazel eyes girl stormed her way to the front door and pushed it open as soon as she unlocked it. She threw open her bedroom door and slammed it shut behind her. Alexi slipped out of the romper she was in and threw her shoes at the wall. she picked up another shoe and threw it just as Happy came in the room. The shoe flew past Happys shoulder into the hallway and landed with a thud. Happy looked at his girl who glowered at him

"What the fuck do you want?" She spat at him as he stood in her door way. "Don't talk to me like that Lexi." he said coming over to her. "You throwing shit at me now?" He tried to joke with her. Maybe he could get her to calm down and talk to him. "Go the fuck away dude."She said ignoring his warning and his stupid fucking joke. he grabbed her arm which she jerked away and shoved him.

"Don't fucking shove me Lex." happy said trying to keep his calm but she shoved him again and turn away storming to the bathroom. Happy pulled her to him as he sat on her bed. "Alexi." Happy said titling her chin up so she could look up at him. "Please, stop." She said turning away from him. He slid his hands up and down her sides. Carefully watching her face and kissed her shoulder.

"Babe just sit down with me, okay?" Happy rasped as Alexi sat beside him and sighed deeply. Happy picked her up and sat her in his lap. He kissed up and down her neck slowly waiting for her to talk.

"What am I going to do, Hap?" Alexi asked quietly and tilted her head away from him to give him more access to her neck. The tall man sighed and rested his head against her shoulder. "I knew she was sick. I knew that someday she would go but..."

"She's had a long and happy life, lex." Happy said and as soon as he said it Alexi turned in his arms and glared up at him.

"She's not a dog Hap. She's supposed to have a long and happy life. That's to be expected. How could she just up and decide all this? With out telling anyone? She's supposed to be here when the weddings and the babies come..." She trailed off thinking about everything her mother was going to miss out on in the up coming years.

"I wan't calling her a dog, you fool. I just meant that she's been loved and will continue to be loved. She's going out on her terms, babe." Alexi narrowed her eyes at the man holding her.

"So the fuck what? Like how can she do that to us. Bring you all in and mom you up..." Happy shook his head cutting the girl off. "She doesn't know about Ma, so stop that right now. Its who she is babe, you know ma was the same way; she did the same with you as did Tia. Your ma? She just wants to love on everyone while she still can."

Alexi glared and huffed. "That's what grand-babies are for." Alexi said heatedly throwing her hand in the air.

"Alexi stop. I know you're mad I do, I get it. But being mad doesn't help her. It doesn't help you or anyone else. It just mixes you up more. She doesn't want to be in pain anymore. She wants to enjoy the time she has left with her babies and not be stuck in the hospital or a bed having people to be sad about her." Alexi moved off his lap and sat on the bed curling up behind him.

"People are still going to be sad..." She was cut off by her phone ringing. Happy got off the bed and picked up the girls bag off the floor handing it to her before he laid down beside her. Alexi dug through the bag and found her phone. She sighed seeing that it was Marisol.

"What's up Sol?" Alexi asked tiredly as she turned on her side away from Happy to face the wall. Happy curled up behind her and began rubbing small circles up and down her back. Marisol chuckled at the use of the nickname; Alexi would call her Sol because as she put it she was just too damn lazy to say her full name.

"I just wanted to talk." Sol sniffed she heard Alexi clear her throat. "Alright Soli, how are you? Where are you in all this?"

Honestly? Its got me all kinds of fucked up lex. I... _Estoy atado (_ I'm knocked up).estoy embarazada Matías and I have known for a bit. Since that party you came to when you weren't talking to Happy? Apparently I was pregnant then.." Alexi shot up and gasped at Marisol's admission.

Happy sat up as well watching his girl intently for any clues what she was saying. "No fucking way." She turned to him and shook her head. Letting him know it the call wasn't about her mom and not to worry.

"Soli are you for real right now? Well are you okay?" She again shook her head and held up her hand to Happy.

"Yeah I'm fucking serious. Who jokes about being pregnant, Lex?" Marisol said frustrated. "I'm fine the baby is fine I'm almost sixteen weeks."

"You're kidding right?" Alexi turned to Happy holding the phone to her chest. "Soli and Matías are pregnant she's like four months pregnant." She turned away from him and lifted the phone back to her ear. "Shit. I'm sorry Soli this must be so... _Ni siquiera puedo empezar a saber cómo debes sentirte ahora mismo.(_ I can't even begin to know how you must feel right now). I'm guessing Mama doesn't know?"

"I don't even know where to begin, Lex. Like _¿Cómo se supone que debo hacer esto sin ella?_ (how am I supposed to do this without her?)"

"Sol, I don't... I don't know what to say babe. I wish I did."

"How'd you get over her when she left you in Charming?"

" _Encendí la mierda en llamas y huí mucho. Como, mucho mucho. Y me metí en peleas." (_ I lit shit on fire and ran away a lot. Like, a lot a lot. And I got in to fights.)

"Well I can't do any of that shit." Marisol laughed

" _tú podrías (_ You could) I just don't know how Matías would feel about having his baby mama in lock up." Alexi chuckled and curled up next to Happy who wrapped and arm around her.

"I don't even know what he would do! _¿Podrías imaginarme encerrado?(_ Could you imagine me in lock up?) all pregnant and moody?"

"Imagine what the triplets or what mama and Che would say? Yeah I could _Usted sería la perra de la cabeza llamando a todos los disparos y lo que no_ " (you would be the head bitch calling all the shots and what not) Alexi chuckled as she swatted Happy away for poking at her.

Marisol sighed. "How do you feel about mama's decision?" Alexi huffed and poked Happy in the side before rolling away from him.

"Honestly? I want to be mad." She said thinking about her mom. "I'm just...blah I don't think its sunk it yet, Soli." Happy pulled her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm not ready to let her go, Sol." Marisol sighed and sniffed

" _nadie es(_ No one is,) Lex. Listen _Tengo que ir enamorado(_ I gotta go and love on) Matías. I'll call you later. Talk to Mara. By the way she tell you her and Carlos _Están tratando de un bebé? (_ are trying for a baby?)"

"You get the fuck out. Did you guys plan this? Babies on babies on babies. My god this is going to be... Like I' am _muy emocionado (so_ excited) but I'm sad too." Alexi complained rubbing a hand over her face. _"Me lo estás diciendo, Lexi._ " (You're telling me Lex.) I'll let you go. Love you.

Love you to Soli." Alexi said as she hung up. She sighed and turned to Happy shaking her head. " _mi familia está loca" (My family is crazy)_ She said closing her eyes and rubbing her face.

"What's going on, mama?" Happy asked kissing his girls forehead. "As you know Soli is pregnant she's almost sixteen weeks. So she was pregnant at that last party I went to. She was tanked so she might not be saying it but she's real real worried about the baby." She sat up and slapped his chest.

"Get this, Mara and Carlos are trying to have a baby!" She threw her hands up in the air and flopped back down beside her man. Happy rubbed the spat where she hit and rolled over so that he was laying on top of her. "How do you feel about that?" He asked nuzzling his face into her chest.

"Ugh I don't know like I'm happy and excited but I'm sad too." She rubbed the back of Happy's head and his neck trying to work through her feelings. "I just want to cry. Like all these babies coming around makes me so excited but I want ma to be around for all this." She kissed the top of his head and trailed her nails up and down his back.

"Then cry, ma." Happy said resting his chin on his hands and looking up at Alexi. She sighed and flicked his nose. "I don't want to cry. I hate crying." Happy stared at her and frowned. He didn't know what to say. He knew she was holding back on him. He wanted her to talk to him but he didn't want to push her. "I just this is just a lot to deal with Hap. Like we, her and I, just got in to the groove of things and I..." She sat up running her hands through her hair, letting it fall into Happy's face.

"I just got used to having a mom again, you know? I don't want her to go." She hiccuped and turned her face away so he wouldn't see the tears that spilled over. "Ma" Happy sat up and held the crying girl to him. Alexi let him hold her and allowed a few more tears to fall before wiping them away.

"I love you, Alexi Rae. Cry, do what you need to do. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Okay? Do what you gotta do. But think about this, she could be around for months. Think about that. I know its scary, but she told all of you so that you would be prepared and could be happy. Its a shock now. But you got me and this big family to take care of you when she does go."

Happy rubbed his girls back and kissed the side of her head. He wanted to make up so much for what they had gone through when his mom and tia had passed. He would have given anything to have what Alexi had. He had her but they both knew at that time it wasn't enough for him. She tried so hard to get him through his shit but he resisted in every way possible. He pushed her away and let his demons take him. He wasn't going to let that happen to Alexi. He was going to be there and walk her through every step.

"I know. I know. I'm just caught up right now. I want her to be at peace and happy when she goes but its just time right now. Not knowing when it could happen. I just... I don't want to talk about it anymore. Is that okay?" She sighed and shook her head before running her hands through her hair.

"Lets just go to sleep." Happy nodded hoping she would feel a little bit better tomorrow. "I think I'm going to hang out with dad tomorrow. We haven't had a lot of time together since you and I shacked up." Alexi added crawling under the covers. Happy stripped down to his boxers and turned off the light. He kissed Alexi and adjusted himself to cuddle with her. "I love you, Hap. Thank you." Alexi said kissing the corner of his mouth before resting her head on his chest.

* * *

The next day Happy woke up to find himself alone in bed. The spot where Alexi laid was cold, telling him she had been gone for a while. The tall man rolled out of bed and slowly made his way to the kitchen seeing a sticky note on the fridge. It told him Alexi would be at the clubhouse with her dad and she would see him later. It also said she thought it would be a good idea to look at another place and that she would be looking at bikes as well. Happy shook his head and threw the note away. Leave it to Lexi to do something like that. He wouldn't put it past her to be looking at places right now with her dad or going to get a bike with him. Happy started the coffee maker and stared out the kitchen window to the backyard.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alexi stared her dad before speaking "I'm thinking about going back to school." She said quietly so no one else could hear her. Tig looked over at her frowning. "You talk to Hap about this?" He asked leaning closer to his daughter. She shook head and played with her hands before speaking. "I just..." She stopped and ran her hand onver her face. "I think itsa smart thing to do you know? I was so close to being done when I got pregnant... I have a a couple more credits to finish then I'm good to graduate and get a good job at a nice firm." Tig narrowed his eyes at the girl and shook his head. "You're running. That's what I'm hearing." Alexi looked up at him but didn't contradict what he had said. Tig slapped the bar glowering at his daughter.

"Damn it Lex. How many times did i tell you not to get involved with a son. How many times did I say it? Huh? I ingrained that shit in your head. And as soon as you left you just started up with one anyways. Why you are you running? What's got you scared?" Tig stared his daughter down waiting for her answer.

She looked over her shoulder at the crow eater behind her who was obviously eavesdropping. "Do you fucking mind, bitch? go find a fucking cock to ride!" She threw her water bottle at the girl who scurried away and turned back to her father. "I just need some space to think. I do I love him but I need space." Tig shook his head. The man grabbed his daughters arm and led her to the chapel. The crazy haired man slammed the doors shut behind them as soon as they were in the room and turned on his daughter.

"Bullshit. That is fucking bullshit and you fucking know it. This is why... GOD DAMN IT. This is why I was so against you and him. He's fucking hooked and you're throwing him fucking back like its nothing between you. What the fuck is going on in that thick fucking skull of yours?" Tig yelled at his daughter not caring if he hurt her feelings. He paced the room waiting for her to answer.

"Mama, is sick. Sicker. The cancer came back and its worse than ever. She's stopping treatments. I don't know how to deal with that. I just got her back just got the family back. my sister Marisol is pregnant. the other one Xiomara is trying to get pregnant. the triplets just fucking got out of prison. They've been locked up for god knows how long. and she, Ma, is like making Hap, apart of the family yet she knows she's going to go soon. Like, he doesn't need that. He doesn't need her bringing him in and getting used to her just so that she can die on him and him go fucking nuts again. We didn't make it through that the last time I don't think we'll make it through this one. " Alexi said quietly looking at the table.

Tig stopped pacing and looked over. "I'm not thinking about going up to Tacoma or anything, ,for school I mean.I know no one would let me go. I want to do on line classes. I just need something to get my mind off all of this. Tig sat down beside her and took her hands in his. "You need to deal with it. Not bury it. Talk to Hap. Talk to me, shit talk to Gem about it but don't push him away." Tig said running his thumbs over the girls knuckles.

"I know I know that shit pa i just how do I say it? I'm fucking scared apart of me wants this for her I know she won't be in pain anymore but I'm selfish I want her around." I know you do Alexi but she need needs you to be strong. She needs to know that you're going to be okay when she's gone." Alexi hung her head resting it against the table.

"I don't want to deal with any of this I just want to fight it and act like nothing is wrong. I want her here I want you here."Tig rubbed his daughters back "You can't fight that shit baby." He tugged on her hair so she would look up at him and she did.

She looked up at him with her big bright green eyes that were filled with sadness and confusion. Giving him the same look she did when he told her, her mother wasn't coming back for her. He never thought he would be at this place again. Sitting at the redwood table trying to explain to her that everything was going to be okay but here they were over a decade later and he was trying to find the word to tell her that everything was going to be alright.

"I know you and I know you're afraid for you and Hap and your family. I know you and he just started things up again and that's a part of why your're feeling this way. But baby, if you would see what I see; the way that man would light up as soon as you came in the club house..." Tig shook his head and smiled. "Even when you were with Ope and you weren't talking to him. That man looked like a god damn kid on Christmas. It would only be for a second but my god Lexi. It was ridiculous." Tig chuckled and continued.

"That man fucking loves you. If you would have seen him after he found out about the baby...Lex, I swear I've never seen a man more broken up about a situation that wasn't his to deal with. He's not going to let you go to some dark place over your Ma. He ain't going to leave you. He loves you. I know your family, Your ma's family loves you too. Jesus, every time we would meet up with the fucking Mayans half of them looked like they expected you to be there too. Marcus was always digging around for information about you. They love you. We love you. Gemma, when out of her damn mind when you left for school. You know that? She fought with me tooth and nail to let you go. Telling me you needed to be here with your family and how come I didn't get you to apply to schools around here." He shook his head more grimacing at the memory.

"Everyone was bugging me on update about you. Still when you aren't around these men pester me til I say something. That fucking means that they love you. We will get you through this baby. You just have to let us in." Alexi listened silently as her father talked. She nodded along and smiled a few times at what her father was saying. She knew he was right. Everyone at this point was right. She smiled when her father finished talking and hugged him.

"Are you hugging me because you're going to get out of that thick ass head of yours or because you're glad that I' finished talking?" Tig asked pulling away from his daughter slightly to look at her face. He gave her a curious look and wiped the tears off of her face. "A little bit of both." She said chuckling before hugging the man again. "Fucking smart ass. But I'm serious. I'll even let you know a little secret. Piney would even ask about you." Alexi stood with her father shaking her head. "I know you're bullshitting me. There is no way Piney asked about me." She said stuffing her hands into her pockets.

Tig nodded seriously and draped an arm around her shoulders. "Dead serious." Alexi didn't believe him but wasn't going to push it any further. "Thank you, dad. I think I'll talk to Hap to night or something." They walked out of the chapel together wit Tig rolling his eyes in the process. "Or something. Do me favor why don't cha." Alexi smirked wrapping an arm around her fathers waist and shrugged.

"I could do a couple for ya. I'll do ya a favor right now but first here's a tip for ya old man; stop fucking around with girls my age. I don't want a brother or sister. Let me talk to this bitch right here who keeps eyeing us up like she jealous or something. Let me talk to sense into that one." Alexi nodded to the blonde croweater by the bar who was and had been watching the pair since Alexi had come in the clubhouse earlier.

"Don't scare her off. She's my favorite. Likes what I like and shit." Tig said but it was too late Alexi had locked on to her target and was making a beeline for the poor girl. It was the same girl who she had thrown a water bottle at earlier. "Hey you! you blonde fuck come over here." Alexi said loudly garnering the attention of the other people in the clubhouse.

The girl away from Alexi as the taller woman approached. "Hey why the fuck do you keep staring at me and Tig, huh?" Alexi asked cornering the girl. The blonde shook her head and tried to find her voice. "Speak up bitch I can't hear to well." Alexi proclaimed walking closer to the blonde. "Tig usually fucks with me. I was trying to see who you were. He never looks at me like that or talks to me like that. I was wondering what made you so special." The woman's words tumbled out of her mouth one after another in a quick succession. Almost too fast fro Alexi to understand. Almost being the key word there. To anyone else what the words the woman spoke were just a frantic mess of nonsense sounds. Alexi crossed her arms over her chest and smirked down at the smaller woman.

"Didn't you know he likes latina girls? Looks like you didn't so let me clue you in on why that man looks and talks to me like he does. He does it because he loves me and I love him. Got that fool?" The blonde bristled at the brunettes words and stepped up to Alexi. "That man loves me. You hear me you best leave him alone He told me he loves me. You need to stay away from him before I mess that pretty _Latina_ face up. You hear me, bitch?" The blonde snarled up at Alexi who had begun to cackle.

Alexi looked from her dad to the crow eater laughing harder. "I heard you bitch. My god Dad where the fuck do you find these _Chicas psicas?_ _Tan loco papá!_ (Psycho bitches. So crazy dad!) Dad! apparently you love her? What the fuck is that shit about?"Alexi asked her father before turning back to the blonde who was very much confused by the entire interaction. "Let me make myself clear. Okay? That man is my father." Alexi said pointing to him then patted her chest. She bent down some so that she coudl be more condescending to the blonde.

"He doesn't want or need your crazy fucking ass doggin him. Got that? Dont' think for a second that I won't put you in the ground if you come near me or him or interfere with our shit. I don't like you. And he sure as fuck as sure as I am standing here talking to you does not. Will not nor will he ever love you. You pickin up what I'm puttin down honey? Cause I won't say it again. Now why don't you go run along and suck a cock or whatever it is that you do here." Alexi straightened up and made her way back to her father who was now standing with Jax, Bobby, Chibbs and Gemma.

She smiled broadly at the group feeling pretty please with herself. "You aren't allowed to love anyone but me dad. How many times do we have to go over that, huh?" Alexi said situating herself between her father and Jax. "Did not say that I love her but you have to share Alexi." Tig said lovingly as if he was talking to a three year old who had problems sharing.

"I don't share." Alexi said shooting her father a smirk. Jax rubbed a hand down his face and shook his head wondering what the fuck he was going to do with the father/daughter combo beside him. "Lex, why do you feel the need to scare off all the new girls?" Jax asked watching the blonde scurry around the club house occasionally looking over at them. Alexi glared at the blonde then eyed Jax.

"See, I thought I was helping you out. I saw that blonde eyeing me and dad and the first thing I thought of was WWGTMD." The group looked over at Alexi waiting for her to elaborate. "Oh you don't know what WWGTMD is?" The group shook their heads. Alexi gave them an big grin the biggest grin she could muster and began to explain. "WWGTMD stands for What Would Gemma Teller-Morrow Do." The group groaned. Couple people chuckled Jax shook his head and Tig laughed.

Gemma however, stood tall and gave the girl a glare. "So what would I do, Alexi Rae?" Gemma asked with a tone that meant she wasn't about to let the girl make her into a punch line for a joke. "Put the fear of god into the whore then put her to work." Alexi responded smiling even more now that Gemma gave her a smirk and rolled her eyes. "Kiss ass.' The older woman said before pulling the girl in for a hug. Gemma kissed Alexi's forehead and threw an arm around the girls shoulder.

"You think you can help me whip these whores into shape? We have a couple charters coming in for a long stay and they need a party." Alexi smiled and nodded she loved when other charters came to visit.

"I sure fucking can! Who do you want me to boss around first? My new best friend over there or someone else? You think the NOMADS will be stopping by too?" She asked now giddy with the hopes of seeing the charter president. Jax shrugged "Possibly." Alexi nodded and Gemma chuckled at the brunette.

The older woman looked over at the blonde, who Alexi had words with just moments before. "You can start with your new friend or maybe one of the prospects. Ill let you know what need to be done."

Alexi nodded again and grinned evilly at the blonde who whimpered and hid in the kitchen. "And to answer your first question, Jackson they need to know their place if they just mosey on in here and get comfortable they'll never listen and if they can't handle well so freakin be it they don't need to be here." Alexi gave the goateed blonde a look that she could only have learned from his mother and popped out her hip. Jax laughed and shook his head. "You spend away to much time with my mom, Lex." Jax drawled

"I think you mean I don't spend enough time with her! But how re you I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"You haven't you've hauled yourself up with my enforcer and I never see you anymore. but I'm shit different day you know? How are you?

I'm good I guess. just working through some shit right now. Miss the fuck outta Ope but." She shrugged her shoulder and stuck her hands in her pockets. Jax nodded and hugged her

"I gotta work or some shit. I'll catch you around see you at the party right?" He asked before leaving.

"Yeah, you will. Haven't been to a SAMCRO party in a minute so you'll see me there." Jax nodded and headed out of the club house. Chibbs took his spot and kissed the side of the girls head.

"Missed you around her lass." He said before heading out as well. Alexi nodded and waved goodbye to him.

* * *

Happy watched as Alexi dictated to a couple crow eaters about what needed to be done for the up coming party. She gave a nasty glare to a new blonde and looked around. She spotted him and made her way over chuckling as she did so.

"What was that about?" He asked as the girl sat beside him on the picnic table. She took his cigarette and smoked it before answering. "Well, Gemma enlisted my help to get the clubhouse ready for the few charters that are coming in." She handed his cigarette back to him but kept jer eyes on on the blonde who kept looking over at her. "Nah ma, what did you do to that blonde?" Happy asked nodding over to the blonde who now had her back turned to them and was sweeping.

"Oh her" Alexi gave him a sideways smiled and smugly shrugged her shoulders. "She kept staring at me when I was talking to my dad so I said some shit now she can't keep her eyes off me. Shit like how I needed to back off dad that he was hers and all that so I told her what was good and that I'd put her in the ground if she kept talking like that some dumb shit how dad loved her and what not. Can you believe that shit? Thought I was some sweetbutt and she was going to lay me out for getting near him." She cackled at the thought.

Happy shook his head wrapping an arm around his girl. "You can't play nice can you?" He asked kissing her ear. She shook her head. "Don't have to play nice he's my dad." Alexi said fiercely "But we have to talk. I have somethings in my mind that I gotta get off my chest." She said looking over at him seriously. The man nodded and hopped off the table knowing whatever it was she wanted to talk about she would want to do so in private. He lead her through the club house to his old dorm.

Alexi leaned against the door and looked at the man standing in front of her. "I've been thinking and I want to go back to school and finish my degree. Now" She paused holding her hands up to stop the man from speaking "before you get all up in arms I want to do online classes if I can I'm not trying to go back to an actual campus. I want to get my own place. I feel like I've been a mooch just living off of Ope in his dads old place. We can look at places together but I didn't want..." She ran her hands through her hair trying to figure out the best way to say what she wanted to say without upsetting her guy. "I dont' want you to feel like I'm forcing your hand on this. Okay. I'd just like to have my own place." Happy nodded "I get it babe."

Alexi sighed and nodded. "I'm going to try and talk about my feeling more about my mom. I'm not trying to push you away or anything okay?" She asked closing the distance between them. He nodded and smiled kissing her. "Someone has been doing a lot of thinking huh? Who got you to do that? Huh?" Happy smirked kissing her again.

Alexi scoffed patting his chest. 'I think okay a lot. Like a lot a lot okay?" She laughed softly and gave the man a playful glare. "Could have fooled me, ma." She kissed his neck and then bit it after what he said. He growled picking the girl up. "Don't start shit unless you plan to finish it, Lex." Happy muttered pinning the girl to the wall. She rolled her eyes and continued kissing and biting his neck. She rolled her hips into his smirking as his hold on her got tighter. "What you like that? Papi? I should stop then, yeah?" She asked flicking her tongue over the bite marks on his neck. Happy grabbed her ass and slid his other hand up her shirt his hand roaming over her flat stomach up to her her chest.

Happy kissed her neck and undid the button on her jean shorts sliding them down her legs. "What do you think you're doing?" Alexi muttered hissing as he bit her neck. Someone pounded on the door. startling the couple. Happy bit down on Alexi's neck more than he meant to making her cry out and push him away from her. "FUCK WHAT THE FUCK? Hap? " She shoved him away from her.

"Hap church!" Chibbs called through and pounded on it again. Her hand went to her neck where he had bitten it while pulling her shorts up. Happy cursed and pulled her hand away from her neck. She slapped his hand away and walked to the bathroom. The young brunette pulled her hair away from her neck looking at the slightly bleeding bite mark in the middle of her neck. "Fuck, baby I'm sorry." Happy said trying to pull Alexi to him. She held her hand up and stepped back from him.

"Too far. Hap." She said quietly her eyes flashing. Happy nodded and hugged her. The man kissed the spot on her neck and hugged her tighter. "HAP TABLE NOW." Chibbs yelled pounding on the door. Alexi pulled away and walked by him to the door making sure her hair was covering the side of her neck that was marked up. "Babe." Alexi shook her head and opened the door walking by Chibbs. Happy rubbed his face with his hands and followed after her.

* * *

Happy sat at the table listening to Jax when the prospect bounded in. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Jax yelled glowering at the kid who was looking from Happy to Tig. He was sweating and had a black eye. "This better be good shit head." Tig growled. "I uh...Its uh"

"Spit it the fuck out" Juice yelled. "It's Lexi I can't get her off that new girl, Kandi." Tig shot out of his seat and pushed past prospect with Happy hot on his heals The rest of the table followed. He walked out of the clubhouse and stopped dead. He looked then slowly turned to look at the prospect.

"You pulled me out of fucking church for this bullshit? Are you fucking kidding me?" He shoved the prospect into the wall and headed back inside. Happy stared at his girl she was sitting on top of the smaller blonde thrashing blonde playing with her phone. He shook his head and headed back inside.

"You going to talk to her?" Tig asked Happy after they had come back out of church. They watched Alexi still sitting on the blonde who had given up fighting and was laying on the ground.

"You're kid." Happy said his eyes following his girl as she stood up and looked back down at the blonde. Alexi looked quickly around then nudged the girl with a booted foot. Happy glanced over at Tig raising an eyebrow at him.

"That's your girl." Tig responded as Alexi pour water on the girl who sat right up earning a couple laughs from her. "What are you doing baby girl?" Tig asked walking over to the pair. "This bitch" The blonde replied earning glares from both Alexi and Tig.

"You know what's so funny?" Alexi started to say advancing on the girl. "The fact that you think he was talking to you." Alexi glowered at the girl who swung at the her. Alexi laughed at the girl some more. This made the smaller woman throw more sloppy punches at the green eyes girl. She dodged everyone of them laughing more and more dancing around the blonde. The blonde started to cry and Alexi walked back to her dad throwing her arms around him and gave him a tight hug.

"Tell that gash you like me more." The blonde said pulling Alexi away from Tig. Alexi guffawed "Ohh ho ho pussy cat" She said flashing the girl an evil smile. Happy advanced towards them as soon as he saw a the knife in Alexi's hand.

"Did my dad fuck the sense out of you or what?" She laughed backing the girl up til she was against a fence a knife to her throat. "I'm going to gut you like a fucking fish." She whispered in the now crying blondes ear trailing her knife up and down the the blondes throat.

"I'm going to slice you from your throat to that rancid ass gash that you think my dad loves so much and make you watch as your organs spill out of you." Happy pulled the smiling brunette away from the blonde before she could act on her her threat. He took the small blade from his girl as he walked her away. The tattooed man didn't let go of Alexi til they were in his old dorm room. She shook him off of her and gave him a look. "What?" she asked holding her hand out for her knife. He pushed her up against the kissing her roughly.

"No." She ducked her head as he went to kiss her again. "Stop I'm still a bit peeved from earlier." She moved away from him her hand going to the spot where he bit her. He pulled her and away and looked at the bite mark. "Alexi. " She stopped him and kissed him gently. He kissed her back and held her to him. "Didn't mean to mark you up that bad." He said kissing the mark .

"Why do you have to mark me up? They already know I'm with you." She said quietly rubbing his chest. "I like to make sure they know, Lex." He planted a firm kiss on the mark. "I think we need a safe word or some shit." She chuckled looking up at him. He grinned and nodded. "Whatever you want babe." She rolled her eyes at him smiling. "I love you." He said quietly resting his forehead against hers.

"Yeah I know you do, punk." She said smirking. Happy raised an eyebrow at her and picked her up."Punk?" She nodded wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed his forehead and his nose. "You are a punk." Alexi muttered tugging on his ear. He shook his head and kissed her again. "How are you going to be mean to me when I'm tryin to love on you?" She kissed him nipping his bottom lip.

"Hush, Lowman. Stop complaining." Happy laughed and nuzzled the side of Alexi's neck. "Hey Lexi Gemma is looking for you." Someone called through the door. Alexi groaned and went to get down but Happy held her tighter to him. "I got you ma" He opened the door and kissed her as he shut the door behind him. "Hold on, I have to fix something." Happy put her down and watched as Alexi shimmied a switch blade from inside her shorts. She handed it to him and hopped on his back.

"You got me, right?" She asked letting her hair fall over his shoulder. Happy held her legs tighter and nodded. "I got you ma." He felt her grin against his neck as she kissed him. He took his time walking out to the main room enjoying Alexi sucking on his neck. She bit him as soon as they rounded the corner into the main room. He hissed squeezing her legs until she let go. Happy couldn't see Gemma so he walked out to the lot. The Trager girl kissed on the mark she had left on his neck before licking him collar bone to ear. As the tanned tattooed biker walked over to Gemma Alexi sucked on the other side of his neck.

"There you are. I need help at the store, Jesus christ, Hap. What that fuck happened to your neck?" Gemma asked as Alexi came to stand beside him, she grinned wildly as the older woman examined her mans neck. While she waited for her orders from Gemma. The green eyed brunette flipped her hair to the side and pulled out her phone to distract her.

"You've got one as well! How old are you both?Seriously?" Alexi looked up from her phone smiling at Gemma. The older woman shook her head as her god daughter threw her arms around Happy's neck giving the man a loud kiss on the cheek. Happy wrapped his arms around her god daughters waist pulling her closer to him.

Gemma tutted. "Have Chibbs look at that shit. Find me when you're done so we can go." She eyed the pair shaking her head when Happy threw the girl over his shoulder. " I can take care of my girl, mom." Happy replied before heading off towards the clubhouse. He yelled at Alexi who had bit his back and his side. He smacked her ass as they walked in to the clubhouse.

Happy walked back to the kitchen grabbing a first aide kit before heading off to the dorms. Happy dropped her on the bed and opened up the kit. She sat up watching him intently as he twisted off the cap to the alcohol. He grabbed a wash cloth placed it under the bite mark before pouring the alcohol over the mark. He dabbed it dry and handed the bottle over so that Alexi could clean the mark she left. Alexi kissed the mark before cleaning it and capped the bottle.

"What are you doing?" Happy asked as Alexi put the bottle away. She quirked an eyebrow at him tilting her head slightly. "I'm putting the bottle away." He rolled his eyes and lifted his shirt to show his other bite marks. "Totally fucking forgot about those." Alexi chuckled, uncapping the bottle and pouring it over the mark she did the same to the one on his back.

"All done!" She laughed patting his butt and capping the bottle again. "Nah I owe you two more ,arks its only fair." Her man said taking the bottle away from her. She grinned and shook her head. "I think I'm good as I am. Sides I gotta get back to Gemma." Alexi opened the door behind he. Never once taking her eyes off of Happy who walk following her every step.

The man shook his head "Nah ma you're not." The brunette chuckled stepping sideways so that she could get out of the room. "Its a good thing I don't care about your opinion then, yeah?" She said nodding and not wanting to away from the guy. "Babe just come here, alright?" Happy said laughing at his girl. Alexi shook her head and tripped over her boot by stepping on the lace. Happy caught her before she fell over earning a groan from the brunette.

"Hap I've got to go help Gemma." Alexi laughed as he shook his head and pinned her to the wall. "Tonight. I promise. You can get me back." She kissed him. "I'll hold you to that." Happy said carrying her out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

* * *

Alexi sighed as she walked to the house, kicking off her boots and locking the door behind her. She had spent the rest of the day and a good portion of that evening with Gemma getting the clubhouse ready for the visiting charters. The girl stripped her clothes off as she walked to her room She collected clean panties and clothes to sleep in. The brunette dropped the clothes on the counter and turned on the shower. As she waited for the water to heat up she brushed her teeth and took her hair out of the braid it had been in all day. The girl stepped into the shower groaning as the hot water eased the tension in her shoulders and back. Twenty minutes later she was dressed in an lilac camisole and matching sleep shorts. She was going through the messages on her phone having just turned it on. Most of them were from Duke wanting to talk to her. Each message was more urgent than the last.

She pulled on one of Happy's flannel shirts, stepped into a tattered pair of shorts, grabbed her switch blade tucking it into the side of her shorts. She went to Happy's room to look for his glock; she found it in the closet and made sure to load it grabbing some extra bullets and dropping in to the breast pocket of the flannel before tucking it behind her in the waistband of her shorts. Alexi dialed Happy's number and slipped into her boots waiting for him to answer the phone. He picked up as soon as pounding started on the door.

"I know your in there open up Lex. You're jeep is here. just want to talk." Duke called out to her. "Babe whats going on?" She heard Happy ask through the speaker of the phone. "Either talk to me or them, Lex. your choice." Alexi grabbed the spare key off the counter and went to Ope's room she opened the window and slid out running to the back fence and through a couple back yards before she hit main street.

"Hap?" She asked quietly jogging behind some buildings. "Hap?" There was no answer. She cursed and kept walking. She dialed her dad's number and got no response. She saw that Floyd still had the light on in his barber shop. She thanked whatever god was out there and ran across the street. She knocked on the door waiting for him to answer.

"Why do you have to make things so difficult Alexi?" Duke asked quietly. she hung her head and turned so that she could get Happy's gun from her waist band. "We gotta talk lex." Duke said stepping forward. She slid the gun to the front of her jeans. "Why do you need to talk to me? She asked leaning against the glass store front of Floyd's barber shop. "Don't play dumb it doesn't suit you." Duke said leaning over her his hands pinning her arms to her side. The taller man sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know what you want." She said popping her hip out and crossing her arms over her chest. "I know you heard something. Why else would you run?" Duke growled. "Some random ass dude was pounding on my door talking about shit I don't know about. I'm gunna dip out. Just seemed like the right thing to do." Duke narrowed his eyes at her.

"You don't know anything? Never heard anything?" Alexi rolled her eyes and patted herself down looking for a pack of cigarettes. She left them at the house. Scowling that she didn't have her smokes Alexi shook her head.

"What about the books? You were getting pretty curious about those. Ever dig more to find out what they were about?" The brunette let out and impatient sigh and rolled her eyes. "I was doing my fucking job, bro. That's what I did you told me to work with what I had and I did just that. I didn't come back because you were a supreme asshole to work for. Are we fucking clear now? I have to hunt down some smokes." She dipped around him walking away from him and towards the garage. "Don't you want to know why I'm asking?" Duke asked catching up with her. "All I want is a cigarette and a strong drink." Alexi replied. Duke grabbed her arm shoved against a building.

Alexi eyes him carefully she wasn't much shorter he was in her boots but he was built like a brick house. He pinned her against the wall glowering down at her. She was never one to doubt her own abilities in a fight but she was worn out from her day with Gemma. She might be able to land a few punches here and there but she didn't think she would be able to get away. "He knows about you. He knows you know about the other book keeper and the shit he has going on. That blonde bitch your dad has been fucking told him everything." Duke said his hand slipping up under her top his rough hands edging up to her breast.

Alexi kneed him making him back up and punched him as hard as she could in the face. The girl bolted running as fast as she could to the end of teh block and to the industrial side of Charming where the garage was, the brunette could hear him cursing and running after her. She and a ways to the garage yet but knew a couple short cuts. Duke yelled after her. Her heart sank hearing him get closer but pushed her self to run faster.

"You stupid bitch!" Duke called out closer than before. The green eyed brunette made a sharp right and sprinted down the alley way. She could see the sign to the garage and ran faster to the end of the block. Alexi's heart was pumping in her chest as buildings whizzed by. She jumped on the chain link fence and started climiing only to be wrenched back her top got caught on the fence and tore as she was thrown to the ground. "Fucking bitch." Duke gasped kicking her in the grabbed her switch blade clicking it open as she scrambled to get to her feet. Luckily Duke was pacing around stuck in some inner battle of his own to notice her get up.

"So fucking dumb you know that? We could have just talked and made this so much fucking easier. Fucking chasing you through fucking town..." Duke panted. Alexi kicked the back of his knee making him fall. He grabbed her and crawled on top of her. He threw his fists into her, some hitting her face others hitting her shoulders stomach and chest. She blocked each one the best she could. Alexi grabbed her knife but he knocked it out of her hands. Instead he grabbed it and slammed it down into her thigh. Alexi screamed out in pain curling up more to try and get it out. Duke got up pinning her to the ground with his knee.

Alexi kicked out at him and rolled away. She punched him in his stomach causing him to fall over. She started kicking him harder and harder letting her frustrations get the better of her. She stopped and turned away trying to calm her self down. It was a stupid move. First rule: never turn your back on your opponent. That had been ground into her from day one. She was too caught up. Too upset about her own shit to remember the rules. Duke tripped her, dragging her down the alley.

Alexi swore kicking out at the man trying to get him to let her go. She rolled and and twisted not caring about getting cut up from the gravel and small bits of glass on the pavement. She grabbed the gun that somehow hadn't fallen out of her pants and popped the safety off. She aimed for his shoulder and shot. instantly he let go howling in brunette rolled away jumping to her feet as the man charged her. She aimed again and hit his knee. Duke dropped. Alexi kicked him over and kept kicking him til she was out of breath.

She heard a bike pull up behind her and whirled around leveling the glock in the newcomers direction. "Fuck. Lexi. Put the gun down." Juice said softly carefully coming towards her. She held her hands up and tucked the gun in her pants before yanking the knife out of her thigh. It made her cry out but she shook her head. Alexi scaled the chain link fence not caring what juice was shouting at her or if she got cut more. Once she reached the top she slipped her boots off and threw them over. She jumped and landed in a heap beside her boots. The brunette picked her shoes up and made her way to the clubhouse. The closer she got the slower she walked.

Then she remembered what Duke had said _that blonde bitch your dad has been fucking told him everything._ Alexi took a long labored breath before holding her head high and opening the clubhouse doors. She popped her switch blade open as soon as she was through and the doors were closed behind her. Her eyes scanned the area and found the girl behind the bar. "YOU DUMB CUNT." She growled closing the distance between them in seconds. Alexi could only imagine what she looked like. Bloodied and beaten but she didn't care. "Fucking rat cunt." Alexi punched the blonde as hard as she could. The blonde crumpled to the floor. "Weak ass bitch."Alexi muttered getting ready to kick the girl but was picked up and pulled away. She closed her eyes trying to clam her self.

* * *

Juice carried the girl to his dorm and set her down on his bed. He took the knife from her setting and set it on his desk. And crouched down in front of the bleeding mess that was sitting on his bed. "We gotta get you cleaned up, Lex. Okay?" She nodded and pulled the flannel off forgetting that her shirt was torn. Juice's eyes widened at the bruises that were already showing. She stood up and walked to the bathroom shutting the door so she could undress. She turned the water on and got in not caring if the water was cold or warm. She picked up Juice's body wash and tried to wash the day away. Ten minutes later she turned the water off and wrapped herself in a towel. Juice was sitting on his bed waiting for her.

"I can't get my leg to stop bleeding." Juice looked up to see she was pointing to a stab wound in her thigh. He swore and shook his head. "Alright. Alright, okay." He gave her his megawatt smile. "Get dressed okay and then I'm going to patch you up.. The guys were out handling some shit when you came in. So its just you and me. Okay?" Alexi nodded and took the clothes he was handing to her. Juice left the room to let her dress. Alexi pulled her panties on Alexi blew out a breath before she slipped a black reaper crew tee shirt on and the shorts. Alexi sat on the bed to put socks on and called for Juice to come in. Alexi was sitting on a so that she wouldn't bleed on his bed or the floor. He came in with the same first aide kit Happy had used earlier that day. Juice handed her a bottle of tequila and a blunt with a smile before opening up the kit.

He was fumbling around it looking completely out of his element. "Would it make you feel better if we did this out by the bar so I don't mess up your room? feelin like I'm invading your space here." She gave juice a smile and he grinned more seeming to be more relieved with that suggestion. Alexi wrapped the towel tightly around her thigh to stop the bleeding.

Alexi picked up the first aide kit and the bottle of tequila. She tucked the joint behind her ear and went to stand. Juice picked her up carrying her like a bride to the couches by the bar. He set her down and she opened the first aide kit looking for a smaller stitching kit. She pulled it out and set it beside her. "You have a lighter?" she asked pulling the joint from behind her ear.

Juice beamed and lit the joint. Alexi inhaled and passed it to him. She uncapped the tequila and chugged some of it before handing the bottle to Juice. She picked up the stitching kit and threaded the needle. "What are you doing?" Juice asked raising his eyebrows as he handed her the joint. "Well, my dear." She smiled up at the mohawked man in front of her.

"I'm planing on fixing up this lovely cut on my leg." She waved to the wound and took the joint from him smiling more now that the weed was starting to effect her. She downed more tequila and picked up the needle. She starting stitching the wound. "You know what your doing the man asked sitting beside her. She shook her head laughing.

"I don't have a any idea. Its like sewing right?" She asked giggling. Juice howled doubling over with laughter. Alexi took another hit of the joint coughing because she was laughing so hard. She started giggling every time Juice tried to calm himself down. She finished the joint as Juice lit another one. Alexi started stitching her thigh up bobbing her head to the music Juice had put on. He handed her his joint and she took a hit and washed it down with some more tequila. "Do you think Jax would let me braid his hair?" Alexi asked looking up at Juice as she stitched her leg up. Juice cracked up coughing and laughing at the question. "I don't know. Ask him." Juice said laughing. Alexi laughed him and nodded."I will.

* * *

"Having a party with out us?" Tig asked walking over to Alexi and Juice. Juice looked up and smiled a hazey dazey smile. Alexi was hunched over her hair flipped ove rher head exposing the back of her neck. "Alexi-doll?" Tig asked nudging his daughters foot. She waved him away and mumbled something to him not looking up from what she was doing.

"What?" Tig asked a little louder. Looking from his daughter to Juice who was watching the computer on the coffee table in front of them. "She said she's almost done." Juice said stretching out on the couch. A moment later Alexi sat up and pushed her hair out of her face smiling proudly at the room. Tig stared at his daughters face and sank down beside her in shock. "Baby doll, what happened?" He asked holding his daughters face in his hands. "Ugh Dad that gash you kept around is bad news. She's Darby's rat." Alexi said pulling her face out of his hands. She leaned her head against Juice's shoulder. "Baby girl." Tig kissed her forehead.

"I guess Darby knows that I know his shit. Duke came to the house to warn me. I slipped out Opie's window and ran down to main street. Saw Floyd's light was on so I knocked, he didn't answer and Duke caught up with me there. I did call you and Hap but you didn't answer. Told Duke I didn't know anything because I don't want to get involved more. He didn't believe me tried to rough me up but I got away made it here and we really got into it. He stabbed me, dad and I shot him. twice once in the shoulder the other in the knee." She let out a long sigh and rubbed her face. "What Happened to him, Juice?" Alexi asked looking over at the man curiously. "Prospects put him in the garage." She nodded as he played with the ends of her hair. "What about the blonde?" He looked over at her and shrugged. "Same place." Alexi huffed and stood up smiling to her dad before walking back to the dorms.

"Found her by the back gate had just shot the guy. It took a while fro me to get her to lower the gun. When she did she scaled the fucking fence and hopped over. I dragged the man into the lot he was still alive and still is. called the prospects out to help me tie him up in the garage. Came in the clubhouse She was on top of that blonde you've been sweet on. Pulled her off had the other prospect take her to the garage. Went out to check on them while Alexi was in the shower." Juice stopped and watched the SAA's daughter walk out of the clubhouse whistling.

Alexi walked to the garage ignoring those her were calling her name. She found the side door unlocked and turned the light on before she entered the room. She grabbed the glock from the waistband on of the shorts and entered the room. The blonde Kandi or something started sobbing when their eyes met making Alexi smile some.

The green eyed beauty circled the pair checking to make sure they were secure before rolling an office chair in front of them and straddling it. Alexi watched the two in front of her with mild amusement. The brunette beauty found it funny that every time she would look over at the blonde the girl would cry harder. "There's something wrong with your girl, Duke." Alexi said motioning towards the blonde with the gun. Kandi sobbed uncontrollably. The brunette rolled over to the table and grabbed the first aide kit. She glided and stopped in front of Duke. She frowned looking him over pulled out a clean cloth. She dug around the bag to find rubbing alcohol.

Once she dampened the cloth with the alcohol, the girl began to clean off the mans face. "Why'd you have to go and do it Duke?" She whispered shaking her head. Duke looked up at her curious as to what she meant. The gorgeous brunette shook her head clearly sad. "You could have minded your own business no one would have got hurt. Always the hero right?" She met his gaze. Alexi pulled the bandanna away from his mouth and moved away in case he would spit on her. When he didn't she rolled back in front of him. "I just wanted to talk. You made everything fucking difficult. _Every-fucking-thing._ Its like your own god damn gift." Alexi was still frowning when she brought the out her switch blade and popped it open listening to what Duke was saying. The girl cut his shirt away so she could see the bullet wound. "It looks like it went the whole way through. You know you're a god damn asshole, right?" She cleaned out the wound and taped it up.

Her mind taking a walk down memory lane. She had met Duke in sixth grade they were in each others classes the whole way through high school. Duke would always be down to fight with her. That's how they met. She had ran away and ran into some trouble with some older kids and Duke came to the rescue. After helping her she told him she didn't need her help and they started fighting. Honestly they didn't stop fighting til they stopped talking to each other the summer before their senior year. They were pretty close as close as you can be for kids who weren't allowed to hang out. Duke came a middle class family parent both worked outside Charming. Duke's parents thought the MC was trash and by that judgement so was Alexi. Tig considered everyone who wasn't affiliated with the MC a yuppie prick and told Alexi to stay away from people like that. She hadn't even realized who he was when she had got the job at the detailing shop in Stockton. He didn't know who she was either at that time. She didn't even know when he figured out who she was. He hand't hired her or even interviewed her, he just worked there.

Alexi moved away and looked at the girl. "You're as stupid as he is you dumb fuck." Alexi spat hatefully looking down at the blonde. She shook her head. She was done talking. Done trying to reason with herself how everything she did seemed to bite her in the fucking ass. She didn't even know how all this bullshit came to be. How everything she touched just seemed to turn to fucking shit. She looked at Duke who was watching her carefully. She didn't even have feelings for this man. She had completely forgotten about him up until now. "Couldn't just leave it alone, right? Like I don't have enough bullshit do deal with you have to go an fuck everything up." She said sitting down in the office chair. She decided she was going to wash her hands of this of him and that fucking gash who somehow knew everything.

* * *

Tig and Juice walked out of the clubhouse looking for Alexi. The pair headed for the garage headed for the garage seeing as that Alexi was nowhere on the lot. They spotted Happy and Juice groaned. He had forgot to call the man to tell him where Alexi was. Happy came over to them and all three heard loud sobbing coming from the garage. The side door was open and the light was on. "Where's Alexi?" Happy asked trying not to seem frantic. When she had called earlier he had thought she butt dialed him again. He didn't get the other call until he had checked his phone when he got to Ope's. Realizing she wasn't there and after calling her a couple dozen times he headed back to the clubhouse thinking she might have been picked up by Juice or something. Since her Jeep was still in the drive way but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"I'm guessing she's in there since she never came back in the clubhouse." Juice said nodding to the garage. "Hap, some stuff went down when you were out." Juice said not making eye contact with the older, and taller tattooed biker. Happy narrowed his eyes at his brother and stepped closer to him "What do you mean?" Juice nodded to the garage not wanting to be the mans punching bag. Happy glowered and stomped to the garage ignoring the other bikes that had pulled up on the lot. The sobbing was louder now and more annoying to Happy's ears. He stopped when he saw Alexi sitting in the office chair staring at the pair tied up before her.

"Lex?" He noticed her hand tightened around the gun and looked sideways at him. She didn't get up or move more. The enforcer got closer to his girl and surveyed the people in front of her. One man beaten, scratched up and shot twice and the blonde Alexi was having trouble with earlier that day. The blonde was now sporting a black eye and was sobbing harder the closer Happy got to her. The man turned to face his girl; his jaw dropped at the sight of her. Her face was cut up in several places, had a split lip, black eye, and jaw. So far that's all he could see but he had a sinking feeling there was more underneath her clothes. "What happened, ma?" He rasped touching her face. The girl sighed and shook her head. "Its been a rough night baby."She said quietly letting him take his gun from her. The tattooed man picked the girl up and hugged her tightly walking them out of the garage and headed over to the clubhouse.

"What happened?" He asked as they walked across the lot. Alexi sighed and buried her face into his neck. "That blonde is Darby's rat. Guess she told him who I was I don't know. Duke came by to warn me but I took off on him. wasn't sure if he had Darby with him or not. Ran down to main street saw that Floyd's was all lit up so I stopped there trying to get in. Called you and dad, Duke caught up. Tried telling me Darby knows everything about me and that he knows that I knew what was going down with the detailing shop. I told him I didn't because I just don't give a shit about that anymore. So we scrapped some and I ran here and we fought. Me running made him irate and I shot him." She rested her head against his shoulder sighing some more. "I shot him after he stabbed me. And I've known him since I started living full time with dad." She shook her head. "I didn't know that he worked at the shop until way after I got the job. Didn't even realize it who he was until recently. I haven't talked to him since eleventh grade."

Happy shook his head. "I'm sorry baby." She said quietly. Happy shook his head and kissed her. "Shit was bound to happen, mamas. I got you. Okay?" Alexi nodded and wiped her eyes. By now they were in the clubhouse. Jax was having a pow-wow by the bar. The group looked up as Happy walked by. "This is my fault. Hap." She spoke quietly her voice trembling. "All of it. I keep fucking up, Hap." Happy kissed the side of her head and opened the door his old room. He felt her tears soak his neck and shoulder as she silently cried.

The man sighed holding his girl tighter to him as she cried harder. Happy rubbed his girls back and kissed her head. "It's just shit, Hap all of this. Its just all shit." He nodded sitting back more so he could see her face. "It's going to be okay, mamas. I got you. Remember that." His girl nodded and wiped her eyes. She blew out a breath and and ran her hands through her hair in an attempt to calm her self down.

"Just a lot shit going down, you know?" Happy chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I do baby girl." Alexi chuckled shaking her head and rolling her eyes. It was only her luck that shit cam down on her like this. "I'm a mess." She muttered after a minute. "You're a hot mess, mama." The man said kissing his girl. She groaned and laughed. "Fuckin aye." Alexi smiled hugging Happy.

The man kissed her neck and grimaced. "You smell like the idiot." Happy grumbled pulling away from his girl. She laughed and tilted her head sideways narrowing her eyes at him. "Please tell me mister Lowman, how is it that you know what Juice smells like? Do you go around smelling all of your brothers?" Happy glared at his girl shaking his head.

"Don't play with me like that mama." He warned his now laughing girlfriend. " _¿Quién está jugando? Solo estoy preguntando. Parece un poco extraño para mí, Papi_." (Who's playing? I'm just asking. Seems a little weird to me, Papi.) Happy shook his head. " _No estoy entreteniendo tu tontería, mamá." (_ I'm not entertaining your foolishness, mama.) "Go take a shower. You smell." Happy said standing and nodded to the bathroom. Alexi locked her legs around Happy tighter so he had have to carry her there. He walked them into the bathroom. "So you're saying you don't like how Juice smells? What's wrong with it?" Alexi bit her lip trying not to smile as her man glared at her while he turned the shower on.

The man rolled his eyes and set his girl down she turned away from him lifting the shirt over her head. He saw the bruises and cuts on her. He gritted his teeth as she steadied herself by holding on to the side of the shower. Happy undressed and stepped into the shower waiting for Alexi. The brunette stepped got in in front with her back to him. Happy pulled her against him. She relaxed against him. "I love you mama." Her man said kissing the side of her head. She turned in his arms, sliding her hands up his chest to rest clasped behind his head.

"I know you do. I love you too, Hap." He pushed her against the wall catching her in a heated kiss. His hands skimmed over her thighs brushing over her stitched up wound. She pushed his hand away and turned away from him. "Lex?" Happy twisted so that he could see her leg. "Can we not do this right now, Hap? I'm tired and I still have to talk to the guys or whatever about all this. Drop it alright?" Alexi pleaded turning away from him and stepping out of the shower. The man grabbed her arm so she wouldn't go anywhere and gave her a hard look.

"I want to make sure my girl is okay. That good with you?" He growled getting out of the shower. She rolled her eyes and jerked away. "I'm fucking fine, Hap." Alexi snatched a towel off the rack and walked away. The enforcer stalked after her. "Don't give me that fucking attitude, Alexi." Happy barked Alexi turned and rolled her eyes.

The gorgeous green eyed girl plopped down and laid back on the bed. The effects of her little party with Juice and the night caught up with her and hither like an on coming train. The man dried himself off and stood in front of her. Now he could see the bruises on her chest and torso. He saw the poorly stitched up knife wound and the bruises on her legs along with more scratches and cuts. "You don't look fine to me, Alexi. Are you in pain?" The girl looked at him like it was the most ridiculous question ever asked. He narrowed his eyes at the look but didn't say anything, he knew she must be exhausted and pushing her more would just result in more fighting.

"I am but I'm fine I just want to go to bed." Happy nodded and frowned. She wouldn't be able to go to bed now. She was right when she said she would have to talk to the guys so the club could figure out what the next move would be. She obviously wouldn't be able to go home tonight or go anywhere until they guys found Darby. "Get dressed and talk to Jax." Happy said handing her a shirt and a pair of his sweatpants that he kept in the room for just in case reasons. "Have Chibbs look at that cut and those fucking stitches." The man said glowering at the wound. Alexi chuckled looking where he was looking at. "What don't think I did a go job?" She asked pulling the shirt on and then the pants. She rolled the waist band a couple times so that they would fit better. Happy glared at his girl. Sometimes he didn't even know what the fuck to say to her. He chose not to reply. He waited for her to slip into her boots before leading them out to the bar in search of Jax.

* * *

The blonde president of SAMCRO tapped his foot waiting for the blonde in front of him to answer. He was still trying to figure how this shit just kept piling up at his feet. In a small way he was thankful that Alexi had inadvertently brought this Darby bullshit to his door step. He had now learned that Darby had set up shop on the outskirts of his town and was selling crank out at the mill and run down dive bar called the Hairy Dog. The man didnt' know how they hadn't found out about it til now but at least his club would be able to deal with it and put it to an end quickly. He'd also learned that Darby had a prostitution ring set up in Charming as well. But what made him so mad was that fact that they had, had a rat in their midst the entire time. This blonde, Kandi had been hanging around for a couple weeks and no one had the slightest inkling that she reporting back to Darby.

Jax shook his head and looked from the man and the woman in front of him. The man wouldn't talk. That was fine. Hap would get him to talk. Jax had no doubt in his enforcers ability to do so. The side door of the garage opened and Alexi came in. She looked around at the men then looked from Jax to the other man. Her eyes darkened a bit when they fell on the brunette but she didn't say anything. If it had been anyone else any other old lady of the club She would have been screamed at to go away then hauled off to the clubhouse where she would have been babysat til they had finished. But this was Alexi Rae Trager and no one did that. It wasn't because her father was the SAA or that she was privy to club information. She wasn't a part of the club in a patched sense she didn't get special treatment. No but she already knew what was going to happen. She had a right in some sense to see this man and the woman who had antagonized her all day.

Jax caught the look the tied up brunette gave Alexi and looked back at her. She didn't acknowledge the man, she kept her eyes on Jax. Alexi blew out a breath and shrugged as if he had asked her a question. She seemed to struggle with being allowed in the room with the rest of the men. She knew she wouldn't normally allowed in this situation.

"Did you want to talk about what happened?" Jax asked saving her from trying to figure out how to bring it up. Alexi sighed. "Yeah." Jax stood up and nodded to Hap who went to the bench and started sorting through his tools. Trying to decide what to start out with to get the man to talk. Jax looked turned to Alexi who he caught staring at the brunette. They seemed to be having a silent conversation eyeing each other. The green eyed girl shook her head and turned away muttering "god damn idiot." under her breath. The man grunted and looked away.

The exchange confused Jax and he caught up with Alexi before she fully got out of the garage. "You know him?" Alexi nodded. "known him since sixth or seventh grade. Used to be my best friend." Alexi saw the wave of rage roll over Jax somehow already knew what he was thinking before he said it and held her hands up to get him to calm down.

"I hadn't spoken or seen him since eleventh grade, Jax I didn't know he worked at the shop in Stockton, didn't put it together until recently. But I honestly didn't think anything of it. I thought the club had settled it out. I have no ties to him. okay? Please. I don't know why this hist keeps coming to me like this, I really don't." Jax blew out a breath and could help but laugh. "You're just a damn train wreck, you know that?" Alexi let out a dark chuckle and shook her head.

Alex sat in front of Duke frowning. Jax let her have some more time with the man after she had told him what had happened. "I just wanted to talk, Alexi. A five minute conversation at the most." Duke said quietly and angrily. The girl lit a cigarette inhaling the cancer and watched him coldly. "Why? Why the fuck bother? " She demanded and crossed her legs.

"Wanted to warn you about Darby. GUess he put her here to see what was going on with the Sons." he said nodding over to the blonde beside him. "that dumb fuck over there was running around the shop spouting off about your dad and you. That's when I put it together, who you were an all that shit." The girl shook her head.

She didn't want to deal with this. "Why won't you talk to Jax?" "Don't like him." "Fucking idiot. stop playing around." "I don't have anything to say, Alexi. Seriously. I just worked at the fucking shop. I knew about darby's shit because it wasn't that fucking hard to miss. I don't know his shit. He only talked about the shop with me." Alexi held up her hands and covered her ears it was childish but she didn't want to know anymore. "Tell them this not me. I'm done." She stood up

Alexi found Happy waiting for her on the side of the garage smoking a cigarette. He dropped it crushing it under his boot and waited for her to come to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. Her man kissed her back holding her to him. "I love you, you know that right?" She said quietly. Happy nodded looking down at her. He looked back to the garage then back to her. Their eyes met and she shook her head frowning. Happy kissed her catching her bottom lip with his he nibbled it lightly and enjoyed the quiet moan that escaped from her lips. Alexi leaned into him more standing on her tip toes to gain more leverage as she deepened the kiss. Happy slid his hand up her side to the back of her neck, holding the girl in place. His tongue swiped over hers.

She tasted like mint and cigarettes and he love it. Love the way her body molded against his like it was made for him, like a missing piece to his puzzle. Alexi pulled back from him and kissed his neck before rested her head against his shoulder. She sighed shifting her weight from foot to foot. " He said he didn't know much about Darby. Wasn't part of his circle, kinda just got pulled in because he worked at the shop." She looked up at him holding his gaze. "I'm not getting involved anymore. Okay? Talk to me about shit get it off your chest but this? tonight?" She shook her head. "This ends here." Happy nodded and kissed her passionately then kissed her forehead. "Get to bed, mama. I'll see you in a few." She grinned kissing him a few more times before finally pulling away. "Don't wake me up punk." The man slapped her ass and watched as she walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

* * *

Alexi rolled over and watched Happy sleep. She didn't care how creepy it might be, she loved seeing him this way. At peace and unguarded. He looked like he did when they first got together. He had been goofy and sweet then. But only with her to everyone else he was a quiet and proud individual. Almost an arrogant asshole. He wasn't an enforcer yet not the killer he was today. He reminded her a lot of Kozik. So sure of himself with an easy Charm that could make you turn into putty in his hands and make your heart race a thousand beats a second. She remember the night they met.

 _She was standing at the bar with Kozik his arm wrapped around her joking and flirting. Happy came up with a beer in hand and an amused expression on his face. He looked over the tanned brunette under his brothers arm. She was wearing a black snapback flipped backwards with stay weird scrawled across it, a black tee shirt that was a little too big, shorts that clung to her ass and legs like cling wrap and red low top vans._

 _He cleared his throat making Kozik turned to him turning her in the process. Alexi looked over the new guy with mild fascination. He was tall, taller than Kozik but shorter than Opie. He had a lot of ink, from what she could see; it covered his neck and arms. the rest was most likely, more than likely hidden by his shirt and pants. He had dark almost black eyes that pulled you in. pretty at least shoulder length brown hair that was pulled back from his face._

 _"Hap, this is Alexi. Alexi, Hap." Kozik nodded and called to him. He raised an eyebrow at the introduction. Usually Brothers didn't introduce the sweetbutts they were about to fuck to each other. Alexi nodded to the tanned inked brother and smiled slightly. Happy nodded back and turned his attention back to his blonde brother. Who, had dropped his arm from Alexi and grabbed a sweet butt who was passing by. Alexi scoffed._

 _"Rude." Her voice had a slight accent to it like she spoke a lot of Spanish. She rolled her eyes and planted her hand on her hips._

 _"I'm done babysitting your ass. Entertain Hap. He just got out, could use it." Kozik said wiggling his eyebrows at her before shooting a look to Happy._ _"You're dad would love it. Tig is all about getting it in." Kozik said laughing._

 _Alexi spouted off to him in Spanish waving her hands in the air in Koziks face and shaking her head. Kozik waved her off._

 _"I don't understand it so I don't want to hear it. You need more friends anyways. Entertain him." He said eyeing the young man behind her._ _"Maybe fuck him. I know he hasn't had any in a while." Kozik added before heading off to the dorms with the sweetbutt._

 _Happy checked out her ass one more time before standing beside her at the bar._ _"So what do you say?" He rasped leaning his elbow on the bar. The brunette looked at him sideways before turning to him._

 _"What?" She asked standing a straighter." Happy leaned closer to her tucking a piece of hair behind her ear._

 _"About me showing you what's good." He said looking her up and down and licking his lips. Alexi burst out laughing before stepping away from him. She shook her head and waved her hand as if telling him to stop. She kept laughing til she cried and started laughing harder._

 _"Oh boy. oOO. Not on your life. You will find my cold dead body in hell on November thirty-third before that fucking happens._ _" She said wiping away her tears. She looked at him one last time before grabbing her beer and walking away laughing some more. Happy stared dumbfounded. What the fuck? He followed after her._

 _"Why not?" He couldn't help himself he wanted to know why she wouldn't go to bed with him. She looked over her shoulder at him Smirking. She kept walking away from him til she got to the pool tables where her dad was. He kissed her head and spotted Happy behind her._

 _"Hap, have you met my daughter Alexi?" The tattooed man nodded sipping his beer enjoying the view of Alexi from behind. She scratched her back and flipped him off in the process. That's why he thought to himself. Alexi looked over her shoulder and smirked at him before looking back up at her father._

 _"Alexi-doll go talk to Happy I have to talk to Lee and Bowie about somethings that aren't for your beautiful delicate ears to hear." Her father pushed her towards Happy and turned his back to her getting closer to Lee and Bowie. She scowled at him and gave Happy a look like she was saying are you fucking kidding me?"_

 _"You do know I've heard you have sex right?" Alexi asked not moving from her spot. Her father hung his head as his brothers laughed._

 _"Go Alexi." The girl rolled her eyes at his back and turned to Happy rolling her eyes some more._

 _"C'mon I'm fun give me a chance." Happy said pulling her to him. Alexi recoiled slightly giving him a look of pure distrust._

 _"Only fuckboys say that kind of shit." Happy coughed on his drink._

 _"What did you call me?" Alexi clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes._

 _"So vain. I didn't call you anything. I described how you were being." Happy eyed the girl carefully._

 _"You just called me vain." He pointed out poking her. She reared her head back._

 _"Look at you thinking you can touch me and shit." He raised his eyebrows at her._

 _"You're getting to Chola for me, chica." He said and walked away and out of the clubhouse._

 _Unable to let what he said to her go she followed him. Alexi found the young man talking to a couple other men by some picnic tables on the far side of the lot. She waited til they left and poked the man in his side._

 _"Excuse you but I am not a chola." She said popping her hip out and started pointing in his face. Happy glared down at the girl who was glaring right back._

 _"I said you were acting like a chola and who said you were allowed poking me? Get your hand out of my face little girl ." She squinted at him and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket._

 _"Don't tell me what to do, Fabio." She said shaking and ducking her head down to light her cigarette. She tilted her head to exhale and saw Happy staring at her. "What? she asked quirking an eyebrow up at him and sticking her hand in her back pocket. She leaned back some waiting for him to respond._

 _"You really just call me Fabio?" He looked a little stunned which she liked he needed to be knocked down a peg or six. she clicked her tongue and nodded exhaling her smoke._

 _"Yeah, I'm gonna call you that from now on." She stated confidently nodding her head and taking a step away from him._ _"Yeah it's much better than Happy. So that's what I'm going to do. I might even tell my dad. He'd def agree that you're more Fabio than Happy." She said grinning and took another couple steps back. Happy glared at the girl who stared back at him defiantly. He watched her walk back to the clubhouse. He followed unsure if she was really joking or not._

 _"You aint doing shit, little girl." He said closing the space between them._

 _"Watch me, Fabio!" She said loudly and jogged into the clubhouse. She was fucking quick. He caught up with her as she called out to her dad and touched her his arm. Happy jerked the girl back to him and covered her mouth with his hand. Alexi struggled against him elbowing him in the ribs as hard as he could. Tig turned around._

 _Happy nodded to him acting like it wasn't weird or anything. Just one of his brothers with his hand clamped over his daughters mouth. Nothing weird about that. Alexi licked Happy's palm a couple times before biting him as hard as she could._

 _"You kids okay?" Tig asked raising an eyebrow at Happy's scowl and his daughter just being weird._

 _"We're good Tig." Alexi nodded her agreement licking Happy's hand. Tig squinted at Happy who dropped his hand from his daughters mouth. Alexi grinned at her father._

 _"All good daddio." Tig grimaced at the name."I wanted to ask you something." Alexi said grinning at Happy. He scowled down at her. Tig raised his eyebrows waiting for his daughters question._

 _"How does a girl raised by a bunch of white guys act so hood?" Alexi's mouth fell open and she looked up at Happy._

 _"Excuse you?" She popped her hip out and planting her hand on it and pointed up into Happy's face. Happy waved her away and stepped past her to her father. Who was rubbing a hand over her face._

 _"Fucking Fabio mother fucker. Waving me off an shit who do you think you are?" Alexi said stepping up to him._

 _"Alexi." Her father growled stepping between them. Happy smirked at her almost smiling when he saw her eyes flash and turn dark green with anger._

 _"Whatever, I got you boo." Alexi said pointing up at him and squinting. She tossed her hair over her shoulder_

 _"There's food in the kitchen so go eat." He said nodding to the kitchen his eyes lingering on Happy before turning away. Alexi tossed her hair over her shoulder and clicked her tongue before heading over to the kitchen. She grabbed a plate from a croweater and grabbed some food.  
_

 _"Girl you are brave." A croweater said shaking her head at Alexi who pulled out her phone and put on Bad and Boujee by Migos. "I don't even fucking care. He's rude as shit." She shrugged her shoulders and bobbed her head to the music._

 _"Baby girl you should care. He's..." The croweater stopped talking as Happy came in the kitchen his eyes on Alexi who was moving her hips to the music._

 _"I bet your dad loves that you're all about that." The one of the croweaters said laughing as Alexi rapped with the song. Alexi smirked swinging her hips more to the beat as the croweater beside her got nervous. Alexi gave a her a look telling her to stop being weird._

 _"Its going to play to tonight be ready to get turnt chica. " Alexi said oblivious to Happy. He glared at the croweaters wanting them to leave the room and they did. Alexi hopped up on the counter putting her plate in her lap and started to eat. The tanned man stood in front of her, glaring at the eighteen year old. The brunette glanced up from her plate arching her eyebrow at him. She covered her mouth with a hand as she chewed._

 _"Take a picture, it'll last longer." She quipped taking another bite of her food._

 _"You fucking bit me." He growled stepping closer to her her. She nodded and swallowed her food._

 _"And I called you Fabio too" She stated and waited for his reply. He didn't even know what to say. She wasn't effected by him in the slightest bit. "You're really fucking rude though." She said taking his much larger hand in her own inspecting the palm for her bit mark. Her nails traced over the mark._

 _"It doesn't even look that bad." she commented dropping his hand. He shook his head. "You were starting shit." She rolled her eyes. "I was playin and you got all fucking rude." She said looking away from him and ran a hand through her hair. "I was teasing its what friends do."_

 _"Nah we aren't friends." she said shaking her head He folding his arms over his chest and nodded his head. "But we aren't though." She said Picking at the food on her plate._ _She offered her plate to him arching an eyebrow. Happy stared at the brunette and she rolled her eyes._

 _"_ _Go ahead boo, I gotchu." She handed him a fork and nodding to the plate. Happy took her plate, leaning against the counter beside her he started to eat. Looking over to her occasionally. She crossed her legs and picked up her phone smiling at it._

 _"What are you?" Happy asked setting the plate beside him. Alexi looked up and tucked some hair behind her ears and smiled_ _._

 _"Guatemalan and whatever weird mix my dad is." She nodded to him, her eyes scanning over his face briefly._

 _"What about you?" She asked her eyes dancing over the ink on his arms._

 _"Mexican." he looked over at the girl who was looking at him but looked away._

 _"Well that's just boring." She said tapping her nails against the counter. He shrugged and kept eating._

 _"What are you going to school for?" He asked setting the plate down beside him and taking her water._

 _"Accounting. Do you fucking mind, mano?" She said grabbing her bottle of water away from him. He smirked and got more food._

 _"So you're good at math." He stated looking over his shoulder at her. She rolled her eyes and grinned._

 _"You could say that." He raised his eyebrows at her and leaned against the counter next to her._

 _"So you're a nerd." Happy said taking the bottle from her. She rolled her eyes and went back to fooling around with her phone._

 _"There you go with those fucking labels. I'm me and that's it." She rolled her shoulders. "Whatever. I'm taking a nap." She said hopping off the counter and out of the kitchen._

* * *

Alexi shook her head sadness washing over her. He was no longer that man. the death of his mother and aunt took that from him. Happy shifted closer to her in his sleep. It felt like a life time ago that it had happened but it was just a few years. She marveled at the great change. They both were different now, older. more mature. There experiences aging them giving them perspective that they didn't have in the past.

"You're creeping me out." Happy muttered not opening his eyes. Alexi blinked and smiled.

"Not allowed to look at my guy?" she asked quietly pressing her nose against his. She laid on top of him, her legs falling between his. He smiled a true Happy smile with dimples and all. It was that smile that won her over, it was one of her favorite things about him.

"Not while I'm sleeping." He muttered rubbing her back.

"You're not asleep now are you?" He smiled more and kissed her gently.

"You woke me up." He stated opening his eyes to see her giving him a Cheshire cat smile. She kissed him, her hands holding his face to hers. He rolled them over, deepening the kiss, His tongue sliding over hers lazily. She hummed in appreciation of the contact rubbing the back of his head as he hovered over her his weight on his elbows. He pushed his shirt off of her and flopped down. His weight pinning her to the mattress. Alexi laughed letting out an "ooofff." As his weight pushed the air out of her lungs. Her man rested his head on her chest. Alexi rubbed his back an kissing his head in the process. Happy ran his hands up her sides. The tattooed man kissed down her chest to her belly biting at the soft flesh he found. He flicked a nipple earning him a flick to the ear. He swatted at her hands as she went to tug on his ears.

"Ma" He said the words muffled by him nipping at her belly. He felt her laugh through her stomach and nuzzled his face against her soft skin hiding his smile. Alexi traced patterns in his into his shoulders. He flicked her nipple again and again she flicked his ear. This time, however, her nail caught the side of his ear stinging him. He hissed and nipped her stomach. Alexi laughed trying to roll away from him. But he pinned her so she was unable to get away. He grinned nipping at the soft flesh. Alexi laughed squirming and tried to get him to stop.

"Hap, stop." She pushed on his shoulders as he tickled her. She squeezed his sides with her knees and tried to get enough leverage to flip them.

"You're not going to flip me, mamas." Happy said smirking up at her. His girl playfully glared at him and huffed.

"Remember when you let me braid your hair?" the girl asked quietly. Happy looked up at her. Her eyes were closed a soft smile playing at her lips. The man scoffed.

"Which time, mama?" Alexi opened an eye and smirked at him.

"the first time." Happy rolled his eyes.

"You had that disney shit playing." Alexi laughed and nodded.

"It was from the Lion King and it wasn't shit. I remember quiet clearly you being into it." Happy pushed him self up and kissed her so she would stop talking. Alexi laughed shaking her head.

"No, you came back from a long run and came over and we were hanging out. I was playing with your hair. You were talking shit about the movie." Happy watched her remembering that day clearly.

"You dozed off and I thought, if I had to choose right then to pick someone to spend the rest of my life with it would be you."She looked down at him coming out of the memory.

"What about now?" He asked quietly unsure what she would say.

"Still choose you." She said quietly Happy stared a little shocked. She smoothed over his eyebrows with her thumb. The man kissed her hands hand moved on to kiss her slowly.

"Would you marry me if I asked you?" Happy asked not looking at her. Alexi sat up looking down at him.

"Are you asking?" Happy sat up and shrugged bringing his knees to his chest.

"One day I will." Alexi quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Then one day I will say yes." Happy raised his eyebrows at her and nodded to her. Alexi leaned forward kissing him wrapping him up in a tight hug. Happy smiled pushing his girl down to the mattress.

Someone knocked on the door and Juice called out to Happy. "Church in Five." Happy got out of bed pulling his girl with him.

"Got you some clothes last night." He said pointing to the over stuffed bag by the desk. Alexi nodded and noticed his bag by her's.

"Gonna be here for a while?" She asked rooting through the bag to find underwear and clothes to put on. Happy nodded puling on black boxers and a white tee shirt over his head. While he was pulling the shirt on Alexi slapped his ass as hard as she could smiling at the sound. She knew it had left a mark and bit her lip stifling her laughter.

Her man turned slowly to her. Disbelief etched all over his face. The brunette paid him no mind as she pulled on a crimson lace thong.

"Mamas." Alexi looked over her shoulder.

"Hhmmm?" She raised an eyebrow at him smirking.

"You trying to start something?" He asked pushing her against the desk.

"Think I already did, big guy." She smiled mischievously. He smiled setting her on the desk and began kissing her neck. His hands slid up her thighs and pulled at her thong.

"Hey Hap we need you out here." Juice said knocking louder on the door. The man kissed his girl roughly. He backed away. Alexi hopped off the desk kissing his shoulder as he pulled on his jeans. The green eyed brunette wrapped her arms around his waist sliding her hands up his chest and rested them there.

"Baby I think you have bigger boobs than I do." She said squeezing his pecks. Happy stopped what he was doing and turned to look at her. She smiled up at him and kissed his chest. He shook his head completely speechless. He tilted her chin up kissing her full lips.

"Be nice baby." He said as he stepped into his boots.

"I am being nice. Have you seen my tits? They're tiny as shit Happy." He laughed sliding his hands up her tiny chest. He gave her tits a quick squeeze and kissed her shoulder before leaving. Alexi pulled on black and white striped top and pink floral skirt. She tied up her white keds and smiled at her reflection. Her bruising had come down over night and she didn't look too bad.

* * *

Alexi sat at the bar staring at the prospects in front of her. They were new and very twitchy. She knew staring at them was making them uncomfortable by the way they kept looking over their shoulders at her but she didn't mind. pair were odd to say the least. She had been sitting there at the bar for at least ten minutes. with each passing minute the pair got more and more on edge. One was tall with short black curly hair. the other was short and had shaggy strawberry blond hair. He was the twitchiest of the pair. After a couple more minutes of staring the tall one finally spoke up.

"Is there something you need, miss?" His voice was deep a true baritone. the bass of It rumbled through alexi's chest like an eighteen wheeler. She focused more on him and gave the man a blank stare before speaking. "No."

Alexi heard doors open and guessed it was the guys coming out of church. She head boots coming her way. Alexi didn't know who, she was keeping her eyes on the deep voiced prospect. He ignored her and looked to the new comers before making himself busy. Her father patted her on the back and kissed the side of her head. She knew it was him from the way he smelled.

"How are you Lexi-doll?" He asked sitting beside her. The brunette straightened up slightly quickly glancing at her father before going back to staring at the prospects.

"I'm good. What about you?" Tig looked from his daughter to the prospects wondering what the fuck she was doing. He noticed the ginger on glancing over at Alexi from time to time trying to find something to do.

"I'm good, babydoll. Just finishing up some work in the garage. Was wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch?" He asked finally understanding that his daughter was trying to make the shitheads behind the bar uncomfortable. It was something she used to do as a teen. The crazy haired blue eyed man joined his daughter in staring at the prospects.

"I would love that. Haven't had much time together lately." She said leaning her elbows on the bar. Tig copied her pose.

"We've both been busy." Alexi grunted in agreement.

The pair sat at the bar like that til someone else came in. And at that point the prospects were so jumpy that they had started dropping whatever they were holding and bumping into each other. Every time they did Alexi or Tig would comment on it.

"Jesus Christ. Leave the poor fucks alone!"Chibbs said after watching the father daughter duo for a minute. Alexi sat back from the bar still keeping her eyes on the prospects.

"How's it going Chibby?" She asked. The Scot chuckled and kissed the side of the girls head before hugging her.

"Good. Busy. How are you feelin lass?" He asked leaning against the bar beside the Green eyed Trager.

"That seems to be the theme here. I'm good. Need you to check out my stitches later if you have the time." The man nodded and peered over her shoulder at her thigh exposed by her skirt that she had motioned to with out taking her eyes off the jumpy prospects.

He furrowed his brow. "That's a right sloppy mess lass, who did it?" He stared at the botched job with mild disgust.

"I did." The man shook his head, peering over more to look at it.

"Ever done something like that before, girlie?" Alexi shook her head.

"I figured it was just like sewing regular stitches." The grey haired man scoffed loudly making the prospects jump. Tig chuckled and yelled at them but continued to stare with his daughter.

"You couldn't be more wrong on that one. I'll fix it up tonight." He said kissing the side of her head once more before leaving.

The man ran into Happy and Jax who threw a thumb over his shoulder.

"Those two are quiet the pair." He said before walking out the door. The two men came around the bar to find the Trager's sitting in the same identical way staring at the prospects.

"She's a fucking carbon copy of him." Jax muttered shaking his head. Happy chuckled and walked up behind his girl hugging her.

"Hey mamas." He said trying to get her to kiss him. She leaned away and nodded to the prospects.

"I'm busy baby." Happy chuckled and joined in on the fun. The strawberry blonde looked over his shoulder and startled. He saw three pairs of eyes staring at him. One of them was the Tacoma killers.

"Fuck me." He squeaked jumping slightly as the tall prospect beside him bumped into him.

"Got a problem prospect?" Alexi and Tig asked in unison. The kids almost collapsed shaking his head hard. This made Alexi cackle and she turned away kissing Happy's cheek. She got up and led Happy away from the bar.

"Get back to work shithead." Tig said before getting up from the bar and leaving as well. Jax stayed where he was smirking he had a feeling on of the Trager's wasn't done messing with the prospects yet. The strawberry blonde one started wiping down the bar and sighed in relief. Alexi jumped back in front of the bar.

"You say something prospect?" The kid jumped and squeaked. Alexi howled with laughter and left.

* * *

Alexi sat on Happy's lap waiting for her father to finish his work so they could go out to lunch. "I think Juice has a crush on you baby. He keeps looking over here." Alexi teased nodding over to Juice then looking back to her man. Happy pinched her sides.

"What did I tell you about that kinda talk, mama?" Happy growled squeezing her sides. The girl turned so she was straddling him and smirked.

"You'll have to remind me, I probably wasn't paying attention." She quipped.

Her man rolled his eyes then narrowed them at her. "I said don't play like that." Alexi raised her eyebrows and smirked

"Ahh that yeah okay then." Happy kissed her running a hand up and down her back.

"He's worried about you. That shit last night freaked him out." Happy said seriously. Alexi tilted her head sideways and frowned.

"Should I talk to him?" She asked looking back at Juice.

"If you want. Get him to stop being weird." Happy said playing with her hair.

"Should I tell him to stop trying to seduce you, too?" His girl asked brushing her nose against his.

"You think you're fucking funny." Happy growled getting up. Alexi held on to him tighter as he tried to dislodge her.

"That's where you're wrong, baby. I know I'm funny." Her man looked down at her. She smiled sweetly and booped his nose with her finger.

"Get off me you're embarrassing me."She said and untangled herself from him and patted his chest. Happy scoffed at her.

"Fucking delusional." She quirked an eyebrow at him smiling.

"I gotta thug rep to protect. Don't need your clingy ass all over me." She said fluffing out her hair and popping her hip out. Happy shook his head.

"You're outta your god damn mind little girl." He said pulling her back to him kissing her.

She pulled back from him shaking her head with attitude. "You listen here, Imma tell you one last time." She spouted off on him waving her finger in his face. The man couldn't keep from smiling.

"Keep waving your finger in my face and I'll chop it off." Alexi laughed loudly not for a second believing a word he said. She patted his chest smirking.

"Go work or something I'm going to make your best friend feel better." She said walking off.

"Don't believe me, Ma?" He asked pulling her back to him.

"Not for a second, baby. Go work stop being clingy!" She said shooing him away from her and walking off to where Juice was.

"Hey man." Juice looked up at her and smiled hey.

"Thanks for being there for me last night" She said nudging his elbow with hers. he shrugged.

"No problem." He didn't stop working on the engine in front of him.

"Sorry for bringing all of this to your door step..." She looked back at Happy who was finally working on some car. Then to him sticking her hands in her skirt pockets.

"Hap said you were really upset with me for doing so, so I'm sorry." Juice shrugged. Alexi watched him work for a few minutes.

"Have you played the last of us yet?" She asked watching him glance at her then back to his work. He shook his head.

"I heard its really fucked up. Was trying to find someone to play with me. Happy isn't into that shit." Juice looked up at her.

"Not really into play station games." She frowned and shrugged

so like you think Xbox is better then?" He stood and smirked.

"I know Xbox is better." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"How can you say that if you never played on a play station?" He smiled

"I just know it is. Look at all the games you can play and look at what you can do. That's reason enough" Alexi scoffed.

"You're allowed to your opinion no matter how wrong it is." He laughed and cleaned his hands off with a rag he picked up from his tool box.

"Its not wrong." She Wiggled around and nodded.

"It kinda is. your opinion is like a mother defending her bad kid to the principal its biased." Juice chuckled shaking his head and rolling his eyes was she really fighting him on this?

"You're wrong." She smiled shaking her head ad watching him work on the engine

"While I respect your terrible and biased opinion I think you should at least give play station a chance." Juice stared at the woman and shook his head .

"You know what okay, I'll play and show you how wrong you are so when I introduce you to xbox play you'll be like Oh juice you were so right I can't believe I ever doubted you." He said in a falsetto voice mimicking Alexi. The woman laughed at his impression of her and rolled her eyes at him smiling.

"You're on Ortiz but when you realize that you in fact were wrong you be like "Ohh geeze man Alexi you were so right I can't believe I was so wrong." She said in a deep voice waving her hands in the air ,aking a funny expression as she talked. Juice shook his head. " I don't sound like that at all." The brunette grinned and nodded. "You in fact do and everyone here is just to nice to tell you that you do." The man laughed loudly. "You're on okay?" She nodded "I can't wait to prove to you how wrong you actually are." They shook hands and talked for a couple more minutes before her father came out on the lot looking for her. "Later hater." Alexi said patting Juice's shoulder as she walked over to her father.

"Hey Lexi-doll." He kissed her cheek and wrapped her in a tight hug. "Hey dad." She smiled up at him. "Ready for some lunch and father daughter bonding?" She asked leaning into him. Her father frowned down at her smoothing her hair down with his hand. "Jax needs me to go on a run with Hap. We're going to be gone a couple days. I'm sorry, doll." Alexi nodded unfazed. "Its cool rain check? Maybe dinner sometime?" Tig nodded. "Yeah baby doll." She cut him off. "Haps going with you?" He nodded looking over to Happy who was watching them from one of the garage bays. She looked up at her father then over to where Tig was looking at Happy.

"Well thanks for telling me. When do you leave?" Tig kissed his daughters head moving his arm around her shoulders. "A couple hours, Doll. Two maybe three." Alexi nodded and pulled her phone out of her pocket looking down at it for a second. "Okay dad, I'll let you to it. I've got some stuff I need to do anyways. In case I don't see you before you head out I love you." Tig nodded. "I don't want you leaving the lot with out a patch and stay close. You got it? Don't give anyone a hard time." Alexi nodded. He watched his daughter walk off to the office where Gemma was working.

He turned and went over to Happy who was talk to Dog and Lowell. The other men turned away finding work on the farthest side of the garage from the men. Happy nodded to him as he pulled out a cigarette from his pack. "You sure you want to do this, brother? You're playing with fire here. She's not one hundred percent yet." Happy looked over to where to the office where Gemma and Alexi where. "I told Gemma what I wanted to do she'll keep Alexi busy." Tig shook his head. "She'll be in Oakland by tonight before we leave. I'll be you five hundred dollars right now." Happy shook his head. "Na she won't." Tig rolled his eyes. He liked Happy but shit like this pushed Alexi away. Him thinking she was going to sit around was a dream he could keep dreaming on about. He knew his daughter better than anyone. "Stlil think you should have told her about the run.

* * *

Alexi smiled at Gemma who eyed the girl carefully. "What do you want, Alexi?" Gemma asked taking her glasses off and setting them down on the desk in front of her. Alexi smiled even more and shrugged. "Aunt Gemma I was wondering if you wanted to look at houses with me." The older woman eyed the girl carefully. She loved her goddaughter as her own. But she was up to no good. She had the same sparkle in her eye that her father got when he was doing the clubs dirty work. 'What's wrong with Piney's place?" Alexi stopped smiling and shrugged.

This was the Alexi she knew best. Moody and brooding. The girls resting bitch face only to second to hers. "Its Piney's I want my own. Gotta get on my feet and stop being a lout and a mooch. Actually looking at online classes. And a couple credible accounting firms. I hate relying on the other people. I've done too much of it and need to find something more to do." Gemma nodded and stood up. "That's all I wanted to hear. Let's go. I know a few realtors. I'll call them see if we can see a few places." Alexi smiled knowing better than to fight her Aunt. She followed Gemma out smiling at her as they walked over to Gemma's caddy. Alexi looked over her shoulder at Happy who was with her father and Jax. She watched him for a moment narrowing her eyes and turning when he looked her away. She hopped in the caddy and smiled at her aunt as they drove off the lot.

* * *

Alexi stood beside her godmother looking around at the small house. "What do you think, Aunt Gemma?" Alexi asked looking at the older woman, who shrugged and stepped away from her. Alexi looked around she wasn't exactly impressed with the place. It was nice but there was something missing. After looking through the entire house Alexi still wasn't convinced. "I've seen enough."Gemma declared to the to the realtor who nodded and looked over at Alexi. "This isn't it." The realtor nodded. "I've got a couple more places if you want to look at those." Alexi nodded and look to Gemma who inclined her head and walked out with Alexi and the realtor following close behind her.

Two hours later Alexi and Gemma were back on the lot. Alexi was disappointed. None of the places she and Gemma looked at were even close to what she wanted. Like the first one they didn't have what she was looking for. "Thanks for going with me, Gemma." Alexi said following the woman back to the office. Gemma shrugged and sent a smile over her shoulder. "Anytime baby." The woman stared at the desk that was cluttered with invoices and other papers and sighed. "I could get this all sorted out pretty quick if you want." Alexi offered motioning to the desk. Gemma turned around surprised at the offer. "That would be amazing I still have so much to do before the other charters get here." Alexi nodded and moved around her godmother to the office chair and sat down. "I'll get this done and then help with whatever you need to get ready for the party." Gemma leaned over the desk and kissed the girls forehead. "Thank you baby. I'll see you in a little bit." Alexi nodded and started to get to work on the mess in front of her.

Alexi worked diligently sorting the paperwork and getting invoices and repos ready for the next day. She looked up when a knock sounded from the door. Happy was leaning against the door frame smirking at her. Once she saw him she looked back down at the papers in her hands and continued to work adding the the cost of the repair. She heard him clear his throat but didn't look up again. "Alexi." Happy said shutting the door and sitting in front of her. She turned away from him and filed the paperwork in the filing cabinet. If he thought he could just come over and act like they were cool he had another thing coming. He had completely ruined the day. The little moment they had that morning; everything. It was all tainted.

"Alexi" He said louder now. his voice on edge. She turned back to the desk still not looking at him and organized the paper work. One stack was repos the other was paper work that needed to be signed off by the mechanics who had worked on whatever car they had been working on. She stopped when Happy grabbed her wrist. The woman looked over at him glaring at tried to tug it back but he didn't let go. "What's your fucking deal?" He snarled leaning over the desk to her. She sat back and stared at him.

"What?" She growled at him as he finally released her wrist. She sat back in her chair getting farther away from him. "You're really going to be like that.

"Make sure you get some nice road pussy while you're away because you aren't getting mine anytime soon." She called after him. She knew better. She really did but in this moment he wanted to fight and be an asshole well she could sure as shit be one to. "Enjoy your fucking run you fucking asshole." She Slammed the office door as hard as she could. It rattled the windows and the walls. The brunette opened the other one to the garage. Fuck him. Fuck everyone. Fuck this fucking town and the bullshit that fucking came with it. She was already out of the garage by the time Happy was in the office. She didn't fucking care. This whole thing with him was just the fucking same and she didn't know why she didn't see it before. Nothing would ever change between them.

She stalked across the lot to the clubhouse her mood darkening with every step. She hoped he would just leave. Sealing the fate of their relationship nailing the coffin shut so she didn't have to deal with anymore bullshit. But she did care she countered. She did love him She wanted them to work. It was all this shit that had happened in the last couple weeks that made her not want to be with him. She had been with plenty of guys before she had got with Opie after her and Happy had ended things. Not that she slept with all of them but she figured out what she liked what she didn't like and the type of person she wanted to be with. She knew what she wanted back then and it was the same as what she wanted now. Every man lacking the one thing that she looked for, that she wanted. She wanted Happy. She wanted to be happy with Happy. A weird life for them both. An eccentric accountant and an outlaw biker. She wanted to be with him with out labels or pressure. She wanted the loyalty, the unconditional love that he seemed to have for her and only her.

What was the big deal about marriage anyways. It was all the same. She could handle club life. The expectation of an old lady. All of it because she knew Happy would be right there beside her. He was loyal and faithful. She never worried about that. Her only true fear was him going away to prison. He alone was very careful. But it was other people that made mistakes. Look at Opie. That man never made a mistake. All it took was some dumb fuck prospect to lose his head and Opie got caught. Now Opie was serving five years. In all honesty she knew she could handle him being locked up. Could handle not seeing him everyday and those monitored visits But what she couldn't handle was not having any control. Not knowing if he was safe or not.

Alexi didn't know that she had stopped moving. She was halfway across the lot just standing there fighting with him in her head. Her hand balled up into such tight fists her nails were cutting into the palm of her hand. She didn't hear him stomping up behind her and she certainly wasn't expecting him to jerk her around. When he did she flinched her arms shooting up between them to cover her face and neck gasping out no as she ducked away.

Happy was floored. Never had she ever flinched away from him. He had never given her a reason to. He reached out to her making her flinch again and she backed away shaking her head. The man took two steps to her closing the distance between them and wrapped her in a tight hug. "Baby." He said softly as she wrapped her arms around his middle buried her head into his chest. He held her tighter to him kissing her head and rubbing her back. "We dealt with everything baby. Its going to be okay." He said reading her mind.

Happy knew this was her breaking. The weight of not dealing with her mother, the rat, and Duke was taking its toll on his girl. Tig had been right, of all people. "The club is meeting with Darby and when we get back I have a surprise for you okay baby?" She didn't say anything. Happy picked h her up and carried her to his dorm room. When he set her on his bed the man undressed. When he was out of his jeans he began undressing his girl leaving her in her matching bra and panties. Happy laid beside his girl wrapping an arm around her middle and pulling her to his chest. "He's dead because of me." Alexi whispered to the dark room. Happy stared at the girl beside him.

How could he tell her that Duke wasn't dead? That in fact he was up at the cabin waiting for his injuries to heal? The fact was they didn't know what to do with him last night. The man explained he was only at Alexi's to warn her what was happening at the shop. Duke wasn't a part of Darby's crew, had no idea where they made the drugs. All he knew was that it was being sold out of the detail shop. Half the men joked that he should be asked to prospect for going a couple rounds with Alexi. The fact that he didn't look worse was only due to her being worn out from the day's activities. All he was trying to do was get Alexi to sit and listen to him. That didn't happen. It wouldn't have if Alexi thought he was trying to hurt her. He would have been dead before she let that happen. They all agreed at one time or another loosing their shit with her because she wouldn't listen. Not that they condoned him beating on her but Now he was being watched by a prospect awaiting the clubs decision. He couldn't tell her anything until the club had made a decision.

Happy kissed her forehead, then her nose and finally her lips. It was a simple sweet kiss. He wasn't pressuring her to kiss back or make any move. "What do I need to do, baby?" She pressed her face into his side and shrugged. Happy pulled her on top of him. "I still owe you to marks from the other day, Alexi." He muttered sliding his hands down her back to her ass and back up. She chuckled dropping her head against his chest. "Really, Hap?" she asked into his chest. He made his girl look at him and nodded. "Really baby girl." He kissed her shoulder. Alexi sat up and leaned over him her hair falling into his face. Happy tangled his hands in her hair and pulled her down to him. "That's what you're thinking about right now, that?" She asked quietly pressing her forehead against his. "Thinking it would make you feel better." He muttered rubbing circles into her hips with his thumbs. "Why would you think that?" She asked as he sat up and unclasped her bra. Guiding it down her arms and throwing it across the room when she pulled her arms out of it.

The enforcer kissed his girls shoulder and collar bone making his way to the other shoulder then back up her neck. "I know what you like, Mamas." He said kissing her bottom lip. She brushed her nose against his and play with his hands. He laced their fingers together and kissed her collar bone. Alexi smiled and tilted his chin so he could look up at her. "What makes you think I like that?" He grinned kissing her passionately and rolling them over so he was on top of her. "I'll show ya." He kissed her again, biting her lip and tugging on it. Alexi hissed pulling her head away from him.

Someone pounded on the door calling for Happy. It was her father. Alexi rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone from under the pillow. "Babe." Happy said looking at his girls back. Happy pulled his clothes on and stepped into his boots. "Alexi." She sat up running a hand through her hair and brought her knees to her chest. She looked up at him arching her eyebrow at him. He leaned down kissing her. "I'll be back soon." She nodded and picked her phone looking through it some more. Happy kissed her two more times before leaving the clubhouse with Tig. They were going to stake out Darby's place. He wanted to tell her that Gemma had found a place that they might like. He and Tig were going to check it out the next day and start packing Alexi's stuff up. He was also thinking about getting her a dog. To keep her away when he was gone. He wanted to do so much for her. Wanted to show her how much she meant to him. He wanted to get her through all this shit and make her see that it was worth it.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

* * *

Alexi rolled on to her back and fiddled with her phone. It started ringing and she dropped it on her face. "God damn it." She muttered swiping across the screen to accept the call.

"Ey chica." Marisol voice sang through the speaker.

"Eyyy chica what's good, home girl?" Alexi said smiling and sitting up. She could hear other people in the back ground wand wondered what they were up to.

"Where you at girl?" Alexi stretched her legs out in front of her and kicked her feet a bit. She needed to paint her to nails when she was done with this call.

"I'm at the clubhouse. Why?" She heard Marisol whisper something obviously not to her.

"Ahh okay, chica. Be out front in five minutes." The line went dead and she stared at the screen.

Alexi didn't need to be told twice. She jumped off the bed and rooted through the bag at the foot of the bed. She pulled out whatever was on top she pulled her bra off the floor and put it on, she got dressed in the clothes she just laid out and looked into the mirror at what she had randomly selected. It was a white tank top and torn up skinny jeans. She rolled socks on her feet and jumped into her Tims.

The brunette bombshell grabbed the bag that had all of her stuff it and her phone, walking quickly out of the dorm and down the hall. She made it across the lot and through the gates with out anyone noticing. She was grown and shouldn't have to sneak around. But she didn't want anyone to stop her so she did. Sides there was no one in the main room when she went by to tell that she as going out. She would text Juice or someone later to tell them where she had gone.

Alexi smiled seeing Esai's truck parked down the block. Alexi quickened her pace grinning at the people she saw in the bed of the truck.

"What do I owe this honor?" Alexi asked getting in beside Fiasco and Jorge. The green eyed woman brushed her hair out of her face as The window in the back of the truck slid open and Marisol stuck her head out. Alexi braced her self as the truck started down moving down the road.

"What the fuck happened to your face?" Her sister asked crawling through the window and over to her younger sister. Fiasco and Jorge squinted at her trying to see what Marisol saw. Alexi frowned and shrugged she really didn't want to get into it with them about this. She wanted to forget since that's all she could really do. "Answer me, Lexi." Marisol demanded as they got onto the highway. Alexi pulled her hair over her shoulder to keep it out of her face."Its nothing. Don't worry about it." She said roughly trying to brush it off. Marisol squawked and stared at the younger brunette.

"Don't tell me its nothing when you look like you just got out of the fucking ring." Marisol snapped. She sat a little straighter and eyed her baby sister."Drop it Soli." Alexi growled looking away from the woman. Marisol grabbed her sisters chin and forced her to look at her. "He do this to you?" She asked searching the younger woman's face taking it the cuts and bruises. Alexi glared her lip curling up into a snarl and jerked her head out of her sisters grasp.

"Jesus Christ, no Happy would never." Alexi said as they pulled to a stop. Her voice louder and clearer now that they weren't on the highway. She crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her shoulders trying to keep her anger at bay. How could her sister even com to that conclusion?

"Who did, Alexi?" Marisol asked not dropping the subject that her sister obviously did not want to talk about. But too bad for her. How could she really expect no one to notice or not to ask what happened when she looked like that? The girl sighed and kept on glaring at the woman.

"I got into a fight. That shop I was working at over in Stockton had some shit going on the side and I found out about it. I quit a few weeks back and yesterday one of the guys at the shop showed up at my door. he texted me like all day but my phone was off. So he shows up at the house Telling me he knew who I was and that Darby knew too. He was the one running shit on the side. I dipped out of the house because I didn't know if it was a trick and we ended up fighting outside the garage. He just wanted to talk to me about some stuff but we really got into it and it ended pretty bad." Alexi said staring at her sister.

Marisol blinked dumbly at her sister. She wasn't expecting that. She didn't know what she thought had happened but THAT wasn't it, not by a long shot. She looked over at Jorge who was staring darkly at Alexi. The girl rolled her shoulders and eyes at her, clicking her tongue at her. That fucking attitude.

"What do you mean it ended badly?" Marisol asked tentatively. Alexi gave her sister a hard look and shook her head. "You don't need to know that, Soli." Alexi said quietly, she looked around her then back to her sister. "Tell me Alexi." Marisol demanded. "Why the fuck do you want to fucking know? Its not your fucking problem its been dealt with." Alexi growled standing as soon as the truck stopped.

She stared her sister down waiting for her to back the fuck off. Marisol looked away frowning. The green eyed beauty jumped from the side of the truck and lit a cigarette she pulled out of her pack. Fiasco fell in step beside her occasionally looking over at the mess of curly hair beside him. They walked down the block and walked into an over crowded house with music daring to bust out the windows from the blaring base.

Alexi dipped off to the side effectively getting lost in the crowd. Fiasco frowned and looked back at Jorge who shrugged. They heard a loud whistle and someone shout out a catcall from the kitchen.

* * *

Alexi made her way to the kitchen and smirked at the bottles of tequila on the counter. She pulled a beer out of the fridge and opened one of the bottles of tequila. She drank from the bottle before sipping some beer. She pulled her phone out of her pocket shooting a text to Juice letting him know where she was at. She turned her ringer off and stuff the phone in her back pocket. Some one whistled as they came into the kitchen someone else called something out to her but she really wasn't paying attention. She turned and blinked at the men in front of her.

"Mamas what happened?" Chaos said frowning and coming over to her, he took her face in his hands and inspected it. Alexi rolled her eyes and looked up at the man. "Got into some shit." She said shrugging her shoulders and sipped her beer. Chaos knew better than to ask anymore. She made it clear she didn't want to talk about it. So he was, plus he didn't want to get involved with whatever drama was involved with her story.

"What brings you to a Byz Lats party?" Chaos asked wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Alexi sighed and sipped her beer. "Primo brought me." Chaos nodded and smiled down at her. "That fucking grill." She said shaking her head and tapped a black painted nail against the silver in the mans mouth. Chaos snapped at her finger and laughed. "You like it mamas?" He asked running his tongue over the silver and smiling more. Alexi rolled her eyes running a hand through her hair flipping it to the other side of her head.

"It's a'ight." The gorgeous brunette said after lighting her cigarette. He smirked and looked across the kitchen. "You remember Gomes?" He asked nodding to the man across the way. Alexi looked back up at him and shook her head no. "Sure you do mamas. Elian, you remember him right?" Alexi eyed the man and smiled. "Holy shit." She said louder now with wide eyes. The man smiled and came over to her.

"Holy fuck you grew." Is all she could say looking over at the man smiling down on her. Elian had been her next door neighbor for as long as she could remember before moving to Charming. "That happens." His deep voice hit her like a ton of bricks. "You're a Byz Lat now?" She said checking out his ink that covered him from his knuckles to his neck. He just nodded and smiled he too had a grill. "What is up with these? Everyone has one." She asked checking his gold grill out. He smiled showing his off and she shook her head.

"LoLo must have loved that." She commented her eyes flicking form his gold teeth to his eyes. "Don't you worry about it, little girl." He said smirking down at her. She rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue at him. "LoLo loved them by the way." He added shrugging and leaned against the kitchen counter. He pulled a beer out of the fridge and uncapped it before taking a sip. Alexi laughed and shook her head standing in front of him.

"There's no way LoLo did." Gomes laughed at what she said and looked over at Chaos smirking. _"¿Qué?" (What?)_ Alexi asked sipping the last of her beer before tossing it out. " _LoLo los consiguió para mí." (LoLo got them for me._ ) Alexi's mouth fell open making the two men laugh. She watched the men carefully squinting at them.

" _Es gracioso cuando piensa que sabe mierda que no lo sabe." (Its funny when she thinks she knows shit that she don't.)_ Gomes said pulling out his ringing phone and answering it. _"No seas maldito grosero." (Don't be fucking rude.)_ Alexi said rolling her eyes and doing a shot. She shot a look over to Chaos who was watching her and she arched an eyebrow at him. She did another shot and left the kitchen throwing her hair over her shoulder.

 _"Ella jodidamente creció. Está bien como el infierno ahora."_ _(She fucking grew up. Fine as hell now._ ) Gomes said after getting off the phone. Chaos nodded his head watching the brunette weave through the crowd. " _Ella joder, hombre. Sin embargo, se metió en una mierda." (She fucking did man. She got into some shit though.)_ Gomes raised his eyebrows at his friend waiting for him to elaborate.

 _"Con un Son ahora. Siempre conin redondo con una cara estropeada." (With a Son now. Always comin round with a busted up face.)_ Chaos said crossing his arms over his chest and looking over at Gomes. He lit a joint and hit it before passing it over to his friend. Chaos watched Alexi laugh with some Mayans. Gomes stood beside him and shook his head before passing the joint back to him.

" _Esa mierda no es el hombre correcto. Tal vez pueda cambiar de opinión." (That shit ain't right, 'mano. Maybe I can change her mind.)_ Gomes said taking the joint back from him. _"Mejor date prisa antes de que Benzo lo haga." (Better hurry before Benzo does.)_ Chaos said lifting his chin nodding to where another Byz Lat was chatting Alexi up. Gomes and Chaos moved through the crowd towards Alexi. They could her laughing over the music.

* * *

Alexi was dancing with Marisol laughing at some shit Matias had said to her. She shook her head and told her sister that Happy would have said the same shit. _"¿Está bien que estés aquí?" (He okay with you being here?)_ Marisol asked looking over at her. Alexi rolled her eyes and flipped her hair over her shoulder. _"Tenía que ocuparse de." (He had business to take care of.)_ Alexi said pointedly looking over at her sister. " _Maldita sea, después de toda esa mierda? ¿salió?" (Damn after all that shit? He left?)_ Marisol looked over at her sister in shock and stopped dancing. Alexi shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes. Marisol hugged Alexi suddenly. It threw Alexi off balance and she fell into someone still holding her sister.

" _¿que demonios?" (What the hell?")_ the person she fell into growled. Alexi straightened up and steadied her sister. _"¿Estás bien?" (You okay?)_ ALexi asked looking her sister up and down. _"Mire donde usted va perra." (Watch where you're going bitch)._ Alexi rolled her eyes. Not bother to look at who she bumped into.

"Seriously, fuck off." Alexi Said angrily switching back to her second learned language. She looked back at her sister and shook her head. "Why are you even out Soli? You're pregnant you should be home resting." Marisol rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue at her sister. "So, what? I can't have fun anymore?"Marisol griped getting in Alexi's face. "Not if you can't stand right. You could get hurt." Alexi snapped. rolling her eyes. "I could get hurt at home just the same." Alexi rolled her eyes and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "You should be protecting yourself. Being careful, chica. Alexi snapped at her sister. The woman looked at her as if she couldn't believe her ears.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? Like you even know. What you were pregnant fro a couple weeks so now you know everything? That's your fucking problem you think you know everything but you fucking don't." The older sibling snapped rolling her shoulders and folding her arms across her chest. "Thats what you really think?" Alexi asked glaring at her sister. This bitch had clearly lost her fucking mind already."Listen here dear sister I was pregnant for six fucking months and delivered a dead fucking baby." Alexi watched her words take their full effect on her sister before continuing. "So yeah, maybe I do know a little fucking more than you do." Alexi popped her hip out and planted her hands on them leaning closer to her sister.

"But you know what you're crazy hormonal right now and pregnant so I wont slap the fucking shit out of you for throwing my failed pregnancy back in my fucking face. Have a great fucking night." Alexi spat at her sister and pushed through the crowd. Ignoring her name being called behind her.

She left the house shaking her head. Could she not have one day with out people getting on her case about shit? Everyone always had some dumb bull shit to say about her life. Always giving their unwanted opinion about shit that wasn't any of their business. She climbed up in the back of Esai's truck and kicked off her boots. Tonight like many other night was a complete fucking bust. Maybe it would be a good idea to get out of Charming find some place new where she didn't have to deal with her families ties to the bullshit organizations that they had. She picked at the tare in her jeans and sighed shit was much easier as a kid. Before Opie and Happy before any of it. But that was a part of growing up, right?

"I said watch where your going and you tell me to fuck off?" A voice beside her spoke up. Alexi looked up and rolled her eyes. "Yeah." The man eyed her and leaned against the truck. "You shouldn't talk to me like that. I'm dangerous." Alexi rolled her eyes "Everyone is dangerous." She said completely unfazed by the threatening look she was getting from the man beside her. They had talked for a little bit earlier at the party. His name was Benzo or something like that.

"Most people would be scared right now." He said quietly watching the girl pick at her jeans. "I'm not most people." She replied looking back at him. "I'm more put off that you tracked me down when I said I wasn't interested." He smirked and leaned forward crossing his arms over the edge of the truck bed. "Not safe out here for a pretty girl to be alone out here." Alexi rolled her eyes and ran her hands through her hair but didn't respond. It was like she didn't care or something.

"I'm minding my business out here." She said finally cracking her back. He cringed at the sound fucking hated that noise. They stopped talking for a bit. Alexi picked lint off her socks and Benzo watched her. She was a pretty thing. Would be prettier if her face wasn't so busted up like it noticed the bruises on her arms too. She had really been worked over. He didn't like that. Didn't like a man who put his hands on a woman. That wasn't a man in his eyes, that was a fucking coward. He hated cowards.

"Your Son bust your face up like that?" She rolled her eyes again and slowly turned her head to look over at him. "Nah." She clicked her tongue at him. "You should go back inside." He said straightening up and sticking his hands in his pockets. "I'm good out here." She said closing her eyes and ran her hands through her hair again. He shook his head at her knocking on the side of the truck to get her attention.

"Let's go." He said nodding behind him. She stared at him and sighed she guessed she had no real choice in the matter he looked like he wouldn't have a problem throwing her over his shoulder and taking her back. The gorgeous brunette slipped back into her boots and climbed off the back of the tail gate. "What happened with your sister?" He asked as green eyed brunette walked back with him.

Alexi sighed and shook her head, she looked over at him and rolled her eyes. "That bad huh?" He asked chuckling. The brunette nodded. "You know what would be nice?" She asked sticking her hands in the back pocket of her jeans. He looked back at her in response. "If people would just get off my case. I know their worried but I can't take it anymore. My guy is a good guy, like hands down man he's fucking wonderful." She smiled more to herself then to the man beside her.

"We got weird history but no one can let that go. I did. Its not his fault this even happened. They think.. I don't even know what they think honestly maybe its because what he does?" She looked up at Benzo who was watching her and listening intently "... He does the same thing as my brothers and Jorge and no one would dare ask their girls if they laid hands on them." She shook her head and sat down on a bench.

"Like one day we're going to get married and shit but..." She sighed and looked around trying to find her words. "Its like they're all waiting for him to fuck up. I can't stand that shit." She shook her head kicking at a patch of grass in front of her. "But that's not even it, its like all this shit with my mom. Everyone looks at me with this fucking look and I hate it. Like they fucking pity me." She said and Benzo saw the anger flash through her eyes.

"I got enough of that shit when I was a kid and I just wish everyone would fucking stop and leave me alone just to get through my shit. But I've always got someone posted on me. I know I've got more than most and I should be grateful but everyone gets on my fucking case." She stopped talking and started picking at her jeans again. He could almost see the weight lift off of her shoulders as she sat back and looked over at him.

"That's some shit." Benzo said scratching the back of his head. Alexi laughed and nodded. "Isn't though? Shit Man." She shook her head and continued to laugh. Benzo smiled he really liked that laugh. It was a happy laugh and it made him happy which was fucking weird. Females didn't have that effect on him. But her laugh made him want to hear it more. "Stop looking at me like that, dude." Alexi said leaning against the bench and kicking her booted feet out in front of her. She crossed her ankles an arched an eyebrow at him. "You're ridiculous. Thinkin everyone wants you an shit." Alexi grinned somewhat ashamed. He smiled. "You got a nice laugh. Don't let that go to your head." He said gruffly getting up from the bench across from her. Alexi grinned and followed him. "Too late pal. I'll remember that for forever." The man rolled his eyes and kept walking as if he didn't hear her.

* * *

Alexi sat on a couch thinking about what her next step should be. She should't have gone looking at places til she found a job. That was obvious to her now but she was mad at the time and didn't think about it. She realized then she didn't think about much before she acted. That really had to change. Maybe she could work in the office for a bit til she got started with her on line classes. That wouldn't be too bad. She told Happy she wanted to travel and see more... She would have to do that to. She had to admit that she got pretty excited when he asked her about marriage. She wouldn't tell anyone about that though. Only when it came to him that she got excited about marriage and kids and all that shit. But she didn't want to kids anytime soon. Maybe a couple dogs. She could definitely see herself with a couple dogs and Happy. She smiled to herself here she was thinking about some domestic life with the craziest man in all of SAMCRO. What was better was she knew he thought about it too when it came to her. She loved him more than anything. she didn't show it enough though. Not nearly enough. When he came back she would definitely plan a nice night for him. She nodded to herself that was a good idea.

Alexi sat there in her thoughts not noticing the group of people watching her from across the room. It was unusual that she wasn't being the life of the party.

"You think she's okay?" Marisol asked Esai looking over at her sister. Her cousin frowned and shrugged. Fiasco looked over at his friend then to Benzo who was sharing a blunt with Chaos and Gomes. Matias rubbed his girls back as she turned to him frowning. "I didn't know... She just started going off on me about not being here and I snapped." Esai looked at his cousin out of the corner of his eye hoping she would keep her mouth shut.

There was a good reason why not many people knew about Alexi's situation. That reason was she didn't want them too. She didn't want the looks or the questions or the pity that came with it. He knew this because they sat down and talked about it. She didn't want anyone to know how far along she was. "She's looking out for you, Soli." Esai said taking the blunt that was being passed around.

"She doesn't need to go off like that though." Matias said angrily his eyes on his sister in law. Esai shot him a look he knew if he didn't calm Matias down soon everyone was going to know about Alexi's shit. "You should calm down, mano." Benzo said sipping his beer. Matias shot him a dirty look and ignored him. "She's always pushing you away and being a bitch." Matias stood up planning to confront Alexi. Marisol caught his arm and shook her head. She hadn't had the chance to say much about her fight with her sister. All Matias knew was Alexi blew up at his girl.

"Sol, you need to sit down and take your place. This is bullshit and its gone on for far too long." Matias said sitting his girl down and walking across the room. Esai quickly followed hoping to get to Alexi first. Alexi stood just as Matias go to her. "Is she okay?" He man glared at her and stepped closer toe the green eyed brunette. "Why the fuck do you care? You just fucking made her cry for a fucking hour. " Alexi arched an eyebrow at her brother in law. "I was worried." He shook his head still glaring down at her.

"How about you mind your own fucknig business and stop acting like you fucking know what she's going through." Alexi nodded biting her tongue and took a step back. She turned away and walked to the kitchen. Not tonight satan its not happening not again. She wasn't goin to fight him on shit he obviously knew nothing about. "You're not going to say sorry?" Matias growled cornering her in the kitchen. She whipped around and eyed the man.

"Nah Pregnant women cry. She didn't know what she was talking about and neither do you Matias." The mans face turned ten shades of red and he started to shake. "You're a fucking cunt you know that?" Alexi couldn't help but laugh. The indignant rage that was flowing through her at that moment was to real to deal with. "You're fucking kidding me with that shit right? Go talk to you're fucking girl and get your facts fucking right before you come at me again, asshole." She hissed stepping up the taller man.

"Matias stop." Marisol begged suddenly appearing by his side. He ignored her. "You know what." Alexi said before he could speak she clicked her tongue and threw her hair over her shoulder. "I'm done here. You're being ridiculous about shit you don't even know. You're being a fucking fool." She shook erh head and stepped back from him. "I got mad because she fell and flipped out on me because I was showing my concern for her."She glared up at the man and spoke quietly.

"You wanna know why?" She didn't wait for his response. "Because I was told my baby wasn't going to make it. But she did she got to six fucking months and a fight with my dude stressed her out and I went into labor. It was a stupid fucking fight I can't even remember what it was about. I had to fucking deliver her...dead. She died because of the stupid fucking fight i had. That I fucking started. So how about you get out of my fucking face and stop acting like you know my shit cause you really fucking don't." She took another step away from the man and grabbed a bottle of tequila with out looking at it.

The curly haired brunette stared at Matias and left the now full kitchen. The pair didn't notice their group enter the kitchen to defuse the fight. Benzo, Fiasco, Chaos, and Gomes lined the wall and looked at each other. Jorge glared at Esai and Matias unable to figure out how shit got so fucked so quick. Marisol stood beside her guy staring at the spot where Alexi had stood. It was clear that none of them knew as much as they thought they knew about the girl. The group looked at each other except for Matias who kept staring straight ahead.

* * *

Alexi didn't know who she was dancing with but whoever it was pretty god damn good at it. The guy had and arm around her waist and wasn't groping her or trying to get her in bed with him. That's all she cared about. She sipped from the tequila bottle and smiled a nice buzz settling over her. But it was getting too hot. She could feel herself starting to over heat and needed to cool down before she got sick.

She tapped on the guys arm and stepped away and walked to where she had hidden her bag deciding that she was going to change before. She climbed the stairs to the bathroom. the other one being occupied. She shut the door and locked. The only thing that would cool her down now was a shower. She turned on the shower, slipped off her boots and socks and undressed. She stepped in and smiled as the water cooled her down instantly. She was in the shower ten more minutes before getting out and drying off.

The gorgeous brunette automatically grabbed a toothbrush and toothpaste out of her bag along with deodorant. She brushed her teeth and stopped almost laughing at how her nightly routine got her. The gorgeous brunette washed her mouth out and got dressed in a crop top and shorts. She dried her hair more before hanging up the towel. She walked downstairs to see the party had got crazier when she was upstairs. She hid her bag and slipped off her boots before joining the crowd. She saw a couple of the girls she was dancing with earlier and joined them.

* * *

Matias had been looking for Alexi for an hour now and couldn't find her. He needed to apologize but he couldn't find her and no one had seen her in a while. He walked over to Esai and Jorge hoping they had seen her. He hoped that she didn't just up and leave. "Have you seen Lexi?" Matias asked looking at his brothers. Jorge scoffed and rolled his shoulders. "Nah, 'mano we haven't." Matias rubbed the back of his head and blew out a breath "I can't find her anywhere." Esai shook his head and the men followed him outside to the truck. The men split up and asking the people outside the house and around the block if they had seen her. They hadn't. No one had. The people they talked to weren't even that much of a help they were all drunk.

"Maybe she walked to moms?" Marisol asked appearing out of nowhere. The guys nodded and scanned the crowd one more time before heading out to their VP's house. "I tried calling her but she won't pick up." Marisol said desperately looking at the men around her. "She needs time to cool off. She'll call when she does. You know she can't stay mad about shit when it comes to her family." Esai said trying to comfort his cousin. She shook head covering her face so they wouldn't see her crying. "Not when it comes to personal stuff. She'll never talk to me again." Esai rolled his eyes and looked over at Jorge and Fiasco. "You're being ridiculous. She'll come around. We fucking own Oakland. Jorge already put the word out so if anyone sees her we will be the first to know. Okay?" He said hugging and rubbing the womans back. She sighed and nodded. She guessed he was right. They headed out to the truck and drove away.

* * *

Alexi was laughing with a couple girls in the kitchen about something a guy had said to them to come to bed with them. They did a couple shots and took some pictures together. Alexi had her back to the kitchen entry way when some one came in making the girls stop laughing and look away. Alexi turned around and smiled up at the guy she was dancing with before she got a shower. The guy smiled down at her and winked.

"We're doing shots wanna join?" Alexi asked holding up a shot glass. The man nodded and smiled taking the shot glass from Alexi she filled up a couple more shots, handing them to the girls then taking two for herself. The man winked down at the green eyed brunette and the the quartet did their shots. She set her shot glass down and walked back out to where everyone was dancing. The guy from the kitchen beckoned her over. She smiled and walked his way. They started moving together his hands going back to her waist.

* * *

Chaos made his was through the crowd trying to get to the other side of the room. He was feeling pretty good at this point having shared a bottle or two of tequila with his friends and had more than a couple beers. He bumped into a curly haired brunette with a nice ass making her stumble and fall into someone else. Chaos grabbed the girl making her to turn to face him.

"LUIS." Alexi said throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him. He was shocked to see her, seeing as her cousin and sister had left ages ago. "What are you doing here, mamas? Your primo left a while ago." Alexi smiled up at him and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm dancin what are you doing?" He smiled showing off his grill and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling the girl close to him. "Talkin to a pretty girl." Chaos said smiling down at her. Alexi was going to smile but remembered what Benzo said to her earlier. Alexi frowned slightly and dropped her arms from around his neck and stepped away from him.

"I'll let you go and talk to her then." She said sticking her hands in her back pockets and leaning away from him in case any crazy fucking girls saw them together. Chaos laughed and pulled the green eyed girl back to him. "I was talking about you, mamas." Chaos said laughing and wrapping his arm around her and pulling her back to him. "I wasn't sure. Benzo said I was being ridiculous thinking that everyone was talkin about me." Chaos smirked.

"Since when do you listen to anyone, mamas?" The brunette smiled. "I listen to Happy and Benzo reminds me of Happy. So I listen to him." The man nodded. She had a point Benzo shared a lot of the same characteristics that her old man did. Chaos quirked an eyebrow at her suggestively and she rolled her eyes. "Not like that, Luis. I'm going to go dance now." She said slapping his chest. He laughed again and looked over her shoulder to see who she had been dancing with. He scowled immediately and shook his when looking back at his childhood friend.

"Nah mamas you're coming with me." He said guiding her away from the man and over to where. Fiasco, Gomes, and Benzo were. "I want to dance." Alexi protested pulling away from him. She was drunk and wasn't having any part of being pulled around like a dog on a leash. "I don't want you dancing with him." Chaos said firmly turning away from her. He just wanted her to be away from that guy. He was known for being rough with his girls or any girl he encountered. He had just got out of jail for a rape charge and it wasn't his first one.

"Can you stop? You're not my old man and I don't even let Happy handle me like this. Let me go Luis. I want to dance and I am going to dance." Alexi stated tugging on her arm in hopes of getting out of Chaos's grasp. "Mamas I'll fucking dance with you, alright? Just stay the fuck away from him. He's dangerous." Alexi stopped and frowned but nodded her head. "Alright but you better have learned something from the last time we danced." She said letting him weave their way through the crowd. Chaos stopped and turned to her staring down at her.

"I was fucking eleven." He defended staring her down. Alexi popped her hip out and stuck her finger in her face. "You said you could dance and it was the biggest let down of my life. I was crushed, 'mano." Chaos shook his head and wrapped his arms around the brunettes waist. "I think I learned a thing or two since then mamas." He said laughing. Alexi planted her hands on her hips and looked him up and down before clicking her tongue at him.

"I should hope so but you still look pretty dumb to me." She said looking him up and down ending with a little nod affirming her observation. Chaos shook his head pulling them further into the crowd and away from the man he didn't like. "How are you going to be mean like that when I'm about to dance with you?" Alexi tilted her head to the side and grinned up at him. "You were pretty dumb then." Chaos chuckled walking them backwards a little bit more. Before stopping and pulling her to him.

"There you go being mean again." His hands going to her waist as she started to move to the beat. He pulled her closer and started dancing with the smaller brunette. She turned her back to him and moved tot he music with his hands on her waist. He could move and she was surprised. "What the fuck?" Gomes said to Benzo getting up and looking through the crowd. Chaos was supposed to be back an hour ago with a couple joints and some beer.

"Chill the fuck out, I know he's got a couple stashes around here." Benzo said getting up and going off to the kitchen. Chaos weaved through the crowd trying to get to the other side of the room. He went to the hall closet and found Chaos's stash and pocketed it. He detoured to the kitchen for beer and ran into Benzo who was staring out at the crowd. Gomes stood beside him looking over to where Benzo was staring. Chaos was in the back of the room dancing with Alexi. They were too close for his liking. Chaos's head was dipped to Alexi's shoulder as he was talking to her about something. Her head turned so they were nose to nose as she responded back to him. His hands were on her hips. Gomes didn't like it. Didn't like how her hips rolled with his. Didn't like hoe his friends face was too close to hers.

"Didn't she leave with Esai?" Gomes asked following Benzo to the dancing pair. "Apparently not." He said nudging Chaos and nodding to him when he looked up at the pair and nodded to them. Alexi grinned wildly at the pair. Benzo looked at the girl. Her eyes dilated to the point that they were almost black. Benzo glared at Chaos whose eyes were just as black.

"What did you give her?" Benzo asked taking a step toward and pulling Alexi to him. She looked up at him confused and furrowed her eyebrows together. "We shared a blunt. What do you mean what did he give to me?" She asked confused and turned back to Chaos who still had his arms around her. He shook his head glaring at his friends. "What the fuck do you mean?" Chaos growled as Alexi realized what they were talking about. "It was just a normal blunt, 'mano.

"Whatever, I'm going to find something to eat." She said patting Benzo on the chest as she walked by. Benzo watched her go and turned his attention back to Chaos. "What were you thinking, 'mano?" Before he could answer his phone rang. He pulled it out and answered.

"Ey, ese." Yeah she's here with us. Has been the whole time... Oh shit, 'mano nah didn't know that. Lemme get her." Chaos said walking into the kitchen. Where Alexi was supposed to be. The back door was open and they heard muffled shouting. The man ran outside and found Alexi beating the shit out of the man Chaos had told her to stay away from earlier that night.

"Shit, mama." Chaos said handing the phone off to Benzo. Before Gomes and Chaos could pull her off the man she started wailing on the man harder. She was taught to fight by a man and she fought like a man. She stopped finally, and got off the man. She stood the by the man's side and kicked him as hard as she could before walking away. Benzo gave her the phone but she shook her head and walked away like nothing happened.

* * *

Alexi stood under the shower for a second time that night but this time she was washing blood off of her not sweat. She did what she needed to do and got out after she was done quickly drying herself off and getting dressed. she pulled on her last pair of clothes and stepped out of the bathroom.

She walked to the end of the hallway to the open window that was over the front porch and crawled out. She sat in the middle of the and pulled out her phone. She had a million texts and missed calls from her primo and sister wondering where she was. But no texts from Happy or her man. Or juice for that matter. But whatever she didn't fucking care.

The asshole had come in while Alexi was getting some chips and guacamole. The dude came up behind her trying to sweet talk her into comin home with him. She told him not to touch her and to leave her alone but that didn't seem like it got through his thick ass skull. He dragged her out of the hosue and she snapped. She didn't remember anything til she got into the shower a couple minutes ago.

The gorgeous green eyed brunette at sat down and pulled a cigarette out of its pack. She inhaled deeply as soon as the cigarette was lit. She didn't care anymore about any of the shit that was falling down on her. It was going to happen anyway so why not get used to it? She sat there enjoying the silence for what seemed like ages.

Fiasco knocked on the bathroom door before opening it. The light was on inside the room but Alexi wasn't there. He turned off the light and looked around the almost dark hallway. A shadow kept moving across the wall. It was a distorted out line of a girl. He walked to the window and saw ALexi sitting on the roof smoking. The man climbed through the window after calling her name a couple times. He sat down beside her and nudged her with looked over at him staring blankly.

"What?" She asked pulling her knees to her chest. "You okay?" He asked looking her over. Her cheek and lip were split from where that asshole must have hit her. "Do I look like I'm okay?" She snapped back at him looking at him like he was a fucking idiot. "Alexi." She shook her head.

"No Lupe. The shit that went down tonight yesterday and then with my mom? None of that shit is making me okay. I'm tired of peoples bullshit and I'm tired of being asked if I'm okay. Don't fucking start. Tonight was a disaster." She said getting up and brushing herself off.

"You're say that you didn't have fun at all?" He asked following her through the window. "Which part would have been fun for me? The part where I fucking snapped out on by my my sister or her man? Or how about the part where I was almost kidnapped and raped and ended up beating the fucking shit outta some rapist?" She asked turning around to face the man.

"Just leave me alone." She said dropping her bag on the couch and making her way through the crowd. Alexi started dancing with a group of girls and guys she didn't know. She honestly didn't care they welcomed her in; dancing and moving with her to the beat of the music, like she was one of them. One of the girls passed her a blunt and she happily took it. A girl behind her grabbed her hips and moved against the pretty music got louder

Fiasco watched her go and shook his head. This night had been totally fucked. He walked to the back yard and saw the man who Alexi had beaten unconscious was now gone. "Where'd he go?" Chaos asked nodding to the spot where the man had been. "Who?" Benzo asked pointedly. Fiasco nodded his head he got the drift the man had been taken care of.

"How is she?" Chaos asked nodding to the that he was talking about Alexi. Fiasco rubbed the back of his head clearly uncomfortable. "She's real fucked up, 'mano. Can't get out of her head." Chaos frowned and Benzo walked past the two into the house. "Keep an eye out for her. Esai said they would come by in the morning to pick her up." He said over his shoulder.

* * *

Alexi drank heavily from the tequila bottle that was being passed around with the full intention of getting fucked up. In all reality all she wanted right now was Happy. For him to hold her and tell her it would be okay. But he wasn't here and she was and she was going to help it by getting wasted. Alexi walked carefully to the kitchen and raided the fridge. She found stuff to make guacamole and steak and rice. She made the dip and heated up the steak and rice before looking for tortillas. She wasn't willing to spend to much time looking for them so she grabbed tortilla chips and the food she made heaping it all onto a plate before sitting at the kitchen table and digging in. She almost moaned at how good the food was. She realized she hadn't had anything to eat all day. She got a bottle of water and sat back down again sipping and eating in alternative bites.

"Finally got your food?" Chaos asked sitting beside her. She shrugged and kept on eating. "I wasn't trying to drug you." She held up her hand to cut him off. Grabbing a napkin she dabbed at her face before speaking. "In my book, what happened earlier didn't happen. None of it. That's the last I will speak of it." She went back to her food chewing carefully and slowly. Chaos nodded and she offered him some of the food on her plate. Benzo and Fiasco came in and sat around them stealing some of Alexi's food. One would distract with conversation and the other two would steal some food off her plate.

"Vultures. Get your own." She said as she slid her arm around her plate guarding it like a one armed inmate. Benzo laughed at the brunette and tugged on her hair. She waved him away. "There's more in the fridge." But that's all the way over there and I'm here." Benzo said looking at the men around him for confirmation. They nodded smiling. "You're" She stabbed at Benzo with her fork while covering her mouth "Are a bad influence. Corrupting these two and shit." Benzo squinted at her shaking his head.

"Nah mamas. They corrupted me." Alexi swallowed and grinned. "you don't expect believe that, do you?" She said sliding her plate towards the men. Gomes came through the back door then and nodded to the group. "Elian, tell these bullies to stop stealing my food!" Alexi said waving him over to her. He grinned and walked over to her wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "You're really stealing her food?" He shook his head at his friends who laughed and grinned. She shook her head "I'm going to starve being around these guys. I got maybe a bite in before these vultures came swooping in and stealing my plate. What am I supposed to do 'mano?" She asked Gomes glaring at the men who were devouring her food.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

* * *

Chaos's house

* * *

Alexi woke up on the floor beside the couch in a heap. she was sure she had fell asleep on, but she wan't one hundred percent on that she could have very well crashed right here on the floor. She groaned at the noise and covered her head. That movement alone made her want to puke. Her phone was ringing shrilly making her want to throw the thing across the room. She answered the call with a groan.

"Alexi?" She groaned again wondering why she answered the call.

"Baby are you okay?" Happy's deep rasp turned worried.

"Please, stop talking so loud." Alexi moaned made sure she was still wearing clothes. it was weird but it was one of her nightmares walking or crawling into a room full of people she didn't know butt ass naked. Alexi crawled out of the den and into the kitchen. She laid on the cool tile trying not to throw up. The gorgeous brunette growled into the tile when her man laughed at her, now knowing that she was hungover.

"Mamas what are you doing?" Chaos asked. Alexi brushed the hair out of her eyes and looked up to see Chaos and Fiasco staring at her with a girl sitting beside them at the kitchen table. She flipped them off and laid her head back down.

"Baby i got some bad news." Happy said making Alexi groan and shake her head. "We're going to be out here for a couple more days. But we're done with that Darby shit. Some other stuff came up." She groaned more.

"I love you but I can't right now." She mumbled folding her arms over her head.

"Okay baby girl I love you." He said laughing. She mumbled back that he was a asshole and she loved him too and ended the call.

"qué está haciendo?"(What she doing?) She heard Gomes ask before he picked her up off the floor.

"No, déjame aquí para morir." (No. Leave me to die.) The brunette said sitting down at the table and putting her head down.

"¿Noche difícil?" (rough night?) Someone asked her

"Vida áspera." (rough life.) she responded nodding her head against the table. This was the worst hangover ever.

"¿No te acostaste?" (Didn't you just go to bed?) Gomes asked sitting beside her. It was like they were tormenting her or something with this questioning. She at up and pushed her hair out of her face. Alexi saw the look on the girls faces before they quickly looked away. Looking at anything but her.  
"Ni siquiera lo se, Gomes." (I don't even know, Gomes.) He smirked.

"Así que ¿cuáles son tus planes para el día?" (So what are your plans for the day?") He asked sipping his coffee looking from her to his friends then back to her. Alexi shrugged rubbing her eyes. "Get back to charming. I guess or go see ma. Why?" He nodded an looked back to the girl beside him. "Was thinking you could chill with me unless you're too cool for that." Alexi raised an eyebrow at him her head propped up in her hands resting her elbows on the table. "I'm totally too cool for you but I can hang around, catch up and all that shit." He rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "Good cause LoLo heard you were in town and wants to see you." She smiled sitting up more. "I knew there was an anterior motivate to you asking me to chill." she said smoothly cracking her knuckles on the table. "I gotta call my primo though and see what was up about last night though. He like just dipped out." The brunette said getting up to get some coffee. "Nah, they didn't just dip prima. They were looking for you but you like up and vanished or something. They were real worried." Chaos said finally speaking up.

Alexi nodded and sipped on her coffee. "¿Que le pasó a tu cara?" ( What happened to your face?) The girl beside Fiasco asked. It was clear she couldn't help herself. Curiosity had won out instead of keeping her mouth shut. The girl beside Chaos shot her a look and shook her head as both men glared at her. If Alexi had to be honest staring between the two women at the table both of them looked oddly familiar but she didn't know from where. They could have been kids she hung out with when she was younger or just met at the party last night. Alexi offered a smile and shrugged her shoulders before running a hand through her long curly hair.

"Me metí en una pelea hace un par de días. Entonces este tipo me dio una bofetada la noche pasada porque yo no iría a casa con él." (i got into a fight a couple days ago. then this dude slapped the shit out of me last night cause i wouldn't go home with him.) The girl nodded leaning forward on her elbows. "¿Era el tipo con el que estábamos bailando?" (Was it the guy we were dancing with and did shot with?). The woman's question made Alexi realize why she looked so familiar. She danced with her and her friend a lot last night. Alexi nodded leaning against the counter. "Sí, el mismo tipo." (yeah same guy.) She sipped her coffee nodding as she accepted the curly haired woman's answer. "¿lo que le sucedió?" (What happened to him?) She asked washing out her now empty coffee mug and standing beside the large green eyed brunette. "No lo se." She responded before finishing her coffee and washing out her own mug. "Ha sido real, pero me voy a limpiar." (Its been real but i'm going to go get cleaned up.) The girl announced to the room as she left.

* * *

SAMTAZ

* * *

What are you doing here?" Happy asked as Juice sidled between him and Tig tapping on the bar getting the attention of the croweater behind it. He looked over at Happy giving him a weird look. "Jax told me to come with one of the prospects." The man answered and sipped his beer. Happy looked over to Tig who glanced at him then looked back to the croweater he had been eyeing up previously. "Thought you were staying behind with Lexi, since Jax was going to Rogue River." Happy replied fiddling with the label on his own beer. Juice shook his head. "She went to Oakland last night." He replied smirking at the girl who was half naked dancing on the stripper pole in the corner of the room.

Tig snorted and walked away throwing a look back at Happy. "Thought you knew." Juice offered shrugging his shoulders. Happy didn't know. Hadn't til Juice had told him. Tig had been right. She would always go back to Oakland. Happy scowled pulling out his phone and dialing his girls number. He thought about their conversation that morning and how it was weird that he thought he had heard someone talking in Spanish in the background but he wasn't absolutely sure if he had heard it or not. But now he knew he had. Sure he hadn't told her that she needed to stay but she should have called and let him know she was leaving. He waited for her to pick up and growled when the busy signal beeped. He shot her a text telling her to call him asap.

* * *

Chaos's House

* * *

Alexi ran her hands through her hair checking herself out in the mirror. Today was the first day in a long ass time that she would spend in Oakland all day and she wanted to look good for it. Not the hungover mess that she saw looking back at her. Happy hadn't packed a lot and what he had packed was just a weird assortment of clothes no actual outfits. Not that she seriously thought he would sit and plan outfits for her but at least pack some stuff that wasn't this. At least he packed something. Right? She thought to her self as she rummaged through her bag a second time. A knock came from outside the door pulling her out of her thoughts. she called out that she was decent and the door opened. Gomes stepped through with his eyes covered and a smile plastered on his face. Alexi rolled her eyes. this dork.

"I'm good stop being a fool." Alexi chastised crossing her arms over her chest. Gomes shook his head still covering his eyes and grinning.

"Your idea of good and mine are too different things. I'm still scarred from when you flashed me when we were ten." He said peeking at her. She was in a tank top and shorts. Seeing that he blew out and exaggerated sigh of relief and dropped his hands from his face. The curly haired brunette laughed remembering the time in question.

"I completely forgot about that. I'm pretty sure you just barged right on in my room earning you said flashing." The gorgeous woman said back to him laughing harder now. Gomes rolled his eyes and leaned on the dresser opposite her. She was using Chaos's room to get dressed in seeing as both bathrooms were needed by the rest of the hose to get ready in.

"Bullshit, but you think you're ready yet? Chaos and I are." Alexi smiled at her childhood friend and shook her head smiling.

"I don't have anything good to wear I would have been ready by now if I did." Gomes scratched his goatee and nodded before walking over to the closet and handing her a flannel shirt.

"Here." She took it from him and looked up at him arching an eyebrow in the process. "Got shit to do. Come on." He said over his shoulder before exiting the room and shutting the door behind him.

Alexi pulled her tank top off and replaced it with a push up bra before pulling the tank top back on. Thank god fro itty bitty titties. She thought before adjusting them in the bra. The Trager girl Pulled on the black tank top and the plaid shirt Gomes had handed to her out of Chaos's closet. The green eyed girl stepped out of her short and pulled on her favorite pair of ripped up skinny jeans. She buttoned up the shirt some and pulled her make up bag out of the over night bag. Happy knew better than to touch this. She had a make up bag in almost all of her bags just in case Happy pack her something. The girl did her make up quickly. At this point her years of perfecting her skills that a couple minutes is all it took her to get her make up looking on point. She decided on a dark muted red matte lipstick that would bring out the red in the borrowed flannel and the bandanna she planned on wearing. After spritzing herself with perfume and finishing spray, Alexi skipped down the stairs tying the red bandanna around her head as she entered the kitchen.

Chaos sat up in his chair hearing Alexi come down the steps. He looked down at the paper he was reading and back up again when she entered the kitchen. He started laughing and smacked Gomes nodding to wear Alexi stood fixing the bandanna that was tied around her head covering her forehead and her eyebrows. "Too much?" She asked looked down at her clothes and looking back up at her friends. Chaos grinned showing off his grill and shook his head. "Here I was worried you were going to stick out." He said standing an fixing his beanie. Gomes stood as well and shook his head. "Its like I'm looking at a female version of Luis." Gomes said inspecting Alexi's look. The girl smiled and shrugged looking over at Chaos who winked back at her.

They left the small house and headed to Gomes's bright yellow low rider. Alexi went to get in the back of the car when Chaos nudged her aside and got in before her leaving her to get in the passenger seat. The car started and loud rap played through the fancy sound system in the car. Gomes pulled away from the curb. The brunette settled back in her seat that was fixed to basically laid the whole way back. She sat up more and adjusted the seat so she could sit properly. Her phone went off for what felt like the hundredth time that early after noon and checked it. It was Happy. by the looks of the text he wasn't happy and demanded that she call him.

"That your old man?" Gomes asked looking over at her as he cruised through the streets of Oakland. Alexi arched an eyebrow at him and nodded.

"Sure is." She said reading through the other messages that he had sent to her that morning. Chaos leaned in between them and held out a joint smiling at them. Gomes took it and lit it inhaling it before passing it to Alexi. Did she want it? This wasn't exactly the thing she imagine herself doing. Rolling through Oakland with two of her childhood friends sharing a joint. She wasn't a kid anymore. But Alexi took the joint and hit it a time or two before passing it back to Chaos who grinned wildly at her.

"Look at you. Miss proper an shit rollin with some bangers and smoking a jay." He joked passing the joint back to Gomes. Alexi turned to him and rolled her eyes. "Don't even I'm just chillin with some old friends before I have to deal with my shit. Proper my ass tho my dads a biker dude." Chaos chuckled and leaned in more. "What would your old man say if he saw you, right now?" He asked raising his eyebrows. Alexi rolled her eyes more and clicked her tongue at him.

"He wouldn't like it. But I don't live for his approval, ya get me ese? I'm me. Trying to keep my nose clean an shit." She folded her leg under her giving Chaos her full attention. Her phone went off again. It was Happy. She'd have to call him now before he started really freaking out.

"Be quiet for a second." I said turning down the music and dialing Happy's phone number. "What the were you doing that you couldn't answer any my my fucking messages?" He growled out. His raspy voice hitting her like a punch in the stomach, she had missed his voice.

"I was getting ready and just forgot to be honest." I said as Gomes pulled up to the curb and got out of the car. Chaos followed and ruffled her hair. "Are you fucking kidding me, Alexi?" He growled she could see in her mind him rubbing his face with his hand and shaking his head. " "Hey don't be like that."The brunette said quietly smiling. "I called you didn't I?" Alexi asked still talking quietly even though she was the only one in the car

"Alexi." She sighed and rested her head against the window. "Don't be mad at me, Hap I was going to call you." She closed her eyes and waited for him to speak. "Why didn't you tell me you went to Oakland?" Her man asked after a minute or two of silence. "Didn't think anything of it." She answered honestly. He sighed. "I love you Hap she said smiling looking down at her nails. "I love you too, mamas." He said probably smirking.

"What are you doing now, anyways?" the brunette picked at the hole in her pants and shrugged unable to keep the grin off her face. "Hanging out with Chaos and Gomes. Going up to Gomes sisters place. LoLo was cool as shit raised Gomes and everything. Probably seem my mom later." She looked out the window seeing Gomes and Chaos talking to some guys she didn't know.

"How long are you going to stay in Oakland?" Happy asked she could hear him smoking. "When are you coming home?" He sighed "No lo se, mamas. maybe a few days." Alexi frowned and nodded. "I'll come when you do. Not much there for me with out you and dad." She said stretching. "Okay mamas stay out of fucking trouble." She rolled her eyes smiling.

"Yeah yea I know I miss you but I gotta run. So i'll talk to you later. Love you boo" She said before hanging up. The brunette got out of the car and walked over to where Chaos and Gomes were standing. Gomes looked over at her and smiled then went back to talking to couple of the guys in front of him. THe conversation didn't last much longer and Alexi walked back to the car with the guys.

* * *

LoLo's House

* * *

They made a couple more stops before stopping at Gomes's sisters house. Alexi was excited to see LoLo. She wondered how much she had changed over the years? Alexi followed behind Gomes trying not to skip or cartwheel. Gomes didn't even bother knocking he just walked into the small home. Alexi beamed seeing the small house. It was just as she had remembered the smells and the sounds brought her childhood crashing back to her and it her like a fucking tidal wave.

"Elián, ¿quién has traído a mi casa?" (Elian, who have you brought into my house?) LoLo's called through the house. Alexi followed Gomes through the house to the kitchen. "Traje a alguien para que te vea, LoLo." (Brought someone to see you LoLo.) Gomes said stepping to the side, letting his sister see who he brought into her house. Alexi beamed watching the woman turn around. "¿quien es ella? Usted la golpea para arriba o algo?" (Who is she? You knock her up or something?) LoLo asked after looking Alexi up and down. "Ya sabes, por lo mucho que te preocupaste de mí, cuando éramos niños, estoy un poco herido, no me recuerdas.." (You know, for as much as you took care of me, when we were kids, I'm a little hurt you don't remember me.) Alexi said tossing her hair over her shoulder and clicking her tongue. LoLo stared at her and then smiled brilliantly.

"Holy fuck, Lexi?! Holy shit! Look at you! You're fucking gorgeous! Elian have you seen her? My god! How are you ! sit tell me about yourself!" LoLo jumped at the girl pulling her into a tight hug rocking the girl side to side. "I shocked the Spanish out of her, Gomes." Alexi said laughing looking over her shoulder at the man who chuckled. "I need you to stay here while Chaos and I deal with some shit." LoLo Shooed her little brother away and pulled the girl her brother used to be in love with as kids to the table. "Are you single?" LoLo asked pushing a mug into the girls hands. Alexi smiled and shook her head. "I'm with someone." LoLo picked up the girls hand and inspected it. "I see no ring, there's still time. My brother is a fine man." LoLo said suggestively wiggling her eyebrows and smiling. Alexi laughed and shook her head. "I love Elian as a brother. He has a special place in my heart." LoLo inclined her head to the side slightly. She side eyed her but sipped her tea willing Alexi to tell her about her life and what she was up to now.

"So, this is him? Your man?" LoLo asked holding up Alexi's phone showing the green eyed girl a picture of her and Happy. "Yeah that's him." Alexi said smiling before turning back to tend to the rice on the stove. "What is he?" The older woman asked sipping her wine. It was dinner time now and they were expecting Gomes and Chaos back any minute now. "Straight up Mexican at least his mom was don't know about his dad. As far as he's concerned he's Mexican." Alexi said over her shoulder. LoLo stood beside her and stirred the meat and the vegetables. Alexi pulled the plates out and set the table. "So tell me whats going on with you?" LoLo smiled and rolled her eyes. "Not shit. Work over at Highland Hospital as a registered nurse. I like it, pays great and the people are nice." Alexi gave the woman a one armed hug.

"How are you and Oso?" The woman turned and stared at her dumbfounded. "Oh come on! Really, Lo? You guys used to be all over each other when Elian and I were young." LoLo shook her head and smiled smugly. "I don't kiss and tell." Alexi rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue. "That attitude hasn't gone anywhere I see." The older woman said laughing. Alexi tossed her hair off her shoulder and smiled rolling her eyes again. " Anyways, Oso and I are good." Alexi nodded her head in approval. "Good you deserve good things. Thank you by the way for being there for me when I was a kid." LoLo chuckled and kissed the younger womans cheek. "Someone had to keep an eye out for you. I blame you for Elian's thug life you tainted him from a young age." LoLo joked bumping her hip against Alexi's. The curly haired brunette threw her head back and laughed loudly. "I'll claim that." The women laughed together as Gomes and Chaos came in the kitchen with Oso.

They sat down to eat and Alexi couldn't help but think that this would have probably been her life if her mother hadn't sent her to live with her dad. "Oso, you remember little Lexi?" LoLo said bringing Alexi out of her thoughts. Oso choked on his drink coughing hard."Holy shit. He said looking the girl across from him over and shaking his head. She had been a tiny little tiny when she was younger a little slightly chubby trouble maker who made his girl pull her hair out at every turn. "What are you up to now?" He asked after stating the obvious that she had grown. "I'm an accountant of sorts." She said vaguely. Oso nodded and chewed his food carefully eyeing the young woman. "You know, we need some of that help down at the record store. Maybe I'll talk to some of the men if you need some work." Alexi sat up and eyed him shrewdly. "Let me know the details. Love to help if I can." Oso nodded and smiled.

After they were finished with dinner Gomes collected the plates and Alexi quickly washed and dried them before putting them away. "Lo, we're heading out going to head back to Luis's then stop to talk to Nero and Fiasco." He said moving to the front of the house. "Hold on" LoLo said moving to the stairs. "She can't go out like that. Can't believe you let her come to me like that to begin with, thought she was some new thug recruit you were making me deal with." LoLo started ranting as she went up the stairs. Alexi chuckled sticking her hands in her pockets. Thankful that LoLo didn't ask about her face. The green eyed girl walked around the living room stopping to look at a picture of Gomes and her on their first communion. She smiled touching the picture. There they were Gomes in a little tux holding a rosary in his hand smiling broadly. She was beside him in a pooffed out white dress taht had more tulle than any dress ever needed, a veil lace white that hung just below her shoulders and lace gloves with her arms wrapped around Gomes, smiling happily. Chaos was beside them his hands in his little suit frowning.

Alexi touched the picture smiling to herself. "Here's some clothes that don't fit me anymore. Go try this on you can't say no to me you owe me." LoLo said coming in the living room. Alexi shot a look to Chaos and Gomes who where in the doorway smiling at her. Lolo was still talking and dragging her up stairs to her and Oso's room. LoLo handed Alexi some purple thing. Alexi stepped into it and regretted it immediately as LoLo started clapping. "Luciana you are crazy I'm not wearing this." Alexi started taking it off but LoLo stopped her. "Just look at yourself before you do anything." LoLo said pushing the younger woman to look in the full length mirror. The dress had cutouts at the bust line, the back was cut out and so were the hips. It was tighter than form fitting and barely reached her knees. No she wasn't going to wear this.

"Lo, I can't wear this." Alexi complained looking back at her friends sister. "You can and you will." LoLo told her giving her a look that warned her she would get hurt if she protested any more. "Hey We will be back have to clear some business up." Gomes said through the door. LoLo clapped her hands an told him it was cool they would see them in a little bit. Alexi groaned but was glad Neither Chaos or Gomes had seen her. "Okay, so Nero and Fiasco are probably at the club. Go shower and I'll help you get ready." LoLo demanded leaving no room for discussion. Alexi stepped out of the dress and walked over to where the now major pain in her ass had pointed. Alexi turned the water on and stepped in.

"We've got to go now Lo." Gomes shouted up the stairs very annoyed at being made to wait. LoLo hurried down the stairs beaming holding her hands over her heart. "I always dreamed of this. You guys going to school dances and helping her get ready." LoLo cooed to her baby brother who rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. "Where is she?" He growled looking at his watch then back to his sister. They all had been waiting for five minutes and Alexi still hadn't come down the stairs.

"I'm here, can we go now?" Alexi asked tugging the dress down that had risen up for the forty-sixth time since she had put it on. LoLo clapped excitedly seeing Alexi all put together. The older woman had straightened the girls hair out. It now reached her hips. She had teased it a bit and pulled it back from her face. It was teased just slightly. LoLo did her make up too so now there were no bruises or cuts. "If your done gawking I would like to get this over with." Alexi grumbled rolling her eyes and popping her hip out. Gomes laughed at her in her club getup.

"You look ridiculous"! He chuckled. It was such a foreign look that it was funny. "Can I please get a picture?" LoLo begged her hands clasped together in front of her. The trio looked at her like she was fucking nuts but knew they wouldn't be going anywhere until she got her way. So, Alexi stepped in between Chaos and Gomes who by the way was still laughing his head off at Alexi. LoLo instructed the girl to put on her shoes which Alexi did jsut to move the whole ordeal along. Once in her shoes and forcibly smiling LoLo took a couple pictures with everyones phone and her own outdated digital camera. She handed a bag of her old clothes to Gomes telling him to give it to Alexi since they were all Alexi's size.

"She's ridiculous and threatened to burn me with the straightener." Alexi said scooting into the back of Gomes's low rider. Gomes looked back at her and laughed shaking his head. Alexi shook her head and huffed as they pulled away from the curb when Chaos got in. Five minutes later they pulled up to the club and got out. She looked at the big building and grimaced but felt a little bit of excitement. She always wanted to go in that building when she was a kid. She gto close one time but LoLo had been on the hunt for her and grabbed her before she could get in.

* * *

The Club

* * *

Alexi followed Gomes through the door and the crowd dodging random hands that tried to grab her to dance. The trio reached the "VIP" area and Alexi smiled at the rest of the Byz Lats who were lounging around. "You clean up pretty nice." Fiasco snickered at her. She rolled her eyes. "Thanks I guess."She said with a half smile. She wasn't there five minutes and already knew this wasn't her scene. "And whose this?" A voice brought her out of her thoughts and she looked up at the older man. "Alexi." She said stepping forward and offering her hand to the man. "Nero." He said giving her a warm smile and shook her offered hand. "You're Che's step daughter, right?" Nero asked looking down at her. She nodded. "Yeah that would be me." The man studied her for a moment and sat down still looking at her. "Never seen you around." He said and she shrugged. "Live with my dad in Charming." He nodded and turned his attention to fiasco muttering something that only Fiasco could hear. Alexi turned to look over at Gomes who was chatting some pretty tiny thing up.

Alexi stood by the bar waiting for the bar tender to come her way so she could order a damn drink. Someone slapped her ass making Alexi spin jerking her fist back to beat the shit out of the asshole. She stopped when she saw it was Noa smirking at her. "I almost beat the shit out of you." Alexi stated lowering her fist. The girl chuckled and stood beside the green eyed girl. "So what are you doing here? You're man here?" Noa asked looking around her for Happy. Alexi leaned against the bar relaxing more.

"Here with some friends. Hap's not here." Noa nodded and tapped her fingers on the bar. "I've been looking for you." Chaos said in her ear. Noa eyed the man beside Alexi carefully. "I came over to get a drink and ran into my sister in law." Alexi said looking up at the man. "You need to stay close."was his response making the gorgeous girl scoff and turn away. She leaned closer to Noa who had somehow got a drink before she did. "I've been over here for like ten minutes, how the fuck did you get a drink before me?" Noa giggled and nodded to the bar tender. "That's my brother." Alexi scowled leaning over the bar to get a good look at Noa's brother. Alexi unrolled the hem of the dress and shimmied the skirt down more.

"You want to dance?" Noa asked looking over the crowd and back to Alexi who nodded and shouted at Noa's brother. She got her drink soon after and followed Noa through the crowd. She introduced her to the group she came with, Alexi beamed at her brother who gave her a once over and smirked. "That is so not you, Lex." He said chuckling. She rolled her eyes and smiled. "LoLo dressed me." He nodded and hugged her. She let Noa pull her to the middle of the floor and they started dancing Laughing at each other.

Noa was behind her trying to hold the dress up that was now gaping open because god forbid she dance when she had two sided sticky tape on her. LoLo had promised that it would keep the dress from gaping open and exposing her to all of Oakland. But nowthe adhesive had worn away and she was almost exposing herself to the world. So now they were walking to the bathroom with Santiago laughing hysterically following behind them. He cleared out the men's bathroom because that would be the easiest one to get into and guarded the door while his girls fixed this major malfunction.

Alexi pulled the tape off of her and fixed the dress. "Tell me, Honestly, how bad is it?" Alexi said looking at Noa through the mirror. Her sister in law stepped back and looked at her for a bit before speaking. "Honestly?" Noa looked in the mirror to meet Alexi's eyes. The bright greened eyed brunette nodded earnestly. "I think it looks better." Alexi tilted her head to the side and pursed her lips. "Want a second opinion?" Alexi smiled and shook her head. "I trust you." Noa smiled and nodded. "I got you, boo." Noa said sweetly winking at her. Alexi chuckled. "The dress shows off your ink more now. What does it say?" Noa asked pointing to Alexi's exposed side. She smiled at her sister in law. "For those I love I will sacrifice." Noa smiled and touched the ink. "I like that. Its so pretty." Alexi nodded smiling more "Thank you." The brunette said following the smaller woman who got out her phone and posed in front of the mirror. Alexi popped her hip out smiled. Noa took the picture and probably posted it somewhere. She didn't know. The pair left the bathroom.

* * *

SAMTAZ

* * *

Happy looked over Juice's shoulder and felt his eyes almost bug out of his head. "What the fuck? Why do you fucking have a picture of Alexi on your fucking phone?" He growled snatching the device out of his brothers hand and shoving the younger man. "I don't have it. Someone posted it." Happy stared at him like he was speaking another language. "What the fuck did you say?" He was on fucking edge now. Why was he looking at his girl? "It was taken of her and someone tagged her in it." Juice said shoving the taller man and taking his phone back. Happy shook his head still not understanding what his brother was saying. "Why is it on your phone and why are you eyeing her?" Juice rolled his eyes and thought of a way to explain it to the neanderthal in front of him.

"She's out at some club with her sister or something. Noa or whatever, she put it up on the internet." Happy looked at the phone somewhat understanding now. "She don't go to clubs." Happy stated. Juice rolled his eyes. "Well she did tonight. Here, look." Juice showed him picture after picture of his girl with different people and different captions to go with each picture. She was in the same dress every time so it was from tonight. "She looks good." Happy stated looking over the picture. The younger man made a noncommittal noise. He was going to comment knowing either way he'd be fucked for doing so. The younger man scrolled through the pictures posted of Alexi and started laughing; he showed happy a picture that was dated to the day before.

It was a grey and white photo of Alexi wearing a mens plaid shirt buttoned at the collar over a black tank top and ripped up skinny jeans. She was With Gomes and Chaos, they were on either side of her. Gomes and Chaos were showing off their grills. They were standing together scowling and throwing gang signs. the caption read "Thug life." Happy shook his head almost smiling. "She fits right in doesn't she?" Juice asked chuckling. Happy took the phone and looked through some more of his girls pictures. He hadn't seen any of them. Most were of her and friends very little were of just her. "She does.' He muttered eyes flicking over each picture.

"I keep track by the way of her social media, when we're gone so I know what's up. It's easier than hacking her phone and finding out where she is." Juice added. In a tone that said fuck you asshole. Happy looked over at him and narrowed his eyes at the younger man. "Thanks.." He growled not liking the younger mans attitude.

* * *

The Club

* * *

Alexi smiled as she posed with her brother and Noa for a picture. She looked down at her glass frowning slightly seeing that it was empty. She walked over to the bar and waved at the bar tender. "So you're Noa's brother." The gorgeous green eyed brunette said as the man came over. He smiled and nodded. "She's dating my brother." Alexi offered realizing that the man more than likely didn't know who she was or how she knew his sister. This piece of information made the man smile more. "Ahh okay. I'm Samuel." The man said loudly as the music turned up more. Alexi smiled leaning over the bar more. "Alexi." She said Offering her hand. Recognition flew across the mans face and he nodded earnestly. "You protected her when she was inside." He said refilling her drink with her asking. Alexi shrugged the comment off. "No really, she said that you really looked out for her. Thank you for that." Alexi just smiled not knowing what to say to that. She just did what she thought was right. He smiled at her and winked before leaving to deal with some other patrons on the far end of the bar.

"You make friends everywhere you go." Chaos said beside her leaning against the bar. The brunette sipped her drink and grinned. "Hey, I'm really likable." she playfully defended. Chaos chuckled and shook his head. "I remember when you used to fight anyone that would look at you." He laughed remembering one of teh many times that made his statement true. Alexi clicked her tongue at him and rolled her eyes. "I recall having to save your butt more than once, mano." she said grinning up at the banger. He playfully scowled. 'Only cause you started shit." He countered elbowing her. Alexi rolled her eyes more laughing harder. "I'm pretty sure you started a fair few of your own." She said He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You're ridiculous." Alexi bit her lip and smiled. She set her empty drink down on the bar and shrugged her shoulders.

Noa came over with Santiago and Tonio. Her youngest brother picked her up and spun her around. "You've been in Oakland allthis time and haven't even hit me up." He teased and frowned looking down at her. Alexi frowned as Tonio set her down, she leaned into his side. "I've been caught up. Sorry, I was planning to go to Ma,s tomorrow though." She added looking over to him. He smiled at this tid bit of information. she saw Chaos standing awkwardly by the edge of the group and walked over to him. "Wanna smoke with me?" She could tell he was fighting not staring at her. She had caught him a couple times just looking over to her; checking her out. He nodded as she linked her arm through his and they walked out back to the smoking area. He lit her cigarette then his own.

"Having fun?" Chaos asked nudging her with his elbow. She grinned. It was more fun than she anticipated but she equated that to Noa being there. "Its different. You come here a lot?" She asked turning to him, she blew her smoke up so it wouldn't go in his face. "Yeah I do." Alexi nodded. "What do you do on the weekeds?" He asked looking over to her. She was lost in thought and had a slight smile. "nothing much really spend time with Happy mostly. Just hang out." "He doesnt take you out?" she frowned a little. "Doesn't really get time to." He didn't like that a girl like her shold be out althe time being showed off. Thats what he would do if he had a girl like her. Thats not right nina." Alexi looked over at him. and shifted her weight from foot to foot. "We're home bodies, Luis. He works a lot for us and lately there's so much that's been going on he doesn't have time to do much." She could tell he didn't like her answer but whatever, she was happy with her dude.

"Why do you always roll up beat the fuck up?" The question took her by surprise. "Shits been going down in Charming." He's supposed to protect you." He does. Does he? you have a fucking stab wound in your fucking thigh." Somethings happen. Was it him? No it wasn't fucking him. you think I would be with someone like that? I think your blind to shit." Whatever you think what you fucking want." She grumbled walking over to trash can and stubbed out her cigarette. "You deserve better not to be sitting at home waiting to get beat the fuck up." You don't even know what you're fucking talking about." She growled whirling aroudn and glaring at him. "I know what I fucking see and he's never fucking around." Get the fuck out of my fucking face." Chaos stepped closer so they were now nose to nose. "You want to fucking go?" Alexi asked angrily gritting her teeth. "Whatever." He said walking away. "Yeah whatever." She said walking in the opposite direction. "This is fucking bullshit." She mumbled weaving through the crowd. '

"Hey bonita." Someone grabbed her hand and she swung punching them. She kept going til she was out front and leaning against the wall. She pulled out another cigarette and lit it. She watched people coming in and out of the club and the cars go by still fuming. The brunette started smoking another cigarette ignoring the stares she was getting from the girls. "Alexi." The girl rolled her eyes and threw out her cigarette. "Fuck this." She muttered and walked inside. Scowling as she did so. "Alexi." Chaos called after her. She rolled her eyes and weaved through the crowd tot he bar. "You look like you could use a drink." Samuel joked. "How about ten? Tequila and please leave the bottle." Alexi grumbled. at Noa's brother. He frowned and leaned towards her. "What's wrong, chica?" He asked concerned. "Stupid shit." She mumbled taking the bottle from him and downing a good portion of it. "ALexi.

"She rolled her eyes at Samuel as Chaos approached. "What now?" She muttered pouring some tequila tequila into a glass. "To talk." She sipped the tequila and sat on a stool. "Talk." Chaos groaned "Come on." He said tugging on her arm. She looked to Samuel rolling here eyes. She paid for the bottle and gave him a nice tip before walking off with Chaos and her bottle. 'You deserve..." She cut him off and laughed. "Please stop alright? you can have your opinion I came here to have fun not argue with you." The man stared at her then nodded.

Alexi was joking with Nero and his Byz Lats when the song changed. Her head perked up as did the rest of the men around her. "Go home with your brother." Chaos said standing up and pulling her to her feet. She frowned at him. "Just go. The song changed because our boys down the street sent word that the niners are about to roll up that lets us know whats going to happen. Go home." She nodded understanding now. He didn't have to tell her shit but he did. His way of telling her they were cool. She hugged him and kissed his cheek. Gomes hugged her and pushed her away. The girl found her brothers after some time. "We're heading out." She nodded. "Can I bum a ride? Mine has to take care of some shit." Tonio and Santiago squinted at her. She nodded behind her to the Byz Lats. "Come on, pequeño." (Little one.) Tonio said wrapping an arm around her and guiding her out of the club. Chaos followed and called after them. "Here, LoLo wanted you to have this. I'll drop your stuff off at your ma, tomorrow." He said jogging across the street. Alexi climbed on her brothers bike trying to cover her ass as the skirt rode up on her. She leaned against her brother as they took the short ride to where ever they were going.

* * *

Alvarez House

* * *

Five minutes later they had parked in front of their parents house. Alexi grabbed the bag of clothes out of her brothers saddle bag and got off the bike. She adjusted her dress and followed her siblings up the walk. Santiago walked in without knocking and was greeted with laughter and hellos from small children.

Alexi sat on the floor with Nicholas in her lap she had changed into some sweat pants and a tee shirt of her step fathers. Nick was only three and the cutest, chubby, little thing she had ever laid eyes on. "Porque, no?" She asked holding the book she was reading to the little one above him so he wouldn't tear it out of her hands. He babbled angrily at her and she laughed which made him madder. "Está bien, está bien, lo puedes tener, pequeña." (Okay, Okay. You can have it little one.) She laughed giving him the book. The little one settled in her lap once more and started jabbing at the pictures. She read to him quietly trying to settle him down.

When they had got to her parents house, They had been greeted by their nieces and nephews. Che had agreed to watch the four children so his kids could a have a night out to themselves. Maria was helping to but he didn't want her to get over tired so she mainly just watched. Alexi had told them she would watch the kids so her mom could get a bath and Che could decompress. Apparently the children had been a little more than a handful for the older man that night.

Soon Nick had fallen asleep, his head lulled to one side, resting against Alexi's shoulder and was now drooling. It grossed her out but she'd rather him quiet and drooling than screaming in her face which is what he had been doing an hour before. The curly haired brunette carried her little nephew to her brothers old room and laid him down in the toddler bed that was assigned to him. After tucking him in she shut the door and went to tackle the othr three little monsters that were running a muck.

"niños bien, es hora de la película!" (Okay, kids. It's movie time.) She announced to the three other children. They cheered and started running at her telling her what movie they wanted to watch. She rolled her eyes at the demanding little things. The twins (Sofia and Isabella or Bella) Were yelling at her that it was their turn to pick what movie to watch. "oh no no no He oído que le dio un mal momento a esta noche." (Oh no no no I head you gave grandpa a hard time tonight.) The girls squawked and started chattering away at her. "¿No? Entonces dime por qué entonces él me llamó para respaldo?" (No? Then tell me why he called me for back up?) She asked her hands on her hips. "He would never!" Bella announced mimicking her pose. "Why is he hiding then, nina?" Alexi asked tilting her head in question. "Because he's old!" Sofia said stomping her little foot. Alexi laughed and nodded. "He is old ninas. So lets be good yeah? I'm picking the movie, okay?" The girls looked at each other having a silent conversation telepathically or something before deciding that, that was okay with them.

Alexi picked up Zander and before putting the movie in. It was her favorite as a kid and she knew the kids would like it. Alexi got blankets and pillows from the hall closet and laid them out on the floor for the twins. The girls laid down as the movie started. "What is it?" Bella asked rolling on her side to look at the curly haired brunette to ask her question. "Mulan, ever heard of it?" Alexi asked settling Zander in her lap. The girls shook their heads and turned back to the tv. Alexi laughed with the kids at the movie as her mother and step father came into the room. Her mother motioned to her that she would hold Zander but Alexi shook her held holding him tighter to her. Zander sighed and laid his head back on her shoulder. The girls and zander were soon asleep snoring quietly. Che helped put the kids to bed muttering that he was too old for this shit. Alexi chuckled quietly at his comment as she shut the door to the girls room. Zander had been put down in the boys room.

"You're good with them." Che said settling down beside Maria with a groan. Alexi shrugged. "I told the twins you called me for back up because they were bad an you were hiding from them." Che laughed smiling broadly at his step daughter. "What did they say to that?" His eyes twinkled trying to think what his granddaughters response. Alexi grinned. "Bella told me you would never call for back up and Sofia said you were hiding because you were old." Che and Maria laughed and shook their heads at their granddaughters comments. "Do you think about kids?" Maria asked taking her daughters hand in her own. "Haven't really, no." She said honestly. And she didn't with everything that had been going on in charming she was just trying to go day to day. "Do you want them?" "Can't say for sure or not if I do." Maria sighed and nodded. "Ma, you know Soli is and Mara and Carlito are trying, right?" Maria nodded but still looked sad.

"I want lots of grand babies, Alexi." This made the girl grin. "Four isn't enough?" She asked laughing at Che's face. He flared his nostrils and grimaced. "Ma, you have seven kids not including me. How many grand kids do you want? I mean Tonio and the trio aren't enough?" Che laughed and looked over at Maria who had crossed her arms over her chest and squinted at her youngest. "I want a big family Lexi." The woman said sticking her nose in the air. "Mama, you have a big family. Do you want an empire?" Maria cracked a smile and rolled her eyes at her daughter. "So what if I do?" Alexi looked over at her step father smirking. "Taking care of the Mc isn't enough? They all consider you their madre." Maria smiled more. "Sides, word on the street is two of the twins set a date for their wedding so you should be getting more grand babies soon." Maria nodded with excitement. "Oh I know nina, I can't wait I hope its soon. I hate that they aren't telling anyone yet." Alexi nodded. "I bet you that was Joaquin's doing. You know Mariana can't keep anything to herself. Her mother laughed and patted her knee, "Its so true, nina."

* * *

The next morning Alexi got up early to start breakfast for the kids. She wanted to help her mother and Che out. They had to be tired after last night, had to be. Shit she was,but she also danced and drank before wrangling the little monsters. So here Alexi was on a Sunday making Huevos Rancheros, Sweet Potato Chorizo Hash With Eggs And Avocado Crema, Chilaquiles and some other normal breakfast food. There was a knock on the front door; Alexi turned off the stove and went to answer the door. She was surprised to see Chaos standing awkwardly in a button down shirt not unlike the one he wore last night to the club. "Ey, 'mano." She greeted leaning on the door jam. He looked a little shocked but recovered quickly and nodded. "ey 'mana." He said looking away from her. "Can we talk?" She nodded holding the door open for him and waited for him to enter. When he did she walked back to the kitchen and turned the stove back on to begin cooking.

After a couple minutes she looked over her shoulder to see if Chaos was still there and didn't leave. "You okay, 'mano?" She asked looking him up and down. "Its just weird I guess." He said taking off his beanie and scratching his head. "What's weird, Luis?" She asked fixing the skillet. "You." She snorted and shook her head. The girl grabbed a plate and put eggs on it, then handed him the plate. "Eat." She said tilting her head. She thought she heard the little ones get up.

She finished the food she was making and set it on the table that she had set before she started cooking. Alexi walked back to the kids rooms and cracked the door, peeking in to see if the boys were up. They were and greeted her with huge smiles. "Tia!" Zander said jumping out of bed and running to her. She ruffled his hair as Nick jumped out of bed and ran to her. As the young woman bent to pick up Nick, Zander took the opportunity to climb up her back and wrap his legs around her. She laughed loudly, adjusting the boys before walking back to the kitchen.

"¿quién es ese?" (who's that?) Zander asked pointing to Chaos's back as the came into the kitchen. "Mi amigo Chaos." (my friend Chaos.) Alexi replied looking over at Chaos. "Chaos?" The boy asked as Alexi set him down in a chair. Nick babbled waving his hands in the air and pointed to her friend. Chaos looked over at the little boy who was eyeing him carefully. He smiled and the boys eyes grew wide. "Tia!" The boy said loudly making Alexi turn from the stove. "Porque?" (What) "His teeth Tia!" Alexi stood beside Zander and looked over at the man sitting beside him.

"What about them, pequeño?" She had already put Nick in his booster seat and was giving Zander some food. "Look at them!" Zander said pointing to Chaos. She walked over to Chaos and he bared his teeth for her. She tapped a long finger nail against them and looked over at her nephew. "Again, what about them?" Zander stood in his chair and looked Chaos in the eye then back up to his aunt. "You have nothing to be afraid of, Nick. Chaos is cool." Alexi said going back over to her nephew and running her hands through his hair. He looked up to her unsure that he believed her or not.

Just then his sisters ran into the kitchen giggling. They stopped at the sight of Chaos and gasped. "Ninas take a seat." Alexi said setting some more food on the table. She cut up some food for Nick then sat beside Chaos to feed her youngest nephew. "I should go." He said getting up. She looked over her shoulder and shook her head. "No. Lets talk. Give me a minute okay? I'll finish up and change. okay?" He sighed "Okay." Her child hood best friend walked outside. Che came out as the screen door shut in a white wife beater and grey sweats.

"Who did I hear in hear just now?" He asked pouring some coffee and looking over at his step daughter. "A friend stopped by, wanted to talk. I gave him some breakfast but the kids woke up before we could chat. You think you could watch them for a bit while we talk? Will probably go out somewhere so I might lave and come back?" Alexi asked pouring Chaos and herself a cup of coffee. Che nodded. "no problema. Thank you for cooking and watching them." Alexi waved him off and surprised them both by kissing his cheek. "No problem abuelo." Alexi said grinning. Her step dad laughed and shook his head. She put her hair up in a bun and walked to the guest room. She looked through the bag of clothes quickly and army green tee shirt and white shorts. She put them on quickly and left the house with the mugs of coffee. She looked around for Chaos and found him by his car.

"So what's up?" Alexi asked handing him the mug of coffee. "I'm sorry about last night." Chaos said sipping the coffee. Alexi raised an eyebrow at him in a question. "It fucks with me, you being here. Its like I'm dreaming." The brunette held her coffee to her and thought about what he had said. "Do you not want me to come around?" She asked carefully looking over the mug of coffee at him. "Nah nothing like that 'mana. Its weird. Its like you're back and were kids again." The curly haired brunette nodded. "It is weird. I guess who we just fell back into the same thing." She said leaning against his car. "I got this crazy need to protect you, Lex. Seeing you with a smashed up face doesn't help that. Doesn't make me think that your old man is doing his job." The girl beside him sighed and nodded slowly understanding what he was saying and accepting it.

An SUV pulled up in front of Chaos's car. Chaos stood and blocked Alexi from view grabbing his gun from the back of his pants. She peered around him and saw Michael and Michele get out and look over at them. "Relax, that's my brother Michael and his wife Michele. They're picking up their kids. Put your gun away." Alexi said calmly taking the gun out of his hand. He looked over at her and she nodded then kissed his cheek. She elbowed him to get him to relax. "Shit here isn't good, 'mana." He said his voice was still on edge.

Alexi rolled her eyes. "'Mano, we're good. You want to go to the back yard and talk? It would be safer." Chaos thought about it for a second then nodded. He followed her through the side gate and to the back yard. They sat at a picnic table in the back corner of the yard so no one could hear them. "You got a girl 'mano?" She asked sipping what was left of her coffee. He shook his head. "Nah." Alexi tucked a leg under her and leaned forward smiling. "You remember when I got suspended from school like right before mom took me away?" Chaos inclined his head thinking about it. "Yeah why?" Alexi fished out a pack of cigarettes lighting one and pushing the pack to Chaos.

"Well," She drew out the word as she inhaled. "You were a reason behind why I got suspended." she said as she blew out the smoke from the cigarette. Chaos shook leaned on his elbows. "What do you mean?" He asked tapping the ash of his cigarette. "Lucy Tills kept talking about you in gym class. Had been for like weeks, 'mano. Just on and on about some dumb shit. I told her a couple time to keep her mouth shut but she wouldn't. So I beat the shit out of her." Alexi tilted her head to the side and blew the smoke upwards so it wouldn't go in his face. "¿En serio?" (Are you serious?) Alexi, they sent you away for that." The girl shrugged. "She was going to hurt you." Chaos stared at her dumbfounded. "She was going to play you and I couldn't sit by idly and let it happen." The green eyed girl stared at him for a couple seconds and then looked away as her nieces and nephews came running towards them.

Alexi stood and hugged the children. "Mis amores!" She exclaimed sitting with them as they told them about their morning. "Give me one second okay?" She said standing up and looking over at Chaos. "You did that for me? But you knew it would be your third were going to kick you out." Alexi shrugged and smiled down at him as Zander jumped up on Alexi. "I got you boo." She winked at the man and laughed as Zander crawled over her. Chaos's cellphone rang and he turned away from her. Alexi turned to the twins who were jumping up and down excitedly. "Can you help us get ready? Mamma said you know how to braid hair! can you braid my hair?" Bella asked her eyes wide with excitement. "Of course. Lets go get dressed. yeah?" Alexi looked over her shoulder to Chaos who was heading her way as the twins pulled her towards the house. "I gotta go. Talk to you later 'mana." He kissed the side of her head and took the gun from her waist band and tucked it into his pants. "cuidate." (Be safe.) Alexi said watching him leave.

Alexi helped the girls get showered and dressed then sat down with them on the front porch to do their hair. The girls wanted to listen to music so Alexi let them choose what they were listening to. "You're so good with them." Michele said sitting beside her as she was combing through Bella's hair. "They're good kids. Nick is cool as heck though." Alexi smiled over at her sister in law. Bella showed her aunt a picture of a girl with her a french braid upthe back of her head and led to a ponytail. "That wont be too hard?" Michele asked watching as her daughter flipped her head over in front of Alexi so she could start braiding. "Oh not at all. I could teach you if you wanted." Alexi offered pausing to see if Michele would take her up on her offer. "I don't want to mess it up." She said shaking her head. Alexi shrugged and started braiding Bella's hair. "Its hair, can always redo it if you mess up. But some other time then?" Michele nodded and watched in fascination as Alexi finished the braid into a ponytail. She wrapped had Michele hold the braided part of her daughters hair and watched as Alexi started to braid the front. She finished quickly and out the girls hair into a pony tail.

"There ya go, nina." Alexi held up a mirror as did Michele so Bella could see her hair. "I love it!" Bella squealed clapping her hands and hugging her Aunt as hard as she could. "I'm glad you do." Bella ran inside squealing to whoever would listen about her hair. Sofia sat down in front of her and Alexi started combing through her hair to get the knots out. "I want my hair to look like Bella's but with a different braid." Sofia said titling her head back so she could look up at her aunt. Alexi nodded and smiled. "I got you boo." She said and started to fish tail braid up the back of her nieces head. Again. Alexi had Michele hold the finished part as she started on the front of the kids head. She finished and pulled the girls hair into a ponytail. "Okay, Sof, take a look." The little girl beamed at her reflection and hugged her aunt. "Thank you so much Tia!" She said dancing around the porch. Alexi beamed. "Nothing to it, nina. I'm glad you like it." The little girl nodded and ran inside to show off her hair.

"You're really good with them." Michele stated shaking her head as the girls danced around their father. "Alexi smiled. "Their fun because I can give them back. Not used to me yet. Just wait til they are and we're all pulling our hair out." Michele chuckled and smiled. "Its good to have you around. Mike likes it. Hears about it from everyone." Michele said looking over at her sister in law. "Its nice to be back. I love my dad and his club but its not the same." Michele nodded and leaned against the door as another SUV pulled up, behind Mike and Michele's and parked. Lucas and Carla got out yelling at each other. Alexi frowned and turned away. "She's having a hard time adjusting to him being out." Michele muttered seeing Alexi's discomfort. "I bet its hard too. Didn't she just find out she was pregnant when he went away?" Alexi asked indulging in some of the family's gossip that she had heard from Xiomara.

"Something like that." Michele said watching the couple get into each others faces. Alexi stepped forward watching the fight. Zander bolted out the screen door followed by the twins. Alexi picked him up and he clung to her as the twins smiled up sweetly at their aunt. "You two leave him be. You hear me?" Alexi said frowning. The twins looked at each other then back to Alexi. "Don't know what you're talking about Tia." Bella said with her hands behind her back swaying side to side. "I heard him ask you both to stop a couple different times. Go see if Abuelo needs help with lunch." She said sternly but her eyes were not unkind. She had no tolerance for bullying and that's what the girls were doing. "Mama!" The twins whine looking back at their mother who glared at them. "You heard your Tia. Now apologize to your primo." Michele said nodding to Zander. The girls mumbled their apologies and went inside. "You okay amor?" Alexi asked her nephew. He nodded resting his head on her shoulder.

"What's going on, 'mana?" Lucas asked coming up on the porch. Alexi thought he was talking to Michele so she looked over to the house across the street. "Lexi." She looked over to her brother in surprise. "What?" She asked adjusting Zander. "I asked what's going on." Lucas asked looking over his sister who was holding his son. "I didn't think you were talking to me, sorry. Not much just spoiling your boy with some cuddles." She said holding Zander tighter to her. "Okay." Lucas said looking over to Michele who smiled at him. "You okay?" Alexi asked switching Zander to her other side. Lucas shrugged and rubbed his hand over his face. "I've been better. Things could be better." He admitted Alexi frowned and touched his shoulder. "I'm here if you need to talk, Luc." THer brother smiled. "I appreciate it, 'mana. Might take you up on it later." Alexi nodded and kissed her nephews head. "Look forward to it." He smiled and leaned on the banister. "What brings you by, anyways?" The girl shrugged. "Just hanging out til, Hap gets back from a run." Alexi said turning to the door.

"I'm going to put him down for a nap." Michele and Lucas nodded and followed the girl inside the house. "He never naps for us." Lucas muttered to Michele who nodded. "Lucas, She is amazing with the kids. Seriously, she handles them so well. Che told mike and I they were down by like ten. She wasn't even in the house a half an hour and they were all out. Even Nick!" Lucas raised his eyebrows at his sister in law in surprise. "What?" Michele nodded eagerly. "Yeah! didn't even fight her about it, either." Lucas watched his sister put his son down. "I'm thinking about asking her to watch the kids full time." Michele muttered "That's a great idea. Maybe she'll watch Zander too? I'm going to need some help with him." Lucas admitted looking away from his sister in law. "Awh Luc, no really?" He sighed and nodded. "She's been fucking around has been I guess. She went to pack her shit up." Michele hugged him and rubbed his back.

"I'm so sorry Lucas. Fuck her she never fit in anyways." He sighed and nodded. "Don't let Alexi hear about it." Lucas smirked at his sister in law who was smirking back at him. They both knew Alexi would tare Carla apart if she found out. "What are you two smirking about?" Alexi asked after she closed the door to the boys room. "What do you say about watching the kids full time?" Michele asked crossing her arms over her chest. Alexi looked at her like she was mad then looked at her brother.

"You're loca both of you are. I haven't even been around them that much and you want me to watch them?" Alexi asked leaning against the wall so she could look at both of them. "Not nuts. It would be a big help and you would get to know them more." Michele said smiling at the younger woman. "How do you know I don't have some crazy crack addiction or something?"Alexi asked. Michele didn't know her too well and neither did Lucas he might be her brother but she hadn't been around them in years. "Do you?" Lucas asked eyeing her. "Of course not. but"

"But nothing." Michele cut her off firmly. "But everything I don't feel comfortable just showing up and watching them all day you don't know me that well." Michele inclined her head and then called Michael over. Alexi turned to her brother, Lucas and narrowed her eyes at him. "You're good with Zan." He offered shrugging his shoulders. "Based off of what observation? The five minutes you saw me holding him? You guys are nuts." Alexi said pushing off the wall and headed to the kitchen.

"Okay, so Mike, Lucas, and I chatted and how about you come over for dinner and we'll do a test run at our houses. If it works out then will you do it?" Michele asked Alexi after corning her in the backyard while Alexi was smoking. "I'm comfortable with that." Alexi said nodding this made Michele beam and clap her hands together. "This will be great. Just you wait." She said nodding to her statement. Alexi shook her head. "I still think your loca." Alexi said stubbing out her cigarette. "Just wait til you have three kids and no reliable babysitter and can't go out when you want." Michele laughed shaking her head. Alexi grinned and stuck her hands in her back pockets.


	15. Chapter 15

HEY LOVELY READERS!

I just wanted to let you wonderful people know that I am diligently working on the next few chapters for you. I hope you like what I have written so far. I do, I love this story. A couple of things I wanted to say. First, all of your reviews warm my heart. I love them all. Thank you for taking the time to tell me what you think. I did want to know what you think of Alexi? The next thing is I have decided to Follow the show. Meaning that what you are reading is all before season one. I've rewatched the show and in my head I have placed Alexi in each episode with all those me that we love so much. I've already started on that and It's going pretty well. That brings me to my next topic as I am working on the next couple chapters I will be taking more time to post the chapters. They will longer then the ones previous, please stay with me. I know its hard waiting for for the next part to read. I'm going through that now with a couple of stories I'm following. But it is necessary. I need to make sure everything flows and they are edited well. If any of you follow my other stories I will be taking longer to post chapters with them as well. Please don't forget me! I have a few things coming up next week and I will not be writing or posting. I hope I hope I don't disappoint you guys. I have a lot planned for Alexi and Happy.

Thank you for your continuous support of my work. Its honestly so wonderful. Please if you have any questions please message me! If you want to suggest anything or just to talk about the story. I'm all ears. I appreciate you guys so much. Thank you a million times over.

Best wishes

XOXOXOXO

-K

* * *

CHAPTER 15

* * *

SAMCRO CLUBHOUSE

* * *

Happy got back a week later. It was almost midnight when He walked back to his old room in the clubhouse and opened the door to his old dorm. He heard the shower on and smiled seeing his girls trail of clothes leading to the bathroom. He undressed quickly leaving a similar path of clothes wanting nothing more than to be with his girl. It had been a hard and busy week away. Happy and Alexi didn't get a lot of time to talk. They were either sleeping or busy every time the other one called to talk.

Alexi walked back to Happy's old room almost skipping she got a text from Jax that he had just gotten back and wanted to surprise him. She opened the door to his room and stopped. W _hose fucking clothes were those?_ She started seeing red seeing Happy's clothes along with them. Her eyes followed the path and saw Happy standing by the shower, naked about to get in with someone other than her. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" She shouted picking up one of his boots and throwing it at him. It hit him in the back of the leg. The man who she previously thought lovingly as hers looked back at her pained, annoyed, and shocked He was naked and hard.

The gorgeous brunette shook her head and backed away. "So we're done and fuck you." She said turning away from him and running through the clubhouse to her Jeep. It was difficult because she had got dressed up in a tight dress and heels and the heels made it almost impossible for her to run but she managed. She kicked at Happy's bike a couple times before pushing it over. Alexi pulled her switch blade out from her purse and stabbed both tires multiple times. After that She was in her jeep in a second and out of the lot in another. She sped through Charming going to the only other home that she had known.

Happy felt a sharp sting on the back of his leg and looked down his boot had just been thrown at him. He looked up to see his gorgeous, fully clothed Alexi staring at him with betrayal and shock written all over her face. "So we're done and fuck you." He heard her say as he realized now how this must have looked. She ran away and was out of his sight in seconds. Happy cursed and tried to pull on what clothes he could to run after his girl. He found underwear, and jeans. Deciding that would be good enough to go after his girl in. He tried to put his clothes on quickly but kept tripping and falling over. It was like the articles of clothing had come alive and decided to fight him.

After ten minutes of fighting, he finally got his boxers and jeans on. He looked for his boots pulling them on and hastily tied them. The man rushed past a prospect and shouted back at him "GET THAT FUCKING WHORE OUT OF MY ROOM." Happy ran to his bike and stopped. _Holy fuck_. She'd fucking pushed it over and kicked the shit out of the gas tank which, was dented and slashed his fucking tires. He groaned rubbing his hands over his face and shaking his head.

Alexi wiped her tears away thankful for waterproof make up. She ran a hand through her hair and got out of the Jeep and stepped her platform heels. Fuck him. She tried to reason with herself but there was no innocent scenario in her head that could justify what she had seen. She should have known better she thought to herself as she walked up to the house that obviously had a party in it. Forget him. She thought to herself. They were done and she needed to move the fuck on. Get drunk, get stoned, and fuck whoever. She nodded to the new plan she had made. Time to forget about this shit. The gorgeous brunette shook her head and rolled her shoulders.

* * *

FIASCO'S HOUSE

* * *

Alexi walked through the door and shook the sadness from her mind. It was time to start working on the new plan. She walked back to the kitchen grabbing the first bottle of tequila she saw and downed some of it. The girl walked through the house drinking from the bottle of tequila. The bright green eyed girl looked around looking for a familiar face. It took her a minute but she found The Byz Lats that she had grown up with in the back of the living room talking. She saw Jorge there too and smiled even bigger before approaching the group. She stood beside the men who had just finished up their chat with the others.

"You know, I thought I looked good but by the way you guys are walking past me I might have to rethink that." Alexi asked smiling at her childhood best friends. The men looked up at her and did a double take. Good. She smiled to herself that made her feel better. "Holy fuck. Alexi" Fiasco said smiling and looking her up and down. The group seemed to nod appreciatively. "What are you doing here?" Jorge asked rather rudely. Tightly taking her elbow in his hand and dragging her away. "Happy went back early." He glared at the green eyed girl in front of him. "To see you." The gorgeous brunette rolled and clicked her tongue at him.

"He must have come back early to fuck the whore he was naked with in the shower then because he didn't come home to me." She said shaking him off her and flipping her hair over her shoulder. "i went to surprise him and see him naked getting into the shower with that cunt." Alexi spat bitterly. She took a long pull from the bottle and glared up at him. "Going to make me go home to him after that?" She asked brushing her hair out of her eyes. Jorge shook his head frowning. "You got something wrong chica he's all about you." The brunette shook her head and rolled her eyes. He didn't know what the fuck he was talking about.

"Fuck you I know what I saw. Him and I are done. Just as this conversation is. Bye." She said clicking her tongue and flipping her hair over her shoulder before walking over to the Byz Lats she knew. Jorge shook his head and pulled out his phone. Alexi drank more from the bottle as she watched the familiar group of men. "How are the Byz Lats this fine evening?" She asked as Chaos stepped closer beside her. "We're good, chica." Benzo said sipping his beer and giving her a weird look. Guess he had heard her conversation with Jorge. _Oh well_. Alexi nodded drinking from the bottle. "Didn't you just leave?" Fiasco joked leaning against the wall.

Alexi looked away and shrugged. "Can't I see my friends?" She asked looking at Gomes who knew something was up. "What about you're friends in Charming?" Benzo asked accepting the blunt that Fiasco had passed him. Alexi drank deeply from her tequila bottle and eyed him carefully. "All my friends are in Oakland." Alexi stated taking the blunt Benzo passed her. The guys nodded and went their own ways except for Chaos and Gomes who stayed by her side. They chatted and joking for a bit. It made Alexi feel better. She needed this, she needed them. These people knew her. They welcomed her.

The bright green eyed girl smiled up at Chaos. It was just him and her talking now, Gomes had dipped out when some pretty girl caught his eye. "Come dance with me?" She asked smiling and batting her eyelashes at him. The taller man nodded letting The gorgeous green eyed brunette take his hand in hers, tugging on it lightly. The Byz Lat grinned down at her as she walked them to the back of the room where the speakers were. Chaos took the bottle, the brunette in front of him was offering and drank deeply from it.

When the man handed the bottle back to her. The gorgeous girl started moving against him. He noticed how she was dancing with him. It was different from all the other times she had danced with him. It was definitely different. She pressed herself against him. Before, she always left some space, would move a less provocative than she was now. Chaos slid his hand from her hip to her shoulder brushing hair away from her ear so she could hear him. "What are you doing, Alexi?" He asked his lips against her ear. He bent his head so she could talk into his ear and smiled when he felt her lips brush against his ear. "Dancing." He heard her say. He studied her for a moment longer before pulling her against him more.

Alexi drank more from the bottle and pulled Chaos's arms around her more trying to keep herself together. _Stop it. He was getting in the fucking shower with someone else! He was fucking hard. You saw that shit. He was fucking cheating on you. Probably has been and you're just too stupid and blind to fucking see it!_ She needed this. The song changed and Alexi smiled. She turned smiling up at Chaos and sang with the song swinging her hips to the beat. Chaos watched her rap with the song and move her body to the song. The man thought she was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen in his life. She threw her hands up and twirled. After a couple minutes she looked over her shoulder to him arching an eyebrow at him. He smiled, showing off his grill to her and came over to dance behind her. She pressed herself back into him moving her ass slowly against his hips to the beat of the song.

He didn't care, didn't care why she suddenly showed up dressed like she did when they went to the club. Why she was flirting with him. He didn't care, she was giving him a chance and he was going to take it. She looked so fucking good that night at the club. he couldn't take his eyes off her. He wanted her so bad then and even more now. Something had happened. The way she was moving with him told him that, told him she wanted something to happen between them. He slid his hands down her sides, to the cut outs of the dress showing off her beautiful, bare, tanned skin. Chaos slid his hand over her bare skin and under the fabric. He loved the way she felt and loved it even more when she didn't brush his hand off. instead she pressed her head and back into his chest. He took one of her hand in his and placed in on the back of his neck. The feeling of him gave her goosebumps.

Alexi sighed enjoying Chaos's hands on her body. She She turned to face him wrapping her arms around his neck. Chaos looked down at her, his hands sliding down her hips to her lower back. She felt sad for a second and blinked hard. _He has been fucking around on you. Forget him. Chaos wants you. You want him. Forget about that asshole._ She smiled up at Chaos. The man pulled a blunt out of his pocket and lit it offering it to Alexi who beamed and took it. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes passing it back to Chaos. She opened her eyes and moved her hips with his, taking the blunt back from him. The brunette turned leaning back into him as they swayed with the music. Alexi wrapped his arms around her waist Chaos dipped his head to her neck, nuzzling her ear with his nose muttering along with the rap that was playing. God damn. She felt butterflies in her stomach. He slid his hands along her bare skin feeling her goosebumps and smiled.

Alexi leaned side ways looking up at him. He blinked as she blew her smoke in his face and laughed loudly at him. She started geeking out handing the half smoke blunt back to him. The Byz Lat took a deep hit from the blunt and tilted her chin up to look at him. She was still leaning sideways and watched him. her big green eyes curious as to what he was up to. The man inched his face closer to hers til they were nose to nose. Her eyes widened slightly waiting to see was he was going to do. Chaos inched closer still, brushing his lips against hers and blew the smoke he was holding in, in her face. He started to pull back but stopped when her lips met his. Chaos slid his Up her waist, over her chest and stopped at her neck. he cupped her jaw in his hand and angled it up towards him more so he had more access to her mouth. her tongue swept across his bottom lip and he parted his lips, flicking his tongue against hers. He rubbed his thumb against her jaw catching her bottom lip and sucking on it.

Alexi turned and breaking the kiss briefly. The girl slid her hands slowly up his chest. One hand gripped the front of his shirt pulling his chest against hers as she slid the other hand around the back of his neck. She nipped his bottom lip. The man held her ass in his hands and backed them up against the wall and turned them so her back was against the wall. He slid a knuckle up and down her bare side the other hand still on her ass and gripped it occasionally all while still kissing. He stepped closer leaving no space between them. He could feel her heart hammering in her chest. She really had not tits but that was okay. Her ass and legs made up for that. He wanted those legs around him.

* * *

SAMCRO

Happy was fucking pissed. His bike was out of commission, no one was around, and the other dumb fuck prospect was out with Tig with the van. Jax had left as soon as he got there. The other prospect was was just a useless pile of shit. He was fucking stuck. He hadn't been able to get a hold of Tig so he could ask to barrow his bike. Then enforcer got a call from Jorge; he didn't know how the fuck he had got his number but he called telling him Alexi had shown up at Fiasco's house. Happy looked up to see the van pull in and stomped over to it. He wrenched the prospect out growling at him to get in the passenger side. Tig gave him a curious look but Happy just shook his head.

Happy raced through the hood in the clubs van looking for the small house. The prospect finally found it after a fucking hour. The kid was fucking stupid Happy decided. No fucking help to anyone. It took an hour for the kid to realize he could have just texted Jorge for the address. Happy had pulled out his gun aiming it a the kid. Fucking idiot he seethed. When they finally got to the right house Happy rushed out of the vehicle. He told the kid not to wait for him. TO fucking leave. He was no use to him.

* * *

FIASCO'S HOUSE

* * *

The tall man ran up the steps and burst into the house. It was fucking packed. He waded through countless bodies looking for his girl. He searched room to room unable to find her. She wasn't here. Did she leave? her jeep was still here but that didn't mean anything. She could have dipped out after Jorge called him. She Wasn't in any of the rooms he had looked in and his heart started to sink. Then He saw Jorge, who it seemed had been watching him. As soon as they made ye contact the other man nodded upstairs.

Happy's heart sunk. why was she fuckinng up there? Was she with someone? He hadn't seen Chaos in his search for her. He hoped to fuckign god they weren't together. She wouldn't do that to him. Would she? The man bounded upstairs taking teh steps two at a time til he hit the landing. It him a second to figure out where she was. He went to the only room with the the door closed. He opened the door to see Chaos and and his girl sitting on the bed both still clothed. she was bent over so that she was staring at her knees, her hair falling forward over her face, Her head was in her hands as she rested her elbows on her knees.

Chaos looked up and narrowed his eyes at him. The Byz Lats hands balled up into fist as he stood, never breaking eye contact with the Taller tattooed man. Happy glowered back and followed the man outside the room. Chaos shut the door and turned to him. "You must have lost your fucking mind. Showing up here." The man with the grill growled stepping toe to to with Happy. Happy rolled his shoulders back. "She don't want you, ese. You gotta be outta your god damn dome to step out on her. But whatever." Chaos shrugged his shoulders and smiled smugly at him. "She's done with you. Don't want to see you. Her words, not mine." He said holding his hands up apologetically. Happy knew he wasn't sorry. The other mans attitude was only making him angrier.

The taller man shook his head and balled his fists. "She didn't know what she saw." He growled wondering why the fuck he didn't just blow past this guy and get his girl. Chaos laughed and leaned against the door way, seeming to think the same thing Happy had. "You're really going to deny it?" The Byz Lat laughed a low incredulous laugh, shaking his head. "move the fuck out of my way. I'm taking my girl home." Happy growled his hand going to the gun that was always in his waist band.

Chaos lazily pulled his out as well. His words made the other man laugh and shake his head. "There's no ink proving that, ese." Those words stopped Happys heart but not his fist. It met the others mans face, creating a satisfying crunch as the large ringed fist connected with the Byz Lat's nose. Chaos sent a few punches his way. Connecting with ribs. They were heavy blows, Happy admitted that fucking hurt. This man knew how to fight. Probably had a hand in teaching Alexi. They were pulled apart by Gomes, Fiasco, and Jorge. Happy stood tall, glowering at Chaos who was glowering right back.

"You fucking loco mano? Fiasco yelled at Chaos who shook him off ready to go at Happy again. Happy surged forward but was stopped by Gomes and Jorge. "you trying to get us busted? Start a fucking war?" Fiasco seethed gripping the other man by the shirt collar. "She's not yours, mano." Fiasco said shoving the other man. Chaos breathed deeply through his nose. Trying to keep his rage in check and not go after his homie. "She aint nobodies, mano." Chaos sneered back, eyes still on Happy, taunting the Son.

"You fucking dense, homes?" Gomes growled getting in the other mans face. "Fucking ask her." Chaos said nodding to the door. "Get the fuck out." Chaos growled lowly shaking his head and shoving his stupid friend down the hallway and past Happy. "Your taking his side? After what he fucking did?!"Chaos yelled back. "She's familia." FIasco scoffed. "We don't fuck familia, _mano._ " Fiasco shot back folding his arms over his chest. Chaos shook his head not believing what he was seeing or hearing. He turned on his heel and stormed down the steps with Gomes hot on his trail.

"Fix it and get the fuck out." Fiasco said now turning on Happy. The man stood still for a second then turned to the door. He opened it and went inside.

"Lex." She laughed and shook her head not looking up. "Can't you catch a hint? I don't want you. Nor do I want to be near you. We're done. Leave me alone." She said getting up and walked by him but he stopped her by grabbing her arm. "You fuck him?" She shoved him away from her and scoffed. "Not your concern anymore." She shot back moving past him again and again he grabbed her arm."I swear let me go or I'm going to knock you the fuck out." She growled jerking her arm out of his grasp and shoving him.

"Did you fuck him?" He repeated squeezing her arm. Her eyes flashed and darkened considerably. "You were naked with another woman in the room. Rock fucking hard and you think I'm going to answer to you?" asked disgustedly. She looked sick seeing him and it broke his heart. "No. I didn't fuck him." She spat after glowering at him for a couple minutes. Happy's heart soared but he was still glaring at her. She still came up here with him. She did that for a reason.

"Why are you up here with him?" her head reared back, like a cobra readying to strike and scoffed at him. "¿Quién coño crees que eres? ¡Me estás engañando! ¿Crees que tienes algún derecho fuckign a mí? mierda, tonto pedazo de mierda. Ya hemos terminado. Correcto con eso. Te jodiste. Yo no. "(who the fuck do you think you are? You fucking cheat on me! you think you have some fuckign right to me? fuck you, you stupid piece of shit. We're done. Get right with that. You fucked up. Not me.) She yelled as she wrenched her arm from him and shoved him back from her with all her might.

Alexi threw the door open and left. The man snarled and chased after her catching her as she reached the landing. He jerked her back against him and wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could. "Just answer me." He spoke quietly in her ear. She struggled against his hold on her. "Just let me go." Happy held her tighter. "We made out and came up here to fuck. But I couldn't fucking do it. Happy, now?" She said trying to pull his arms away from her. "Why?" She scoffed loudly her breath catching in her throat.

"Because you fucking stepped out on me. Because I wanted to. Because we're done." The tall girl tried to elbow him but to no avail. "I didn't do anything." She shook her head and most likely rolled her eyes. "Just stop. This hurts enough." The brunette muttered defeatedly. She "Hear me out." He said moving his hand to her arms and squeezing them. "You fucking hurt me. Just leave me alone." She spat shoving him again before walking down the stairs.

Alexi hurried down the stairs and ran out of the house to her jeep. She just wanted to be left alone. To get out of here and never come back. If she never saw him again it would be too soon. The heart broken beauty was about to climb in when Happy stopped her by grabbing her hand and turning her to face him. "You really think I would cheat on you, Alexi?" She groaned throwing her head back and looking up at the night sky. "After what I saw? Yeah I do." Happy backed her up so that she was pinned against the Jeep. "You're wrong, mamas." She scoffed, rolling her eyes and wiped at them then she shoved him.

"I guess I'm wrong about a lot of things. I guess I wasn't enough, right? You need to fall in to some loose rancid pussy. BUt I don't know you anymore so maybe that's what you're into." She spoke quietly glaring daggers at the man in front of her. He simply shook his head frowning. "You're enough Alexi." She looked away from him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Stop lying." She whispered. looking down at her feet and reaching for the door handle.

"Please believe me, Alexi." He whispered Alexi shook her head and covered her face with her hands. "No." She spoke behind her hands, taking deep breaths. "Baby please. believe me. I don't think about anyone else but you. Only you." Alexi shook her head and got in the truck. He climbed in after her. Staring at her. "I'm done with you." She said looking away from him. Se started the Jeep. When this was all said and done He'd have to have a chat with her about leaving her keys in the ignition. "Listen to me." She shook her head and moved to the back seat to be as far away from him as possible. He reversed out of the spot and headed out of Oakland.

* * *

HOME

* * *

Occasionally, he would look in the review to see her silently crying. It fucking killed him seeing her like this. He knew what he knew. He didn't do shit with that the dumb gash in his shower. But she didn't, he knew what it looked like and he knew it was going to take a fucking while for her to believe him that he didn't do anything with the dumb broad. Trust or not, if the situation was reversed he would have fucking killed them both.

Happy reached behind him a time or two to touch her knee but she would shy away from him. When they got to the house, Alexi got out of her truck and headed in to the house, her head hung low and he could hear her crying. This was fucking killing him. Happy rubbed his face and sighed following her. In her eyes this was unforgivable. He thought that way too. Once they were together he only had eyes for her. No one compared to her. Why would he fuck with that? She dropped her shoes and bag as soon as she walked through the door. She quickly made her through the house to her room. Happy followed quietly behind her. He stopped her when she went to close her bedroom door on him.

"Please just pack your stuff and leave." She whispered not being able to look up at him from her tears. He pushed past her and shut it behind him. She needed to hear him out. She had to. He watched her step out of her dress, leaving her in some black lace lingerie. seeing that hurt even more. She had got all dolled up for him. To surprise him and welcome him . She crawled into her bed and curled up into a ball. her body shaking form sobs. Happy pulled his boots off and crawled in after her, holding her to him tightly. She shoved at him telling him to go away multiple times before stopping.

"Alexi Rae." She shook her head and tried to push him away from her. "Just fucking go. Why do you keep making this worse just leave Jesus Christ." She whispered pulling away from him. He sighed. "Baby." She shook her head. "I saw what I saw. how else it could be different. How do I know that you aren't fucking around? Besides trust? How do I know that you aren't or haven't been fucking around on me?" Happy rested his head against the back of her shoulder.

"I can't lie you, Alexi. I just can't. Its been you since we started living together. I can't get you out of my head. I swear I came back to the dorm saw clothes thrown everywhere and heard the shower and thought you were in there." She didn't respond or look back at him Just laid in his arms. Hoping he would just go. "Baby I thought about you the entire fucking time I was gone. You and only you. I love YOU Alexi, your it for me. Please believe that I would never do anything to jeopardize that." He hugged her tighter and pressed his face between her shoulder blades. "I don't know. I got all these questions now." He pressed his head harder against her shoulder blades. "Please believe me, baby." He said quietly holding her tighter.

Alexi laid in his arms for a while not moving and not speaking. She believed him. Everything he said to her; about her she felt the same way towards him. The gorgeous green eyed brunette rubbed his arms slowly after what seemed like an eternity. "Don't hurt me, Hap." She whispered. "I love you so much... You've made me better in so many ways..I don't know what I would do without you..." She ran her hands through her hair and rolled on her side to look at him. He nodded. "I hate it but I need you..I need you in my life Happy Daniel Lowman." He smiled and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I need you too, Alexi Rae." He admitted pressing his nose against hers. His girl closed her eyes and nodded giving him a small smile. Happy kissed her and ran his hands through her hair. He took her hands in his and placed them on the tattoo on his collar bone. "Alexi," he waited for her to open her eyes and when she did he continued. "I live for you, I'd die for you and I'd kill for you, mamas" He whispered closing his eyes, moving her hands over the tattoo as he spoke. She blinked up at him and smiled. She took his hand and placed it on her ribs. "For those I love I sacrifice." She Whispered, doing as he did, and moved his hand along the tattoo. He smiled rubbing his nose against hers.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

* * *

"I was thinking about us getting our own place and I found something." He whispered in her ear. It was late in the evening by this point. The couple had spent the day in bed napping, cuddling, and watching movies. Something they rarely did, this last run was the longest he had been gone since they had got together. So, he had a couples days off as a reward. Happy's gorgeous, big, bright green eyed girl opened her eyes waiting for him to continue. "I think you're really going to like it." He continued watching her, watch him. "Why's that?" She asked her thumb nail tracing the outline of his goatee he was now sporting. He had some hair on his head and she liked it. it was more like a long stubble but she didn't care.

"You'll have to wait and see baby girl." He said smirking as she rolled her eyes and flicked back to his. Those beautiful bright breen orbs searched his as if she could find out the secret he was keeping from her through his eyes. "Well, I have some news of my own." Alexi said tracing the tattoos on his chest. "That so?" He asked running his fingers slowly over the dip in her collar bone. She nodded her head and hummed.

"My crazy brothers want me to watch their kids full time." She muttered tracing the snake that wove around his body. He pulled his head back from hers, giving her a confused look. "My face exactly." Alexi said running her fingers down his nose and traced over his lips. "How much time have you spent with them? And where would you be watching them?" He asked nipping at her fingers and making her laugh. "Not much helped Ma and Che watch them a few times over the week but apparently I'm good with them?" She asked making a face that said she didn't agree. "I'd watch them in Oakland. Probably at Mike and Chel's place." Happy nodded and kissed her fingers one by one.

"You'd watch all of them? That's four kids." Alexi nodded and rubbed her nose against his. "Yeah all of them. Carla left Lucas, was fucking around on 'em. So, he'll need my help." Happy nodded drawing her closer to him. "This could be good for you, get to know you're family better. What will happen when they go to school?" He asked running his knuckles over Alexi's jaw. "I'd probably watch them after school or something. But it would be nice to be with my family more." Happy agreed and tangled his hands in her hair.

His hands slid out of her hair, down the sides of her face and down her shoulders stopping at her hands which he held lacing his fingers with hers. He pinned them above her head. He hovered above his beautiful big green eyed girl and kissed her deeply, his tongue sweeping across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth slightly granting him access. His tongue rolled and twisted around hers. One of his big tan rough hands slid down her arm and held her face to his. Her kisses were just as eager and hungry as his. they only stopped to breathe for a second before continuing. Happy's hands roamed over her naked body.

"You're beautiful Alexi." He said kissing her shoulder as she pulled his boxers off and threw it across the room. he slid his hand up and down her long smooth legs. "Why do you think I'll like the place you found?" She asked as Happy kissed and nipped up her bare legs stopping to kiss the inside of her thigh. He looked up at her and smiled before shaking his head. He wasn't going to tell her. A quick look of concern flashed across her face before going blank and quirking an eyebrow up at him. "Tell me, Hap." She said softly. The tanned man kissed the inside of her thigh again while rubbing his thumb over her clit. She moaned when he touched her. Her hips bucking forward slightly up to meet his hand. Happy held her still kissing up and down her center.

Her man slipped one finger then two into her while sucking on her clit. He loved how tight she was. Not having sex for a month was, he guessed, a result in that. They had been so busy and got interrupted every time. Not tonight though, he would be damned if anyone or thing stopped them tonight. He bit down slightly on her sensitive little nub, the girl jumped as soon as his teeth made contact with the sensitive bundle of nerves. Alexi swatted at the back of his head finally connecting and giving him a hard slap.

"That fucking hurts let go." she pushed his face away from the spot and moved back from him frantically. "Lex I'm sorry." Happy said truly sorry. He didn't think he bit her that hard at all. Alexi rolled her eyes. "Just fuck me." She grumbled to herself checking to make sure she wasn't bleeding she sure as hell felt like she was. She looked over at him and shook her head. Now completely not in the mood. The tall woman was annoyed as fuck. "I'm just going to shower and go to bed." She muttered throwing and kicking the covers off of her trying to get out of the bed. Happy pulled her back and kissed her shoulder.

"Alexi." He wrapped his arms around her waist, turning her around to face him. When she faced him he rested his head against her shoulder. "Come here." He said pulling her up on his lap. She straddled him and blinked slowly at him. He could see she was still very annoyed and had a plan to. He slid his hands slowly over her thighs and up her sides. The tanned biker nuzzled her neck and rubbed his thumbs over her nipples. She sighed leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Just fuck me, Hap. I'm tired." She muttered squeezing his shoulders as her man sucked harshly on one of her nipples. He shook his head and nipped at the other nipple before sliding them further back on the bed. "You didn't do anything today, you can't be tired." He muttered with her nipple still in his mouth. Alexi kissed his neck and moaned feeling two fingers slide inside of her. "You tire me out." She stated as she brought her mans face back to her own and wrapped her arms around his neck."Damn right I do, mama." The man sucked on her bottom lip as she moved against his hand trying to keep as much contact as possible. "Fuck, Hap." She moaned into their kiss and closed her eyes. He smirked kissing her neck as she started tightening around his fingers. "You like that, baby?" He asked quietly in her ear, biting on the lobe. She nodded and immediately frowned when he withdrew from her.

"You dumb..." he kissed her and slid into her. "Be nice, baby girl." He muttered as Her eyes flew open and bit her lower lip adjusting to his size. she rolled her hips and started moving up and down slowly. "God damn. Fuck." Happy muttered rolling them over and pounding into her. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and slammed into her."Fuck christ. My god" Alexi moaned clutching at the sheets and moving with him. He dipped his head biting her shoulder. She cried out and dug her nails into his shoulders. "I love you Hap" She moaned as he angled himself differently and started thrusting harder into her. She kissed his jaw and neck as she started to come undone. "Come for me Alexi." Her man demanded. She moaned loudly hugging him tightly as he pounded into her harder.

"Hap." Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she clung to him. "Fuck Happy. fuck." She moaned loudly moving with him. He smirked. rolling them so she was back on top. She cried his name out and bit her lip rolling her hips to keep them moving. Happy slapped her ass as hard as he could loving that she got wetter from it. "I thought I told you to fucking come?" he growled sitting up. She grinned at him and slid down harder on him. He watched his girl lean back and run her hands through her hair and down her chest to her pierced nipples, pinching them. Th brunettes eyes closed and she bit her lip.

"Fuck Alexi." He moaned brushing her hands away from her chest and bit her nipple. "Papi." Her breath hitched in her throat as she called out. Happy sat up, gripping her hips harder and slammed her down on his cock. Alexi buried her face in his muffling her cries. the brunette gripped his shoulders digging into his skin as she slammed down on him. Happy bit her tit hard as her walls clenched around him. He bit her shoulder next making her cry. "Don't stop, please. Oh god please don't stop papi." She begged her hands covering her face as her climax hit her.

"You like that baby?" He whispered nipping at her neck she nodded. The girl wrapped her arms around her man and sucked on his neck then bit it muffling her cries as he drilled into her from the bottom. He brought her face to his kissing her passionately and gripping her hips so hard she knew she was going to have bruises for the next couple days. "Happy." She held on to him feeling him start to tense. He held her tightly as he came..They fell back to the bed breathing hard and smiling.

Happy smiled holding Alexi to him as they showered. Her head rested against his shoulder with her arms around his neck. Before getting into the shower his girl hand piled her hair on top of her head in a bun so that her hair wouldn't get wet. It made it easier for Happy to wash Alexi's back. Every now and then the brunette would nuzzle her face into his neck; he could feel her smile pressed against his skin. When she was all clean, Alexi washed Happy off, taking her time to cover him fully in soap.

Soon, he was just one giant mass of soap bubbles, which Alexi found highly amusing. They were done fifteen minutes later, Happy watched his girl wrap herself up in a towel and crawl into her bed. Happy dried off and pulled on clean boxers before crawling in beside her. She cuddled up next to him pressing her face into his enforcer ran a hand through her still damp hair knowing it would be a curly mess in the morning from it not being dried before going to bed. He loved this. This time with her calmed him. They didn't get time like this together so he was going to enjoy it. Happy kissed his girl's head curling her into him more.

* * *

LATER

"You should get my name right here." She said touching a blank spot on his side. Happy lifted his arm to see where she was touching. "Why there?" Alex smiled "Because I can get your name here" She pointed to the same place on her. "We could match" She said sliding closer so their sides touched. "You'd get my crow?" He asked tracing phantom shapes in the spot where she wanted his tattoo. "I believe I said your name." She said knowing it was already a touchy subject for him. He narrowed his eyes at his girl. "You really don't want my crow?" Alexi rested her head on his chest. and traced the smiley faces that ran up his hip. "You never really asked me." She covered her mouth as she yawned. "Will you get my crow?" He asked. There he just asked her. She nodded her head as she traced shapes into his skin lazily.

"I'd really like to actually. Think it would be cool to get a nice side piece." Happy rubbed his hand up and down her side. "You want your whole side done, babe?" He looked down at her a little surprised. She nodded yawing more. "I think there's a lot that could be done with it. I don't want just a crow." Happy grinned. "That would be really sick, no other old ladies have a big piece." Alexi looked up at him, her hand on his chest. "You wanna do it, baby?" Knowing he would. He wouldn't trust anyone to do it. "Better fucking believe I'm going to do it. Draw it up too. Then freehand all of it." The gorgeous brunette grinned and kissed his shoulder.

"Good. I trust you baby, you know me draw up whatever you like.." She said lacing her fingers together. "Was gunna do that anyways." He kissed her forehead making her smile. "I'm thinking something like ribs to hip." The girl said lifting her arm up and point to just below her breast then to her hip. "Mamas" Happy said faltering a little. "That's a lot." The biker said quietly, his eyes moving up and down her side. "Oh. well..." She pulled away from him slightly and frowned. "Okay never mind then." She said moving away from him more.

"Baby, its not like that, the ribs hurt, a lot." She shook her head and cut him off. "Its cool, Hap. forget about it, alright?" She rolled to her other side so that her back was facing him. "Don't be a brat. Its going to be painful and take a lot of time. I know you like a lot of little details and would want ti to be put together like a puzzle. That's what I was getting at. Knowing you, you'd want it done in one sitting. Thats a lot for your little body to handle." He said crawling over her so he could look at her face.

"I'm not being a brat. You get me all excited then shoot it down. I think I'm allowed to be a little disappointed, culo." She said looking away from her man. Happy squinted at her then flopped down using his full weight to pin her to the bed. "Your an ass." he said biting her ear. "Fuck you Mike Tyson get off of me." She said trying to wiggle out from underneath him. He shook his head and laughed and it made her smile. His laugh was deep. It rumbled through him. while he was laughing Alexi flattened herself out so she was on her back. He smiled down at her. "Mike Tyson, huh?" She rolled her eyes and smirked up at her man. "Yeah biting ears an shit." She said covering her ears as he tried to bite them again.

He smiled at her. a True full smile that showed off his dimples and met his eyes. She smiled more. taking in the rare full smile. "You know, I love you're smile." She said quietly, her fingers ghosting over his lips and rested on his cheek. He turned slightly red and looked away from her. He was fucking blushing. Her heart melted. She had never seen him blush. Ever. Alexi sat up and held his face in her hands and kissed him gently . As she kissed him she brushed her thumbs over his cheekbones and pressed her nose against his. "I love you. Happy Lowman." She whispered and smiled. "I love you too, Alexi." He said kissing her back and pushed her to lay down. He laid down beside her chuckling as she yawned and laid her on his chest. "Still want that side piece though." She muttered pressing her face into his side. He yawned and wrapped an arm around her. "We'll talk about it." He said fell asleep to her tracing his tattoos.

* * *

Happy woke up the next morning to an empty bed. His girls side was cold. telling him she hadn't been there for a while. He stretched and got out of bed pulling on clean boxers before leaving the room. He heard her in the kitchen talking and laughing with someone. Another female but he couldn't place the voice. He could smell breakfast being made and it made his empty stomach rumble. He walked the kitchen and saw Alexi chatting with a tanned dark wavy hair both holding a tanned little girl. Alexi was braiding the little girls hair talking animatedly to her in Spanish about something her sister said.

Happy backed out of the room and went back to his room to put on sweat pants. He had just pulled on his sweats and was about "¿Qué estás haciendo?(what are you doing?) A little voice from behind him asked. Happy turned around to see a little girl who looked a little bit like Alexi staring up at him with her hand on her hips. He raised and eyebrow at her and she tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes at him. "vestirse. ¿Qué estás haciendo?" He asked pulling on a white tee shirt.

"Esperando por ti.(waiting for you) The little girl said shaking her head. "¿está bien?" (Is that right?) He asked smirking and crossing his arms over his chest. The little girl sighed impatiently. "¡sí lo es! Tengo hambre vamos!" (Yes! It is! I'm hungry! Let's go!) The little girl said grabbing his hand and dragging him to the kitchen. "Tia! I found him!" The little girl said dropping his hand and running to Alexi. "Baby you didn't wake him did you?" The other woman asked frowning at the girl. "He was already up mama." The little girl said rolling her eyes and walking to Alexi. "Watch your 'tude, Bella." Alexi said glaring at Bella.

"Ese es tu novio?" (That's your boyfriend?) Happy heard the little girl in Alexi's lap asking her, her eyes glued to Happy. "Sofia, he speaks Spanish, baby. He can hear you." Alexi muttered chuckling and looking up at Happy. "¿No es cierto, Happy?" (Isn't that right, Happy?) Happy smiled and nodded. "Así es, mamá." (That's right, mama.) Sofia eyed him but didn't say anything. "Baby, food is in the oven." Alexi said smiling at him. He nodded and crossed the kitchen And kissed Alexi before grabbing a plate and getting food out of the oven. He sat down beside Alexi and started to eat.

"Can you do my hair now?" Bella whined at Alexi. The green eyed girl chuckled and nodded. "Okay what do you want, nina?" Bella flipped her hair over her shoulder and sat down in Alexi's lap. "I don't know, something pretty, Tia." Happy chuckled glancing over at Alexi and Bella. "She acts just like you, baby." Happy teased elbowing his girl. The other woman laughed loudly and nodded. "Mmmmhhmmm. Happy, this is Michele MIchael's wife, Michele this is Happy. I think Xiomara introduced you guys a couple months ago." Alexi said side eyeing Happy. Her man offered his hand to Alexi's sister in law. Michele shook it and smiled up at him. "Nice to meet you." She said running her hands through her daughter's hair. Happy nodded in agreement and went back to eating.

* * *

After Alexi was done braiding Sofia's hair, she and Michele left to take the girls outside and play with them while Happy ate. When he finished he put the food away and his plate in the dishwasher. Soon the women were back inside and hugging good bye. "I'll see you kids soon." Alexi said kissing the girls and putting them in their car seats. When they left Alexi gave Happy a look. Happy raised his eyebrows at her and watched as she quickly made her way to her room. Happy heard the shower start and he locked the front and back doors. Happy stripped and entered the shower behind his girl, grabbing her hips roughly. He kissed her back as his hands slid up and down her thighs.

"What do you think you're doing?" Alexi asked turning a little bit to look at her man. "Loving on my girl." He muttered rubbing her clit. The gorgeous brunette hummed and grabbed his wrist. "You like that baby?" He quietly asked nibbling on her ear lobe as he slipped a finger inside of her. "Hap.." She moaned resting her head back against his shoulder. "Yeah?" He slipped another finger inside her and pumped into her faster. She doubled over as her climax hit her hard. He pulled his hand away smirking at his girl before he started washing himself off with soap. He closed his eyes enjoying the heat from the water and his girls hands roaming all over him.

The enforcers eyes flew open when he left her lips around him. "Lexi." He stopped, seeing her on her knees, big, bright, green, eyes staring at him as she sucked on his cock. She sucked harder and started bobbing her head. Her wonderful lips and that tongue slid up and down his cock. His girl moaned and he saw she was rubbing her. He pulled her to her feet and kissed her roughly, pushing her against the wall the tanned tattooed man sucked on her bottom lip hungrily. Happy turned off the shower and dragged his brunette back to bed. They climbed into bed quickly. He laid down and pulled her on top of him. She had him in her mouth in seconds deep throating and swallowing him. He tried not to come right there.

"Mamas turn around." He groaned closing his eyes briefly. Alexi turned and resumed blowing her man. The tanned brunette gasped when he nipped at her and sucked on her clit. The girl cupped him squeezing lightly. Her man moaned into her and started to tense. She backed away from him and turned to face him. Alexi sat on his shins and went down on him again. "Fuck." He mumbled as she deep throated him. Her nails scratching up and down his thighs breaking the skin. "Alexi." his voice hitched in his throat as she sat back and gripped him, sliding her hand up and down as she sucked on his head. He groaned and started to come. He laid there as Alexi got up and walked to the bathroom. Heard the shower start and grinned. Happy made it across the room in a flash and Watched his girl wash. She turned the shower off and put some girl stuff in it. Happy handed her a towel which, she wrapped around her.

"I got plans for us today so hurry up." He said slapping her ass. She flipped her head back covering him with water before she wrapped her hair in a towel. Happy growled at her and threw the girl over her shoulder as she laughed and patted his back and ass as he carried her to the bed. He threw her down and crawled up her body. Happy kissed his girl passionately. "I love you, mamas." He said holding her face to his. His girl grinned. "I love you too, Happy." He crawled off her and got dressed.

Alexi dried her hair and pulled on a Maroon spaghetti strap vneck top and stepped into a short black leather pencil skirt that a zipper on the side. Alexi tucked the maroon shirt into her skirt and checked herself out the full length mirror. "You look good, baby girl." Happy said wrapping his arms aorund her waist and kissed her neck."Thank you baby." She said leaning back to kiss his cheek as she patted his hand. The gorgeous brunette pulled out mascara from the make up back on the counter and started to apply it with Happy watching her every move. Once she was done she walked to the closet and stepped into nude pumps and grabbed a form fitting black leather jacket.

"I'm ready baby." Alexi said walking out of the room. Happy wasn't there so she walked out to the kitchen and looked around. He wasn't here either. Frowning Alexi grabbed her phone from the counter and scrolled through it. Nothing new had happened so she tucked it in her pocket and headed out the door. Happy's bike wasn't parked beside her jeep. "What the fuck?" She growled and shook her head. Whatever. Her phone rang and she answered it. 'Hello? Lexi its Marcus." She stood straighter and started to worry. "Marc, What's up? She said walking to her Jeep. "Nothing is wrong but I was wondering if you could look over the books to some of my businesses?"Alexi really frowned now, she didn't want to get caught up in Mayan business.

"What's going on with them?" She asked unlocking the door and headed back into the house. She kicked off her pumps and walked to her room to find her notebooks. "I think someone is skimming. I've been staring at them for five minutes and can't make sense of anything." Alexi chuckled and grabbed her notebooks and laptop. She put them in her back pack. "Okay, when did you first notice? Have you been monitoring what the expenses and whats been put in?" She asked walking to the bathroom to grab her glasses and to apply some eyeliner. "Kinda, it all looks the same to me." Alexi heard a bike pull in an scowled as she applied the black eyeliner.

"Are they all up to date?" Her uncle was went quiet for a moment. "Tio Marcus." She growled running her hands through her hair. "Look Lexi." He started she huffed out a sigh and grabbed her bag. "Listen," She rubbed her hand ovre her face and sighed. " I'm having a pretty shitty day so far an I'm tryin real hard not to snap out. I'll see you Monday, okay? Could you get me all your expense reports and the books and Ill get to it. I'll call you when I'm on my way up there." Her tio sighed. "Don't fucking talk to me like that, nina." Alexi rolled and closed her eyes and clicked her tongue. "¿te veo el lunes?" (See you Monday?) She asked gritting her teeth. "Si." She hung up and she threw her phone at the wall. Happy walked in at that moment an sriked. that only made her angrier. "Where the fuck where you?" She yelled throwing her hands in the air. Her man raised an eyebrow at her. "What's your problem?" She glowered at him. Shaking her head. "You told me to hurry up then you just leave me here, without a note or anything." The tall man walked over to his girl trying to understand why she was so upset. "I went to get gas." He said simply. Her lip curled up in a snarl. "You don't think I should have been told you were leaving? Because you told me to hurry up. I did and you weren't around." Happy stood in front of his girl. "Mamas, I..."

"They all have a fucking point. All my family."She said shaking her head. He could almost feel the anger rolling off her.v"What would that be?" He asked narrowing his eyes at her. "You're never fucking around. She spat storming away and slamming the bedroom door. Happy followed after her. "Alexi" He said opening the door. She shook her head. "I'm alone all the fucking time. All. The. Time. Only time you're actually around is to fuck me then you leave again.." She grabbed shoes and make up and stuffed them into the bag. "The only time I go out is with my fuckign cousins. And all they talk about is how they always go out house the person they love is always around. And I'm like I wouldn't know what that would be like, we've never gone out." He stood there just watching her. "What." She looked back at him and was so angry she could spit.

"You just up and leave all the time. You never ask about my shit. Here I am for you and you don't even consider me.." She zipped up her bag and walked past him. He stepped in front of her to stop her but she sidestepped him and kept walking. He stopped her and tried to get her to look up at him. "Its not like that Alexi." He said holding her face in his hands so she would look at him. "Its not like that at all." He said resting his forehead against hers. She balled her fists in his shirt "It is, Hap." He shook his head. "How do you even know? You aren't the one waiting around an being left alone." Alexi protested. "I know there's shit going down but I also know you just hang out at the club house. Whatever." She shook head and pulled away from him.

"Whatever. You're grown you do what you want." She stepped away from him shaking her head. "Alexi stop." He said stepping forward. "You stop." She looked up at him completely sad and let down. He kissed her and she pushed him away.. "Quit, fighting me, Alexi. Shits been hectic. But I plan on taking you out. So come on." He threw her over his shoulder and walked through the house til he got to the front door. He picked up her shoes and her purse. He closed the door behind him and walked over to his bike. He put her purse in the saddle bag and set his girl down on his bike.

Happy handed his girl her heels and waited for her to put them on, when she did he crouched down in front of her. He took her hands in his and kissed them. "Mamas, I know its hard right now, the last couple months have been rough for everyone. But I got you. Don't you ever think different. You think I like not being able to take you out and show you off?" She shrugged and looked at her hands. "You're out of your goddamn mind, girl. Because I do." She looked away frowning some. He huffed and stood up and got on in front of his girl. She hooked her fingers through the front belt loops of his jeans and waited for him to go.

* * *

They rode through Charming til they got to Gemma's. Happy stopped and parked, Telling Alexi not to move because he'd only be a moment. She rolled her eyes and pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket. She scrolled through it and got a text from Michele asking her to come by Monday night to do a test run. She replied that she couldn't because Marcus needed her help. Happy got back on the bike and backed up The didn't go to far down the street. Alexi looked up and frowned. They were parked at her Dad's old house. He had bought it when she was born and kept it til she went off to college. Alexi loved this house. It was perfect. "What are we doing here?" Alexi asked getting off the bike and walking up to the old oak tree.

She laughed seeing that "Fuck this Tree." was still carved into the tree. She had carved into it when she first moved int with her dad. She traced the letters with her fingers. "You ready?" Happy asked coming up behind her. Alexi looked back at him then to the tree. Happy stood beside her and started laughing. She smiled up at him and grabbed his hand. They walked up to the porch. Alexi smiled and looked around as Happy unlocked the door. "How'd you get the keys?" She asked watching him open the door and hold his hand out to her. "Gem gave them to me." Alexi raised her eyebrows at him but took his hand following him into the house. She stopped seeing the inside hadn't changed at all. "I thought he sold it?" The gorgeous brunette asked Happy, unable to move from her spot.

"He kept it, mamas." She shook her head not understanding. "Why would he do that?" She stared at the wall of photos in front of her. "You'll have to ask him that." Happy said taking her hand and leading her through the house. "Why are we here, Hap?" She asked stopping in the kitchen It looked updated. Alexi looked out the window to the porch and back yard. She turned to look at her man her eye brows raised in question. He smirked at her, "Lets go see the rest of the house baby." He said taking her hand and leading her though the rest of the house. She was in love. Everything had stayed slightly the same. Everythign was up dated all the appliances and that good garbage. "Show me your room, mamas." Happy whispered unzipping the zipper on the side of her skirt. Happy slid his hand up her bare thigh before she could stop him. She chuckled and stopped his hand. " you're funny. Follow me." She said taking his hand and leading him upstairs.

Alexi led Happy to the door at the end of the hall. With her name scrawled across the door. She stood on her tip toes feeling the door jam for the key. She found it and unlocked the door. Alexi put the key back where she found it and opened the the door. She flicked the light on and laughed. The room hadn't changed one bit. Her walls were still covered in pictures and Dondi style graffiti that she had done herself. Alexi walked across the room to the wall of pictures and smiled. Some were actually pictures of her and friends, others were the ones she had drawn.

"You drew these?" Happy asked looking at the pictures she had drawn. "I did."She nodded smiling at a picture of Opie, her, and Jax sitting on the back of Opie's truck. They were all smiling. Opie and Jax had beers in their hands, Opie was looking at the camera with a huge grin spread across his face. Her eyes were closed and was in the middle of laughing, Jax was leaning against her, arm thrown over her shoulder his signature grin plastered to his face he was looking at her. "I didn't know you could draw." Happy said touching a drawing of Tig's bike.

He looked over and saw Alexi shrug before stepping away from him to look at another picture. One picture caught his eye. It was of Alexi and Opie. They were grinning at each other. Behind them was a circle of fire blazing in a field. "That was supposed to be my first test drive with a bomb." Alexi said touching the picture smiling fondly at it. Happy didn't know about that either. "But we drank to much so we thought it would be funnier to trap Jax in a fire circle instead." She chuckled and looked over at him. "I didn't know that." She grinned and shrugged again. "Tagged my room too. Studied that shit for weeks, til I got it just right." Happy pulled her to him. "You're perfect, you know that?" He whispered kissing the side of her head.

She shook her head. "You're ridiculous." She patted his cheek. Happy looked over and saw a black and white picture of Alexi. She must have been about sixteen. Her hair was done up really nice. She must have been going to some formal. Her dress was dark and fitted to her body. it had cut outs on the sides She was standing sideways so you could that there was no back. She was smiling and had a silver plated glock in her hand. "Dad got me that instead of a corsage." Alexi chuckled looking up at Happy who shook his head.

"That was my senior prom. right before I met you." She said smirking up at him. Happy kissed her forehead. "You look younger than that." He stated rubbing his hands up and down her sides. She simply shrugged. "That was a bad night for me. My date stood me up. Showed up with another girl. One I didn't like." She shook her head an touched the picture. "I ended up leaving real early, Jax and Ope picked me up and took me back to the clubhouse." She looked at another picture and touched it. "It made me realize you can only count on family, you know?"

Alexi looked at her room smiling. She looked over to Happy, who was still staring at a couple pictures on her wall. She kicked off her heels and walked over to her bed. "I could draw you one, if you want." She said scooting back on her bed. Happy looked over at her and smirked, "You're pretty good, you know that?" He asked walking over to her. "Yeah. I know." She said with a cocky grin on her face. Her man chuckled and sat down beside her. "So." He said looking over at her; She was leaning against the wall with her knees pulled up to her chest.

She had opened the window beside her bed and had her hand resting on the window sill with a lit cigarette between her fingers. She was at ease here, it was nice to see that. "So?" She asked tilting her head sideways a bit. "How many guys have been up here?" Alexi threw her head back at the question, she leaned forward and smoked from her cigarette. "None baby. Well, Opie and Jax but not in the way you're thinking." She gave him a smug smile and blew her smoke out of the window. "Is that so?" Happy asked leaning back on the bed. Alexi gave him a weird look then he saw a light bulb go off behind her eyes. She laughed and shook her head. "You didn't know?" He looked at her confused. She sat up and tapped the ash off her cigarette. "You were my first." She said inhaling deeply from her cigarette and stared out the window blushing.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 15

* * *

" _You were my first."_

Happy stared at his girl not sure that he had heard her correctly. "What?" He asked. Alexi was halfway out of the window smoking her cigarette. The part of her face he could see was bright red. "Babe, what did you say?" Happy asked tugging on the back of her jacket. Alexi toosed her cigarette out and sat back down. "So, why are we here?" She asked as if she hadn't said anything. "Answer me, Alexi." He said making her look at him. She pulled his hands away from her face. "I asked you first." She said her face turning red again. He shook his head and she nodded hers. "I did, like six times." She said finally looking over at him. He shook his head and she sighed. "I thought you knew." She said clearing her throat her eyes straying from his for a second then settling back to his. "Knew what?" He had to hear it again to make sure. "That you were my first." She said siting up and brushing her hair off her shoulder. He shook his head. He didn't know. They were so fucking drunk that night...

* * *

SAMTAC SEVERAL YEARS AGO

 _Happy laughed loudly as Alexi tried to tell him the story about her day again without laughing. He watched as she waved her arms imitating her professors movements. They had been hanging out for the last couple months. He really liked this girl, she was funny. Really fucking funny and only got funnier the drunker she got. She was on a new level of drunk tonight though, there was something else there. The way she kept looking at him and laughing at everything he said. She got him with out even trying to and he liked that. He was comfortable with her everything just came easy when it came to her. She sat beside him at the bar and threw a shot back. "Alright, boo, what next?" The green eyed girl asked fixing her cap. Happy rubbed his jaw fro a second thinking about what they should get into next. His eyes wondered around the room before landing on the pool table. Pool? Shot for a shot?" He asked leaning against the bar beside the girl and holding up a shot glass. Alexi looked at him considering the idea then nodded._

 _"A'ight." She hopped off the stool and walked over an empty pool table. A crow eater jammed her shoulder against Alexi's as she walked by the girl. Alexi stumbled and laughed straightening out. Alexi got in front of the girl smiling and punched the whore in the face laughing when she heard the girls nose crack. The brunette sent a couple combo shots the whores way, each landing heavy blows on the whores chest, stomach, and finally her side making the crow eater crumple. Alexi walked back to the table and grabbed two cue sticks handing the longer one to Happy. Who was stunned from watching the fight._

 _"What the fuck was that?" He asked staring at the girl who was back to staring at the cue rack. "You just beat the shit out of her." Happy said walking up beside the brunette. "Okay?" She cracked her gum and picked up another cue stick eyeing it carefully before nodding in approval. She got the chalk and put it on the end of the stick. "Boo, you're staring." She cracked her gum again. The young patch just shook his head at the girl. "She disrespected me." Happy laughed and threw an arm around the girl. She shook her head. "Who taught you how to fight?" Alexi looked up at him like that was the craziest question she had ever been asked. " my 'manos in Oaktown and Pa." She chewed her lip and tapped her black pointed nails against teh cue stick. Struggling to say something. "'manos taught me to street fight you know, I have more brothers than sisters so they taught me a think or two. Pa taught me how to box whenI got to high school." Happy nodded as she racked the balls up. The game went on easily enough. Lorca, Donut, and Kozik popped in a few times to watch then went their own ways._

 _Happy led her back to his room laughing and stumbling slightly. He was fucked up. They were bumping into each other and that made them laugh more. Forget trying to hold on to each other; They tried that and both had ended up on their asses. He laughed loudly as she kept going on about some crow eater. Something she had said had set the girl off and she wouldn't stop talking about it. They got to his room and she pushed past him and flopped on his bed laughing as she did so. Alexi kicked off her shoes and grabbed her bag pulling out a deck of cards and a full bottle of tequila. She shook the bottle at him and beamed. Happy shut the door and and locked it out of habit._

 _He flopped down next to her sending her bouncing off the bed. They started laughing again as she climbed back on the bed. She took the cards out of its pack and started shuffling them. He cracked open the tequila and drank from it. They started playing higher/lower. They were getting tanked alexi had explained. Her semester was over she could party again and they were celebrating._

 _At this point they were doing terrible at the game. Neither were getting the cards right. They ended up just drinking and joking around. Alexi reached for the bottle, just as her fingers touched the glass Happy jerked it back laughing. Alexi glared trying to reach the bottle. She leaned over him to get the bottle and fell on top of him giggling and cursing. He made a comment about her being to short and she flicked his nose smirking. at him. So, She sat on top of him trying to get the bottle that he was holding away from her. He sat up more so she couldn't reach the bottle that he was holding over his head . The young patch laughed at her. "Stop being an asshole." She quipped and reached for the bottle, her hand went to his shoulder steadying herself so she didn't fall over. His free hand went to her hip holding her still. Alexi reached a few times before finally grabbing the bottle out of his hand. She glanced down at him shaking the bottle in his face. She drank from it and sat back down on his thighs._

 _Alexi frowned at the bottle then at Happy. "You drank all of it." She said clicking her tongue and running a hand through her hair. The girl shook the bottle in his face again. He laughed louder at her and pushed the bottle out his face. "Nah, mamas that was all you." He said taking the bottle from her and downed some of it. She rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue at him. "I think I would remember that." She said as she pulled out a joint from behind her ear. He watched her as she leaned over to pick up the lighter on the night stand. Happys hands went to her hips and held her so she wouldn't fall over. "I got it dude." She mumbled as she lit the joint and inhaled deeply from it. ""You sure, mamas?" He asked chuckling as she wobbled a bit. She would have fallen over if he wasn't holding on to her. She knew that, that's why she rolled her eyes at him. The girl leaned forward so their noses were jsut barely touching and blew the smoke she had been holding in, over his face slowly._

 _Happy smirked at her, inhaling the smoke and leaned forward reaching for the joint that she was now holding away from him. She grinned at him sitting back so he couldn't get the joint. He grabbed it because she was just too slow. "You think your slick mamas." He said Hitting the joint a couple times. She laughed and nodded."I let you have it, 'mano. Felt bad for you and what not." She said quietly patting his chest. He shook his head. "Don't you lie to me, mamas." Alexi threw her head back and laughed loudly. "Its the truth! You're too slow. Didn't want it to burn out before I got to hit it again." Happy laughed and scoffed at her. "Bullshit." She she smiled biting her tongue her eyes lighting up in amusement. "Bet." Happy hit the joint a couple more times before his hand snaked to the back of her head drawing her closer to him. She smiled as He pressed his lips to hers and exhaled. They had done this more times than he could count. He liked it, being this close to her. But this time it was different. He felt something that made his heart skip a beat. A spark that made him want to do it again._

 _Alexi pulled back a little to look at him. Her eyes searched his for a second then flicked to his lips. She leaned in pressed her lips to his. The kiss was soft and gentle. Two things Alexi was not. She could be. He had seen it once or twice when they hung out. She talked about certain people that mattered to her. But other wise she was just rough._

 _He loved it, that little kiss and wanted more. Happy reacted instantly and tangled his hand in her hair, his lips moving with hers. He flicked his tongue across her lip. Her mouth opened slightly letting his tongue explore it. She was a great kisser and rolled her tongue with his. Alexi pulled away and took the joint from him hitting it before handing back to him. He hit and pulled her back to him, nipping at her lower lip.. alexi pulled the hair band out of his hair; she ran her hands through it as he kissed her neck his hands sliding up from her hips to her chest. Alexi moaned quietly as Happy rubbed his thumbs over her nipples._

 _Another thing he love. She never wore a bra, shit, she didn't have to. Her chest was flatter than his. She always laughed about it. Alexi pulled away from him and smiled, her eyes locking on his as she pulled her shirt off. He pulled her back to him kissing her passionately, his hands going back to her chest.. Alexi wrapped her arms around his neck and bit his lower lip . He moaned and she trailed kisses down his jaw to his neck. His hands gripped her ass squeezing it. He loved that ass. Her hands trailed down his chest to the hem of his shirt she tugged it off of him. He pushed her backwards so he was on top of her. He kissed and bit her shoulder to her neck, his hands going to her jeans and unbuttoning them quickly._

 _As he was unbuttoning her jeans she was unbuttoning his. He kicked out of his jeans, it took him a while and he couldn't figure out why. Alexi started laughing uncontrollably. "Hap...Hap...Happy" Alexi tugged on his hair. He finally looked back at her and she smiled at him. "Hap, you're boots are still on, 'mano" he smiled at her. A little embarrassed She started laughing more and reached for the half smoked joint in the ash tray. She lit it as he unlaced his boots. She hit it a couple times before he took it from her and pulled her to him by her ankles. He kissed her hungrily and yanked her jeans down her hips. and threw them over his shoulder._

 _His eyes zeroed in on the jailhouse tattoo on her hip. It was a smiley face. Just two dots and a curved line. "What's that?" He asked and kissed the tattoo. "Its nothing." She muttered as He kissed his way up her her torso to her chest. "Looks like something." He muttered his hand rubbing over the tattoo. Alexi pulled him to her by his hair he groaned in response and she kissed him eagerly, her tongue swept over his. His hands slid from her neck to her hips. She was so soft, he loved the way she felt. He hooked his thumb in the waist band of her panties. Her hips bucked up as he pulled the flimsy material down her legs. He stopped and looked at her, Oh god she was fucking beautiful. Fucking perfect._

 _"You're beautiful you know that?" She rolled her eyes and blushed. He smiled and kissed her again grinding his hips into hers. She moaned loudly and he grinned. He captured her lips with his and ground into again, her hips meeting his. He could feel how wet she was through his boxers and it only turned him on more. He pulled his boxers off and notice her blush and look away from him quickly. "You okay?" He quietly. She nodded and smiled as she reached for the almost empty tequila bottle. She sat up and drank from it before offering him some. He took it and drank it giving her the bottle to finish it off. She smiled at him and downed it. She put the bottle back and smiled at him. "You alright?" She nodded and sat closer to him. "Yeah." She kissed him gently. The tall man wrapped his arms around her, Alexi flicked her tongue across his lower lip and leaned into him. He held her head as he kissed her hungrily. Fuck he never wanted to let her go._

 _She gripped his shoulders pulling him towards her more. He Leaned into her his hand going behind her so he could lay her back on the bed. He leaned into her as she laid back on his bed. He was on top of her, her tongue in his mouth sweeping over his, her hands were tangled in his hair. Happy ran his hand up and down her stomach. They were grinding into each other. She was so wet, he wanted to be in side her. His hnad found her center and explored it. She moaned into his shoulder as he touched her. "Hap." She said quietly and breathlessly. He nudged her legs apart with his knee and looked up at her She was watching him, her face slightly flushed and thos beautiful green eyes that he almsot always got lost in dark and lust filled._

 _He eased into her slowly, fuck she was tight and wet. So fucking wet. She was amazing. "Fuck, Alexi," he groaned sliding in an out of her slowly. "Hap, faster." She moaned her hands clutching at the bed sheets. "Yeah? That what you want?" He asked rolling his hips. "Fuck, yes. Please." She opened her eyes staring at him imploringly. Happy smirked and pinned her hands above her head. Alexi sucked on his neck as he pulled out and slammed back into her making her cry out and buck her hips. The girl bit his neck making him pound into her harder._

 _She started mumbling in Spanish her hips matching his rhythm and pace. "You like that, babe." He whispered nibbling on her ear lobe, She wrapped her legs around him and nodded. "Please don't stop, Happy. Please." She moaned loudly her hands tangling in her hair as she arched into him. "Fuck, god. Why would I stop?" He asked rolling them so she was on top. She adjusted to the new position and rocked her hips. "Fuck, Hap." He started moving her up and down. As He sucked on her neck. "I don't know. You're weird." She cried out moving her hips finally. " You fucking like it Lexi." He grunted getting lost in what she was doing to him. He caught her smirking at him but didn't fucking care she felt amazing, Fuck he felt amazing._

 _He slapped her ass making her moan louder. "Don't you?" He asked quietly slapping her ass again. She nodded biting her lip and started moving faster. The brunette scratched down his chest as he_ _pulled her into a kiss "_ _¿te gusta que?" She asked kissing and nipping at his ear as she picked up her pace. He moaned and nodded gripping her hips harder. "Don't stop." He said closing his eyes and sliding his hands up her body to her tits. He rolled her nipples withhis thumb and forefinger. "Hap" She moaned bouncing up and down._

 _He rolled them over so he was on top and in control. He threw her legs over his shoulders and pounded into her. She cried out, yelling his name and he was sure someone had heard her. "Mamas, hush." he said slowing his pace and covering her mouth with his hand. He kept going, could feel her getting close. "Hap." She moaned arching into him. She moved her legs so they were resting on his hips. "Fuck, Alexi." He moaned sucking her nipple into his mouth. She clawed at his back and tugged on his hair. "Fucking love that lexi." He growled biting her nipple. "Happy don't stop." She gasped locking her legs around his waist._

 _"I'm not." He mumbled pounding into her harder. He kissed her bottom lip and caught it between his teeth. "Happy I'm close." She gasped pressing her face into his shoulder. "I know, mamas. Wait for me." He said pulling her face to his and kissing her. She shook her head gasping. "Lexi." He stopped and stared at her. She looked so beautiful just then. "Fine" She said quietly pulling him back to her by his hair and kissing him. He started moving slowly inside her. She whimpered and pressed her forehead to his. "Harder, Hap, please." Alexi whispered looking up at him. He kissed her and nodded his head. Happy pressed his body into hers more and pounded into her harder._

 _He pinned her arms above her head and laced their fingers together and kissed her his movement starting to become more erratic. She writhed under neath him her hips slamming into his. She tightened around him, her nails digging into his hands brinking him to his climax. "Mamas," she opened her eyes watching him rock into her. Her breath hitched in her throat as she clamped down on him. He rammed into her making her cry out. "You're so fucking tight, alexi. He murmured in her ear. She gasped out a moan and got wetter. He started to come and squeezed her hands before letting go and holding her hips to his as he pumped into her. "Oh god, Hap." She cried out as her orgasm hit her head on. Their eyes were locked on each others and it only spurred them on further. Happy rested his forehead against hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

 _They stayed like that. both breathing heavily and grinning at each other like fools. She was blushing furiously and he loved it. He kissed her softly making her smiled through the kiss. She cleared her throat "Well, that was nice." she hiccuped and looked away at the wall. Happy snorted and started laughing, he buried his face in her neck to hide his laughter but he only laughed harder. Alexi rolled her eyes try not to laugh with him but it didn't work. She ended up laughing as hard as he was. "We can do that again anytime you want to." He said flopping down on her. The girl chuckled "That good, huh?" She asked a cheshire cat smiled spreading across her face. He chuckled and rested his head on her chest. "Something like that." That made her eyes light up._

 _"maybe it was too much for you? huh?" She grinned and tugged on the ends of his hair lightly. "I Think i just showed you the opposite of that" his voice got deeper and raspier. "Oh, I was going easy on ya, mano."She said shrugging her shoulders casually. Happy raised his eyebrows at her. "is that right?" she nodded running her hands through his hair. "You were holding out on me?" he asked almost offended. She grinned. "_ _I didn't think you could handle all of this." She waved her hands around he sat at some very much enjoying her taunting._ _"Wanna prove that?" He hovering over her. "only if you think you can handle it. Can't back out once you start." She said and kissed him eagerly her hand tangling in the back of his hair as she sat up a little. he kissed her back and sucked on her bottom lip. "What if you back out?" He asked and kissed her again. she smiled through the kiss. "I won't."_

* * *

Happy looked over at his girl and shook his head. He never even noticed she lit another cigarette and watched him waiting for a response. "Are you serious?" He finally asked and looked over to her. "Yeah. so, what are we doing here?" She asked tapping the ash from her cigarette out the window. "Babe, why didn't you say anything." He asked. "I thought you knew. Was kinda relieved you didn't make a big deal about it." She admitted arching an eyebrow at him. The man pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. "I fucking love you, you know that?" He asked cupping her face in his hands. She smiled and flicked his ear. "I know, Hap. Now you tell me. What are we doing here?" Happy flicked his girls ear and got up off the bed.

"Thought we could buy it.' He said looking over to her. Alexi tilted her head and squinted at him. "What?" He smirked and shrugged, walking over to the bed and pulled his girl off it it tugging her to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her to him and tilted her chin up to look up at him. "Thought we could buy this place and make it our home." He said looking down at her. She she gave him a suspicious look. "Are you serious?" She asked him, he nodded and smiling now. she would fucking love that. "Happy!" She jumped into his arms hugging him tightly. The tall man laughed "So that's a yeah?" He asked running a hand though her hair and held her to him swinging them around.

"Oh my god YES!" Alexi kissed her man danced away thinking about the possibility of living back in the house she grew up in. The brunette tapped a nail against her chin"We could make this an office there's two spare rooms down stairs and the basement... you could have your man cave or whatever plus the garage." She started walking around the room talking more to herself then Happy. The man watched his girl smiling. "We can go halves on it!" She looked up to see him frowning and shaking his head.

"No." The green eyed girl frowned back at him. "Why?" The girl asked crossing her arms over her chest. "I want to get this for you." He said sticking his hands in his pockets. He said it with a note of finality. As if he was done talking about it but Alexi wasn't going to drop it. "That's too much plus it'll be your place too." He gave her a glare that said to drop it but she shook her head. "Nah mano. If you buy it I'll pay you rent. This needs to be **our** place." The tall brunette turned and crawled under the bed.

She knocked on a couple floorboards til she heard the sound she was looking for. Alexi dug her nails under the groove sliding them along it til the board lifted She pulled out a shoebox and then another one sliding them away from her. The tanned brunette jimmied her phone out of her pocket and shone the light in the dark space looking for more boxes. She found a couple more and slid further under the bed to reach them. Once all the boxes were out of the dark space, Alexi slipped the board back in place and pushed herself out from under the bed kicking the boxes out with her.

Happy stared as his girl slid under the bed. He enjoyed the view of her round ass til it slid under the bed too. A shoe box slid out from under the bed along with another one. Finally his girl emerged from under the bed, covered in dust. She grabbed the boxes stacking them on one another. He watched as she opened the box. His eyes widened seeing it was full of money banded together with rubber bands. She started counting it her lips moving furiously as she counted the amount to herself.

She nodded her head and opened the next two boxes. The tall man didn't move or say anything for the next five minutes. He watched as she pulled out a pen form her jacket pocket and scribbled numbers down on the top of the boxes she had counted. When she was done she clicked her pen closed smiling to herself and nodded. Her smiled was proud. She was happy with the number she had totaled in her head. Happy shifted from foot to foot before he sat down in front of her. Her boxes of money between them like a wall.

"What is this?" He asked dumbly gesturing to the shoe boxes. She looked up at him with a mischievous smirk. "Its my money." He raised his eyebrows at her and narrowed his eyes. "From what?" She pulled a cigarette out of its box and lit it quickly and deeply drawing from it. "Selling pills and weed." His mouth opened in surprised. He wasn't expecting that. Not his good Alexi. He knew she wasn't an angle when she was a kid. Everyone around the club house had inferred that but he never thought that she got mixed up in drugs.

Alexi watched the emotions flick across her mans face. He was surprised. That was evident. Then there was sadness. That bothered her. She couldn't read the next emotion that settled on his features. Was she worried about it? No. This wasn't her. It wasn't who she was now, she didn't think it would come between them. He didn't know much about her teen years. She didn't talk about them. They weren't the best for her. Not even the club knew what she went through or what she did to earn her money. She had a job at a rinky dink book store, and she tutored kids after school. But no one really knew about her dealing drugs to her fellow class mates. She made sure no one knew. It never got in the way of her studies.

"Tell me." He said after a a while. She was a little shocked at his request but acquiesced. "It stared when I was fifteen..." She told him everything. How, by the time she was seventeen she had friends selling for her in Stockton and Lodi. How she got hooked and when it stopped how that had a big part of her disastrous senior prom. Happy nodded after she was done telling her. She knew he'd have questions of his own and she was fine with it. Full disclosure right?

"How'd you make so much?" That was an odd question. It wouldn't have been her first question but whatever. "I charged crazy amounts for the pills. Weed not so much. it's easy when your dad's club prevents drugs being sold in town, when there isn't anyone else who has product... or safe product. It's even easier when you're a pretty girl who people trust." She stated simply shrugging her shoulders.

He couldn't help but smile. He knew how smart she was and that attributed to her never getting caught as well being able to handle such a large outfit. He would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed. He wasn't going to tell her that. He was upset that she went through all that by herself. He clearly saw she had no true friends. From the way she spoke she never trusted anyone enough to get that close. Not that because of her family but because its easier to rely on yourself and not to get hurt. Happy understood that completely.

"I have more. I never sent any of it. But what this is, that I want to do is pay for half the house. This was my school money. Luckily I received a scholarship and got a free ride but still. I should have enough for four years tuition. So that's what I want to do." Happy shook his head vehemently. "I'm buying it." She wanted to fight with him but whatever. "How'd they not know?" Happy asked moving beside Alexi and resting his head inn her lap. "Dad..." She trailed off rubbing her knuckles against his scalp.

"Wasn't around a lot. I guess." She said uncomfortably looking away from him to her wall of pictures. There weren't many with her dad. There were more pictures with Piney, Chibs, some of Clay and Bobby. Most were of Alexi, Gemma, Opie, and Jax. There were some with her and Tig, they were younger photos Birthday parties first days of school. "He was around a lot when I was younger. Had to be but shit started getting serious with t club...I didn't care. Still don't care. He showed for graduation that's what mattered." She said shrugging and smiled down at the man in her lap.

"Who was your first kiss with?" Happy looking up at Alexi she scrunched up her face in thought for a second. "Like, serious kiss or the kid one?" She saw the confusion in his eyes and elaborated. "Like you know..." She waved her hand around the air looking for a good example. "Like a quick peck with your best friend when you think everyone has cooties." She said finally finding a good example. Happy squinted at her. She used an example from a story his mother had told her when they were first together.

"I never believed in cooties." He grumbled making Alexi grin wildly. "Whatever you say baby." Alexi making a face and nodding her head. "Answer me." He said tugging on the end of her hair. "Which one?" She trailed a long nail down his nose and booped it. "Both." He nipped at her finger making her laugh and pulling her hand away quickly before he could bite it. "Okay, first was Chaos, Luis back then. It was the day my mom dropped me off at the lot. I didn't understand why he was being weird or anything so I pushed him."

Happy laughed and shook his head. "So mean Alexi." He muttered poking her in the stomach. she slapped his hand away and stcuk her tongue out at him. "It was completely out of the blue! I was surprised!" She defended making a face and shaking her head. Happy smirked/ "Okay, real kiss." Alexi smiled and thought about it then looked back down at her man. "I don't kiss and tell." He sat up and poked her." Bullshit you just did." She poked him back in the neck. "That's different! He kissed me. I didn't start it." She exclaimed clicking her tongue.

Happy raised his eyebrows and nodded to her grinning. "Who'd you kiss first, little girl?" Happy asked grinning and raising his eyebrows. The girl rolled her eyes and gave him a cocky grin. "Dillon Andrews. Sixteen. Evan Brewers homecoming party. I french kissed him and he fucking love it." She said haughtily. Happy's mouth fell open making Alexi grin more more. She poked him in the ear. "Now what nosey." Her man just shook his head. "You're ridiculous." You asked don't call me ridiculous because you can't handle it." She got up and moved to the wall looking over it for a second before finding what she was looking for.

Alexi sat beside her man and handing him the picture leaning into him to point at some people. "That's Dillon." She pointed to a tall black kid with hazel eyes and an easy smile. The kid was wearing a white tee shirt that was ten times too small and tight skater jeans. his arm was wrapped around a short light skinned Spanish girl with long dark hair that reached her midsection. The girl was wearing a black shirt that was way too big for her and light blue skinny jeans with the knees ripped out.. She was grinning with her eyes closed. Alexi pointed to a girl beside Dillon.

"Evan Brewers. We were pretty close til she fucked Dillon." Alexi pointed at a couple different kids rattling off their names and how she knew them. "And that's me." She said pointing to the short girl under Dillon's arm. Her man shook his head, then looked from the picture to Alexi. "You don't look like you." He said giving the picture one last look and handing it back to his girl. Alexi sighed and nodded. "I was pretty into pills then." She muttered as her raced over the picture. It was obvious she was going through the memories she had with those people.

"You look better in your prom picture." The man said nodding to the picture they had talked about earlier. Alexi nodded and leaned into her man's side and laced their fingers together. "I was sober? By then." Happy pulled her into his lap, kissing her ear. "What made you stop?" She rested her head on his shoulders and began playing with the rings he was wearing. "I got a B for the semester in AP Calculus." Happy howled with laughter like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard in his life. She pinched his nipples to get him to stop laughing at her.

"Its not funny! That shit was so easy I was teaching the class at one point! For me to get a B was fucking ridiculous." Happy was on his side laughing by this point. Alexi shot to her feet. angered by his reaction. She stormed over to her closet. She grabbed a big backpack and began dumping her money in it. He was still fucking laughing. Fuck him. Fuck him for laughing. She opened up to him and he was laughing at her? Fuck him. She didn't notice the note the notes that fell out of one of the boxes as she dumped them into her bag. She zipped the bag up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door as hard as she could behind her.

Happy finally stopped laughing and sat up and noticed his girl wasn't in the room with him anymore. He also noticed the scattering of note book paper folded into triangles. Happy recognized them as notes, like the ones you would pass to a friend in class. He grabbed a handful of them intended to read them til he heard his bike start up. He pocketed the notes and ran out of the room. He got outside just as Alexi was backing out of the drive way. She was in the street by the time he got to her. "Where are you going?" She didn't look at him as she straightened out the bike. "Home." Happy glared at her. "Move then." She flipped him off and shot forward around the corner.

He was fucking stunned. She just took off with his bike. _His fucking bike_. Like she fucking could. He couldn't even think properly. Sure it wasn't his regular bike. That was at the shop waiting for him to work on it. But it was still his bike. He could still hear the bike and gritted his teeth hearing it rev up. She was fucking with his bike, with him. He stopped hearing it for a while and that made him worried what if she had laid it down? Had she really just taken off? Left him without his bike? He heard the bike before he saw it and watched as she came up the street. He couldn't read the expression that was on her face as she stopped at the stop sign in front of him.

Happy stepped forward and wrenched her off the bike. She shoved him as soon as she steadied herself. She spat at his feet and walked away from him. Happy was getting real fucking tired of her bullshit. Her shitty fucking attitude this morning. Her attitude last night. He was fucking done with it. Happy hopped on his bike and followed after her. If he had to tie her to a fucking bed to get her to talk to him he fucking would. Look at him. Wanting to talk this shit out. He had killed for less and here he was chasing this girl around. This girl who had just fucked up one of his bikes and stole the other. He shook his head. He was too soft with her. That was it.

He rode up be side her and hopped off the bike letting it idle as he stormed after her. He caught a hold of her wrist and dragged her back to his bike not caring if she was tripping trying to keep up with him. He got on his bike hand still firmly attached to her small wrist. He yanked her to his bike and took the bag from her. Shrugging it on one shoulder then the next as he switched holding her wrist from one hand to the other as he got the bag on his back. "Get on." He growled glaring at her. She made an indignant noise and pulled on her wrist. "Get on." He hissed yanking her down so their faces were inches from each other. She stared at him. He what he saw in hers eyes surprised him but it did nothing to curb the anger he felt at that moment. He saw hurt and anger. She finally got on in front of him and he took off.

* * *

CHAPTER 16

* * *

They got back to the house and Alexi tried to get off before him but he grabbed her hair. She squawked with rage. Spinning on her heal. She was red and her normally bright green eyes were almost black. Her face was contorted with rage, her nostrils flaring as she clenched her jaw and her fists. They stared each other down her rage only growing as his grip tightened in her hair. They were only a few inches part now when her phone started ringing. She checked it and did a double take. "Hello? She turned away slightly from Happy.

Her hand found his, still tangled in her hair and she swatted at it. "This is Brandon Graves, I am talking Alexi Trager?" The girls eyes went wide and walked away from Happy and his bike. "Its." She said tentatively. "Great Miss Trager, I'm the head of the mathematics department, here at Berkeley and I wanted to reach out to you." Alexi cleared her throat and ran her free hand through her hair. "Yes, I know who you are. Can I ask how you got my number?" Her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest.

She felt Happy come up behind her and she place her hand on his chest. "Well, miss Trager, I was talking with a friend of my who happens to be your counselor. She showed me your files. I believe you applied to Berkeley a couple years ago, is that correct?" Alexi nodded her head. "Yeah I did, But I went up north instead. I'm sorry, but isn't that against the rules? Shouldn't I have been told before hand?" The tall girl asked holding the phone away from her ear so Happy could hear too. "Not, really. Especially, if it would help the student." She frowned.

"How does it help me? I'm sorry, why are you calling me to begin with?" Happy squeezed her side telling her to roll back on the attitude. The man simply laughed. "What I am getting at is I want you here at Berkeley. I've seen your SAT scores and your high school records. You're a goddamn genius.." Alexi grinned and looked up at Happy. "Thanks I know." Brandon Graves laughed. "I'd love for you to come study under me, Miss Trager. Want to give you some tests to see where you are exactly. All of your credits, both high school and college would transfer over easily. I do have to ask what your plans were for your degree." Alexi nodded along with what the man was saying. "Honestly, I was just trying to finish what I started at Tacoma. Hadn't given anything else some real thought." She heard papers rustling around and started playing with her hair.

"Hmmm. Well, that would just be a waste of your talent. You didn't exactly apply yourself in Tacoma. If you're serious about this we can discuss a couple different majors. We a can we setup a meeting to discuss this face to face. Would Monday work?" Alexi cracked her neck and frown what the fuck was so exciting about Monday? "I can't do Monday." Happy pinched her. "Sorry." She elbowed him away. "What about Tuesday, then?" Alexi saw Happy nod out of the corner of her eye. "Tuesday works what time?" She said trying to hide her smile. "How about noon? We'll take a long lunch.." Alexi sucked in a breath and nodded. "I can do that." She said evenly not to give away any emotion. "Don't sound so excited, Miss Trager. I will see you Tuesday for lunch. I'll have my secretary send you a list of restaurants we can meet at." Alexi nodded her mind flying through a million possibilities at once. "Cool beans, see you then." She hung up and slapped a hand to her face.

"Cool beans? Really?" She groaned loudly and hung her head, but she was biting back a smile. "Lexi?" She looked up smiling. Happy stared at his girl. "I know, we have shit to talk about, come on." She said fishing her keys out of her pocket and headed towards the house.

* * *

CHAPTER 16

* * *

They sat on the couch and stared at each other. Alexi was off on some other planet this point. A goofy smile plastered on her pretty face and a distant look in her eyes. "So," She drew the word out slowly and looked to him. "Do get why I got mad?" She asked still smiling. He was about to answer when she started talking again. "You gotta realize, I've never told anyone about that stuff. So, I open up to you and you just laugh about it." The girl tucking her legs under her. "I'm sorry I took your bike and stabbed the other one." She frowned and looked away from him. Happy blew out a breath and nodded. "You can't act like a toddler every time you get upset, Lex. I'm not dealing with that shit. You need to grow up. This is the last time I'll talk about it." Alexi nodded and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Okay." She said getting up and walking away. Happy watched her practically skip away.

"What do you want, kid? I'm busy." Kozik teased. Alexi flopped on her bed and laughed. "HAHAHA. You're funny, blondie! Do you even work?" She snickered kicking her feet behind her. "Fuck you. What do you want?" Alexi laughed loudly and sat up. "Hap, wants to buy me a house." She heard the man on the other end choke and start coughing. "What?" Alexi sat up in her bed and nodded. "Yeah, dad's old place. Oh, that's not the best part." Kozik cleared his throat waiting for her to continue. "I got a call, from the head of the mathematics department at Berkeley." She started pacing and smiling.

"Alexi..." The blonde biker said hesitantly "Koz, he wants me to mentor me!" She shut the bathroom door, turned on the fan and squealed hoping Happy wouldn't hear. "Alexi, I'm coming down right now. I'm so fucking proud of you, kid! Shit!" Alexi hugged herself and nodded. "She told him everything that had happened over the last couple weeks, while she reorganized her make up.

"You need to cool down on that shit, kid. You're lucky he hasn't lost his shit and popped ya." Alexi nodded and sighed. "I know." She fiddled with some jewelry. "You tell him about your entrepreneurial side?" Alex felt her heart stop and dropped the phone. "You're stupid." Kozik laughed loudly into the phone. "Hush, I forgot. I'm pretty fucking smart. Mr. Graves said I was a genius!" Alexi proclaimed proudly. Kozik chuckled. "That's because he doesn't know you." She laughed and leaned against the wall.

"Shut up you're dumb." Alexi said pushing off the wall. "You tell that asshole yet?" Alexi huffed and narrowed her eyes. "I'm talking to the only asshole I know." The man growled. "Don't play that shit, you tell him or not." Alexi huffed and rolled her eyes. "No." She could only imagine his grin when she said that. "Do it before I get there." "You're really coming down?"She grinned tapping her nails on the wall. "Yeah, kid. Talk to you soon." He said starting up his bike. "Be safe." She hung up the phone and stepped out of the bathroom stopping when she saw Happy sitting on her bed.

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Can I help you?" She asked setting her phone down on her desk. He shrugged and looked at his hands. "We okay?" She cocked her head to the side and frowned a little confused. "Are we?" She righted her head and moved across the room to her bed where her man was sitting. "It just seemed to easy." he muttered looking sideways at her. Alexi grinned and shrugged. "I mean I can make it more difficult if you want it that way." Happy rolled his eyes. "Mamas are we okay?" Alexi nodded.

"Yeah, we're good babe." He kissed her wrist and turned to face her. "Who'd you call?" The gorgeous brunette leaned away from him and clicked her tongue "Someone is noesy." She picked some lint off of his shirt.. Happy grabbed her hand and held it. "I was curious, mamas." She frowned. He was acting weird. Weirder than normal. "Called Kozik, told him about the possibility of Berkeley." She said laying down. Happy laid on his side beside her. "Mamas" She looked over at him, "I...uh...I'm sorry." He said quietly.

The brunette blinked at him, blown away from what he had just said. Pretty sure that was first time ever he had said sorry to her. "Are you jsut going to stare at me or what?" Alexi smiled and rolled on her side. "Well, yeah, you're pretty." The man scoffed at her and flicked her ear. "Such the charmer." She booped his nose he frowned and shooed her hand away from his face. "You forgive me for ruining your bike?" she asked quietly, smoothing out a wrinkle on her shirt. Happy propped his head on his arm and watched her carefully.

"Are you sorry?" Her bright green eyes met his and nodded. "Just a little bit." He rubbed his hand over his face slowly and closed his eyes. Alexi nudged closer to him so their faces were inches away. "I am sorry, Hap." He opened his eyes to see big green orbs blinking back at him. He caressed her face with his hand and flicked her nose. "Fucker." She grumbled rubbing her nose and flicking his chin. "See, I was going to accept your apology but forget it." Alexi rolled her eyes and stuck her bottom lip out pouting. "Nah, nah, nah, fuck you. Get out of here with that shit." Alexi edged closer to him so her nose was pressed against his. Happy scooted away. "I don't forgive you. get out of here." Alexi rolled on top of her guy and hugged him. "Get outta here." He said smiling as she pressed her face into his chest.

"Be nice to me." She said looking up at him and tapping his chin with a long coffin shaped fingernail. "Who says you deserve it?" Alexi gasped and sat up. "Damn. I was sorry but if that's how you feel, mano." She said moving off of him. "Mamas, it's going to take me awhile to get over it." He said getting up and following her out of the room. "I gotta go down to the shop, tell dad about my meeting." She said scrolling through her phone. The tall green eyed girl walked to her closet and started looking through it for clothes.

"Mama, don't be like that." Happy said catching her arm to get her to look at him. She waved him off and looked through her clothes. "I'm looking for something to wear. Is there a certain way I should be looking for them?" She looked over her shoulder at him. "Don't.." She turned around with a black shirt in her hands. "Hap, I get it'll take you while. I'm sorry. I'll help you work on your bike an could cover the costs since its absolutely my fault. What can I do to help? Do you want me to back off for a while? I want to make this right." She asked while getting undressed. Happy thought about it. He wasn't really sure what he wanted, besides the obvious, his bike working again.

He was watched her get dressed in tight, incredibly tight, black skinny jeans and dark green scoop neck tee shirt. When she turned to pick up her black boots he saw the back of the shirt was all black mesh. "I don't know Lex, that was some messed up shit you did." His girl nodded and turned to face him, frowning. "I know Hap, Me siento muy mal por eso. (I feel really bad about it.) "I won't ever do it again. I promise." She said coming over to him. He nodded, wrapping his arms around her. "What do you think about this shit with Berkeley?" He asked tucking some hair behind her ears. The girl grinned madly. "Babe, I'm so excited but I'm not getting my hopes up. Shit falls through all the time." Happy frowned. He hated that she was keeping this at bay. She should be bouncing off the walls right now with excitement. But she was right.

"You gunna leave me for some college yuppie?" He asked as the girl wrapped her arms around his neck. Alexi grinned evilly. "Probably, someone with money so I don't have to do shit, ever again. Some white guy named Darin, who is in a frat and wears his collar popped up and has a boat." Happy shook his head frowning. "That's not even funny don't joke." Alexi stepped away from her guy and shrugged her shoulders. "You're too funny, already getting jealous of make believe Darin. Better mark me quick Hap, who knows when he'll appear." She teased picking up her phone from the desk. "I'll do it tonight then." He said seriously. Alexi chuckled looking through her phone.

"Uh huh." She started cackling and held her phone to her chest. "What's so funny, mamas?" Happy asked glaring at her he was serious about tattooing her. "His assistant is named Darin!" His girl crowd doubling over, Happy strode over to her and took the device she was holding out to him. "I'm already half way there!" She gasped standing up and wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. "That shit isn't funny. You aren't going anymore." He said handing the phone back to her and walking out of the room. He turned the light on in his ignoring Alexi who was laughing even louder at him. Happy pulled his tattooing equipment out along with the ink he wanted. He already knew what he was going to tattoo on her.

"You coming with me? On Tuesday? If not can I ask Kozik?" Alexi asked as he turned around. She was leaning against the door jam and smiling. "I'll try but ask Kozik. I don't know if he can come down. Ask your dad." Happy said moving past her. He heard her scoff and looked back at her raising an eyebrow. "You'll see." Is all she responded. Alexi picked up her bag with the money from her fathers house and walked back to her room to her closet. She put in the combination for her safe and shoved the entire bag in it. She shut the door and through some clothes on top of it. "You ready to go, jealous boyfriend?" Happy scowled, rolling his shoulders back and headed for the door.

Alexi locked up and followed behind him still chuckling about Darin. "I'm going out of my way to be best friends with this guy." She chuckled typing away 'Fucking stop." Happy snatched the phone from her and suck it in his kutte pocket. The gorgeous brunette gaped at him. "Happy." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hap, no one compares to you. Its you. You have nothing to worry about." She kissed him gently. Happy kissed her back roughly. "Your with me, you're mine. I'm yours. You remember that." Alexi smirked and got on the back of his bike. "You remember that. I would hate for shit to get bloody." Happy handed her his bag, which she put on and nodded. "Ditto, babe." Alexi patted the seat in front of her, "Come on big guy." Happy rolled his eyes and got on.

* * *

THE CLUBHOUSE

* * *

They got to the club house a few minutes later. Alexi still refused to wear a helmet. He had to figure out something to change that. His girl walked quickly, turning her head to look at the garage to see if her father was working. He wasn't. They walked into the clubhouse together and Tig was at the Bar. "Hey pops!" Alexi said leaning on the bar beside him. "Hey Lexi-doll." The father said kissing his daughter on her cheek. "I got some exciting news." Tig sat up straighter and looked over to Happy narrowing his eyes at him. "You knock my kid up?" Alexi made a sound of disgust and scoffed. "Nah, dad. The head of the Math department wants me to transfer to Berkeley and study under him." Alexi proclaimed proudly.

Tig nodded still looking at Happy. "You sure you didn't knock her up?" He asked ignoring his daughters news as Juice ran over and picked Alexi up. Happy glowered back at the man. "Didn't you hear her?" She's going to Berkeley." Happy said stepping towards the SAA. "Yeah, I heard. Shit falls through all the time though, no need to get her hopes up." That pissed Happy off, that's where she got it then. "Alexi that's amazing!" Juice exclaimed and Alexi nodded.

"Dude, you don't even know! I swear. I want to get a party together and go down there, roll up with my squad and shit. You down?" Juice laughed and nodded excitedly. "Yeah, when you going over?" Alexi hugged him. "Tuesday, having a lunch thing or something. Haps branding me tonight so everyone knows I'm off limits. Kinda ruins my plans of running off with a trust fund baby who has a boat I can jack." Juice chuckled, looking over at Happy who was having words with Tig. "Don't let Hap hear that shit." Alexi guffawed "He already heard it. Took my phone away and all that shit." Juice grinned, his whole face lit up and he nodded. "Like that'll stop you, ya slut." Alexi looked around her and shook her head. "Damn no love today." She said it with a smile and a knowing wink.

"By they way do you know a place I can get some bike parts? I'm going to fix up Hap's bike." Juice frowned an nodded. "That was fucked up Alexi. You know better than to go after a mans bike." The green eyed brunette ran her hands through her hair and nodded. "I know, I know. I feel like shit, seriously I do. This isn't something I can fix overnight." Juice lit up a cigarette and handed one to her. She accepted and inhaled deeply.

"I want to make it up to him. I really do. "I'm not sure if I should do it Or buy all the parts so he can do it." Juice leaned against the wall, he didn't know either. If it was himi he wouldn't want her touching his bike again. "Maybe get the parts and let him do it. If it were me I wouldn't want you touching my bike again." Alexi bit the inside of her cheek. He made a really good point. "I'll do that if you show me where to go. Oh and teach me your hacking ways. I have yet to dabble and want to. I'll do your taxes or some shit in exchange." Juice laughed loudly and shook his head.

"A'ight I got you, come learn my sordid ways." Alexi followed him to his dorm. "You're fucking lame. What sordid ways? You're like my sensitive younger brother. Who corrupted you?!" She asked dramatically and clutched his arm. The man shook her off and pushed her lightly. "I get it in all the time for your information." Juice said opening the door to his room and letting her go in first. "Smells like it." Alexi said scrunching up her face. Juice stopped and sniffed trying to see if she was messing with him or not.

"What rancid gash did you have in here?" She said gave disgusted smiled and rolled her eyes. "Am I okay to sit or am I going to get some disease?" Juice narrowed his eyes at her and grabbed his computer. "You done yet?" He asked Alexi nodded and followed him back out to the main room. "You're probably more at risk than me. By the way." Juice said sitting down and opening up his laptop. Alexi rolled her eyes and sat beside him on the couch. "Hap plowed through all those girls." Alexi scoffed and leaned forward to watch him type. "You jealous he got to them first?" She asked her eyes intently watching him. Juice shook his head intensely. "Not in the slightest. He muttered typing quickly.

"Lexi, what are you doing?" Happy asked after coming over to them. He had searched the lot for her after his little chat with Tig about being an asshole. Tig had told him back the fuck off, Alexi wasn't even upset about it. Happy told him that she was to which he replied that she wasn't and if he knew his daughter; which he did. She was just being realistic and he should be too. Happy was pissed after that and not finding his girl only made it worse. Alexi looked up in surprise. "Learning Juice's sordid ways." She replied glancing at Juice then back to her man.

"Come here." Happy said turning away from the pair and walking over to a table on the other side of the bar. Alexi shot an apologetic glance Juice's way before following her man. Happy took the backpack from her and pointed to the table. Alexi sat on it and waited for him to get set up. "You okay, Hap?" She asked quietly seeing the tension radiating through her mans body. Happy set up his equipment and sat down fiddling with his gun. Alexi sighed and picked at her nails. She would have to get them done before her big meeting on Tuesday. "Take your shirt off." Happy said gruffly. Alexi did and laid on the table.

Happy started the machine and Alexi jumped as the needle touched her skin. Happy pushed back from the table and glowered at the girl. She stared back and rolled her eyes before pulling out her phone and started playing with it. Happy stared at the girl till he started her tattoo. Alexi didn't know what Happy's problem was or why he was taking it out on her. She didn't get it.

The gorgeous girl texted her sisters and Gemma about her big meeting in Berkeley. Gemma called her back instantly asking what she was doing and where she was. Telling the girl they were going to celebrate this big moment. She told the girl not to listen to Tig that it was okay to be excited. Gemma told teh girl she should stay at the club house. The matriarch was going to get a few things and see her soon. Her sisters texted her back both beyond excited about the big news. It made Alexi feel amazing that more people thought this was a great thing.

Juice came over to the table and started talking to her about codes. Alexi smiled and looked over at him. "You know, you're the biggest nerd I've ever met right?" Juice rolled his eyes at her. "Says the girl who got a perfect score on her SAT's." Alexi scoffed and shook her head. "I was fifty five points away from a perfect score, thank you." Happy looked up from what he was doing and stared at the pair. "Still bitter I see." Juice stated smirking at the brunette. "Fucking right I am! Missed a perfect score due to some god damn technicality. You bet I'm bitter. That shit is going on my head stone. "Here lies Alexi, fifty five points away from a perfect SAT score." Juice guffawed. "Dude, you need to let that go." The girl clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes at him. "Over my dead body." She retorted huffing.

Happy looked back down at the tattoo. He didn't know know about that either. What was she doing with him? A high school drop out and an outlaw. She was a fuckign genuis. She could go places. How could he make her stay in this world? He needed to make her see that this life wasn't one she needed to be a part of, she needed to get away. He couldn't tie her down, waste her talent. He couldn't he loved her to much to do that. She needed to be with people who would understand her gift. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Alexi cackling loudly. "Juice, please on me and all things only holy please do not ever do that again." She jokingly pleaded. Juice let out a low chuckle and shook his head.

"Look at you, on all things holy. who do you think you are? How big is your fucking ego?" He asked laughing an rocking back and forth in his chair. "I guess you didn't get the memo then. I am god's gift to this earth. He stopped when he made me because he couldn't make anything better." Juice's mouth fell open and a chuckle of disbelief escaped. "You're going to hell for that." He said nodded his head seriously. Alexi rolled her eyes and smiled warmly at the tribal headed Son. "Guess you didn't get the other memo either: I have a spot beside the fallen angel himself." Juice rolled his eyes giving her his megawatt smile.

Happy went back to work on Alexi's tattoo. Her banter with his brother only solidifying his thoughts that she shouldn't be around here. He nodded to himself and started finishing up the tattoo. An hour later he was done and he didn't say a word to Alexi or his brother. He quietly cleaned off his gun and his equipment. Juice hurried around the table to get a look at Alexi's new piece. His mouth fell open when he saw it. He looked from Happy to Alexi then back down to the tattoo. He stared at it and composed himself before offering a smile to Alexi.

The girl had been watching him the entire time excited to see his reaction. His reaction however, wasn't one she was expecting. It was confused and shocked. Alexi at up and looked at her tattoo. Something wasn't right. She stared at it then jumped off the table quickly send it crashing to the floor. The girl stormed to the bathroom hurling the door open when she entered. The gorgeous girl turned sideways and stared at the tattoo through the mirror. It showed no detail of Happy in it. Nothing that tied them together. Not in any detail. No smiley faces, no dates not even an initial. Nothing. It was just some dumb fucking crow in a nest with a half skull. She fucking hated birds. He knew that.

He knew should have known what it meant that she was letting him do this and here she was stuck with nothing that tied her to him and a god damn bird etched into her skin. To say she was irate was an understatement. To say she was hurt and felt betrayed hit the nail on the head. She couldn't believe why he did this to her. Had everything he said to her a few nights prior been a lie? Just a set up so he could fucking do this? As she stared at the fucking hideous tattoo she got angrier. She couldn't even see straight at this point. Her hands hurt from gripping the sink so hard but she couldn't let go. If she did she knew she'd shatter the mirror or worse. She was frozen. She had let him in. Told him things she never told anyone. She was herself with him and he fucking betrayed her. This was worse than cheating. This was unforgivable.

* * *

The door opened but the girl didn't look up, she couldn't look up. "Alexi." His voice went right through her. She thought she was going to be sick. How dare he. She needed to find away to get this off her quickly. Had to. it made her feel ugly looking at it. He came in the room she made no move that she heard him. Her face was blank but it was pale. Her eyes were dark. And when they met his they showed nothing. Just empty, and black. He felt cold looking into those eyes. Those weren't Alexi's eyes. He went to move but stopped when the empty eyes darted to his hand and back up to his face. Was this really the best idea? Maybe he should have stopped and talked to her.

"What?" She asked. That wasn't her voice. Her sounds were joyful and loving this was cold and emotionless. "We need to talk." Her eyes met his waiting. He couldn't help but think this was a mistake. He could fix it easily. What he did and was about to say would end things permanently. He would never see her again. Never feel her, hear her laugh all that would be done if he continued and he didn't want that. He couldn't live with out her. But maybe he needed to maybe pushing her away would make him the killer he once was.

"What." She repeated she saw he was conflicted, saw regret, she saw doubt. "You wanna tell me why you fucked my body up with this fucking ugly bird on my side?" She asked her eyes never leaving his. Shock and pain flashed across his face. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. She pushed past him and went to Juice's room. She found an black hoodie and slipped it on trying to forget what was on her side. She felt like the world was closing in on her. she couldn't breathe and her heart kept racing. Alexi wrapped her arms around her middle. It was so much more than him not claiming her. She knew the second she saw his face. It was him getting out. Alexi shook her head back and forth and squeezed herself tighter. The girl started gasping and sobbing. She felt like she was going to throw up.

Happy watched her leave stunned by her words. He turned and watched her go to Juice's room. He stood there wondering how fucking stupid he really was. He kept thinking about them. How he felt when he was with her compared to when they weren't together. It was like night and day. He knew being with her didn't effect his work. If anything it made himi more cautious. His kills were even cleaner than before if you could believe that. Being with her made him want to come back home, gave him a reason to. He heard her sob. Happy wiped his hand over his face and shook his head. He had to talk to her. Happy walked to his brothers room.

As soon as he raised his hand to knock the door opened. He saw her pain for a second before her face went blank. "What?" She rasped, her throat raw from her hard cry. He stepped closer to her and she stepped back. Her eyes grew dark. He stepped forward and again she stepped backwards. They were far enough in the room that he could shut the door and he did. "You're too good for this life, Alexi." He said quietly hoping she would listen to him. "So you tattooed an ugly fucking Crow on me?" He scowled at her and stepped towards her. "It's not ugly." He growled glaring at her. "It is. Look what it came from. It wasn't out of love. It was you getting out. I should love that? I fucking hate it and I want it off of me." Her words hit him like a knife. She was too fucking smart for her own good. "Alexi." He started. "No." She cut him off and stared at him. Her hands balled into tight fists at her sides. "You wanted out you got it." The girl stated, her eyes growing darker.

"I don't want that goddamn it" He said it without meaning to. "Where's your claim then? wheres you in all that mess?" The gorgeous brunette asked. Happy saw her eyes well up with tears. That broke his resolve. "Alexi please." He said stepping to her. She glowered at him. "Do not beg" She cut back turning away from him. She shook her head."You could have talked to me, you know? If it was bothering you. You could have said something to me." He sat down in the desk chair. "Lex I..." He stopped and sighed. "I love you but you're too smart for this. You " She turned and looked at him like he was an idiot. "Who grew up in this life? Me or you? Me, I did. You didn't. Don't act like I'm fucking new to all shit fucking shit. If anything you are. Who are you to decide? Huh? fuck you you stupid fucking idiot. My god you walk around here like a god damn big dick in a fucking locker room." He shot to his feet and stalked towards her.

"Alexi." She shook her head and stepped up to him. "Shut the fuck up. You obviously don't know dick about me so let me fucking educate you. I know this life and these people better than you ever fucking will. Don't you ever fucking think you can tell me I don't belong here. Fuck you." She drew a breath. He was shaking with rage. "Who the fuck do you think you are little girl? You think you can fucking talk to me like that? You know who I." "Would you please shut the fuck up." She yelled shaking with anger. "Who are you? Fuck who you are. Like I give a flying fuck. Seriously so you fucking kill people. Everyone kills people. Everyone." He clamped a hand over her mouth and shook his head.

"You really want to come home to some fucking outlaw every fucking night? cook dinner and have my fucking kids? You really want to be stuck with this? This fucking life? The guns? The danger? Wondering if I'll come home? Worrying about you or me going to prison? Want to waste away waiting for me to get out?" She looked so sad in that moment that it made it his heart ache. "What do you think living with my father was like or my brothers? I grew up with those worries. I never ever intended to be some old lady. But here you are and I feel complete when I'm with you." She looked up at him her eyes searching his. "I want better for you, Alexi." He said after a while. his anger was gone she managed to make that fade away.

"Okay? I'm having a meeting with the head of math at Berkeley to talk about finishing my degree there. Because of you. Being with you made me want to finish all that. I could be a professor there. You know that? You know what would be better about all that? Is coming home to you when you're there."He huffed out a sigh. "There's no getting out, Hap. I was born into this life. On both sides. My family is here. This is my family even if We break up right now, I'll still be here. I'll still be in Oakland. I won't give up my family because we aren't together. So figure out what you want from me." She stepped around him and quickly left the room running into Gemma, Kozik, Tig, and Juice. "Nosey assholes." She grumbled. Alexi grabbed a couple beers from behind the bar and went outside. She tucked the beers in her hoodie pocket and climbed up to the roof. She wedged herself against an air duct and cracked open a beer.

"You're stealing my spot." Alexi looked over and smiled at Jax. "Finders keepers." She muttered tipping the bottle back and finishing it. "What are you doing up here, Lex?" Jax said sitting beside her. The green eyed girl shrugged and looked down at her boots as she pulled her second bottle out of the hoodie pocket. She offered it to Jax who took it with a smile. Alexi inclined her head and brought out the last bottle. "Wanna talk about it?" The blonde asked opening the bottle. "No Jax I don't." Alexi said looking away and opening her bottle.

"You used to talk to me about everything, remember?" The gorgeous brunette rolled her eyes. "Now you miss it?" Jax smiled and nodded. "You bet, sister." The green eyed girl rolled her eyes and sipped her beer. Jax watched her internal conflict. He sighed and sat opposite her. "Talk to me, Lex." He said leaning his back against a metal box and bringing his knees up to his chest. "How's the new flavor of the week?" Alexi asked picking at the label on the beer bottle. The blonde biker squinted at her but gave her a lopsided smile. "Ain't complainin." Alexi smiled in spite of herself and chuckled. Jackson beamed and nudged her foot with his own. "Your ego though" She laughed.

The blonde just smiled. "Speaking of egos." Jackson sipped his beer and looked over the top of it to Alexi, "Heard you have some big shot meeting at Berkeley?" Alexi grinned nodding her head proudly. "Yeah, mano. I'm a fucking genius. The head of the math department wants to talk about me transferring over there." Jax grinned. "Look out we got a badass over here." Jax said chuckling. The gorgeous brunette groaned loudly and hung her head. "I show you one fucking meme and you think you're so cool. Go away old man. You're so cringy!" The green eyed girl cringed and shuddered. The blonde's mouth fell open and he laughed. "I'm not I'm not even thirty." Alexi looked away from him trying to swallow her beer before laughing.

"Mano, Eres tan viejo." (You're so old, dude.) She rubbed her hands over her face laughing. "That's hot." Her face scrunched up and she hide her face behind her hands. "No oh god ! NEVER AGAIN. eres tan asqueroso jodido ladrón de cuna. (You're so gross. Fucking cradle robber.) Jax grinned and pretended to swoon. Alexi pretended to gag and shake her head. "You remember brittani with and "I"?" Alexi asked sipping her beer. Jax groaned and held his head in his hands. "Don't remind me." He shook his head. "I always wondered, did you know she was in my grade?" Jax choked on his beer. "I guess you didn't." The gorgeous brunette grinned at the blonde's face of disbelief.

"You're joking." Alexi finished her beer and shook her head. "Nah mano! Had homeroom and lunch with her. Thought it would bother me if you guys fucked." Alexi clicked her tongue and flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Boy was she disappointed." Jax scowled at the girl and stood up offering his hand out to her to help her up. "I never disappoint." The gorgeous brunette beside him cackled and snorted. "You did when you called her the wrong name when you were fucking her." She snickered.

Jax stared at the laughing mess of curly hair in front of him. "Oh damn." The blonde said grinning. "At least look ashamed!" Alexi crowd following him down the ladder. Once on the ground Jax threw an arm around the brunettes shoulders. "Stop. No, Jackson." She grabbed his shirt as he started walking away. "Is that her?" Jax spun around looking behind them to a car that just pulled in. "Oh she looks rough." He eyed the gaggle of women carefully. "That's not her, shut up." Jax said walking quickly to the club house. "I gotta wonder how many times that has happened? You calling out someone else's name during sex." Jax shoved her and kept walking trying to ignore her laughter. It died when she came back into the clubhouse. "Come on," Jax said pulling her along with him. He looked back and saw that her face had gone blank. She was shutting down and he hated it. He and everyone had heard their fight, you'd have to be deaf not to. But they needed to celebrate, he couldn't let this ruin her big news. He dragged her over to the bar and grabbed a couple bottles of beer then steered her to the pool tables.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

* * *

Alexi stood in front of the large chalkboard bobbing her head as Snow The Product blasted through the speakers in class room. She was trying to figure out a difficult equation that her professor had given her. She was alone in the room and that's how she liked to work. Alone, she despised group projects, finding quickly that no one else pulled the weight they were supposed to. It was four and a half months into her school year and she was actually being head of the math department, Mr. Graves, was right, she hadn't applied herself the last night she was in college. She didn't need to all the stuff she had worked on then didn't compare to what she had been given now. That was fine with her.

Alexi started school in early August. She met all of her professors, the dean of students and the dean of the college at the Luncheon she had with the head of the math department. Juice and Kozik went with her, Happy had mysteriously disappeared and couldn't be reached for hours. He showed up as soon as they got back on the lot after the lunch, though. That had pissed her off. As soon as she saw him, she made Juice take her to Opies house then her dad's house. She had lifted the keys from Happy sometime during the previous night. She packed a big bag at Opie's house making the decision that wouldn't be going back to that house unless Ope was there. Her a Juice hung out for a while, at her dads place and got high. "The only way to cure the blues was to smoke some green." he said which made the girl roll her eyes. He wanted her to feel better, wasn't sure what exactly was going on between her and the killer but it wasn't good

All of the professors loved her and were excited to have her as a student. There was no question where she needed to be. It was at Berkeley and they promised to test her mind to the fullest. That day she did test after test showing where she was, where she needed help with and what she excelled at. Luckily she had done all her Gen Eds in Tacoma so she didn't need to do those. They wanted her to take some freshmen classes, if she whizzed through them then they would move her up to Sophomore classes and so on.

* * *

Alexi stepped back from the board and smiled. There it was the her mistake, the girl quickly changed it and clapped to herself when everything started falling in place. She was ecstatic! It had taken her two hours to get through it. She quickly jotted down the answer and copied her work down in her note book. double and triple checking it. Once she was done, the gorgeous girl packed up, she picked her helmet off the desk and trotted down the hall to the lecture room where her professor was. After knocking, Alexi walked in and headed straight over to the professor. He as in the middle of a lecture and looked up.

"There's just no way." He muttered as she handed her notebook to him. He checked his watch and looked over and squinted at the girl. The gorgeous green eyed beauty grinned too please with herself to care. Brooks looked over the equation a couple times before rooting through his bag for his answer key. Not only had she finished the problem but she also fixed it. He shook his head, in his ten years of teaching he had never had a student like Alexi. She was an eager student confident in her abilities and had a thirst for knowledge that he had never seen before.

"Alright, well..." He stopped and looked through her notebook before continuing. She had gone through and completed the entire semester's work. He was finding it difficult to challenge her hungry mind. "Go away. Let me come up with something for you." He said with a smile as he handed her work back to the tall brunette. She frowned putting the notebook back into her bag. "You don't have anything I can work on?" She asked her accent was so much thicker from living with her family in Oakland. It was almost to thick to understand. The man smiled and shook his head. "I'll talk to your advisor, see if you can be my aid. Finish the rest of the equations in your textbook." Alexi grinned, setting her helmet down on his desk and brought out another notebook from her bag.

He groaned and looked over at his class who was watching the entire exchange with interest. He flipped through it shaking his head. "Don't you ever sleep?" Professor Brooks asked stopping to look at one of the more difficult equations. "Sleep is for the weak." She simply replied standing beside him and pointing out her work. He nodded closing the notebook with a flourish. "Under grad is doing nothing for you. We'll have a meeting with Graves after break." Alexi shrugged her shoulders smiling broadly.

"Works for me." She pulled out a piece of paper and set it on his desk. "That's the extra credit homework." Professor Brooks grinned. "Get the hell out of here. Go home. Do something with your life." He said smiling. Alexi nodded and shouldered her bag as she picked up her helmet. "Maybe I'll party and end up in jail. I'll call you to bail me out." She joked running her hands through her hair. The man laughed loudly and grinned at the green eyed brunette. "I'll wait for your call. You finish the rest of your work?" He asked putting her work away in his bag.

The brunette gave him a look and nodded. "Turned everything in already. Most of it was review from Tacoma." The man shook his head and turned to his class. Alexi looked over the students her eyes flicking from face to face most of the eyes looked at her hungrily. She rolled her eyes. "estos hombres no tienen vergüenza." (These men have no shame.) She said turning back to her professor. The man chuckled and shook his head. " I'll wait for your call. No work or I'll drop your grade, got it?" The brunette squinted at him and shrugged. "Okay have a nice break, Professor. See you on the flip side." She said before walking out the door. She skipped down the last couple steps and pulled out her cigarettes, she lit one and inhaled deeply. She grinned his reaction to ehr work was the only thing that had lifted her spirits the last couple months. She had been so in the dumps about her and Happy her class work was the only thing getting her out of bed.

"I'm coming back with you right?" Alexi looked up and smiled at the tall blonde in front of her. She had met the girl in the library her first week of classes and they had become best friends. She looked after Alexi let her spend some nights at her place when Alexi was too tired to ride back to Oakland. Alexi nodded. "If you still want to, yeah. I brought my bike though." The blonde grinned and shrugged "Don't care." Alexi nodded "Okay. Let's go. You ready?" The blonde scoffed. "I was born ready darlin." The tall brunette pushed off the wall and walked the short trek to her bright yellow Kawasaki Ninja 650R.

* * *

The night Juice and her hung out she had found that someone was selling the bike. She joke with Juice about it and finally convinced him to take her to see it. They rolled up and and there stood Dillon Andrews. Alexi was glad she was still in the clothes she went to the lunch meeting in. Alexi wore tight super skinny sky blue jeans, white vee neck spaghetti strap top and a black blazer. Dillon stood with a miserable and very pregnant Evan brewers. Alexi beamed and took off her blazer and set it on the Juice's bike. Showing off her ink. "So who's buying?" Evan said frowning and crossing her arms over her stomach. "I am." Alexi said circling the bike looking for anything that might be wrong with it. Evan squawked and pinched Dillon who was too consumed with Alexi to notice. Juice did and didn't like the way the guy was staring at his friend.

"Lexi, why don't you test drive it." He said stepping closer and leaning towards her, so the guy got the message to back off. The gorgeous brunette inspected the bike one more time before nodding. Dillon dug the keys out and handed them to her the disappeared. He came back a few moments later pushing another bike. Alexi grinned and swung her leg over the bike.. Juice immediately. "JC." Alexi looked over at him. She thought about what she wanted to say before saying it. It was one thing to mess with him at the clubhouse and talk to him they she did, there. But out in public was a different story, if she didn't show him any respect she knew that Evan and Dillon wouldn't either. Juice crossed his arms over his body and and narrowed his eyes at her. "Slant bikes are different,but I'll go alone if you want me too." He thought about it and scowled.

"No, you go. Don't fuck around you hear me?" She grinned and beckoned him over to her. When he was in arm's reach the brunette pulled him to her. "I don't like this." He growled quietly looking over at Dillon then back down at her. Alexi sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "I won't be all that long, promise. Around the block and back." He shook his head and backed away from her. Dillon got on the other bike and started it up. She did the same and they slowly rolled into the street. The brunette looked over to Juice grinning.

Then the green eyed girl gunned the bike and shot off down the street with Dillon close behind her. Alexi laughed and slowed down to keep pace with Dillon. He revved the bike up and shot past her down the street. After passing each other a couple times they stopped at a stop sign. "Is he your old man?" Dillon asked looking over to her as a couple cars passed. Alexi sat up and ran her hands through her hair trying to detangle it. "Best friends." She said looking up the road to see if there were any more cars coming. He laughed and shook his head.

They sped off again and made their way back to his house. "I know what best friends mean." He said hopping off his bike and pushing it slowly up to the house. Alexi simply shrugged and did the same. When they came up to the driveway Juice was on his phone talking lowly to rushed over and kissed Dillon passionately. Still a jealous bitch. Alexi rolled her eyes and got off the bike, she walked over to Juice and dug out a couple bills from her back pocket. "I told Hap." Juice said turning to her as he ended the call. Alexi didn't show that she was annoyed with this, instead she nodded and walked over to Dillon and handed over the right amount of cash. He flipped through it quickly then looked back at her shocked.

"Not enough?" Alexi asked even though she knew it was. "Nah..." He trailed off and looked over to Juice. "Its my money, ese." He nodded and pocketed the cash. "See you around, Trager." Dillon said as she got on the bike. Alexi paused momentarily and then nodded to him. "Keep in touch!" Evan called in an overly sweet voice. "I won't" Alexi sang back and rolled back down the driveway. Juice followed her back to the house and didn't come in with her. Which was perfectly fine in her eyes. She stripped and got in the shower feeling more alone than she had in a very long time. She let herself cry and she did she cried and cried til the water turned ice cold.

The gorgeous brunette wrapped herself in a towel and opened the bathroom door. The first thing she saw was Happy sitting on her bed, and messing with his rings. He saw her and stood, Alexi quickly shut the bathroom door and locked it before turning the shower on and sitting by the sink. They hadn't talked since she told him to figure out what he wanted. He never came out of the room and she ended up going back to Ope's place. Alexi heard him call to her and he sounded so sad, but she couldn't face him. After two hours of sitting on the cold bathroom floor Alexi shut off the shower and left the bathroom. Her room smelled like him but that was the only trace left.

* * *

Alexi gave Calliope her bag. The blonde stuck her own bag in Alexi's and put it on her back. Alexi gave the gorgeous blonde her helmet and got on, her friend put the full face helmet on and got on behind her. Alexi started the bike and backed up chuckling as Calli wrapped her arms tighter and her middle.

The gorgeous brunette sped off campus and to the highway, speeding more when they came off the exit. Alexi had got the bike when she started school. She loved it. Loved how fast she could go and how fast she got to the places she wanted to go. The brunette zipped in and out of traffic and split cars up the middle. Her passenger held on tighter still as Alexi sped faster down the highway. She zoomed past the welcome to Charming sign and past the clubhouse to her fathers house. She had moved in shortly after her and Happy's fight, moved everything out while Happy was at work and bought the place. She left money for him to fix his precious bike. However much she loved this place She rarely stayed here though, opting to crash with her family in Oakland since the drive was shorter.

Alexi backed into the garage and turned the bike off. Callie got off and whooped dancing around the garage. "That was fucking exhilarating! Holy fuck! Alexi." The brunette dismounted and grinned taking her bag back from the girl. "Liked it?" The blonde jumped and nodded. "HOly fuck that was better than sex. Speaking of, am I going to meet your man while we're on break?" Alexi shrugged and walked up to the porch. "If he's around." She still claimed Happy as hers and thought he did the same but they hadn't talked much since the fight, to be honest she wasn't sure if they were still together. The rare times she did spend the night at her father's house... her house he would show up in the middle of the night and they would sleep.. In the morning even though she loved being wrapped around that man, she was usually gone first and in Berkeley by the time he got up.

Alexi opened the door and walked through the house with her best friend behind her. They walked upstairs to her room and dropped her bags. "I fucking love it! My god Alexi if I was into girls you would be in trouble. You're like every mans wet dream." Alexi laughed and shook her head. "Mana, you're loca!" Alexi exclaimed grinning. "So bathroom is in there." She pointed to the bathroom. "You can stay in here there's a couple other rooms down stairs open. Uh you can shower in here there are towels already on the hooks clean of course. I'm guessing you want to go to the party tonight?" The blonde grinned and nodded. "Darlin you know me so well!" Alexi chuckled and shrugged. "Okay well you get a shower in here, I'll get one in my dad's old room. then we can eat get ready then head over." The blonde nodded and started undressing.

Three hours later they were getting ready. Alexi had filled in her eyebrows and added winged eyeliner along with a thick coat of mascara. Alexi was wearing a dark red bodycon dress with the back and sides cut out. It barely covered her ass. Alexi grabbed a fitted black leather jacket and put it on. "How do you make it look so easy?" Calliope asked appraising the gorgeous brunettes outfit. "What do you mean?" Alexi asked dabbing on dark red lipstick and then clicking large thin gold hoops through her ears. "You look so hot but laid back. I just look like I'm trying trying too hard! How do I dress for a biker party?" Calliope asked frowning. Alexi chuckled and threw another fitted leather jacket at the gorgeous blonde and a short black bodycon dress with no back. The blonde smiled gratefully at her and started getting dressed.

Alexi fiddled with the large reaper ring on her necklace. She kept spinning it as she waited for her friend to finish getting ready. Once she was Alexi stepped into black platform pumps and made her way down stairs. "You know, I could watch your ass move all day." Calliope said dreamily tapping Alexi's behind as she unlocked the jeep. "My god are you sure you aren't into women?" Alexi asked shooing the blondes hand away from her ass. "Alexi." the gorgeous blonde gave her a serious look.

"You make me want to be into women. You're fucking hot and you act like you don't know it! My god, girl!" Alexi grinned an shook her head. "You're being too ridiculous." The gorgeous brunette said climbing into the jeep. Her friend climbed in over her. Alexi took her opportunity and slapped the blonde's ample ass. "Ohh girl don't even get me started." Callie said laughing and pulling out her phone. The pair posed for a picture. "We look hot." Callie said lighting a joint as the green eyed brunette beside her started the truck. Alexi backed up and took the joint her friend was passing her.

They got to the clubhouse five minutes later giggling as they got out of the vehicle. The gorgeous pair linked arms and walked up to the clubhouse getting a lot of attention. "My god these men are looking over here like they're starved." Alexi chuckled and nodding finishing the joint and flicking it away from her. "They are thirsty as fuck, mana. Seriously, talk to the ones I introduce you too and you'll be okay. The hang arounds are animals. But I haven't been here in awhile so I don't know who's here. " The blonde tossed her hair off her shoulder and grinned.

"Alexi Rae Trager look at you!" Gemma said smiling and pulling the girl into a hug. "I should smack you for not showing your face until now." The older woman scolded shaking her finger in the brunettes face. Alexi hugged her godmother back and stepped away. " I called you all the time." Alexi replied smiling as the older woman set her sights on her blonde friend.

"Gemma, this is Calliope West my best friend, I told you about her. Calliope, Gemma Teller-Morrow my godmother but she's basically my white mom." Alexi said smiling as Gemma shot her a look before the women sized each other up. "I can barely understand you." Gemma said looking back at her god daughter. Alexi grinned and shrugged. "Oakland is a lot closer to school than Charming is. I crash there a lot." Gemma raised an eyebrow at the girl and shook her head. She knew that was only part of the truth.

"Pleasure, Alexi talks about you nonstop." Calliope said smiling and holding out her hand to the matriarch. Gemma blinked at the girl and looked to Alexi. "She's from Louisiana. She's creole. But mainly french and spanish." Alexi explained her friends accent. Gemma raised her eyebrows and nodded. "You to make quite the pair though I can barely understand either of you. And your eyes too, god, I always thought Alexi had striking eyes but yours are outrageous. One blue and one brown? You must get a lot of looks. It's nice meeting you. Sorry to say my god daughter doesn't come around enough to talk about anyone." Calliope nodded seriously and frowned.

"I was born with it, it's called sectoral heterochromia. But seriously, this Girl has crashed with me more times than I can count I swear I have to push her to go to Oakland. All she does is work!" The blonde exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air. "Tell her she's got to live a little but nah she don't listen!" Alexi shook her head and lit a cigarette blowing it away from the group.

"Hmm If I knew she'd listen I'd say something but that girl doesn't listen to anyone." Gemma said before seeing someone else and leaving to greet them. shook her head as Alexi rolled her eyes. "So that was Gemma." Calliope muttered looking at the gorgeous brunette beside her who nodded and stubbed out her cigarette. "That was Gemma. Let's go meet the rest of my family." Alexi said as the tall blonde linked their arms together.

They walked into the clubhouse and straight over to the bar. "Two beers and four shots of tequila." Alexi said smiling at the familiar raven haired girl behind the bar. The girl beamed and got their drinks. "Alexi! Haven't seen you around in a minute!" She was picked up before she she could respond and spun around quickly as someone else approached Calliope. "For fuck sakes let me down." Alexi said pounding on Jax's chest. The blonde laughed and set her down. "Girl isn't that your man?" Callie asked nodding over to the corner of the room. Alexi forgot about Jax who tried to step in her way but she shoved him. There were two rough looking croweaters hanging off Happy as he played pool and joked with Kozik. Alexi flicked her hair over her shoulder and shrugged.

Clicking her tongue she unzipped her jacket taking it off and set it on the bar. "God damn Alexi." Calliope and Jax muttered looking the girl up and down. "You saw me get ready, you're being ridiculous and Jax you're just being weird stop." Alexi said popping her hips out and planting her hands on them. "Nah girl i didn't know your tits were pierced. That's hot." Calli said nodding to her chest. Alexi looked down and grinned. "Oh damn." She shrugged and fluffed out her hair. "I can't unsee this." Jax muttered rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands. "Calli this is Jax. Jax Calli." Alexi said waving her hands between the two. Jax gave the girl a dazzling grin and offered his hand.

Calli did the same making the brunette shake her head. "You both are two ridiculous." They grinned at her and started talking between themselves. "Alexi what the hell are you wearing?" Her father boomed coming over to her. She grinned as Calliope stood beside her taking off her jacket and setting it on the bar as well. She knew everyone had heard her father. She wanted her presence to be known. "Nice to see you too, pa." She said making him stop in his tracks. "My god." He muttered rubbing his hands over his face and shaking his head. "Pa this is Calliope, Calliope..." She was cut off buy the blonde. "Your famous father." She offered her hand to the man who continued to shake his head. "I can't understand either of you." He muttered walking away. The pair laughed and did their shots.

"How do you dance to this?" Calli complained loudly in Alexi's ear an hour later. The gorgeous brunette grimaced and rubbed her ear. "I don't." Callie huffed and finished her beer signaling to the croweater behind the bar for another. "So I've met Gemma, Jax, and your dad. Who else is there?" Callie asked leaning against the bar. Alexi shrugged and looked around. "Opie is away, you won't meet him. So is Clay." She said ticking the names off on her fingers. "Juice, Chibs, Bobby, and Kozik you might like Koz he's got and older surfer dude thing about him. Chibs is scottish has a brogue and all that. " She said looking over at Calli who nodded and fanned herself. "Let's go outside." She said taking her drink and sliding off the bar stool the blonde nodded and followed her friend outside.

"Oh god this is so much better." The tall blonde exclaimed grinning. "They have fights here too?!" She asked excitedly looking over at the men in the ring. Alexi grinned and sipped her beer. "Yeah, chica. Most clubs do. Its a way they get their frustrations out." They said walking over to the ring. "You mean besides fucking all these women?" Alexi coughed on her drink and nodded earnestly. "Besides that, yes." The blonde grinned at her friend. "Lexi girl ya just in time!" Chibbs slurred waving the girl and her friend over. He did a double take and let out a low whistle. "You trying to get someone killed lass?" Chibs asked looking the girl up and down. The gorgeous brunette rolled her eyes and hugged the Scot. "Chibs, this is my best friend Calliope." Alexi said inclining her head to her friend. Chibs looked over the girl's shoulder to the leggy blonde who stood behind her. "Chibs." he said offering his hand to the blonde who smiled brightly and shook his head.

"Calliope West." She drawled. The man shook his head, like everyone else had. "I can barely understand you two!" Alexi rolled her eyes and waved to Bobby who was on his way over. "Now you know how I felt, mano. All those times you got drunk and tried to talk to me." Alexi said hugging Bobby. "You're looking for trouble, Alexi." Bobby stated looking over his glasses at her. Chibs just laughed loudly and shook his head. "Why, did you say we're just in time?" Calli asked Chibs grinning at her friend who was talking fast and motioning wildly to she guessed was Bobby. "Aye, her man is about to fight Tig." Chibs said offering Calli a cigarette, the girl shook her head. "Thanks though. Why are they going to fight? Isn't that like a conflict of interest?" She asked sipping her beer. The man beside her gave her a funny look.

"Her father and her beau. That doesn't make her upset? Aren't they worried what it would do to her seeing them fight?" Chibs raised his eyebrows in understanding and shook his head. "She grew up with this, everyone fights. Its usually friendly unless the men have to work out an beef but it ends up friendly after that." The girl nodded her head and watched the gorgeous brunette laugh with Bobby. "Why she so weird about him?" the girl asked tilting her head to the side slightly.

Chibs raised an eyebrow at her. "Whaddya mean, and who?" Calli sipped her beer and shrugged. "Her beau, Happy. She gets..." She looked around for a word. "Distant and sad. Barely talks about him. But she shuts everyone down when they talk to her. So I know they're together." Chibs raised his head in understanding and looked over her shoulder to see Happy and Tig coming their way. "Not may place lass. I wouldn't ask too many questions either. Both very private." Calli grinned and nodded.

"I know that. I've never met anyone like her. She either likes you on the spot or doesn't and it's clear who she doesn't like." Calli said sipping her beer. "How's that, love?" Chibs asked wrapping an arm around the blonde's shoulders. "She won't acknowledge that they exist. We've gone to a couple parties together and she just ignores men and girls. There was this one girl who tried to start shit with Alexi. She just gave the girl a look and she stopped talking mid sentence. The girl tried to apologize later and Alexi didn't acknowledge her." Chibs smiled and nodded sipping his beer. "Aye, that's our Lexi girl." Calli smiled.

"Where's that slut at?" A tanned man with Tribal tattoos on the side of his head blew past Calli and Chibs to where Alexi was. "Carlito!" She sang hugging the man. "Why do I, your best friend, have to hear from some nasty crow eaters, I mean the real rough ones, that my best friend was here? Not good enough for a personal greeting anymore? Off to Berkeley and you're too good for me?" Alexi laughed loudly and shook her head. "I wasn't about to bust in while you were getting it in. I don't need to see that." Alexi said grinning and walking over to where Calli and Chibs were. "Juice, this is my very best friend Calli, Calli this is my best friend Juice." The blonde's eyebrows shot up but she smiled sweetly and took the hand he was offering.

"She's french and Spanish." Alexi whispered loudly behind her hand to Juice. Callie rolled her eyes."Trick thinks she's slick." The blonde said popping her hip out as her hands planted on them. "Hoe hoe hoe, she has jokes." Alexi said loudly turning around and opening her arms as she announced it to everyone. Juice shook his head. "You found the white version of you." Alexi pretended to be offended by his comment and looked disgustedly over at the blonde who was scowling at Juice. "No lo creo, carlito". (I don't think so, Carlito.) Calli rolled her eyes at the man. "He thinks he's funny." The blonde said over to Alexi, who nodded and smiled. "This is too much." Chibs said shaking his head laughing and clapping Calli on the back.

"Have you talked to Hap yet?" Juice asked getting Calli's attention immediately. Alexi rolled her eyes and ran her hand through her hair. "Mind your own carlito. I'm still mad you snitched me out to him every time I came home. I know it was you." The tanned man shook his head frowning. "You get mad all you want you were fucking with a brother he comes first." Alexi scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Whatever." She said turning away from him only to see Happy roll into the ring with her father. She rolled her eyes more and sipped her beer before turning back around. "You need to get your head out of your ass." Juice said sternly turning her to him. She looked at him and blinked slowly at him then at the hand gripping her arm.

"Mind your own." She hissed taking her arm back. "I will but its none of your business when that happens." Juice glared and then hugged her. She hugged him back and wrapped and arm around his neck. "I missed you, Carlito." He nodded and guided her over closer to the ring. "I missed you too, stop being a stranger, we still have to hang out and play the last of us." Alexi laughed and nodded earnestly. "We do." She said looking to her side where Calli had come to stand. The blonde winked at her and turned her attention back to the match.

Alexi was unable to take her eyes off the fight. It had been so long that she'd seen Happy. Really seen him and he looked damn good. He had definitely been working out more. His arms were bigger,his upper body was more defined than she had ever seen it. Everything about him looked different but he didn't look happy. "You need to get laid." Calli whispered in her ear and passed the gorgeous brunette a blunt. "Whatever." Alexi said barely glancing over at the blonde and hitting the blunt.

"You're almost panting." Calli whispered laughing as she took the blunt back and hitting deeply from it. "You're ridiculous." Alexi said turning fully to look at her friend. She hit the blunt a couple times before handing it back to her. "Come with me to pee." The brunette said and blonde nodded hitting the blunt deeply, passing it back to the brunette. Alexi walked over to the table that had Happy's shirt kutte and rings on it. She took his rings shaking her head at the young crow eater standing by the table. They knew better than to touch the man's stuff or him for that matter. The girl grinned and nodded. Alexi held the rings as she walked back to Callie and up to the clubhouse.

Calli heard the fight being called. she looked behind her then to the gorgeous brunette beside her. "You didn't want to see who won?" Alexi grinned and held open the bathroom door for Calli. "I knew who was going to win as they got into the ring." The leggy blonde leaned against the wall and looked away as her friend peed. "So it was fixed?" Alexi let out a bark of laughter and shook her head. "No, Happy looked amped up. He won. Didn't have to stay for that." Alexi said shrugging as she flushed and washed her hands. She took the rings back from her friend shaking her head so the girl wouldn't ask her any questions.

"You didn't want to be there to congratulate him?" Calli asked following the brunette out to the bar. "I had to pee." The blonde shook her head and smiled at Jax. "You should drink with us." Calli said to Jax who grinned and nodded. "What are you drinking?" He asked as Alexi leaned over the baer to talk to the croweater. "Tequila." Jax made a pained expression and tugged on his goatee. "Tequila and I don't mix." Alexi rolled her eyes and Calli grinned. "I'll take it easy on you." She said with a wink before picking up two shot glasses and handing one to the blonde goateed biker.

"Kid what the hell?" Kozik asked wrapping an arm around Alexi and kissing the side of her head. "I thought the rule was I got first dibs, when it came to your friends." Alexi grinned and hugged the blonde biker tightly. "You're ridiculous." She laughed wrapping an arm around his middle. "Calliope, ven aquí rápido." (Calliope, come here quick.) The gorgeous blonde brushed her hair over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. She stopped short when she got a good look at Kozik. "Oh, dieu, Alexi, il est fous!" (Oh god damn, Alexi he's fucking hot!) Alexi laughed and made a face shaking her head.

"Calli this is Kozik. Kozik my best friend Calliope." The leggy blonde grinned, stepping forward and offered her hand. "Its a pleasure to meet you." Calli drawled stepping closer to the blonde biker. He grinned and shook his head. "It's all mine, darlin." Alexi sat down at the bar and ordered another shot and a beer. She had finished the shot as Kozik and Calli talked about dumbshit. Jax came over to her smiling. "How come he gets dibs? What about poor old Jax?" Jax asked leaning against the bar beside Alexi and popping his lower lip out pretending to pout. Alexi laughed loudly shaking her head. "I know how much younger you like your girls Jax." The man scowled and shook his head. "Don't even start that, it was one time!" Alexi grinned and sipped her beer. "That you know of Jax. I'll never forget." Jax rolled his eyes and smiled at her.

"You need to forget it. Do all the girls at your school look like Calli? I might have to start showing up, if they do." Alexi scoffed and threw back a shot. "Don't come to my school Jax. They just got rid of a clap out break don't need another one." The blonde biker huffed and glared at the girl. She glared back and they laughed. She hopped off the stool and went back the hall to the bathrooms They should just go fuck and get it over it. Alexi thought to herself as she played with Happy's rings. In a flash she was in someone's strong thick strong arms and was being kissed. Happy snaked his hand up Alexi's back to tangle in her hair. There were claps, whistles, and some jeering but the man didn't care. He lifted Alexi off her feet and pressed her back against the wall.

"Where's my rings?" He asked pressing his sweaty forehead against hers. She opened her eyes and grinned madly at him. Damn, crow finally took them, huh?" He couldn't help but smiled at how thick her accent was, he had his brothers bitch about it all night about it. "Thought I told you to get someone to watch them." The gorgeous brunette tapped on his chin with a long, coffin shaped, cobalt blue nail. She clicked her tongue and shook her head at him.

"Mamas." Happy began but was cut off. "That's so cute! He calls her mamas!" Calli exclaimed. Alexi started laughing, letting her head fall forward on Happy's shoulder. She looked up to see Calli tucked into Kozik's side with his hand over her mouth. "Friend of yours?" Alexi nodded and smiled, she held up her other hand that was holding his rings. "That's Calliope." He nodded and set her on her feet, kissing her slowly. He reached behind her and unclasped her necklace. "This is mine Mamas." He said wincing as Calli awh'd again. Alexi grinned and bit her lip.

Happy watched intently as Alexi put his rings on one by one. She got to the last right and picked it up, the gorgeous brunette picked up the last ring without thinking and searched a finger to put it on. This ring wasn't one of Happy's usual rings. The man watched as the girl finally looked at it. She studied it for a while before looking up at him confused. This ring was too small to be her mans and even though it was a reaper ring it was dainty looked more feminine than he would ever wear. The gorgeous brunette looked up at him confused.

The tall tan man kissed his girl as he took the ring from her and placed it where engagement rings go. She looked down at the ring then back up at him. The man waited and started getting impatient when his girl looked back up at him grinning. "Ask me." She said quietly her big bright green orbs searching his face. He pressed his forehead against hers and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer. He then kissed her ear. "Will you marry me?" He asked quietly and kissed her cheek. The tall brunette in front of him nodded, grinning like a fool she said. "Yes." There was a gasp from beside them, the couple looked to see Kozik who still had an arm around Calli and she was beaming. Alexi grinned as Happy tipped her chin up and kissed her again. This kiss was passionate, telling the other person everything they wanted to say but couldn't. The room around them erupted in sounds of congratulations.

Calliope watched as her best friends man sailed through the room looking for her. She grinned as they kissed and couldn't help herself when she heard him call her "Mamas." It made her heart burst. "That is so cute! He calls her mamas!" She said looking at the blonde beside her clasping her hands over her heart. With in seconds Kozik had clamped a hand over her mouth pulling her into his side. She nudged him but the hot biker shook his head, his eyes never leaving the pair in front of him. Calli bit the mans hand as hard as she could and the man hissed and glared at her.

All Calli could do was grinned unashamed at her antics. Kozik grinned back and wrapping and arm around the blonde beauty. "Just watch." He said dropping his around to her waist. Callie watched Happy mutter something to Alexi who looked over his shoulder at her. She watched as the tall man set her friend down, and her friend holding his hands as she placed each ring on a certain finger. Callie couldn't help but feel that there was more going on than her friend just putting rings on her man's fingers. Something deeper was happening.

She watched as Alexi pick up the last ring, She automatically went to put it on him but stopped Callie frowned watching her friend, the girl studied the ring for a while then looked up at Happy. Calli grinned as the tall man slipped the ring on her friends finger. Wait oh no he's not. She gasped excitedly and was about to clap when Kozik pulled her tighter against his side and clapped his other hand over her mouth. She heard the brunette say "Ask me"and about died. The gorgeous blonde pinched Kozik side out of excitement.

The biker murmured something in Alexi's ear, she nodded and said yes. Calli gasped and pinching Kozik's side. The pair looked over to her as she grinned. The blonde flet like her face would crack into from how hard she was smiling. Then the couple kissed and everyone started clapping. Calli thought she clapped the hardest. "Don't pinch me like that again." Kozik growled in her ear. Calli stepped away from him still grinning. "What happens if I do?" She asked quirking an eyebrow at him. The man grinned back and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Kepp it up and I'll show ya." Calli threw her head back and laughed loudly. "You got it dude." She winked at the man as she patted his chest.

* * *

A couple hours later Alexi was leaning into Happy's side, her arms wrapped around the man. She watched as her friend constantly picked at Kozik. "He's found his match." Alexi said and nodded at Happy. He turned them as his hands moved up and down her sides, his eyes trained on her chest. "You trying to get me in trouble, mamas?" He asked as he slid his hand from her waist to her chest, rubbing his thumbs over her peaked nipples. Anyone could clearly see that they were pierced. "You're ridiculous." She muttered brushing his hands away from her chest.

"Let me love on you, mamas." Happy said sliding the tips of his fingers underneath the top of her dress. "You're loco, right now, mano. Controle usted mismo." (Control yourself) She laughed turning away from him as he grabbed her and pulled her against him. "Mamas." He muttered kissing her neck and biting her neck. Alexi shook her head and pushed at his chest. "I'm here with a friend, Hap. Tengo que cuidarla!" (I have to look out for her!) She laughed and tried to squirm away him but he pinned her to the wall. "¿Y yo, mamá?" (What about me, mamas?) he asked nipping at her ear. She grinned and smoothed out his kutte with her hands. "¿Que pasa contigo?" She asked quietly trying to bite back a smile.

He threw her over his shoulder and headed for the dorms. "No, no me lleve a casa.." (No no take me home.) She said and kicking her feet. "I didn't know you had your ass tatted too!" Calli said covering her mouth and laughing. Kozik appeared beside her grinning like an idiot. "Wait til Tig sees that." Alexi flipped both idiots off. "Does that say kiss me or bite me? I can't see that far?" Calli asked wrapping an arm around Kozik. "Classy, Alexi." Kozik laughed shaking his head. She flipped them off and kept her finger up. She tried to pull down the dress but ended up pulling the top down in stead. "Diamonds? Damn girl you really went all out didn't you?" Calli crowd and clutched her stomach from laughing so hard. "How can you tell they're diamonds?" Kozik asked trying to get a better look. "Dad is a jeweler." The gorgeous blonde replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Hap,put me down I'm falling out of my dress." He didn't she told him her tits were out and that did the trick. He set her down, back against the jeep and fixed her dress. "Kozik's been staying at the house." Happy said offhandedly. Alexi looked from Happy to Kozik. "Says who?" She asked hands on her hips as Calli got in the jeep on the drivers side. Happy looked at her and turned to the bike. "See you at the house." Alexi rolled her eyes and climbed in over Calli. "It says?" the blonde asked poking her friend as she started the jeep and backed out before alexi could sit down.

"Trust no one. Don't wreck my jeep." Calli shook her head and sped off the lot. Careening around the corner down the street. "I don't believe you." She kept pestering Alexi until the brunette sighed loudly. "Fine, fine, fine. It says not all who wander are lost. Happy now?" She said turning and showing the blonde her ass. "I'll be. Is that a JRR Tolken quote." Alexi stared at her friend as they pulled into the driveway. Calli grinned and hopped out of the car. "Let me show ya something darlin." She said taking Alexi's hand and racing up the stairs to Alexi's room.

Once they were in the room Calli pulled off her dress and turned to the side. There was a quote scrawled down the top of her thigh. "all that is gold does not glitter, not all those who wander are lost, the old that is strong does not wither, deep roots are not reached by the frost." Alexi grinned and shook her head. "We were destined, sweet girl." Alexi laughed loudly and kicked off her shoes before pulling her dress over her head and walked over to her dresser. "How'd you and your man meet?" Calli asked flopping down on her bed. Alexi grinned and walked in to the bathroom. She turned her shower on and took her thong off as Calli followed her and sat on the counter.

"So, you gunna tell me?" Calli Asked kicking her heels off. "Yeah, Kozik, introduced us. I was eighteen." Alexi rinsed her hair out. "That's it?" Alexi laughed as Calli hopped in with her. "Thank god for big showers or your big ass would be in my space." Calli said laughing as Alexi flipped her off. "Where'd you get this stuff it smells so good!" Call said squirting some of Alexi's body wash in her hand. "My sister buys it for me." Alexi said messaging conditioner through her hair. "I'll have to meet her then." Alexi laughed and rinsed her hair before stepping out of the shower and wrapping herself up in a big towel. She walked to her dresser and pulled on a burgundy bralette and and matching panties. She walked back into the bathroom and hopped up on the counter.

"So you two been together since you were eighteen?" Calli peering out of the shower at the gorgeous brunette. "No we just got back together." Alexi said running her hands through her hair. She sighed and tapped her nails on the counter. "We went through some shit, and stopped seeing each other." The blonde reached out of teh shower and grabbed a towel. She came out all wrapped up and frowned. "I was with messing around with someone, a friend a couple years later and got pregnant." ALexi said looking over at the blonde. Calli frowned more and hopped up on the counter beside her. "Did you give it up? The baby?" Alexi shook her head.

"No I went into premature labor with her at six months and lost her." Alexi said quietly. She didn't know why she was telling Calli any of this but she was. It felt good to get it off her chest. "Oh damn Lex,shit girl." Alexi looked over at the blonde and smiled before hopping off the counter. "Its cool that was forever ago you know?" Calli followed her out of the bedroom and went to her bag rummaging through it to find clothes. "So how'd you and Hap link up again?" Alexi flopped on her bed and sighed.

"I was visiting Ope in prison and had to see my ma in Oakland. She was real sick. Still is but anyways. He was with me when I went to see Opie. He tagged along and I told everyone he was my boyfriend so they wouldn't question me." ALexi chuckled and shook her head. "So I'm talking to my ma and she starts asking me who I lost my virginity to because she was talking about the baby, you know?" Calli flopped down beside her and gasped. "Tell me you lost your flower to Happy." Alexi looked up at the ceiling and grinned. "Oh my god! NO YOU DID NOT?! HIM?! ALEXI!" Calli squealed and laughed elbowing the brunette. "Yeah well, I told her that the baby wasn't his, right? and my ma starts going off about how my body was a temple and what I had was precious." Calli groaned and nodded rolling on her stomach to look over at Alexi.

"She starts praying for me going on about how I wasn't raised that way. So I tell her that I lost to Happy." Calli whooped and laughed. "And she gets real quiet starts asking me if I loved him and all this so I tell her I did she asked me if I still did and I told her yeah. Then I hear someone sneeze outside her door." Calli sat up and shook her head at the nodded. "A minute later Hap knocks on the door." Calli jumped off the bed "NO HE DID NOT! ALEXI!" She screeched clapping a hand over her mouth. She sat up and nodded.

"We had to go and I was trying to get my keys from him and just kissed him you know? So he pulled some shit the next day came in the hose all busted up back scratched to hell and back with hickies all over him so I left and stayed with my brother in Oakland. That's when I got my tits pierced and my back piece. He comes rockin up with Kozik and I'm vibin with this dude Jorge. Who pierced my tits." Calli put her hands on her hips and frowned at her "Alexi Rae you did not!"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "No, but I was hella mad so we got into it and I told him to go. Next thing I know, Jorge is driving me back to Charming saying how Hap loves me and I should be with him. I was wasted like top third wasted I've ever been. So I get into the house and fall, cracked my head on the counter and I'm bleedin real bad right? All over the place all over me and he comes in fucking mad because I'm cursing and being loud. he took care of me while I puked all night. The next day we went to the clubhouse and I passed out." Calli nodded an lit a joint.

"I wake up to this whore all over Happy and didn't fucking like it one bit. I get in his lap and wanted to talk to him so we go to his room and we got into it and were a couple since." Calli nodded and passed the joint to Alexi. "You mean til you started at Berkeley." Alexi frowned and narrowed her eyes at Call who shrugged "You're ridiculous." Alexi said blowing out an O ring. "Yeah okay. I'm ridiculous. Look at you boo." Calli said taking the joint from Alexi.

The door opened and Happy entered the room. He stopped when he saw Calli and Alexi sitting on the bed in their underwear. "You left the front door wide open." Happy said scowling at Alexi. "That's my fault. I had to show her somethin." Calli said through a cloud of smoke. The girls started laughing and rolling around the bed. Kozik came in and rolled his eyes. "Calli let's go." He said snapping his fingers at the blonde. Calli sat straight up and put her hand on her chest looking over at Alexi, completely offended at being snapped at.

Alexi grinned and covered her face with a pillow. "Did you hear that?" Calli asked the brunette making her giggle and roll into the blonde. "He fuckin snapped at me." Alexi smothered her laughs with the pillow and shook her head. "Calli" Kozik barked. "He did not." Call said as Alexi sat up and uncovered her face, as she held the pillow to her and nodded. "He did, go on with your boujee self, he's waiting." Alexi said clicking her tongue and waving her friend away. "You did not call me boujee." Calli stopped half way between Alexi and Kozik and turned to face the brunette. The gorgeous girl grinned and nodded.

Kozik grabbed Calli and dragged her out of the room. Alexi grinned and flopped back down on the bed grinning at the ceiling. "Mamas" Alexi looked over at Happy who was scowling and leaning against the wall. She frowned back at him. "You can't do that shit, mamas." He said sitting on the bed beside her. The green eyed girl slipped into his lap, wrapping her arms and legs around him. She nodded and kissed him lightly. His hands slid up and down her back. She kissed and sucked on his neck. She stopped and hugged him tightly.

* * *

The Talk

* * *

Happy held his girl for a while then set her down beside him. "Alexi," He said getting up from the bed, he walked to the middle of the room and stopped, he turned to her spinning the ring on his middle finger. She crossed her legs and watched him curiously. There was something bothering him, that much she could tell. " We have to talk." She nodded and brought her knees up to her chest. "I can't do this anymore." He said and started pacing. "I love you, have since the day we met. I want to marry you but this shit? that you're pulling with me? It isn't working. The way you talk to me, how you ignore me and what I want? That isn't working. You shut me out and turn against me. You get in that fucking thick head of yours and you don't come out. When I have something to say about it you flip your fucking shit and twist it to make me look like this fucking bad guy. Fucking run off to Oakland every fucking chance you get and flirt your way around, getting cozy with all these fucking dudes like you're fucking single." He stopped and looked over at Alexi, who was watching him intently as she rested her chin on her knees.

"I love you but the shit you're doing? I resent it and I'm starting to resent you for it. I do what I can for us, for you and you act like it doesn't mean a goddamn thing. You take off like I don't mean a goddamn thing to you, Alexi. You're so fucking clueless to all of it. You're selfish and spoiled. It should be us in your head. You and me but it's only you. I can't do that. I want you to be my old lady, Lex and you're acting like a fucking high schooler. You don't work through your shit at all. You let it pile up and pile up. You don't have to talk about it but Jesus fuck Alexi, you have to do something with it. You're hurting me with this stupid shit and I fucking hate it. You know how many people I've let in like this?" Happy stopped in front of the girl who sat motionless and speechless. The tall man rubbed his hands over his face a couple times trying to calm his breathing, trying to calm down. The girl shook her head, her eyes never leaving his.

"No one. Alexi. Not like this and you fucking take advantage of it." He started pacing again. "I want you to be with me. I fucking love you but I can't have you as an old lady. You embarrass the fuck out of me. You know that? Do you know what it's like for me? How the club looks at me? Half of me just wants to fucking break up with you because of it. I mean I fucking should. It's not like you would care, right? You'd just disappear like its fucking nothing. I can't believe half the fucking shit you do Alexi." The girl had got off the bed and stood in front of him, the color drained completely from her face. " I want a life with you but I can't do this with you Alexi. If you're going to be my old lady shit is going to change. Do you hear me?" The brunette nodded

"When I tell you something, you need to listen, no questions asked no more leaving when you don't like what I fucking say. Stop acting like a fucking child do you hear me? You're going to come home after class everyday. You want to go somewhere you ask me. You check in or I'll come after your ass do you hear me?" Alexi nodded. She didn't know what to say so she waited for him to go on. She didn't know what to think honestly, he was right though, she was so caught up in her own head she didn't' realize what she was putting him through, how the club must look at him, how her family must look at him.

Thinking back to everything that had happened in their relationship, He was right and she fucking hated that he was. He didn't deserve any of it. He was always there, waiting for her to let him in and she shunned him every time. She was a supreme asshole. He took her hands in his. "Look at me." She did "You gotta get out of that head, mamas." She nodded and frowned. "I won't do it again. Ever. I'm sorry Hap." She knew she would have to prove it. Just saying sorry would cover it anymore. He watched as she looked away and stared at her feet. "I love you, Hap." She said quietly he tilted her chin up making her look at him. He saw everything he needed to in her eyes. The shame and and the regret she felt. "I love you, too." He said pressing his forehead against hers. The brunette wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her slowly.

* * *

I want to show you something." He said picking her up. The tall man carried her across the hall and opened the door that used to be her father's room. It was completely redone. The walls were painted lilac and there were pictures of her and Happy On the walls. She looked around the room, taking it all in. It was a perfect combination of the two of them. "Hap?" She looked at him confused. He hoisted her up more and shrugged. "When did you do this? Why?" She asked looking around the room again. Happy sat down on the bed and rubbed his girls back. "When you were gone. I wanted to." He said looking at her. "But you don't want to be with me." She said slipping off his lap and looking down at her hands. He got off the bed and pulled her to him. "Why would you do this when I've been terrible to you?" He made her look at him. "Because I love you." She stared at him. "I want to make this place ours. I don't know I just did." She nodded and looked around some more frowning.

Is it because it's your dad's old room?" He asked looking over to the green eyed girl who was staring at a picture of them on Hap's bike. The enforcer watched as his girl shook her head. "No not that at all. It's just. I see the way you look at this place and look at me and you think that I grew up here." She looked over to him as she set down the picture she had been holding. "I didn't grow up in this house, wasn't raised her at all actually, I was supposed to though." Happy sat back against the bed and waited for her to continue. She had been right, he thought she had grown up in this house. It was one of the main reasons he got it.

Alexi sat beside him and pulled her legs up to her chest. "You see, when my parents met, my mom was in a real dark place. She just had Tonio and was going through postpartum depression." She paused as picked off a fuzz from her bralette. "Do you know what that is?" She asked looking over at the man beside her. He shook his head and she continued. "Postpartum depression is..." She looked around trying to find a good explanation for it.

"Okay, so when a woman has a baby all the hormones her body produced for her and the baby are still there so its like an over load. Some women don't adjust to it. Some women have a day or two of just being moody. They cry and its done. That's the baby blues. Other women aren't so lucky, all those hormones hit them at once. It makes you feel like you just plummet into this big abyss, everything just goes dark and you just shit off. You can't connect with your baby or anyone. Its gets real extreme." She said looking over at him seriously and frowned.

"Some women have thoughts of harming themselves or the baby, just to get away. It's like this intense radio chatter in your head thats all you hear besides your baby crying. You're not yourself you don't know who you are or how you ended up where you are. It's like being trapped and there's no way out. It's sick because it just creeps up on you. Like you have this baby and your so psyched and then you aren't sleeping then you can't do anything ike go to the bathroom or shower by yourself. You'd do anything for some sleep. You're just indifferent all the time not feeling anything then you have this screaming kid you can't get to calm down and you would do anything just for a second of quiet. That's what my mom was going through after having Tonio. Plus, she was looking after six kids by herself. Che was out recruiting fending off other gangs. Her sister, my tia Diana?" Happy looked up at her knowing the name.

"Marcus's wife?" He asked Alexi smiled and nodded. "Yeah she's my mother's older sister. She was going through some of her own stuff at the time and couldn't be there for ma. So she had no one." Happy shifted sideways to get a better look at Alexi. "What about your abuela?" His girl gave a dark chuckle and shook her head. "Ma got pregnant with Michael at fifteen or sixteen. No lo se. So they la desterró. My abuela Esme and Abuelo Pedro took her in Che's parents. But déjame volver a la historia.( let me go back to the story.)" She said shaking her head and crossing her legs so she was sitting indian style.

"So ma was at her wits end and tried to talk to Che about it but he wasn't comprensión(understanding). They had this terrible fight, she just packed and left." Happy watched his girl talk and pick at different things, he wondered if she had gone through that when she lost her baby. He also realized this was her way of letting him in. She never talked about herself, or her past. No one talked about Alexi as a kid, not that he asked very often but he at least thought someone would have cute anecdotes about Alexi as a toddler. They didn't, most of the men talked about preteen alexi and what she was like in high school.

"Somehow, ma and pa met up. No lo sey. I guess he really fell for her you know? She might have? I think it was more of an escape for her I don't know. They were together a couple months when she found out she was pregnant. Dad, didn't react well and they broke things off right around the same time Che reached out to her. Like, Xiomara had said, you remember story she told?" Alexi turned slightly, looking at over at Happy for his answer. He nodded and she continued.

"Well, he was furious, but saw how broken up ma was. He talked to abuela Esme and she made him see things from a new light." She paused and blew out a big breath. " Abuela told him how hard it is to raise a baby with no one's help and how hard it must have been for ma, she had all those kids, no one to talk to, its not like she could take them anywhere." Alexi shook her head then chuckled.

She looked over to Happy and rolled her eyes. "You know, she never told dad about her other family, he didn't know she was married or had a fuckton of kids. Didn't know who she was at all." As she talked happy scooted beside her and took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles as he did so trying to calm her down.

"I''m not sure if ma and Che got back together after that or what but she went back and took care of my brothers and sisters til she had me. I'm getting off the topic here." She said shaking her head. She looked over at him rolling her eyes and smiling. The green eyed girl leaned her head against her his shoulders and was quiet for a while. During that time Happy pulled her closer and watched as she laced and unlaced their fingers.

"Dad only found out who she was when he came to the hospital to see ma when I was born. I guess I was a pretty sick baby and she called him because the doctors didn't think I was going to make it. Abuela told me that Che walked in the room and saw dad in his kutte holding me, all broke loose. Shit between the Mayans and the Sons were..strained. I don't know what happened after that, no one would tell me." The girl said as she laid her head in his lap and closed her eyes. "Funny thing is the war with the Mayans started soon after I was born and lasted three years." Happy raised his eyebrows thinking back on club history. She was right, the first war with the Mayans began right around the same time. He could only guess that her mothers betrayal had set things in motion.

"I don't know if Che thought she was a rat or what. No one talks about that time. I mean, I would. You would, right?" He nodded. He would think that exactly. There would be no way to innocent way to explain how an old lady would find their way to a man from a rival gang. "But the reason dad bought this house was for ma and me. He wanted to us to live here. It was like a huge apology present, showing her that he wanted a family with her. He had come to the hospital to get her back. And ran into Che. That's when he found out who she was." She glared and huffed.

"That's fucked up. I mean really. Who the fuck does that?" She couldn't tell him at any other time. I mean he bought a fucking hose for her. I don't know if she knows that but he did but she never told him. Like her family didn't matter." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "He didn't see me until after the war had been settled. For the sake of both Clubs, it was agreed that I would spend weekends with dad and the rest of the time with ma sharing holidays with both... I don't know." She had been getting quieter and quieter til she just shrugged and fixated on the details of one of Happy's rings. "But dad...he dropped the ball, he wouldn't show up or be out of town when she would come by so I stayed full time with ma. Che was my dad, but I knew that I wasn't his, I felt like I was always set apart from my brothers and sisters." She admitted looking over at him. Happy

"I grew up with Chaos and Gomes. Luis and Elian. Met them when I was really young you know? Basically lived at Gomes's house, I was kind of forgotten by Che and Ma. Its not hard to do when you have the siblings I have. LoLo, Gomes's sister just kinda took me in. She was raising Gomes. His parents weren't ever in the picture. Everything got better for a while, Che and I started connecting it was nice you know? Even if my own dad didn't want me Che acted like he did ." She smiled halfheartedly. as if she was trying to convince in herself that it was good. "Don't get me wrong I always had abuelo and abuela. They were always kind. they weren't apart of the MC world. I was ten walking down the street to see Che, with Elian and Luis when this car drives by real slow, I started getting bad vibes. We watched it drive away." Happy stopped running his hands through her hair and stared at her only imagining what happened next.

He watched as Alexi rubbed a spot on her upper thigh. "We got to the cafe that my abuelo owned, I was talking to Che when the car came back up the block. They open fired on us and I pushed Che out of the way. He fell I got it though right here." She pointed to a spot that was covered by tattoos. Happy could just barely see the circular scar that the bullet had left. "The bullet almost hit an artery. Just a hair to the left and I would have bled out on the block. I was in the hospital for a while. Elian and Luis visited me almost everyday. They skipped school to see me and it was the best day ever. We sat and just talked about how hard we were you know? Well Elian and I did Luis kept saying he couldn't believe that I got shot, that I pushed Che "of all people out of the way" She mimicked Choas's voice smiling.

"I told him familia lo es todo." He got it, you know? told me he got mad respect for me." Alexi chuckled, and grinned shaking her head. Happy smirked back at her. "You guys were fools." He muttered wrapping his arms around her tighter. "We thought we were thugs." She grinned wider and leaned back against his chest. "The next day I was getting out, we had all these plans to run the streets you know?" Happy smiled against her shoulder. "But ma wouldn't let me out of the house when I did get out and a week later was when ma sent me away." Alexi sighed and rested her head against her man's shoulder. Happy rubbed his thumb over the spot where she was shot and kissed her neck. "I won't do anymore shit to you, Hap." She whispered picking some lint off the floor. Happy just kissed the girls shoulder and nodded.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

* * *

Happy laid beside his girl, watching her sleep. He smirked at the little frown lines that creased her brow. She shifted further away from Happy and frowned more. The man pulled her closer and kissed the frown lines and smoothed them out. She sighed and pressed her face against his chest, Happy laced their fingers together and kissed her hand. He thought about the first night they really hung out and smiled. "You're staring." Alexi grumbled making the man laugh and rub her back. "Sorry, mamas." He mumbled and kissed his girl's forehead smiling as she snuggled closer to him.

He got out of bed an hour later careful not to wake his girl up. He walked down stairs to hear Calli and Kozik bickering and groaned. "Shut the fuck up before you wake Alexi. She needs to sleep." He growled coming into the kitchen. Calli looked pointedly over at Kozik then back to the stove where she was cooking. "She's annoying as fuck." Kozik muttered pushing past Calli who in turn turned and dead legged him. Happy growled and shook his head.

"How can you be around him without shooting yourself in the head?" She asked glaring at the blonde biker who flipped her off. She flipped him off and shook her head mumbling. She turned with the skillet in her hand and slipped pancakes onto a plate in the middle of the table. She turned off the stove and set the skillet in the sink before heading up stairs. "She is so fucking annoying I couldn't even fuck her." Kozik said leaning against the counter. The taller tanned man shook his head and sat down at the table grabbing a couple pancakes. He had nothing to say.

"Everything good with you two?" Kozik asked sitting across from his brother and nodding up the stairs. Happy shrugged. "We talked, we'll see what happens." Kozik nodded sipping his coffee and grabbing a couple pancakes. "She'll come around. She's never let anyone in, like she has with you." Happy looked up from his food and stared at the blonde man. "You guys are so transparent. I can see all that shit from a mile away. She used to talk to me a little bit. God knows Tig never fucking listened to her." Kozik spat shaking his head. Happy sat up a little straighter and waiting for the blonde to continue.

"He's never been there for her. You have to know that, she won't tell you that. She has him up on a goddamn pedestal. THinks he hung the fucking moon or some shit." Kozik shook his head and stood up quickly, his chair sliding out from behind him. "She told me about living with her mom." Happy said sitting back in his chair. Kozik looked up at him shocked. "She never talks about that." Kozik said sitting back down Happy shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

Kozik nodded after a while and sipped his coffee. He would never say it but a big reason him and Tig had their falling out was due to how the crazy blue eyed man raised Alexi, or didn't in his eyes. They got into it more than once when Tig would come up to Tacoma or when Kozik would come down to Charming. The man would just dump Alexi off on Gemma and the girl would hang out with Jax and Opie. Not that it was a bad thing. Her hanging out with them but they knew about her getting shot. Not that anyone would talk to her about it. But in his eyes, she needed her father there and he wasn't. Kozik just shook his head and continued to eat. He hoped that Alexi opening up was her way of letting go of her past.

The men ate in silence til they were finished. Happy got out of his seat and rinsed his plate off in the sink. Kozik did the same and the men parted ways. Happy went up stairs and bristled when he saw his bedroom door wide open. He quickly walked down the hall to his and Alexi's room. When he got there Calli came out frowning. "Thought I said she needed to sleep." He growled glaring at the blonde. The girl looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "All she does is sleep. FYI, I was just checking in on her, she cries in her sleep sometimes." The blonde said folding her arms over her chest. Happy mirrored her stance and kept glaring. The blonde rolled her eyes and stepped around him.

"She'll sleep for days if you let her." She said over her shoulders as she walked down the stairs. Happy turned and followed the woman. He caught her just as she was opening the door to the guest room. "You're in my house, remember that." He said lowly through gritted teeth. The woman turned and looked at him. "I was just checking on her. I wasn't bothering her. I was just checking to make sure..." She trailed off and shook her head.

Happy stepped forward glaring down at the blonde. "Make sure of what?" He said tightening his grip on her arm. " That she didn't do something stupid. Some nights I just got really worried about her. She'd just stop talking and disappear. I would check in on her to make sure she was still breathing." Calli said quietly looking away and taking her arm back from Happy.

The man stared at the blonde unsure of what to say. "Why would you think that?" The blonde looked up at him and shrugged. "She would just shut down. We would talk about something and then she would just go blank like she checked out. Next thing I know she's going to bed, which she never did voluntarily. She'd either drink or pass out. She would be like that for a couple days, then she would start talking again. I just made it a habit to check on her when ever she spent the night at my place." The blonde leaned against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest.

The tall man nodded but didn't know what to say. He never thought Alexi would be the one to harm or off herself. "She's been getting better though these last couple weeks. I think its cause we don't talk about her family or you." Happy looked up at the girl who was picking at her nails. He nodded and stuck his hands in his pockets. "I gotta go out you going to be a around?" He asked and the girl nodded. He gave her his cell number and left.

* * *

Happy got in bed beside his girl who, was still asleep and it was going on three in the afternoon. He had got a text from Calli saying that his was still sleeping and wouldn't budge. "Mamas." He whispered poking the girls side. She didn't move. The tall man nipped at the girl's bare shoulder. She popped him in the face and rolled on to her stomach.

Happy slapped her ass. "Mamas, get up we need to talk." The man kept poking at his girl til she mumbled at him to go away. He rolled her over and kissed her nose then her lips. The curly haired brunette waved him off and frowned. "Mamas." Happy said Kissing her again. She opened her eyes slowly and studied him.

"¿Qué?" (What?) she mumbled rubbing her face. "Mamas, has dormido la mitad del día." (Mamas, you've slept half the day away.) She sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. The curly haired mess in front beside him rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands and rested her head on her knees.

"Estoy tan cansada, déjame dormir. Me levantaré pronto. Lo prometo." (I'm so tired, let me sleep. I'll get up soon. I promise.) The man shook his head and got out of bed dragging his girl with him. The man picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.

"Please don't dump me in the shower." She mumbled against his shoulder as the man turned the shower on and set his girl down. She pulled off her clothes and stepped into the shower. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. "I'll turn the cold water on, mamas. I'll do it." Happy said watching his girls face wrinkle in annoyance. "Hap, stop." She mumbled turning away so her back was to him. "Alexi, since when do you sleep like this?" He asked undressing and getting in the shower with his girl. "School." She muttered rubbing her face.

"Calli said you don't sleep?" He asked rubbing her sides. "Stupid bitch drugged me a time or two." Alexi growled looking around him for her face wash. She found it and began washing her face with it. "What?" Happy asked turning his girl to face him. Calli had left that part out. "She roofied me. Thought I needed to sleep. I was in the middle of a complex equation and she gave me tea. Don't drink anything she gives you. If she's nice it means she's going to drug you." Alexi muttered grabbing the body wash and scrubbing her body with it.

Happy pulled his soapy girl against him and ran his hands through her wet hair. "You need to take care of yourself." He said tilting her face up so she would look at him. "I need to get through my work and finish my degree." She responded turning away from him and started cleaning her nipple piercings. "Alexi." Happy warned turning her back to face him. The green eyed beauty looked up at him and huffed.

"Okay." She said rinsing the shampoo out of her hair. He nodded and slid his hands down her back to her ass. He palmed it roughly and kissed her neck. "Look at you. Ordering me around and thinking you're going to get it in." She chuckled and shook her head. The man bit her shoulder and slapped her ass. The gorgeous brunette wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face into his chest.

"Hush mamas." She nuzzled her face into his neck as her man lifted her up. "Calli was really worried about you, mamas." Happy said pressing her back against the tiled wall. "She needs to get over herself, so I sleep a lot. Big deal." Alexi huffed rubbing Happy's jaw with her knuckles. "She thought you would try something when no one was looking." He said kissing her softly. Alexi pulled away from him and arched an eyebrow at him. "Why are you talking to Calli about me?" Happy shook his head.

"She just told me some stuff to look out for." Alexi scoffed. "I was depressed but I'd never do anything. You should know me better than that. I know shit has been sideways but I'm kinda offended you would think that way about me. I love you more than anything in this universe and shit was hard and I was miserable but I did it to myself. I'm not going to kill myself if we don't work out, or something happens to you. I was working through my shit because I needed to." Happy kissed her jaw.

"I didn't mamas. Okay a small part of me thought about it for a second. But She was really worried." Alex rested her elbows on his shoulders and rubbed the back of his head. She gave him an annoyed stare. "She should have came to me then. Not spread my business." The tattooed man nipped at her ear and squeezed her ass. "I'll talk to her about it, when we're done in here." Alexi said tapping Happy's nose with her black pointed nail. "Tell me about school mamas, catch me up." The man said holding her tighter to him. The gorgeous green eyed girl smiled brightly as she reached for her deep conditioner and pour some into her palm.

"Amazing. I'm going to brag a bit here." She grinned and worked the conditioner through her long hair. "I've finished most my course work. Except for theory of math. That shit is fucking dumb. I swear we have to write these god damn papers and read these dumb fuck articles. It's like a book report on steroids and crank. I swear." The girl complained and rolled her eyes. The tall, handsome tattooed man smiled at his girl as she rolled her shoulders. "Seriously, we have you cite our work and use margins." She shook her head violently.

"I can't fucking deal with that class and the prof is a cunt. I swear. I thank whatever gods are out there for meeting Calli when I did. She's Jax's age by the way don't let those looks fool you. She just got out of med school, anyways she's a surgeon, and was waiting for her sister in the library. Sara is pretty cool too. Calli, She's a fucking wiz with grammar and all that jazz. So she helps me with that class. I understand complex equations, graphing all that shit but god help me when it comes to citations, indents and margin useage. Fuck that shit, Hap. I won't need it I swear. But after break I have a meeting with Graves, they're going to move me up to junior year classes. I'm hoping they will anyways. Start up where I left off." Happy shook his head and turned the water off before grabbing a towel for the both of them. "You're doing good in the class?" Alexi nodded and smiled. "Pretty sure I have A's in all my classes."

He walked them back to the bed and sat down. Alexi rolled off him and wrapped herself up in the towel. "What do you think about kids?" Happy asked looking over at his girl who was wrapping her hair up in a towel. The girl shrugged as she hopped off the bed and stopped. "They're pretty cute. Do I have clothes in here or do I have to risk Kozik seeing me naked?" She asked looking over her shoulder and smirking at Happy. "Do you want them, mamas and cover up." Alexi took her hair out of the towel and wrapped it around her body. "Well, that depends." Alexi said opening the door and leaving the room. Happy rolled his eyes and followed her into her old room.

"What do you mean?" Happy asked leaning on the door frame and watching his girl root through her drawers. She dropped the towel as she pulled on a pair of black silk panties. "On how you feel about kids." She said pulling out a black lace push up bra and putting that on. "Why does that matter?" Happy asked coming into the room and shutting the door behind him. "Well, I'd only want to have kids if they were with you." She looked over at him and ran her hands through her damp hair. He walked across the room and wrapped his strong arms around the gorgeous brunette. "Really?" He asked as she turned in his arms. She patted his chest and nodded. "You're it for me Hap. If you don't want kids then we can get dogs. Big dogs, Like Mastiff Great Dane mixes or Pits, both maybe." She grinned and kissed his cheek.

Happy nodded and smiled at the girl. "I wouldn't mind either." She nodded and kissed his lips. "But I'm not raising any of your illegitimate kids. Whatever hoard shows up at my door, I'm sending them away." She laughed as he pinched her sides. "That shit. You're terrible." Alexi laughed more and kissed his jaw. "Everyone knows you're pretty careless when it comes to condoms." She said grinning up at him "I don't like how they feel." They said in unison making Alexi laugh more. "See, I'm telling you they're going to show up on my doorstep rolling ten deep and claim you." The green eyed girl poked his chest nodding.

"Stop spewing that shit I'm careful." His words made the girl laugh loudly and shake her head. "I only want kids when I after I get married though, I have to let you know that." Happy nodded and picked his up girl. "I got you ma, I'll wife ya then knock you up. Sound good?" The gorgeous brunette nodded and kissed his nose. "Sounds like a plan. I'll call ya papas then. As soon as I find out I'll call your ass up and say hey papas guess what. That's how you'll know. So you remember that." The handsome tall man laughed and nodded. "I'll remember that mamas. When do you want to get married?" The question caught the girl off guard. She opened her mouth then shut it again before taking a moment to think.

"Wanna knock me up that bad huh?" Happy rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I was just wondering, ma." Alexi wrapped her legs around his waist and clicked her tongue. "I think you have an ulterior motive, Hap." The man shook his head and headed back to their room. "I don't mamas." The girl shrugged and started picking at her nails. "Honestly I'd like to be your old lady first. I know I have to prove myself so I don't know." Happy studied the girl for a while before setting her down. "That all depends on you mamas." Alexi nodded and hugged him. "I know it does." She said fiddling with the towel around his waist.

The men kissed her and tangled his hands in her hair. She grinned through the kiss and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You miss me mamas?" He asked between kisses as he walked them back to the bed. The girl nodded and pulled away his towel. "I won't hurt you anymore Hap I promise." She said quietly as she got into his lap. He nodded and hissed as she bit his neck. He pulled her bra off her and threw it across the room. "Your tits are bigger mamas." He rubbing his thumbs over her pierced nipples making her moan loudly. "I don't know why, Cal and I worked out all the time." Alexi said kissing his ear as she trailed her nails over his broad shoulder. He bit her neck as his hands slid down her back to her silk clad ass.

The man rolled them over and pulled the brunettes panties off her. She kicked them off and wrapped her legs around his waist. "You're fucking beautiful. You know that?" He asked as his big hand found her center. His girl blushed and rolled her eyes. He smirked at the girl, feeling how wet she was. "You ready for me mamas?" He asked biting her ear. She moaned and nodded as he slid two fingers into her. "You're so fucking tight Alexi." He rasped catching her lips with his and biting on her lower lip. She moaned and bucked her hips into him. "You like that?" He asked as she writhed underneath him. He kissed her neck as he pumped his fingers in and out of her bringing her closer and closer to her climax. "Happy please" She moaned. The man chuckled and kept going, kissing her chest and sucking on her nipple. Alexi moaned louder bucking him to him. He kissed her and pulled his fingers from her as he slid into her roughly making her cry out.

"Fuck, god. Happy." He smirked pulling her against him and ramming into her. She moaned, her eyes rolling back into her head. He drilled into her making her cry out louder. She moved with him at the same pace, dragging her nails down his chest. The man growled and fucked her harder. "You're so fucking tight and wet." He muttered groaning as she bit his chest knowing that she broke the skin. "You marking me up?" He asked pulling away from her slightly look at the bite mark. The girl nodded and grinned at hem her eyes dark with lust. "Gotta let those hoes know who you're with babe." He grinned back at her and sucked on her neck harshly.

"They know, mamas. Its you. Only you." He groaned as she bit his nipple and scratched down his back. "Fuck, Alexi." He rasped, grabbing her hips roughly and pounding her into the bed. "Hap, fuck I love you, Hap harder." The man rubbed his thumb up and down her throat before squeezing it lightly. She moaned and arched into him. "Its only been you Hap." He pinned her arms over her head with one hand as the other squeezed her throat a little harder. He kissed her roughly as she bucked into him. He worked out the shit he had been feeling for the last couple months.

He lost himself in her, pounding and marking her up. The man could feel her start to come undone. "Already, Alexi?" He asked smirking down at the girl who was blushing. "It's been a while Hap and you feel so good." He nodded and held her face in his hands as he kissed her slowly. "It has mamas, cum for me." He rasped smirking as she moaned louder, her legs tightened around him and she arched into him. Her moans spurred him on and he pounded into her reaching his own climax soon after.

Happy grinned and flopped down on his girl pinning her to the bed. "You weigh a ton, papi." She huffed out kissing his forehead. He started to roll off her but she stopped him. "No I like it, come back." The man shook his head grinning. "Nah, mamas you blew it." He smirked and nipped at her lower lip. "We have Thanksgiving dinner at Gemma's anyways." Alexi furrowed her brow and looked confused. "What?" Happy got off the bed and went to the bathroom to clean up. Alexi followed him. Happy looked up and saw his girl thinking pretty hard. "Is it really?" She asked looking up at him with a goofy smile. He nodded as she pushed off the wall and grabbed a wash rag. She cleaned herself up and shook her head.

"Maybe I do need a break." The gorgeous girl said more to herself then to him. He nodded. "You do mamas." Alexi laughed as she ran her hands through her hair.. "Professor Brooks said if I did any work over break he would drop my grade a letter. I get it now." Happy kissed his girls back and handed her, her panties. "You're a fool, mamas." The man said pulling on fresh boxers and jeans. "When are we supposed to be there?" Alexi asked Looking over at Happy who was watching her. She watched as his eyes slowly moved up her body to her eyes.

"See something you like, papi?" She asked smirking. The man nodded and licked his lips. "We got time mamas." He kissed her neck and slid and arm around her waist. "How much time? I have to make something and get ready. I want to look nice and try something new with my hair." Happy hugged her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "You got time mamas, she wants us there at 7. It's four now." Alexi leaned to the side to look at him. "Okay papi. But look at you, you're almost dressed am I'm just in my panties." The man nodded and grinned.

"I like you in just your panties though nothing wrong with that." The girl shook her head and laced their fingers together. "I can't show up to dinner like this." Happy led her back to the bed and nodded. "You could mamas i wouldn't mind." He said sitting down and pulling her to him. "Sounds like you want to share me with everyone." She said as the man kissed her toned stomach. "No." He said squeezing her hips.

* * *

A while later the bright green eyed girl went to the vanity in her and Haps room and searched for for an attachment to her hair dryer that would help make her hair straight but couldn't find it. She stood up and hurried across the hall to her old room. She found her hair dryer and the nozzle that she had been looking for. "Alexi, there you are! I was wondering where you disappeared to!" Calli said coming into the room. Alexi, still a bit pissed that her best friend decided to talk to her mn instaed of her ignored her. The tall brunette stood up and stared at the blonde coldy. She walked to her closet looking for her dark was Miss Me skinny jeans. She found them and slipped them on. "What's your problem?" The blonde asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I really like how you snitched me out then put some bullshit into Happy's head about my mental health. If you were that worried about me you could have talked to me." Alexi said spraying detangler through her thick heer long locks. Calliope blew out a breath and sighed. "I didn't know what to say to you. You're so hard to talk to sometimes. How am I supposed to say hey I've thought you were going to kill your self so I held nightly vigils over you just to make sure you didn't? How does someone say that?" The gorgeous brunette crossed the hall to where her vanity was and sat down. She plugged in the hair dryer and attached the nozzle.

"I don't know Calliope how about Hey Lexi, I'm worried about you? But let's talk for a minute about how you felt the need to roofie my ass. Not once but twice." The green eyed beauty looked at the blonde through the mirror and held up two fingers. "You were a fucking danger to yourself. Hopped on whatever the fuck it was. You needed to sleep. I won't say sorry. You slept and you figured out your homework as soon as you did. So be salty about that all you want but you were going to end up dead somewhere." Alexi's expression softened as she sprayed primer on her face.

"You should be able to talk to me about stuff specially when it concerns me. I'll do the same nothing but brutal honesty okay?" The blonde nodded eagerly and smiled. "I thought we were about to fight for a wild minute." The blonde said coming to stand behind the brunette. Alexi laughed and nodded. " I mean we can if you want to. We're going to Gemma's for Thanksgiving dinner, by the way." The brunette said as she turned around in the chair to look at the blonde who had moved and was sitting in the desk chair. "Why didn't you tell me it was Thanksgiving break?" The blonde burst out laughing and fell off the bed with a thud still laughing. "How did you not know?" The blonde gasped wiping her tears away with the sides of her hands.

"Mana, I don't fucking know. Seriously, Happy said we were going over to Gemma's for Thanksgiving dinner and that's when I knew." The blonde ran over to her and kissed her cheek. "I seriously love you, Alexi! I swear, you're so cute!" Alexi pouted and swatted the blonde away from her. "Don't be a bitch." The blonde laughed and shook her head. "Hey you want to make a pie? I'll come down and help when I'm done getting dressed." The blonde nodded and smiled. "I'll come up with something, just help me with my outfit." Alexi nodded and smiled. "I got you boo, but I have to do my hair now, it's going to take me forever." The blonde grinned and stood behind the brunette.

"I could do it cheri, while you do your make up and get dressed." Alexi squinted at the blonde but then nodded. Calli clapped her hands together and grinned. She grabbed her phone and fiddled with it connecting it to the wireless speakers. She grinned at Alexi and tapped her phone. _Something Like That by Tim McGraw_ started playing through the speakers. Calli started the hair dryer and singing. Alexi rolled her eyes as her friend danced behind her. The brunette mumbled along with the song. "This song is about me." The blonde said running her hands through the brunettes hair. "Bullshit." Alexi said leaning forward to fix her eyeliner and swipe more mascara on her lashes. "You wish it was." Calli grinned and swooned.

"Oh cheri, do I ever. He is so hot. By the way Kozik is a fucking prick." Alexi laughed loudly watching what the blonde was doing with her hair. "Be nice, that's my favorite uncle. What did he do?" The blonde huffed and sectioned off some hair before using the blow dryer to straighten it. "First, He's like fifteen years older than me, secondly I talk to much? The fuck?" Alexi laughed at the girls expression and filled in her eyebrows.

* * *

Happy walked up the porch to his house with Kozik right behind him. "I have to shower real quick thanks shithead." The tall, tanned man growled unlocking the door and walking into the house. "You were too close to the mud puddle. Not my fault." Happy looked over his shoulder at the blonde and flipped him off. He stopped when he saw Calli and Alexi bickering. Alexi was covered in flour. "I swear to fucking god. I'm so tired of your shit. It took me how long to get ready." Alexi growled throwing a dish towel at the blonde who was smirking. "Your hoe ass is on your own. No more help from me. Not borrowing any of my clothes! I'm taking them out of my room right now and hiding them!" Alexi called over her shoulder as she ran up the stairs. Calli doubled over laughing. "I don't have time for this." Happy said shaking his head and heading upstairs.

He walked into his room to see this girl shaking the flour out of her hair. He walked around her and slapped her ass as he entered the bathroom. Alexi turned her straightener on. As she waited for it to heat up, the tall brunette got dressed in a black scoop neck top. The back and the long sleeves of the shirt was made up of see through back lace. The top fit her like a glove. Alexi buckled a wide leather belt around her middle and checked herself out in the mirror. The bright green eyed beauty ran the straightener through her hair quickly while Happy was in the shower. Five minutes later she was done straightening her hair and was touching up her make up.

Happy came out of the bathroom and glanced over at her before walking to his side of the room and got dressed. Alexi misted her face with setting spray before getting up and going to her room to look for her black leather knee high flat boots that had leather bows going up the back of the calf. She found them quickly and stepped into them. The gorgeous brunette grabbed silver hoop earrings and clicked them into her ears. She sprayed herself with Joe Malone Mimosa and Cardamom perfume before braiding the top half of her hair in a herringbone braid down her back. She ran a hand through the rest of her hair as she grabbed her form fitting black leather jacket and put it on.

"Mamas, you ready yet?" Happy asked through the door. Alexi opened it as she was checking her phone. "Yeah, I'm ready." She said reading an email that Professor Brooks had sent her. She walked forward and ran into Happy. "You could have moved, you goon." Alexi said glancing up at her man, who was staring at her. "What?" She asked frowning and slipping her phone into her back pocket. "You look good, mamas." He said checking her out. She smiled and kissed him. She noticed some of her lipstick on his lips and rubbed it off with her thumb.

Her man wrapped and arm around her and walked them downstairs. "You hoes about ready?" Alexi asked tossing her hair over her shoulder and looking over to the two blondes staring each other off in the her kitchen. "The pies are done. "Calli said not taking her eyes off of Kozik and motioning over to the pies on the cooling rack. "Well, we're ready. Alexi said leaning into her man's side. Calli looked over at the couple and her jaw dropped. "Holy fuck you look good, mon cheri." Calli breathed. The gorgeous brunette grinned and nodded. "I know that, are you ready?" The female blonde rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"So vain, this one." Alexi walked by her and grabbed the pies from the cooling rack. "Whatever get dressed, we're going to be late and I have no problema blaming you, chica." Alexi said grinning evilly and handing a pie to her man. "So mean, cheri." Calli said running down the hall. "You look like a mexican Gemma." Kozik said looking the girl up and down. Alexi scoffed and looked over to Happy.

"Decirle que era grosero. No estoy hablando con él ahora." (Tell him that was rude, I'm not talking to him now.) Happy grinned and kissed his girls head. "You're being rude to her so she's not going to talk to you now." Happy said to the blonde biker who grinned and nodded. "That's all I had to do to get her to stop? Compare her to Gemma? I'll remember that." The gorgeous brunette clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. "Es un tonto. Piensa que tiene bromas y mierda." (He's a fool. Thinks he has jokes and shit.) Happy laughed and pulled the girl to him. "He does, mamas." She nodded and tapped her foot..

"Vamos a llegar tarde si esa azada no se apresura." (We're going to be late if that hoe doesn't hurry up.) Happy nodded and checked the clock on the wall. "I'm done!" Calli said reappearing and throwing her hands up in the air. She was wearing a cream colored cowl neck sweater that clung to her figure like cling wrap. She had on dark blue skinny jeans and caramel knee high leather riding boots. Her hair was curled slightly making fall down her back and curl past her chest. "No thanks to you." The blonde said directing her statement to the gorgeous brunette who was showing Happy something on her phone.

"Bien, ahora podemos irnos." (Good now we can go.) The brunette said grinning up at her man. Calli tilted her head and frowned. She shook her head and grabbed her bag. "You look good." Kozik said eyes the blonde. She laughed at him and nodded followed her best friend out the door. "We'll see you there." Happy said kissing his girl as she got into the jeep.

* * *

Teller-Morrow House

* * *

Alexi pulled up to the house and hopped out of her beloved jeep just as Happy and Kozik pulled up in front of them. Calli came around the jeep and handed the gorgeous green eyed brunette a pie as she waited for her man to dismount his bike. "Vamos a ser papi atrasado." Alexi said to Happy. The man grinned and picked his girl up. He carried her to the front door and walked in. "There you are! Just made it!" Gemma said shaking her head at the tall man. "We're here now, mom." He said setting his girl down.

Alexi grinned at her godmother and presented her the pie. Gemma smirked and looked the girl up and down. "Put it in the kitchen. Your friend with you?" She asked kissing the girl's cheek. "She's coming in with Kozik." Alexi said pushing her hair off her shoulder and smiling. Gemma nodded and led the girl to the kitchen. "You think that's going anywhere?" Her godmother asked leaning against the counter. Alexi smiled and shook her head. "No, surprisingly it hasn't gone anywhere." The older brunette raised her eyebrows at the girl who grinned and nodded.

"I know! Apparently, she talks too much. But she doesn't like older men." Gemma laughed. "That is a surprise. "By the way Jax wants you to meet someone. She's in the corner." Gemma said nodding to a dirty blonde in the corner of the room. "She looks like she works the corner." Alexi muttered and set the pie down on the counter. Gemma chuckled as she wrapped her arm around her gorgeous bright green eyed god daughter.

"She's not all that bad. You'll see, I'll let Jax know you're here." Alexi nodded looked over to Calli who stuck out like a sore thumb. "Calli, set that down beside mine." Alexi said as she walked to the fridge and grabbed two beers. She looked back over at the dirty blonde in the corner who looked like she'd rather be anywhere but there. "Well, I feel out of place." Calli muttered following Alexi to the living room where Happy was standing with Jax, Kozik, and her father. Alexi handed her man one of the beers and gave Kozik the other one. She turned away but Happy pulled her back to his side. "Al I want you to meet someone." Jax said smiling and stepped away from the group.

Happy wrapped his arm around his girl and looked down at her. She was looking around the room. Her big green orbs flicking from person to person. The tall man tugged on her hair making her glance back to him and smile. "When does he call you Al?" He asked as she wrapped her thin but muscular arm around his waist. She rolled her eyes and smiled. "He only calls me Al when he wants something or wants me to be nice." Happy nodded and smirked as the girl rubbed his side. They looked up when Jax reentered the room with the dirty blonde.

"Al, this is Wendy. Wendy, this is Al my sister." Alexi's eyebrows felt like they shot off her face at his statement. She brought them back down and smiled at the girl on Jax's arm. She extended her hand to the girl. "Call me Alexi, your gorgeous by the way." Wendy gave her a timid smile and shook her hand. "Jax talks about you all the time. Thank you." Alexi grinned and shrugged. "You must be really important to him, he never lets me meet his girls." The gorgeous brunette said as she laced her fingers with Happy's. Wendy smiled and looked to Jax who was watching Alexi carefully. "I guess I am." The dirty blonde said awkwardly. "Wendy, this is my best friend Cal." Alexi said. She figured that Happy had already met the girl so there wasn't a need for introductions, even so it wasn't her place to do that. "Its Calliope." Calli corrected Alexi as she extended her hand to Wendy. The blondes shook hands and left it at that.

Alexi shot a look to Calli who ignored her and started talking to Kozik. "How long have you and Happy been together? I haven't seen you around the clubhouse at all." Wendy asked leaning into Jax. Alexi leaned into her man and shrugged. "A while." The pretty dirty blonde nodded and sipped her water, looking away from Alexi. "How long have you two been together?" Alexi asked as Happy pulled her closer. The gorgeous brunette rubbed his and leaned her head against his shoulder. "We're actually engaged." Alexi nodded not showing any emotion. "Congrats! That's amazing!" Alexi said as Gemma called them in for dinner.

Alexi stopped short as she reached the dining room. There in the corner talking to Lowell was Duke. He looked up and saw her stare at him. The gorgeous brunette turned and looked up at Happy. She poked him and when his eyes met hers she flicked them over to Duke then back to him. Her man just stared at her.

The brunette sat in between her father and Happy. "You look good baby doll." Her dad said kissing her head. "Thanks papa." She muttered and smiled at him. She was locking her feelings away. One thing at a time. So what if her man let her think that she had a hand in killing someone only to find out that she didn't. Whatever, no biggie. There must have been a reason behind it.

"Hows school?" Her father's question brought her out of her thoughts and she smiled. "It's amazing. A bit of a mess, though. The dean wanted me to restart at a freshmen pace, even though all my professors thought it was a waste of time. So when break is over I have a big meeting with all my professors and the dean. We're going to talk about placing me in junior year classes and talk about going on to the masters program." He nodded as he passed her a plate of food. She took some food off and passed it to Happy.

"Why didn't they do that in the first place?" He asked sipping on his beer. "That was solely the deans choice. Thought it would be better that way. It's been fun though, my favorite professor, Brooks and the head of the department Graves, had a huge fight with the dean saying it was just a waste of time. That was two months ago but the dean didn't want to hear it. Now, all my professors are telling him that and he's reconsidering his decision. I think its because Graves and Brooks ganged up on him." Tig nodded and smiled at his daughter.

"You're doing well then, in your course work?" Alexi beamed and nodded. "I really am, as easy as the work is I'm still learning a lot." He nodded and caught the look that Calli sent his daughters way. His daughter shook her head smiling as she rolled her big eyes. "What?" He asked looking between the two. Alexi shook her head. "Cheri here, has yet to tell you about her favorite professor. She only talks about her all the time." Calli said grinning and wiggling her eyebrows at the brunette. The table turned to Alexi who rolled her eyes more and sat up.

"This trick, you're ridiculous, you know that?" Alexi asked laughing and clearing her throat. "Brooks is my favorite. She's referring to my theory of math professor Colleen." Alexi said and looked over to her father who was watching her intently. "She's a complete cunt." She said quietly in her fathers ear. The man laughed loudly. "Why is she a cunt?" He asked smiling at his daughter. "She's this real yuppie, who gets all pissy with me when I ask questions. Then tells me to read the book. Bitch I read the book that's why I'm asking you questions. Then, she gets on my ass about how I format my homework, when I ask her she gives me attitude and doesn't help me. Cal helps me with my formatting." Alexi spoke animatedly waving her hands and arms around. Her father grinned at her.

"Have you talked about getting out of the class?" Jax asked from the end of the table. Alexi sat back and sighed. "I'm too invested, plus I need this class for my major. Brooks says that no one in the department likes her." Jax nodded and frowned. "Sounds like you and this professor Brooks are really close." Wendy said eyeing the girl. Alexi raised an eyebrow at her and turned to face her fully. "He's my counselor so we are." Wendy leaned forward and tapped on the table with her nails. "I mean you sound too close to me." Alexi saw Jax nudge the girl and the rest of the table shoot dark looks her way.

The gorgeous brunette narrowed her eyes and grinned copying the woman's pose. Happy placed his hand on her thigh and squeezed. "What exactly are you getting at?" Calli asked first turning sideway to look at the woman who was on the other side of Kozik. Wendy smugly shrugged keeping her eyes on Alexi. "Sound like she's fucking him." The dirty blonde said. "Esta maldita perra piensa que es linda, Alexi. Voy a hacer que se ahogue con sus jodidos dientes." (This fucking bitch thinks she's cute, Alexi. I'm going to make her fucking teeth.) Calli growled staring at Wendy. Alexi shook her head as Happy pulled her into his lap.

"Cheri ignore her, this isn't the time for that." Alexi said cooly. Cali raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow at her best friend. "She's being disrespectful." Alexi laced her fingers through Happy's and sighed, she closed her eyes trying to contain her anger. All she wanted to do was beat the fucking shit out of Wendy, but she was trying to show Happy that she could be mature. "All I'm saying is she's probably fucking her professors. That's all." Alexi felt Happy stiffen behind her. "Jax your girl needs to respect my old lady." He rasped. Alexi opened her eyes shocked at what her man had called her. She didn't let that show, instead she nodded at Jax. The man nodded and stood up. The blonde biker grabbed the girl by her arm and dragged her out of the room. "I just think its funny how she has everyone fight her battles for her." Wendy continued as Jax growled at her to shut up.

"I half expected you to be choking the girl out by now." Tig said turning to his daughter. Alexi looked over at her father and shrugged. "I'm not going to ruin Gemma's dinner." She said looking over to Gemma who was watching her and smiled at her words. "Thank you baby, at least someone appreciates this." Alexi nodded and stole a bite off of Happy's plate. "I love your dinners, mom. I know better than to start shit at your table or in your house for that matter." Gemma arched an eyebrow at her goddaughter. "Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?" Tig asked staring at the gorgeous brunette who was eating quietly. Jax and Wendy came back into the room and took their places at the table. "Al, I'm sorry. She's pregnant and doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut." Alexi inhaled and started choking on her food.

Calli shot around the table as soon as Alexi started choking. The blonde started the Heimlich maneuver trying to dislodge whatever food her best friend was choking on. After a couple minutes the gorgeous brunette coughed up the food she was choking on and ran to the bathroom. Happy and Cal followed the girl. They heard her throwing up in the bathroom and looked at each other. Happy waved the blonde away. She went back to the dining room and glared at the bitch beside Jax. "Cal, how'd you meet Alexi?" Chibs asked leaning towards her. Calli grinned and placed her hands on the table.

"I met her in the library. I was waiting for my sister to get out of class and saw her giving the computer death glares and was waiting for it to melt." The table laughed. "She working on this paper for that professor she hates and kept mumbling in Spanish about how she was going blow the whole place up including the computer. I laughed so hard because she told the computer that if it was a person she'd kill it slowly and have fun watching it die." She chuckled as she tucked her leg underneath her and continued.

" So, I'm watching this girl get angrier and angrier so I told her I could help her. She stared at me like I was from another planet. At first I thought she didn't speak english so I said it again in Spanish. She still didn't respond. So, here I am feeling like I should have just kept my mouth shut, when she finally nods and says okay. I fixed her paper and told her what to do. She didn't talk to me the entire time except for saying okay. Later she told me it was because my eyes freaked her out. But I got a random text a couple days later asking for help and to meet in the library. We've been friends ever since. And no we haven't fucked." Calli said turning to look at Wendy.

"You're thoughts are so fucking loud I can hear them. Alexi loves Happy. Plain and simple you need to back the fuck off." Wendy opened her mouth to speak but closed it as Happy and Alexi came back into the room. "You okay baby?" Tig asked as Happy sat down and put Alexi in his lap. The brunette nodded and smiled at her father. "I'm good, papa." The man nodded and everyone started eating again. "When are you getting married, Jax?" Alexi asked sipping on some water and looking over at god brother. Jax looked up from his plate and gave her a lopsided grin.

"Soon, gotta do it before the kid comes, you know." Alexi nodded as Happy rubbed her sides. "That must be very exciting for you, baby on the way, getting married, and looking for a house." Jax rolled his eyes and grinned that the gorgeous brunette, earning a glare from Wendy. "I do have a house, the one on Pine, remember? Just a couple minutes from here?" Jax gave the brunette a knowing look and got elbowed in the side from Wendy for it. Alexi leaned back against Happy's chest and thought for a second.

"Jax you do! Oh my god you got it after graduation! Shit, vato." She grinned wildly and shook her head. They had so many parties in that house. So much had happened in that place. "I can't believe you forgot about that place." Jax said pretending to be sad. The brunette smiled and shook her head. "I thought you got rid of it to be honest." Jax frowned for real and shook his head. "Too much has happened there, Al." The bright green eyed girl nodded seriously and chewed on a green bean. "So much more still!" She said nodding and grinning. Jax smiled and nodded. "So you excited about this baby?" Alexi asked as people started getting up from the table. Jax looked away and frowned for a second then looked back at her. She nodded it had to be scary.

Happy tapped on her back and she got up. "We'll talk later." Jax said and Alexi nodded. Happy wrapped an arm around her and guided her away to the back yard. "Mamas," He said looking down at her she looked up and raised her eyebrows at him. "What was that" He asked tucking some hair behind her ear. Alexi tilted her head and looked up at him a little confused. "With Wendy." He clarified. "Oh, that. I wa trying to be good. I wanted to fucking strangle her but I wanted to show that I could be mature." Her man nodded and smiled at her.

"You made me real proud, mamas. I was expecting you to just lose your shit but you didn't." Alexi nodded and shrugged. "Just trying to show you that I could be mature and that I can be classy and all that shit." Happy laughed and rubbed the brunette's back. "You did mamas." She smiled and leaned into him. "Can I ask you something?" He nodded and she cleared her throat. "Why didn't you tell me that Duke wasn't dead?" Happy pulled out his cigarettes and lit one. "Club business." He said and the girl nodded as she took the cigarette from him and hit it.

"I meant what I said in there, about you being my old lady. You not going after Wendy proved that to me. I know how much that must have taken for you not to say anything or to go after her. I don't expect that all the time. But it was nice that you showed restraint." He rasped quietly taking back the cigarette. Alexi tilted her head back and exhaled. Blowing her smoke up and away from them.

Alexi was quiet for a while. She was trying to figure out where all this was coming from. Last night he made it sound like he didn't want to be with her. That she was on real thin ice. That she would have to really work to prove herself. But now he was calling her his old lady and acting like everything was okay. "What's going on in that head of yours, Alexi?" Happy asked tilting her chin so she would look up at him.

"I'm just confused I guess. Last night you made it sound like you were ready to break up with me. Now you're calling me your old lady. I don't mind it I'm just wondering if there's more going on. Like are you getting transferred or getting locked up? Don't get me wrong I love it I do I just thought I would have to prove myself more." Alexi said looking up at her man.

The tall man studied his girl for a while. "I'm not going away for getting locked up. I meant what I said last night. To me, you were either going to keep going the way you were or man up. If you kept being immature I would be done but if you manned up then I would know you were serious about being with me. Last night you told me about your childhood, you let me in and tonight you kept your cool and let me handle it. That's all I needed." He said handing the cigarette back to his girl. She took it but said nothing. She wasn't sure what to say.

"Hap, if she comes at me again. It's going down. What is she doing with Jax anyways?" Happy smirked down at his girl and wrapped an arm around her. "I got you mamas, don't let that gash get to you. She was a new hang around that he knocked up. Just told everyone that they're getting hitched." Alexi rolled her eyes and flicked the cigarette away from them. "Figures. So many weddings coming up it's ridiculous. Marisol got married a couple weeks ago. She's about to pop, Mariana and Joaquin. I'm pretty sure that's next year though, Xiomara is pregnant. Noa and Santiago just got engaged that'll probably be a quick engagement though, I wouldn't be surprised if they just go down to the courthouse. Carla and Lucas just finalized their divorce. That was rough." She shook her head frowning.

"That was hard on poor Zander. I brought him to call with me for a while. She didn't want him at all." Alexi shook her head some more and sighed. "Now Jax?" She blew out a breath and shook her head. "It's going to be a busy couple of months." She said as Happy rubbed her back and pulled her against him. "Now us." He said quietly. Alexi looked up at him and couldn't contain her grin. "Now us." She repeated smiling.

Happy picked his girl up and kissed her. "That reminds me, I have to call Zander. I didn't call him yesterday." She said pulling out her phone. Happy nodded and smiled. It started ringing before she could dial her brothers number. She laughed when she saw who it was.

"Ollo? She asked as Happy set her down. "¿Hola? ¿Tía?" Alexi laughed. "Hola Zander." Happy wrapped his arms around her waist and sat down on a deck chair pulling her with him. "Tia! You didn't call me yesterday!" Zander shouted into the phone. Alexi held it away from her ear and smirked. "I'm sorry hombrecito. I got caught up with school." (little man). She said leaning back against Happy. "Don't let it happen again Tia. I had a dream about you." Alex leaned forward and smiled. "¿Está bien? Tell me about Zander." (Is that right?) She grinned and looked over her nails. "Are you with su novio? You sound happier. I had a dream that tu novio te pidió que te casaras con él. And then we didn't see each other again. I was worried." Alexi frowned shaking her head. (Your boyfriend. Your boyfriend asked you to marry him.)

"No te preocupes por eso, mi amor." (Don't you ever worry about that, my love.) "I do have to tell you something, though." She looked back at Happy who was smirking at her. "You're getting married aren't you?" Zander asked sadly. "Happy did ask me but remember what I just said? You have nothing to worry about." The little boy sighed. "I don't want to lose my favorite tia." Alexi chuckled and leaned back against Happy. "You aren't, how was school? How'd you do on your test?" The boy chattered away about school and his playmates. Alexi smiled and played with her mans hands as he rubbed her back listening to Zander talk loudly.

"Zander that's amazing. But it's late pequeño what are you even doing up?" She asked getting out of Happy's lap. Her man stood behind her and grabbed her hand. "I know tia, I wanted to talk to you. I took papa's phone." Alexi tutted and shook her head. "Zander Lucas, you know better. We'll talk more mañana. Go to sleep now, mi amor. Te amo, Zander." The little boy sighed and told her he loved her too before hanging up. She slid the phone in her pocket and smiled up at Happy. "Can we go over tomorrow?" She asked as Happy rubbed his thumbs over her knuckles. He smiled and nodded. "Have to tell them sometime, gotta plan that shit mamas." Alexi rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"I guess so." He grinned at her swept her off her feet. "You're a mess, babe." She said laughed. "I wanna get married soon, mamas." Happy said looking down at her seriously. She looked up at him a little overwhelmed. She tried to hide it but he must have seen it because frowned. "Okay, I'll start looking at places." He nodded and smiled. "You good with this?" The girl shrugged. "It's a little overwhelming. But I'm excited." Happy walked them through the house and was stopped by Gemma. "We need to sit down and start planning your wedding, goddaughter." Alexi grinned and nodded. "I know, I have to talk to my ma figure out a head count and a place." Gemma smiled and nodded.

"What time frame are we looking at? You're not going to upstage my son are you?" Gemma asked and Alexi grinned and hid her face in Happy's shoulder. "No, never, mom. We aren't like that." Alexi said smiling Gemma rolled her eyes and smiled. "What do you think of her?" Happy sat his girl down and wrapped his arms around her middle. He rested his chin on her head and rolled his eyes. "I don't honestly. But if it's what Jax wants I'm not going to get in the way of that." Gemma took a step back and placed her hand on her chest.

"Well, look at you go off to college and come back all level headed." Alexi smirked "School has nothing to do with it I know my place that's all. What do you think of her?" Gemma raised her eyebrows and looked up at Happy. "She seems..." Alexi looked over her godmothers shoulder to see Wendy coming their way. She touched her godmothers arm signaling to the older woman to stop. Gemma looked over her shoulder as leaned back against Happy. The gorgeous brunette let her face go blank, watching the girl get closer.

"I wanted to apologize." Wendy said coming to stand by Gemma. Alexi nodded and felt Happy's hands on her hips. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have came at you like that." The apology wasn't sincere at all. Alexi knew she was only doing it because Jax was making her. The bright green eyed brunette inclined her head. Wendy rolled her eyes and went back to where Jax was leaving Alexi to watch her go carefully. "Alexi I love you." Gemma said hugging the girl tightly to her. "This is going to be fun, Hap. I want to see how this plays out. She's like a mini you." Gemma laughed and patted the tall man on the shoulder.

"Call me and we'll look over some places for a venu." Gemma said before heading over to Bobby and Chibs. "I swear she looks this way one more time and she's going to swallow my fist." Calli growled coming up from behind Happy. The pair looked over at the tall gorgeous blonde who was fuming. "She's pregnant, drop it cheri." Alexi said rolling her neck and eyes. "I won't. Her fucking face isn't pregnant. Is it even confirmed? Do we have proof?" Alexi sighed and rolled her eyes. "You need to. We're not talking about this anymore." Alexi said shooting the blonde a glare.

Hapy pulled his girl away and walked down a dark hallway. "Mamas." He said pressing her against the wall. The big green eyed beauty looked up at him slightly annoyed by Calli. She leaned back against the wall and sighed. Her man placed his hands on either side of her head and leaned over her. "She's probably going to fuck Jax just to prove a point then I'm going to have to beat the ever living shit out of her." Alexi sighed again she smoothed out the wrinkles on his shirt. "For the record I don't like Wendy." Happy nodded and watched as Alexi worked through her feelings.

"Dumb cunt. Like she's been on his dick for what? A minute? Fuck her." Alexi hissed and pointed up at him. "Fuck her she's not getting to me." Alexi said rolling her shoulders back and closing her eyes. She imagined curb stomping the dirty blonde bitch and smiled. "Give me a math problem, Hap." Alex said opening her eyes and looking up at her handsome man. He grinned as he quirked an eyebrow up at her. "What's Two plus two?" Alexi barked out a laugh and shook her head grinning. "Four. Give me something harder than that." She said still grinning. He kissed her slowly and pulled away from her. "I have something that's hard for you." Alexi bit her lip and rolled her eyes.

"You're ridiculous." She muttered shaking her head at him. He grabbed her ass and pulled her roughly against him. "Can I get by you two? You're blocking the door to the bathroom." The couple looked up to see Wendy standing in the middle of the hallway awkwardly. Alexi slid her hands up her tall man's chest as he stared at the dirty blonde. She looked away from him and stepped around the pair looking back to see Happy and Alexi watching her. She quickly shut the door. "I love you, Happy." Alexi said kissing his neck and stepping back from him. He grinned picking her up with one arm easily and kissed her back. "Love you more, mamas." He said quietly pressing a kiss into her cheek. "You ready to go home?" He asked walking back to the living room where Calli was talking animatedly with Chibs, Juice, and Jax. Juice looked up and grinned at Alexi Just as Duke walked into the room.

Happy felt his girl stiffen, he looked over and saw Duke coming towards them. "Hey Alexi." His girl smiled but it wasn't genuine. "Hey Duke." The man nodded and grinned. "Need something, Duke?" Happy asked setting Alexi down and stepping towards the man. Duke shook his head. "Just wanted to say hey to Alexi." Happy nodded and looked down at his girl who was watching him curiously. She inclined her head to Duke before pulling out her ringing phone and stepping behind him. "Anything else?" He asked his eyes going back to Duke who looked a little taken aback. The man shook his head and walked away glancing over his shoulder at him. He just stared back then turned his attention back to his girl. She was muttering quietly with her back turned to him.

"Luc, yes i'll be there tomorrow. We'll talk more then, okay? I have to go. Yes, Luc I planned on telling ma." She paused and started playing with her hair. "Keep it to yourself I swear. I'll tell mama about that side piece Zander walked in on you with. I'm psychic that's how.. I swear to the lord and all that is holy I'll bring it up at dinner. I will. Oh please. Do tell mama about the time I stole candy from the corner store when I was ten. I went back and paid for it. You're a fool. Like it's the worst thing I did. I got suspended for fighting remember that?" Happy listened intently as his girl started whispering quickly into the phone.

"Ay ay ay yeah first thing in the morning. Got it. te amo." His girl disconnected and shook her head as she turned to him. "He's a fool I swear. Didn't remember calling me. Have to be there early." She grinned and shook her head again. Happy smirked and pulled his girl to him. "I'm ready to go home, babe." She said leaning into him. He nodded and kissed her head. They said their goodbyes. Calli told the pair she would drive the jeep back later. Alexi was hesitant but agreed, being too tired to argue. "You behave." Alexi said as she got on her man's bike. The blonde rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yes, mom." Alexi flipped her off and hugged Happy tightly as they pulled away.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys its been awhile I know. My life's been pretty crazy as of late. My youngest just started walking and we're trying to get my oldest enrolled in preschool. That has been a complete mess let me tell you what. To be honest I got really depressed over the last couple months and I've been trying to work through that. Writing helps me sometimes but being a mom of two it's hard to just sit down and write. I have been having trouble completing chapter nineteen. I'm close to doing that. it might just be a very short chapter. It's difficult because I have the chapters for season one already outlined and I don't know how to connect the next couple chapters to it. So, please bare with me. It's gonna be fun I can tell you that. Hopefully there is still some interest for this story.

Anyways, thanks for reading.

XOXOX

-K

* * *

CHAPTER 19

* * *

Alexi sat on her parents couch with Zander as Nick climbed all over Happy. Jabbing at him from time to time. Alexi couldn't help but laugh at the angry little thing. Nick was in a mood today apparently he hadn't got his nap so he was taking it out on Happy. Alexi knew it was past his nap time but couldn't help but stare as Happy held him and spoke quietly to him. It was amazing to see her big bad biker boyfriend be so gentle with the boy. After another ten minutes Alexi decided it was time, she was going to attempt to get this little angry thing down for a nap. "Nicholas, es hora de tu siesta mi amor." (Nicholas, it's time for your nap my love.) Alexi said poking the three year old in the side. The boy glared and shook his head making the gorgeous brunette laugh and nod. "No." He said folding his arms over his chest.

Alexi stood and raised her eyebrow at the boy. Alexi picked up Zander and shrugged. "Bien, sólo voy a tomar una siesta con Zander. Probablemente duerma en su cama porque es mucho más grande." (Fine, I'm just going to take a nap with Zander. Probably sleep in your bed because it's so much bigger.) The boy shook his head looking to his cousin then to Alexi. "No." He said quickly climbing off Happy and scurrying to his room. Alexi laughed and followed the toddler. She set Zander down in his bed and helped Nick change out of his clothes. The toddler crawled into his bed and under the covers.

Alexi smiled at him and kissed his forehead. He wiped the kiss off and huffed. "Demasiado viejo para los besos." (Too old for kisses.) The toddler grunted glaring up at Alexi. She smirked and shrugged at the little boy. He closed his eyes and was asleep in seconds. Alexi turned to Zander who was already asleep. She shook her head and exited the room quickly. "I swear, I'm going to convince your professors that your dumb or something so you can watch them full time." Lucas said shaking his head and grinning.

The gorgeous green eyed brunette rolled her big green eyes and shook her head. "You're ridiculous. They'll never believe you. I'm a genius." She said grinning and looking around for her man. "Santiago and the rest are talking to your old man." Lucas said grinning and wrapping his arm around his little sister. She punched him in the side and glared up at him. "You're going to die. Slowly." She growled pinching the man. He swatted her hands away laughing. "Zander announced it as soon as he got off the phone with you. Wasn't happy about it either. He and your man are going to have words later, he wanted me to tell you that." Lucas said grinning and walking the girl outside where everyone was hanging out. Alexi laughed and shook her head. Loving how protective her little Zander was of her.

As they walked outside she thought about the dream that had plagued her dreams the last few nights. "I have a question for you." Alexi said stopping and looking up at her brother seriously. The man turned to look at her, his smile fell and he nodded following her to the corner of the porch out of earshot from everyone. "What happens to us if something happens between the Sons and Mayans. I had a dream last night that worried me." Lucas leaned against the railing and frowned. "What do you mean?" She sighed and ran her hands through her long curly hair. Trying to explain her dream and her worries quickly.

"What if a war started? And I'm married with kids to Happy. Where does that leave us? My family?" Lucas hugged his sister trying to make her feel better. "I don't know mana. Let's hope it doesn't come to that. Have you been dreaming like that a lot?" Alexi shook her head, Their family took dreams like that seriously. Every sibling had dreams like that at one time or another and the dreams always came true. "Will I have to choose, Luc?" She asked sadly looking up at him hoping he would give her the answer she wanted. Her brother rubbed her arms and shook his head. He didn't know.

The last war they had with the Sons was when he was little, he was six when it ended and Alexi was three. He couldn't say for sure what would happen if a war broke out. It would put his younger sister in a tight spot. He would bring it up to his brothers maybe his father doing it in a way that wouldn't raise to many questions. He wasn't the one who could give her any answers. If it was different he would say choose your family. But it wasn't different She had family on both sides. Was raised by both clubs. He had no idea how it would turn out.

The man just shook his head and tried to comfort his sister. "Don't dwell on it, Lex. Today is about family." He said guiding her to the large group centered around their mother. "I found her ma." Lucas said smiling at their mother who was sitting with her sister and some of the other old ladies of the club. Maria grinned when she saw them and held her arms wide open offering a hug to her youngest. Alexi smiled and hugged her mother before kissing her on both cheeks.

"You look well, Alexi." Maira stated inspecting her daughter carefully. The gorgeous brunette smiled and shrugged. "I'm glad you made up with Happy. I've missed him." The older woman said and sipped her tea. The bright green eyed brunette grinned and shook her head. "Here, I was thinking you missed me, mama." Maria laughed and patted the girl's hand. "My child, I see you every other day and through the weekend." This made Alexi scoff and roll her eyes. Maria just smiled and shrugged. "You are so happy when you're with him I don't understand why you need to break his heart at every turn." Alexi frowned and shifted from foot to foot. She'd known this was coming but still she hated to be scolded or have her business brought up in front of other people.

"Ma." Her mother cut her off with a shake of her head. "Don't Ma me Alexi Rae Sayda Trager! Don't do it again." Her mother scolded pointed her finger up at her. The brunette hung her head. She'd done it. Her mother had gone and used her full name. Something she hadn't done since she had been shot. The gorgeous brunette ran her hands through her hair and shook her head. The next thing would be her mother calling her Sayda, which she only did when she was about to get popped. Sayda meant lucky at least that's what she was told and her mother would say she was super lucky this about this or that then when Alexi thought she was in the clear then her mother would pop her. "Sayda, you need to open your eyes." Her mother said glaring at the girl. "Please don't call me that." Alexi asked quietly. Her mother shook her finger at her.

"You're lucky I'm tired, Sayda. I'd pop ya." Alexi hung her head and nodded her mother squeezed her hand, making her look at her. She looked over where Happy was. "Bring him over here I want to talk to him." Alexi nodded again and caught Lucas grinning at her. She elbowed him and made her way over to Happy who was talking to Tonio and Michael. The men looked at her, her brothers grinned at each other already knowing she had been scolded by their mother. Happy looked at her fully concerned and closed the distance between them, pulling her to him. "Ma wants to talk to you." The brunette muttered running her hands through her hair and not looking at him. Happy looked over to her mother then back to her frowning.

Her man wrapped his arm around her waist as she led them back to her mother. Once they stood in front of her, Maira shooed Alexi away and made Happy sit beside her. "She's going to give him permission to use your forbidden name and pop you." Tonio boasted elbowing her. Alexi turned her nose up at him as Esai joined the group. "You really did it this time." Her primo said wrapping an arm around her. "I haven't heard her talk that fast in forever." The man joked looking back at his aunt. "Would you all grow up?" Alexi huffed. This was stressing her out and she hated it. "No, she and ma are usually yelling at me and Tonio for not having decent women in our lives. This is a nice change." Esai said grinning over at Tonio who nodded and laughed. "This is nice." Tonio said sipping his beer.

"Maybe if you didn't fuck girls in their parish they wouldn't yell at you." Alexi huffed crossing her arms over her chest. The men just looked at each other and grinned Alexi just shook her head looking at her shoes to hide her smile. "¡Sayda, ven aquí!" (Sayda come here!) Her man's deep voice called to her. Alexi's head slowly rose and she looked to Happy disbelief etched over her gorgeous face. Her brothers and cousin chuckled. Alexi shot them a glare and made her way slowly over to her man not believing that he used her forbidden name. As she got closer she saw the amusement in his eyes. "You called?" She stated stiffly. Her mother grinned up at her, looking to pleased with herself for Alexi's liking.

"Happy says you have news for me?" Alexi arched her eyebrow at the pair and stared at her mother. "¡Todo el mundo! ¡Ven aca! ¡Sayda tiene un anuncio!"(Everyone come here! Sayda has an announcement!) Che called to the family. Everyone gathered around and waited for Alexi to speak. She narrowed her eyes at her mother and old man. "Hap and I are getting married." Alexi said with a slight smile, looking at her family. Maria gasped and the rest of the family clapped and made noise. "To a son though?" Marcus tsked and shook his head slowly giving her a wink. Alexi grinned and rolled her eyes shrugging her shoulders at him. Her sisters, sister in laws and aunt converged on her wanting to see her ring, hear her plans, and how he proposed.

Marisol was openly crying and holding her large belly. Alexi rolled her eyes and comforted her pregnant sister. "You're a mess Sol." Alexi said laughing as her sister cried on her. The woman weeped on her shoulder as Xiomara hugged on her and chatted animatedly in her ear. "mi novia, let me see your ring!" Her tia Diana said taking her hand inspecting the ring Happy had given her. "What is this? This is not a ring!" Diana said scornfully staring at her hand. "Tia! I love my ring! Se bueno." Alexi muttered taking her hand back from her aunt. "Happy has the same one, I loved it and we match."She adding haughtily sticking her nose in the air.

Her tia arched an eyebrow but smiled at her. "You have changed. I was expecting you to bite my head off." Diana said smirking at her youngest niece. The gorgeous bright green eyed brunette smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "No need to get all upset. Its not worth the energy." Alexi commented twisting her ring around her finger. "When is the wedding?" Noa asked leaning against Alexi and smiling. "This year sometime, within the next five months?" He wants a quick engagement." She said as Noa laced their fingers together and swung their arms back and forth. " What do you want? But I get it, That's Mat wants as well. I don't care either way." Alexi nodded in agreement. "Same, as long as we're together that's all that matters to me. I have to go to the bathroom. Cover me." Alexi whispered to her grinning sister in law.

Alexi slipped past her family quickly and hurried into the house to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and blew out a breath. Her dream last night kept invading her thoughts. It was worrying her. Somehow she never thought about what would happen if a war between the two clubs broke out. She never thought about how it would effect her. Alexi went to the bathroom and after she flushed she washed her hands. The big bright green eyed gorgeous brunette stared at her reflection in the mirror. Half of her long curly hair was pinned back away from her face in a cute but messy fishtail braid. Her forest green cotton long sleeve top split up the back. The part where the back was split had matching lace covering her back. She was in light wash skinny jeans and Calli's over the knee riding boots from last night. Her makeup was light just some blush and mascara. She tucked some stray hairs behind her gold hoop clad ears and sighed.

The gorgeous girl pulled out her phone, checking her emails and opened the bathroom door. She stepped out without looking up and ran into something hard that smelled really good. "Mamas." Alexi look up and quirked an eyebrow at her man whom she'd just run into. "Hap." She said side stepping him and looking back at her emails. "Are we okay?" He asked stepping in her path. She looked briefly up at him then down at her email. "Yeah, why?" She asked typing away quickly. Happy took the phone from her making her look up at him. "Alexi." She sighed and looked up at him. He knew something was bothering her. She had been acting weird all day.

"I had this dream last night and it's been messing with me." Alexi said sticking her hands in her back pockets. Happy folded his arms over his chest waiting for her to explain. "In my dream we had kids and were married and a war started between the Mayans and the Sons. It just gets me thinking. Where does that leave us? What about my family? Will I have to choose My husband over my mother?" She asked quietly, her nerves getting the best of her. "Please don't tell me not to worry about it, because I am." She said taking her phone back from him. The man stared at her thinking over her question in his head. "You will have to choose mamas. Hopefully it won't come to that." The girl's face fell and she felt sick. That wasn't the answer she wanted to hear and he knew it but he wasn't going to sugar coat it to make her feel better. Happy sighed as he wrapped her up in a hug. The man kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. "If I chose that'll push my family away." She whispered balling her hands up in his shirt. He nodded it was one of the cons of being tied to both clubs.

"Hap, what if you have to kill one of them?" She asked her eyes brimming with tears. Happy took a step back and stared at his girl. She shook her head and wiped away at her tears. "It was a part of my dream. I need to stop I know.' She shook her head again and blew out a breath. "Tell me about your dream mamas." He said leading her down the hall to the den. He shut the door and sat her down on the couch. She told him about Clay getting out early. About him starting shit with Marcus. How Darby found out about their gun warehouse and told Marcus. Clay stirring the pot some more and that leading to the warehouse being blown up and the guns stolen. She told him about Wendy delivering early, about the Sons retaliating and blowing up the Mayan warehouse. Then she told him that in her dream Esai and Tonio led an attack on Clay and Darby. That Marcus, Che, and Clay came to an understanding and how they sacrificed Tonio and Esai for a truce and that he and her father killed them.

Happy pulled his girl into his lap and kissed her head. "I know it's just a dream, but it makes me think about a lot of shit that I haven't before." Happy nodded and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I'd choose you. I hope you know that." She spoke softly as if she was letting him in on a secret. "I'd hope so, I'm marrying your Mayan ass." Happy said grinning into her hair. Alexi swatted at his leg and huffed out a chuckle. "He's got jokes." She muttered as she turned to face him. Her man gave her a dimpled grin and nodded.

"I love you Alexi. No matter what I got you, I won't let anything hurt you." She nodded and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Es mejor que no estés ahí dentro." (You better not be fucking in there." Tonio called through the closed door. Alexi rolled her eyes and stood. "I was thinking we could get married in the next six months. Or sooner depending on club shit." The green eyed brunette said getting off his lap and heading to the door. Her man followed her and wrapped his arm around her waist as she opened the door. Tonio stood on the other side grinning at them.

"Hope I didn't interrupt anything." Alexi rolled her eyes and flipped the man off. "You know, mama will be on you next, asking when you're getting married and having babies, right?" Alexi asked as they passed him. The man's face fell instantly and he groaned realizing that she was right. "Damn it." He muttered and scowled at his younger sister.

* * *

A couple hours later Happy watched as his old lady talked and held her sister's belly. She would grin occasionally and make fun of Marisol for crying at random times. "This is going to be you soon. Mara, You, and Noa. I'm calling it." Marisol said flicking the green eyed brunettes nose. Alexi in turn started poking the woman's belly and laughed loudly as it rolled. "Fuck you, bitch. They just settled down." Marisol groaned holding her stomach. "I'm just sayin once you get married they stop using condoms and god forbid you go on the pill." Marisol waved her hands in the air dramatically. "He doesn't look like he uses them." The pregnant woman added looking over at Happy.

"He can hear you, tonto. Mind your own." Alexi said poking her stomach. Happy shook his head at the pair. "Mat she just called me a fool, tell her to be nice to me!" Marisol whined looking around for her husband. Alexi laughed loudly and shook her head. "You're telling your husband on me? Pfft. I ain't scared, mana." Alexi flicked the womans nose. Marisol rolled her eyes grinning and swatted her younger sister's hands away from her face as her husband sat on the other side of her. "Fine I'll call mama over. Don't think I won't Sayda." The green eyed brunette groaned loudly and shook her head.

"Stop that shit. I went ten years without hearing it. Now I'm hearing it every two words." Her older sister lounged back in her chair rubbing her belly. "Get used to it, I like Sayda better than Alexi anyways." Her younger sister got to her feet and crossed her arms over her flat chest. "I am thoroughly offended now. No me hables más." She shook her smirking. "Finally. I thought you would never shut up." Marisol said throwing her hands in the air and laughing. The green eyed brunette stuck her nose in the air and sat down in her man's lap.

"Babe, she's ridiculous." The gorgeous brunette said resting her head against his shoulder. The man nodded and kissed her shoulder. "You're ridiculous too, mamas." She scoffed and poked her mans chest. "Am not." He nodded earnestly making the pretty girl laugh. Alexi curled up in her the tall mans lap. "I could use a nap." She said kissing his neck. Happy kissed her and nipped her bottom lip. "We haven't even had dinner yet." He muttered against her lips. The brunette rolled her eyes and kissed his nose. "Tia tia tia!" Zander shouted as he ran over to her. He stopped short seeing Happy with her and crossed his arms.

Bella and Sofia ran around him and up to Alexi. "Tia we want you to braid our hair!" The girls said. The brunette nodded and got out of her mans lap. The twins tugged her over to the picnic table across the yard and made her sit down. They sat with her and started giggling."What's so funny?" Alexi asked grabbing a brush and some hair ties that the girls had set out. Alexi swung her leg over the bench so she was straddling it and started brushing Bella's long curly hair. "We can't tell you." Sofia said leaning around her sister so she could talk to her aunt.

Alexi raised an eyebrow at the young girl. "Sof, come here and I'll show you how to braid." Alexi said hoping she could get the girl to confide in her. Sofia eyed her and sat in her lap watching as she started to braid Bella's hair. "So what can't you tell me, Sof?" Alexi asked after a minute looking away from Bella's hair to Sofia. "It's a secret." Sofia said not looking at her, instead she took the piece of hair that Alexi was holding and started braiding her sister's hair. "Yeah, we promised." Bella said giggling. The green eyed brunette rolled her eyes and started braiding her nieces long hair.

"Like this tia?" Sofia asked turning to look at her. Alexi nodded and helped the girl where she could. Sofia was quick, the girl caught on easily when Alexi showed her what to do. When she was done the girl jumped up and smiled brightly at her. "That's a fishtail braid,Sof. Bel,Sit and I'll show you how braid too." Bella sat in her tia's lap and watched as she started to braid Sofia's hair. Bella had a harder time learning but once she got it she had no problem. "Who'd you promise." Alexi asked wrapping her arms around Bella who was concentrating on braiding her sister's equally long and curly hair. "Can't tell you." Bella muttered sticking her tongue out as she finished up the braid.

"You should go save your old man from Zander." Lucas said from behind Alexi. The green eyed girl looked over at her brother who nodded to his son and her man. The pair looked like they were having a very serious conversation. Alexi looked at her niece's with narrowed eyes. They girls just grinned and ran off. "They played me." The brunette said getting to her feet and shaking her head. Lucas laughed loudly and nodded.

"I watched the whole thing, you played right into their plan." Lucas said walking with her across the yard. She noticed Nick was in the mix with Zander and Happy. "These kids are too much Luc." Alexi laughed scooping up Nick. The kid grumbled and glared at her. She cooed to him kissing the toddler loudly on his chubby cheek.

"No!" The toddle exclaimed as he pushed her away and kicked his feet wanting to be put down. "No?" She asked as she glanced at Happy who glanced over at her then back to Zander. The five year old looked up at her after Happy glanced her way. "Tia." He said getting up from his chair and dusting himself off. Alexi set Nick down and nodded to her older nephew. He strutted way with Nick in tow. Lucas shook his head and followed his son.

"What was that about?" Alexi asked sitting in her mans lap. The tall man wrapped his arms around her and shook his head. "He told me he'd pop me if I hurt you." Alexi bit back a laugh as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The brunette kissed his cheek and played with his hands lacing their fingers together. "I hope Zander didn't scare you off. He's got Lucas's mean ass glare." Her man laughed and pressed his forehead against her shoulder. "Nah mamas, he just said he'd be watching me." Alexi turned and grinned at him.

"Yeah? You promised to be good, right? I'd hate to lose you because Zander popped you a good one." She grinned as her man rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'm always good. Mamas, your ma said so, you're the troublemaker." He said poking her in the stomach. She bit back a laugh and shook her head. "Troublemaker my ass." She mumbled rolling her shoulders. Happy grinned and nipped at her ear.

"Mamas," he muttered against her neck. "Hmm?" She asked turning slightly to look at him. "I love you." He said kissing her slowly. Alexi pressed her forehead against his and smiled. "I love you too, babe." She said closing her eyes. "Tia will you sit by me at dinner?" Zander asked poking her leg. Alexi turned to look at him. "Zan, leave your tia alone." Lucas said grabbing the boy's hand as they were called in for dinner.

"It's okay, as long as you don't mind sitting with Happy and I." Alexi said standing and taking Happy's hand in her own. The boy thought about it and was quiet til they got to the table. "I'll sit with you, tia." Zander said sitting beside her. Alexi grinned over at Happy as Zander gave him a look. Happy raised his eyebrow and the boy who continued to stare. "Zander don't be rude." Alexi scolded lightly as she sat down beside him.

They sat and ate, Zander would occasionally ask Happy about his tattoos. Alexi looked around the table at her brothers and sisters having a good time with their families. She wondered if she could really choose Happy over them. "What are you thinking about, mamas?" Happy asked tugging lightly on her hair. She smiled and took his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. "Family." She said looking over at him. He pulled her close and kissed her.

* * *

Later

* * *

Alexi was laying in Happy's lap scrolling through instagram as he watched tv in the den on the over stuffed sectional. She was wearing one of his old shirts and black sleep shorts. "You remember when we watched Saw together he asked tugging on her hair. She looked up at him and nodded. "I sure do, babe." She said looking over to the tv to see that the movie he was talking about was starting. "Which time though, I remember you having an odd obsession with that movie and the ones after it."

"Wasn't an obsession and the first time." He grunted not taking his eyes off the screen. She nodded and poked a sensitive spot on his side. "It was. you talked about it for the longest time." she said poking him again. Her man grabbed her hand stopping her from poking his side again, without taking his eyes off the tv screen. Alexi poked his other side her her free hand earning a grunt from the tattooed man.

She sat up and poked him again. Her man ignored her so she poked him again a little bit harder. Her man glanced at her and squeezed her sides. The bright green eyed brunette turned so she was facing him. She kissed and nuzzled her handsome man's neck occasionally, biting him. Her man tilted his head to the side a little and wrapped an arm around her waist. She nibbled on his ear and kissed his cheek. She kissed her way to the other side of his neck, nibbling and suckcing. Her man started sliding his hands up and down her back.

The green eyed girl smiled into her man's neck feeling him get hard under her. Alexi moved her hips back and forth against his hardening member. She sucked lightly on a spot under his ear before licking it. Happy slid one hand into her long thick curly hair, pulling on it lightly as she ground into him more. The gorgeous brunette nipped at her handsome old man's neck before biting it roughly. She bit him hard. Not enough to break the skin but enough to leave a nice bruise for the next couple days.

As her teeth latched onto his neck her man squeezed her hip and tightened his hold on her hair tugging on it roughly. "Shit." He hissed squeezing her hip roughly until she let go. The gorgeous brunette kissed and licked the bite mark easing the sting of her bite. Happy tugged on her hair roughly making her moan as the force of the tug yanked her head back from his neck. Happy pulled her shirt off throwing it across the living room. He laid her down on the couch hovering over her. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked grinning as she stretched arching he back underneath him. Her man grinned deviously and flicked her pierced nipple. She hissed at the contact and grimaced covering her chest with her hands and rolling to her side.

"You're not getting any now. Here I was about to fuck you senseless." She snarked playfully looking at him and sticking her nose in the air. "But not anymore." She said her arms now crossed over her chest and she shook her head sending her long curly hair in her face. Happy raised his eyebrows sli his hand up her hip. She shooed him away and pressed her foot against his stomach to keep him at bay. "Nah you keep your mean ass over there." The gorgeous girl said hiding her smiled as her man grabbed ahold of her ankle and kissed her calf. "You're ridiculous, mamas." He muttered kissing her knee. "You're ridiculous." She exclaimed grinning putting her other foot on his inked chest to keep him from moving closer. Happy pulled her legs apart and lowered himself between her legs.

"Nah, mamas you're biting me and shit. He muttered his hands sliding up stomach. "You like it" She stated pinching his nipple. He smirked and kissed her. "You're Lucky I put up with your shit Sayda." He said as she rolled her big green eyed and tugged on his ear. He kissed her chest alexi let out a derisive laugh and pushed Happy's head away from her chest. "Put up with me?" She asked incredulously laughing as he squeezed her sides and nodded at her.

"Nah, homes you're lucky I put up with your foolishness. I'm a fucking catch brah." She stated haughtily tapping on his chin with a long nail. Her man let out a low chuckle and rolled his eyes. "Look at you rolling your eyes and what not. I'm offended. "She said biting back a smile. The tall handsome man shook his bald head. "You are lucky mamas, you see how all those crows look at me?" Alexi snorted "What a fucking down grade. Goddamn those crows." She bit back a laugh. "They're to cracked out and scared mano. They're all like maybe if i do what he wants he won't kill me." She said sitting up, grinning. "Then they think, nah, better not. His old lady mucho loco." She said nodding her head.

Happy chuckled and kissed her deeply. "You are muy loco though, mami. Pulling out knives and shit always jealous." He muttered kissing her neck. The gorgeous brunette tilted her head to the side giving him more access to her neck. "No mas papi! I can't right now. Plus im never jealous. Maybe one time but I just protect my own. You think you're so special!" She said laughing a little as her man nipped at her earlobe. " I'd cut anyone if someone talked bad about mi familia." She nodded seriously. Happy pouted and sat back on his knees.

"Nah, you keep that shit to yourself mami. I can't be catching a case 'cause someone looked at you or your friend wrong." Happy mumbled rubbing the side of her neck with his thumb. Alexi rubbed his chest and looked up at him, her big green eyes twinkling. "Nah papi I like my knives. Gotta keep them on me at all times. Gotta teach those hoes respect. Ya dig? I can't let that shit slide. " She shook her head frowning, her big eyes still trained on his dark ones. "Not once, if I do then they are all like she let one go we can do what we want. Then I'll lose my shit." She stopped and ran her hands through her dark hair and sighed. "I'm getting heated just talking about it. See What you do? Get me all mad for no reason. I'm a little hurt now, I would do serious time for you." She huffed. Happy laughed and kissed her nose then her mouth.

"Look at you getting all heated Lexi." He muttered nuzzling her neck. "I'd do time for you too, but I don't want to Lexi. Don't put me in that position." He said kissing her forehead. Alexi smiled sweetly at her man rubbed her nose against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I won't Hap. But that goes for you too." She muttered kissing Happy's jaw. "I got you, Lex don't worry." He said tucking some hair behind her ear. The gorgeous brunette smiled and kissed him gently. Her heart swelling, with love and pride for her man. He was really great. "I know you do, Hap. I love you so much." She said nuzzling his jaw with her nose. "I love you too, Alexi." The man said tilting her chin up and kissing her deeply. he pushed his tongue past her lips, invading her mouth and flicking it around her tongue. Alexi pulled him to her as she laid back against the couch and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her man rubbed his thumbs over her pierced nipples making her moan quietly. He kiss her neck and collarbone moving lower down her chest and torso.

* * *

They laid together on the couch naked and tired after the couple rounds they had done. Happy was on his side behind Alexi with one arm tucked under her head and the other draped over her waist. His girl had covered them with a blanket and they were drifting off to sleep when the front door opened and Cali came stumbling in effectively jolting them from their almost snooze. Cali giggled at them and their clothes that were thrown about the den. She flopped down in the leather recliner across from them. "Jax is the sexiness thing on this earth." The blonde stated grinning up at the ceiling. Her statement made Alexi groan and turn to face Happy making the blanket slid off her. She buried her face in his chest and shook her head.

"Make her stop, Hap." The gorgeous brunette grumbled, Happy groaned and fixed the blanket so it was covering both of them and glared at the blonde then his girl. "She's your friend. Make her go away I gotta piss." He said as Alexi started to fidget against him. "Just take the blanket." She grumbled poking him fully annoyed now that she was wide awake. "I have ears, you know and guess what? They work!"Cali exclaimed giggling as she covered her face with her hands as Happy sat up and grabbed his clothes exposing Alexi who was sitting up on the couch fully naked.

The door opened just then and Kozik came through, he stopped when he saw Alexi sitting on the couch staring at him, quickly pulling her hair over her shoulders to cover her chest, a half naked irate Happy clutching a blanket around his waist with one hand and holding a bunch of clothes to his chest with the other, and a very drunk Cali giggling from the recliner. Happy threw his shirt at Alexi and stood in front of her blocking her from Kozik's sight. "This is fucking great!" Cali exclaimed taking a picture and collapsed back into the recliner. "There's two to many people in my fucking house." Happy growled snatching his and Alexi's clothes off the floor and picked her up off the couch.

The man stormed up the stairs to their room with Cali laughing loudly behind them. "She's got to go, Lexi." Happy growled dropping the brunette on the bed. Alexi huffed and crawled off the bed padding over to the bathroom. Happy followed her as she got into the shower. "I'm taking back Kozik's key." Alexi yawned cracking her back. The man behind her nodded and grabbed his body wash. "He's going back to Tacoma soon, babe.' He muttered rubbing the body wash over him. Alexi sighed and started washing her hair. "He didn't tell me that, I'm sad now." Alexi said working the shampoo through her long curly hair. Happy scoffed and moved around her to wash off the soap suds that covered his body.

"Don't scoff at me, Lowman." She muttered poking him in the middle of his back. "He's my favorite son." The gorgeous brunette stated scrunching her face into a grimace as she started lathering up. "I'm your favorite Son, Alexi." Her man said turning to look at her. Alexi pouted with her eyes closed to keep the shampoo suds out of her eyes. "Don't pout at me, girl." Her man said turning them around and started washing the shampoo out of her hair. "You're ridiculous. Koz was my favorite before you. He'll always be my favorite. Sides, you're my best friend and soon to be husband you can't be my favorite. It wouldn't be fair." The gorgeous green eyed brunette stated. Happy made a face at her as he ran her hands through her hair. "Fuck fair." He muttered making his girl chuckle and wrap her arms around his waist.

"Keep your eyes close mamas." Happy muttered titling her head back to wash out the shampoo out of her hair. Alexi held his hips and peaked at him smirking as he concentrated on getting her hair clean. "You're amazing, babe." She said kissing his chest. Happy looked down at his girl, pulling her tight against him. Alexi held his face in her hands and kissed him back standing on her tiptoes to deepened the kiss. "Damn right I am, you remember that." He said pointing a finger at her and nodding. Alexi rolled her big eyes and kissed him gently. Smirking when she felt him start to get hard.

Happy turned the water off and picked the girl up carrying her to the bed. "Do you two ever fucking stop? Holy shit." Cali exclaimed collapsing into a fit of giggles as Happy and Alexi groaned. The one god damn time he didn't shut the door. Happy turned and glared at the blonde in his doorway. "God damn, Alexi good for you." Cali crowd holding on to the doorway to keep herself up as she continued to laugh. Happy balled his hands in to fists as Cali kept laughing he stormed to the bathroom slamming the door hard behind him. "Cheri, you need to go." Alexi warned her friend "I just wanted to know." Alexi sat up and threw a pillow at her frowning.

"You really need to fucking go." Alexi growled glaring at the blonde who was now staring at her her big blue eyes starting to water. Alexi rolled her eyes and pulled on a bralette and a pair of Happy's sweats. "Don't even start Cal. You can't just laugh at him like that, plus you're being annoying as fuck right now. Don't cry." The gorgeous brunette said walking over to where Cali was crying against the wall near the door. "IIIII DIDN'T MEAN TO." Cali sobbed into Alexi shoulder. She sat down beside the girl and hugged her as she ran her hands through her friends long corn silk white blonde hair. "PLEASE DON'T ME MAD AT ME!" The drunk blonde wailed clutching Alexi's shoulders. "Cheri, I'm not mad at you. Annoyed? Yes but not mad. I don't care for you making my guy uncomfortable in his own home, plus you keep interrupting us, that's annoying as fuck too. But I ain't mad at you." Calli wiped away her tears and hiccuped a chuckle out. "You two are always fucking." Cali stated rubbing her eyes as Alexi played with her hair.

"I mean I don't fucking blame you. Goddamn but cheri, I came to hang out with you and you're always attached to his dick." Alexi bit back a smile and leaned her head against the blondes. "Well, I mean it's good dick and he's just wonderful." Alexi said quietly grinning as Cali started laughing. "I fucking hope so, did you see him? Holy hot fuck." Alexi giggled and rested her head against the wall, looking over at her friend. "Stop, Calliope! You good now? Need me to tuck you in or something?" Cali sighed and looked over at her. "Nah I'm good now, you know how I get. Oh By the way Sara wants to hang out soon." Alexi nodded and got to her feet, holding out her hand to help the blonde up. Cali took her hand and got to her feet.

"I'm so fucking hungry right now." Cali stated as she descended the stairs. Alexi's stomach rumbled agreeing with Cali's words. They walked down the stairs and went right into the kitchen. "I wished I had some of Gemma's left overs." The brunette mumbled looking through the fridge. "That turkey and stuffing was fucking amazing!" Cali said sitting up on the counter. They heard a knock at the front door and the girls looked at each other. Cali grabbed the carving knife from the wood block as Alexi grabbed the gun from under the counter. They made their way to the front door slowly. Cali darted to the front window as Alexi peaked through the glass peephole. "I can't see who it is" Cali whispered in the brunette's ear.

"Go to the screen door and look out that way." Alexi said looking back at the blonde who was making her quick way to the kitchen and through it. "Who's there?" Alexi called through the door. She got no answer. She took the safety off the gun and locked a bullet into the chamber as she opened the door, gun pointed first. She stood sandwiches between the front door and the screen door, holding the gun in front of her. "Whoa what the fuck,Lex?" Jax asked his hands up in the air. Alexi rolled her eyes at him as Cali jumped around the corner with the knife raised over her head. Jax turned and Cali began to giggle and point at Jax. "Babe what are you doing?" Happy asked her pulling her back back into the house and taking the gun away from her. Cali now stood behind Jax the knife in her hand it lowered by her side smirking at the blonde biker in front of her, checking him out.

"Answering the door. What does it look like?" Alexi asked annoyed now as she ran a hand through her damp curly hair. "Why the fuck are you here, anyways?" Alexi asked looking back at Jax as she crossed her arms over her chest. She glared at the blonde who gave her a lopsided smile. "Came to check on Cali. She didn't answer my text." Alexi rolled her big green eyes and stepped around her man almost running into Kozik as she made her way to the kitchen. The brunette huffed grabbing a bottle of tequila and a bag of white cheddar cheese puffs. She ignored the pow wow going on in her entry way and climbed up the stairs uncapping the tequila and taking a generous swig. The trager girl shut the door behind her and climbed into the big bed she and Happy shared, setting the cheese puffs on the bed side table. She turned on the tv and flopped down on the bed.

"Watcha doin, kid?" Alexi looked up and smiled at Kozik who was leaning against the door with his arms crossed over his chest. . Alexi simply shrugged. "Watching some tv. You? What are you doing up so late old man?" The blonde in her doorway scoffed at her words and crossed the room to sit on the bed beside her. "Old man?" He asked taking the bottle from her and sipping from it. "Yeah, cause you're old and shit." The brunette stated grinning at the blonde who pouted and shook his head. "I'm young as fuck." Alexi laughed loudly taking the bottle back from him, drinking deeply from it. "You're the same age as my dad!" Kozik looked positively offended by her words and shook his head grimacing at the brunette. "I'm six years younger than that asshole." He stated contemptuously. "Are you really?" She asked floored by this fun little fact. "Yeah, asshole I am." The man huffed taking the bottle she was holding out of her hand and drinking from it.

Alexi smiled at the blonde and shrugged. "I didn't even know that." kozik huffed at her and shook his head. Sipping from the bottle again before Alexi could take it back from him. "So you're going back to Tacoma?" Alexi asked twisting her engagement ring around on her finger. Kozik nodded and sat back more on the bed. "Gotta go home sometime, Kid." Alexi frowned. She didn't like it. The blonde was her favorite Son. Juice was cool but he was Juicein his own little world most of the time. Jax was cool but he was the president and had his president duties he had to do. Kozik was always her guy in Tacoma. They bonded more when her and Happy had split, she could talk to the blonde about anything he was like a true older brother, looking out for her, calling her out on her shit. He helped her get through the break and get through school.

"I'll be back for the wedding." Kozik said meaning Jax's wedding. She and Hap hadn't picked a date not that they really needed to at this point they had just got engaged. "You're acting like I care or something." Alexi muttered elbowing the man and taking his bottle from him. Kozik chuckled and wrapped an arm around her. "I know you do kid. You can always call me and that shit but don't make it a habit." Alexi rolled her big green eyes shaking her head. "You're so funny. "you can call me." She said laughing, the effects of the alcohol starting to kick in. The blonde grinned at her, taking the bottle back as she opened the bag of the cheese puffs. "You running back to some hoe?" Alexi asked after they fell into some a couple moments of silence. "Why? You jealous?" Kozik shot back smirking at her.

Alexi scoffed loudly and shook her head. "Far from it, blondie, just wondering." Kozik's face made it clear he didn't believe her for one second. "I'm seriously not jealous, just want to know why you're going back." The gorgeous brunette stated sipping out of the tequila bottle. Kozik sighed and looked over at the brunette. "Lee needs me back not that, that's any of your business, kid." Alexi nodded and picked at her nails. They sat and drank for a while sometimes talking sometimes laughing at the show they were watching which was getting funnier and funnier with each passing moment. "You drank all of it! "¡vagabundo!" (You bum!) Alexi exclaimed hitting the blonde's arm. He grinned and nodded. "You're damn right I did!" Alexi scoffed and slid out of the bed stumbling a little. Kozik got out of the bed to help her. "I'm going to get more. Don't drink it!" Alexi said shaking her head at them as they descended the stairs.

Happy shook his head at the people in his house. He was tired ad agitated at this point, it was two in the morning. His girl was pissed he knew that. What he didn't know was why all these fools decided his house was the place to be. "Mind if I crash here, tonight?" Jax asked eyeing Cali's ass as it was sticking out of the fridge. The tall tanned man ran his hands over his face. He knew Alexi would lose her shit finding out that her god brother had spent the night with Cali. He wasn't going to be a part of that fight. He knew no matter how much his girl didn't like Wendy, she wasn't going to allow Jax stepping out on her. "You can stay with me." Cali said emerging from the fridge. Like it was her fucking house or something. Happy glared at the girl wondering why he didn't just throw all of them out.

"The fuck I think not." A slurred voice said from the hallway. Happy turned around to see his girl glowering at him. She was leaning against Kozik who was smirking with his arm around her shoulders. "Jax." Alexi snarled her big bright green eyes darting from him to Cali. "Someone's drunk." Jax chuckled leaning against the counter. He was baiting her and Happy knew that wasn't going to go over well with his girl. Alexi snarled at the blonde and stalked past him to the fridge grabbing another bottle of tequila, since Kozik had drank most of the last bottle.

"You know what I think is so funny?" The brunette asked her green eyes narrowed on Cali. Happy took a step towards his girl but stopped when she snapped her head in his direction, warning him not to come any closer. "Is how you bitch about me sending too much time with my man." Alexi looked over to Jax as she sipped the tequila. "When the entire time you've been here. "The gorgeous brunette slowly looked at Cali who was staring intently back at her. "You've been trying to fuck my god brother even though." She put a hand up to silence the blonde who squawked at her.

"Even though" She said louder turning to face Cali. "Even though he's engaged AND HAS A BABY ON THE WAY." She punctuated the last couple words with a clap and moved closer to Cali, who was rolling her shoulders. "Girl, I know you are not getting on my case about this." Cali said glaring back at the brunette. "He's mi familia. But be a hoe."Alexi said shrugging her shoulders, backing away and jamming her shoulder into Jax's. "What the fuck Lex?" Jax snarled rubbing his shoulder as she stepped around Happy muttering about it was her house and no fucking respect. Kozik was laughing thinking this was all to funny as Alexi walked by him drinking deeply from the bottle. "You did not just call me a hoe." Cali called after her stepping between Happy and Jax. Alexi stopped, her foot on the bottom stair.

"We haven't even done anything." Cali continued, coming up behind Alexi. The brunette slowly turned and sipped from the bottle she was holding. "Girl, I know what you want to do and the way you two look at each other is enough. He's getting married Cal, MARRIED. He's got a baby on the way. A BABY" Alexi said loudly, waving her hands in the air. "You would fucking wig the fuck out if I started eyeing your step brothers: Darius or JT the way you have with Jax." Cali rolled her eyes and huffed. "That's not even the same! You're with Hap, I don't care look at them!" The blonde spat waving her hands in the air and rolling her eyes. "Yo, you're being so fucking dumb right now. No puedo (I can't)." Alexi said stepping closer to the blonde her eyes flashing and growing darker.

Alexi moved away from the blonde but stopped as if thinking better of it. The brunette turned back around and face Calliope, her eyes dark green and angry. "And if I wasn't with Hap? What about me eye fucking Bo? You precious Bo? Huh?" At the mention of her step brothers name Cali hissed and narrowed her eyes at the brunette in front of her. She knew she was being baited but Bo was her youngest stepbrother, she was close to Darius and Jt but the bond she had with Bo was remarkable. She was like a two year old when it came to Bo she didn't share, didn't think anyone was good enough. The gorgeous blonde grew angrier as Alexi smirked at her as Cali validated her point.

"I know for a fucking fact that you would snap. If I haven't made it clear; I do NOT." She emphasized how much she didn't want them together by clapping her hands as she said the words. "Want you two fucking and ruining the start of a budding family. AND YOU." Alexi sidestepped Cali and pointed a finger in Jax's face, ignoring Cali's squawking and huffing. "You have a fucking fiance and a fucking BABY on the way. Get right with that." Alexi snarled swaying in her spot. Jax steadied her smirking as his god sister brushed his hands off her and stuck her nose in the air. "Seriously, you asked her to marry you. If you didn't want to you shouldn't have. It's no fucking joke, Jax. This is fucking serious. Didn't want a baby you should have wrapped your fucking shit up." Alexi huffed shaking her head at the blonde in front of her. "You all are a fucking mess. My god, fucking teenagers." She grumbled moving away from the quickly.

Jax just smirked at her back and then grinned at Cali. "He doesn't even want to be with her." Cali started, following after Alexi. Happy and the other men groaned. "Why are you still fucking talking to me? I said what I had to say. What you want my fuckinng blessing?" Alexi shook her head and laughed loudly in Cali's face. " You aren't going to get it Cal. How much more clear can I be? But go ahead, Fuck around with Jax once and see what my godmother has to say about it. Mark my fucking words Cal, you'll regret it. I mean are you even thinking about what you're getting into?" She asked her big bright green eyes searching Cali's blue and green ones. "Like, seriously thinking about it? You get with Jax, you get with the club. Have you thought about that at all?" She looked at the blonde's face searching for her answer, knowing she hadn't.

"You haven't! this isn't a phase for Jackson, this is his life. Like you You think you're going to be okay with him putting you second all the time? You're so busy thinking with your snatch you haven't even thought about the commitment you're about to make." Jax's smirk fell off his face at these words and he looked from Alexi to Cali. "You're thinking about this the wrong way, Lex. It's not like that." He said quickly coming to stand beside Cali. The other blonde turned to look at him her eyebrow raised. "What is it like then Jax?" Cali asked folding her arms over her chest. As bitchy as it was this was what Alexi had been planning for, yes it was cunty of her but they gave her no choice. Anytime they were around each other, it felt like the two blonde were about to mount each other. Jax didn't need this kind of distraction. Did she hate Wendy? Yes! Yes, she very much did. Would she have rathered it be Jax with Cali? Of fucking course...In another life. One that didn't have Jax marrying Wendy or Wendy pregnant.

Alexi laughed nodding at her god brother. "See neither of you fucking think. It's gotta be a blonde thing. See, Cal here doesn't casually fuck around. You ready to give up the loads of rancid loose pussy you might be falling into?" The drunk brunette asked leaning her shoulder against the wall her bright bright green eyes darting between the blonde's. "This isn't any of your business." Jax huffed throwing his arms in the air. "You're right it's not. " Alexi agreed nodding her head. "You two figure it out. But not in my fucking house." Alexi said turning around and walking up the stairs.

Happy shook his head. This was a fucking mess. Alexi's fucking mess, she had gone and stirred the fucking pot. Happy walked past the two blondes who were glowering at each other. Kozik kept looking back and forth between the blonde's grinning, like this was his dream come true. He didn't like Cali in the least bit. She was annoying and talked too much. "I fucking love that girl." The man said pushing off the wall and winking at Happy, moving to the other guest room. The tall tanned man huffed and started up the stairs. He walked into the room and found Alexi pacing and drinking deeply from the tequila bottle.

His girl caught sight of him and glared at him. "What? You're going to yell at me?" She slurred, slightly glaring at him Happy huffed and walked closer to her. "No mas, alright? I need mi espacio (my space) right now." Alexi said moving away from him. "Sayda." She spun and threw her hands in the air. "STOP. CALLING. ME. THAT." She snarled raising her voice. "¿Crees que solo porque mi madre dijo que puedes usar ese nombre significa que puedes? ¡No tienes derecho! (You think just because my mom said you can use that name means you can? You have no right!) YOU AREN'T MY MOTHER!" Alexi shouted glaring at Happy. She swayed a bit in her spot and shook her head. "Don't yell at me, Alexi." Happy warned quietly coming over to her. " She moved away from him and ran her hands through her hair then she crawled into the bed.

"You're just really annoying me right now." She muttered sliding her clothes off her because she was getting too hot. Happy walked to the edge of the bed and couldn't help but smirk at his girl's bare ass. He sat on the edge of the bed and patted her ass smiling a little as it jiggled. His girl swatted his hand away but he grabbed her hand and smacked her ass a little harder with his other hand. "No me dejen solo." (No, leave me alone.) Alexi mumbled scooting away from him. Happy leaned down and kissed her lower back. She wiggled away some more before he rolled her over and pinned her hands over her head with one hand.

"Don't talk to me like that, Alexi." He said crawling over her and straddling her. "Get off me, Hap." She muttered rolling her eyes and looking away from him. "Don't put your bullshit with Cal on me, Lex." Happy growled making her look at him. "You were going to let it happen, you know how I feel about that shit. I'm more annoyed that you keep calling me Sayda. Che doesn't even call me that." Alexi mumbled squinting up at him. He narrowed his eyes back playfully and pressed his nose against hers. Alexi huffed and stuck her tongue out at him defiantly.

Happy nipped at it making her yelp as the man laced their fingers together, kissing her jaw. He kissed up her jaw and kissed her, flicking his tongue over her lower lip and grimaced at the taste. "You taste gross." He commented pulling back to look at her. "My pussy don't."Alexi blurted out. Happy laughed and kissed her neck nodding. "No it doesn't mamas." He murmured into her skin as he slowly slid his hand down to her center. "You saying something?" He asked nuzzling her neck. "Nah, just sayin." The brunette muttered wiggling under him. He smirked as she yawned and closed her eyes and groaned. "I've got the spins let me up." She muttered struggling frantically against him.

Happy sat up as his girl did the same and leaned against him. "Don't say a word." The brunette mumbled pressing her face into his arm. Happy grinned at his girl and tilted her chin up, kissing her deeply. "You're taking advantage of me." The girl grumbled as he sucked on her neck. The man chuckled as she moaned loudly and pulled away from him. "I need to shower and brush my teeth. I can smell my own breath." She said sliding off the bed and stumbling across the room. Happy was off the bed in a flash and by her side a second later, grabbing her arms to steady her. She brushed him off mumbling she could fucking walk by herself and teetered into the bathroom and in the shower. Alexi slid down the wall and rested her head back against the tiles. Happy shook his head and frowned turning on the water and shed his clothes then got in beside her. The brunette rested her head against the tanned man's arm and closed her eyes.

"You know you're messing with their heads." Happy said referring to Cali and Jax. His girl opened a big bright green eye, glancing at him then closed it. "I know. They need to think things through, quick fuck or not it has an impact on everyone." Alexi said drawing her knees to her chest and folding her arms over them. "Not your place." He said watching her. Alexi sighed and shrugged. "What's done is done." Happy scoffed running a hand over his face, watching Alexi stand and step around him. "I'm going to bed now." The brunette said wringing her hair out and wrapped a big towel around herself. Alexi pulled on teal silk panties and a matching silk camisole before climbing into the big king bed and turning off the light. Happy shook his head and got out of the shower. He brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth out grabbing a towel to wrap around himself. He walked in his room to his dresser and pulled out boxers. Slipping them on he got in bed beside his girl and kissed her goodnight.

* * *

 **I like how I said this chapter was going to be a short one. 10,760 words later...**

 **I got some good news right after I posted the update. registration for the school district is complete and he can go to preschool. He was placed in an awesome program that helps develop speech. (He's non verbal. Can't really speak and that's delaying the rest of his cognitive development.) Not only was he placed in this program he gets to start tomorrow. I'm cheering and crying at the same time because my baby is going to school! Things are looking up for me. Knock on wood. Let's hope this week continues to keep up with the good news. Thank you to the guest who reviewed the note? (I don't know how to say that with it out sounding weird in my head. sorry.) Any ways! I really appreciate it. It's nice to hear back from you guys. I mean it! It might seem like I'm coming off a little desperate but hell, I'm a stay at home mom who talks to her toddler and nine month old all day plus my two rude ass cats. So message me. Please or not it really won't hurt my feelings. But anyways. I hope you like it. Not much going on here. The next chapters will focus on Alexi and school and of course her and Hap. I love those two together. They're so dang cute when they want to be. Or when I want them to be. That made no sense. I'm going to stop before it gets weird.**

 **As always thank you so much!  
**

 **XOXOX**

 **-K**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright, guys! Here's the deal, I had to chop this chapter down because I was at 17,800 words and still going strong. and that was just not working for me. So what I want to know is would y'all rather super long chapters like 15,000+ with fewer updates or "shorter" chapters with more updates? I feel like that is a stupid question but I just want to know. We're coming up to season one soon! I do need to let you know that it will be based more on Alexi than the events in the episodes I will try to plug her in where I can but she's got her own shit going on so... Anyways I'm steadily working away with the next chapter almost finished and I'm editing chapter 22. Anyways I'm good. Getting back into my groove. Thank you for sticking with me, I really appreciate it, honestly.**

 **Whelp, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I love hearing from you guys.  
Let me know what you think. **

**XOXOX**

 **-K**

* * *

CHAPTER 20

* * *

A week later.

* * *

"Babe, let me go I have to get ready." Alexi whispered biting her man's ear. It was her first day back to classes after fall break and she had been trying to get up for five minutes now. Happy shook his head and pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms tighter around her. "Sleep." He grunted nuzzling his face into her neck. Alexi sighed and laid with him for a moment more. As much as she wanted to spend the morning in bed with her man she had to get up . If she didn't, she and Cali would be stuck in traffic and miss their morning classes. The brunette was already cutting a little close, she would have to skip breakfast and her morning review she usually did. Alexi huffed and kissed her man's head.

"I need to get out of bed, baby." Alexi muttered rubbing his shoulders. Happy groaned and shook his head. Finally she started poking and nudging him. Her man groaned and rolled off her. Alexi got out of bed despite his growling at her. "I have to get to class." She said before heading to their closet and picking out clothes to wear. She grabbed what she wanted and headed to the shower. Happy looked at the clock and wondered why she was getting up so late. She should have gotten up an hour ago so she wouldn't get stuck in traffic. He shook his head and got out of bed, he headed to the bathroom as someone pounded on the door.

"Trick, you better be ready! We should have left an hour ago! Calli called through the door before storming in. "Are you serious right now? I have a class to teach in an hour!" Cali shouted. Happy watched as the furious blonde strode past him and threw the shower door open. "I'm just getting out. We're taking the bike. Calm down." Alexi stated rinsing her face and hair off and staring at the blonde. The blonde glared and rolled her eyes. "Nice hickies." Cali stated snidely crossing her arms over her chest as the brunette wrapped herself up in a towel. "Thanks my old man gave them to me." She quipped back before brushing her teeth. The blonde closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You know I hate being late." Calli started looking back at the brunette who was running a hand through her wet slipped on her circular wire rimmed glasses and walked out of the room. "We aren't going to be late, cheri." She said over her shoulder as she pulled on a push up bra and thong. She looked over at Happy who was just watching them with dark eyes. Cali looked at Happy as well then back to Alexi grinning. "il a l'air de vouloir nous baiser." (He looks like he wants to fuck us.) Calli said to her friend in french. The gorgeous brunette looked back at her man as she shimmied into tight skinny jeans." Dieu, il le fait. Vous êtes terrible. Je ne partage pas." (God he does. You're terrible. I'm not sharing.) Alexi replied shaking her head and glaring at the blonde as she pulled a shirt over her head. Alexi looked down at her friends shoes and gasped.

"Those are so cute." The brunette said pointing to the blonde's shoes. "Yeah. I have an extra pair with me. You can borrow them." Alexi grinned and clapped her hands. "What were you two talking about?" Happy asked following after the girls. "Shoes." Calli said as she grabbed her bag from the room she had been staying in. Happy stopped his girl before she could move any further. "Calli said you looked like you wanted to fuck us I agreed but told her I didn't share. I have to go, babe." Alexi said grabbing two full face helmets and handing one to Calli. "It was french baby. Cali taught me." She said kissing his cheek as she followed Calli out the door. He followed his girl to her bike. "Call me as soon as you get there. I'll be there when you get out of class." Alexi nodded and pulled him to her kissing him deeply. Cali groaned and got on the back on the bike.

Cali had been really finicky about Alexi and Happy's affection since her and Alexi's little chat at the beginning of break. The blonde hadn't brought up Jax to Alexi since then but in a small part of her mind the brunette didn't think her blonde friend had given up just yet. Happy watched his girl make a tight turn and ride slowly down their driveway. He frowned as she sped up and shot down the street.

* * *

Alexi had a long day and was glad it was now over. She was ready to head home and take a well deserved nap. "Oh god, who the fuck are they?" Alexi heard a girl beside her breathe as they walked out of the math building. "I don't even know but holy fuck they are hot." Alexi rolled her eyes as she lit a cigarette. She pulled out her phone and started checking her emails. ignoring the panting women beside her. "I'd ride him all night." The gorgeous looked at the two women. "Fuck that I'd climb him like a tree. Holy fuck." These fucking horned up nerds. Alexi looked around her wondering if she was being punk'd or not. Why was she hearing this conversation. She shook her head and went back to scrolling through her emails.

"I'd kill to be her, look how he's staring. God damn, those tattoos though." Alexi felt her head snap in the girls direction. Giving her a stare that she was hoping the other girl would catch and make her shut the fuck up. "What are you even talking about? You'd pass out if he even glanced your way." Unfortunately the girls were too engrossed in their conversation to notice. "Alexi! Hey Alexi! Wait up!" The pretty brunette stopped and turned to see who was calling to her. She inwardly grimaced seeing it was Tucker. A cocky asshole who had been trying to get her to go out with him since they had worked on a group project together a few months ago

"What?" She asked flatly pushing her round oversized wire rim glasses up her nose. The tall blonde stopped in front of her grinning. "I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about today's lecture." He asked giving her a slow grin that annoyed the fuck out of her. The cocky honey blonde stuck his hand in his back pocket. The gorgeous brunette pulled out a cigarette from her pack not offering the man one. "Alright, what questions did you have?" She asked puffing on her cigarette. She had been assisting professor brooks in teaching the class since they came back from break. Today had been a review day since finals would be starting soon for the end of semester.

The man shifted and pulled his backpack around to his front and pull out his notebook. Alexi checked her phone seeing if her man had texted her and pushed her glasses back up her nose. Tucker handed her his notebook and she began flipping through it. "I have a lot actually, I was wondering if we could discuss it over dinner or something." Alex didn't reply right away since she was studying his notes, her eyes flying across the page then the next. "Your first problem," She started but stopped to flip through the notebook completely, looking for something. "Yeah, your first mistake was not dating your notes. Secondly, you're missing a lot of information here. Thirdly, as nice of an offer as it is, I don't date. That and I'm engaged. However, I can spare a couple minutes to go over some of your questions." She said pulling out a red pen from her bun and began scribbling in the man's missing information on a blank page.

"You missed all the important stuff in this lesson, Tucker." She muttered losing herself in what she was doing. She began writing down the where he could find the information. "You're engaged?" Tucker asked in disbelief stepping closer to her. She nodded then stopped. "What do you actually do in class. I'm sorry if that's rude but you're missing half the information. The important half I can't fill all this in for you that's not my place. You won't learn any of it that way." She said agitatedly looking at her classmate.

Alexi noticed he looked a tad bit embarrassed and felt a little bad about it. She knew he liked her often forgot he did until she caught him staring at her. Tucker was about to speak when a booming voice called her forbidden name. "Sayda!" Alexi turned around confused as she heard her man's deep voice. He had taken to calling her by her other middle name when he wanted to get her attention. Even though, she had asked him to stop, he actively ignored the request. She found him off to the side of the building in the parking lot, which was why she hadn't seen him before. He standing by his bike with Juice, and Jax.

The brunette knew at that moment exactly who the girls were talking about when they came out of the mat building. She would be lying if she said it didn't bother her that the girls had talked about her family the way they had. "Here are Brooks's office hours. You have my email so email me your questions and I'll try to help later." She said handing the note book back to her classmate. She turned back to face her man and grinned. "Who's that?" Tucker asked she walked away. "My fiance." She called over her shoulder only to have Cali jump on her back and Sara skipped by her side.

"How good does Jax look right now?" The blonde asked in Alexi's ear as she carried her over to where Happy was waiting by his bike. The gorgeous green eyed girl groaned loudly and rolled her eyes. "You're gross. He's got someone. Remember?" Alexi asked looking over her shoulder at the blonde on her back. Cali just grinned and winked making Alexi groan more. "Ignore that slut and pay attention to me!" Sara whined elbowing Alexi, and tugging on her arm. "God almighty. What do you want?" The gorgeous brunette asked pretending to be annoyed by Cali's younger sister. The blue eyed brunette rolled her eyes and beamed at Alexi.

"Your attention as always!" Sara claimed smiling brightly at the green eyed girl. At this time they had reached Happy and the others. Alexi laughed shaking Cali off her as she hugged her man tightly. "God you're so needy!" She said making Sara laugh. "Who's the punk eyeing you up?" Happy asked as he glared in Tucker's direction. "Classmate. Had some questions about today's lesson." She said kissing her man's cheek. "He the one been bothering you?" Happy asked not taking his eyes off of Tucker. She nodded and leaned into him. "Yeah, don't worry about it baby, I've got a couple more classes with him before the end of the semester. Don't worry about it." The Green eyed brunette muttered trying to ease her man's mind. Happy tightened his arms around her and kissed her deeply, making a big show of doing so.

Alexi held her man's face in her hands kissing him back, smiling as he picked her up and nipped at her bottom lip. Sara awhed loudly and Alexi heard a camera shutter click. This dumb bitch. "Eres ridículo, babe." (You're ridiculous) Alexi muttered as he kissed her neck. "Mamas, I don't like the way he's looking at you." Her man said setting her back on her feet. "Tranquilo, Hap. Él está enamorado. I'm not even entertaining it." (Calm yourself, Hap. He's got a crush.) Happy narrowed his eyes at her. Alexi smirked narrowing her eyes back at him. Happy shook his head.

The gorgeous brunette looked over to where Cali was, she was laughing with Juice and Jax which made her roll her eyes. Even though Jax and Wendy were conveniently on the outs at that moment, Alexi thought it was really inappropriate that her best friend kept pushing up on the blonde biker. It seemed now that her warning had fallen on deaf ears because Calli was all over Jax. "God she's such a slut." Sara tsked frowning at her sister. Alexi smirked and raised her perfect eyebrows at the blue eyed brunette.

"You know it's true." Sara said looking back at her sister disgust clearly written all over her pretty features. "I'm Sara." The brunette said holding her hand out to Happy. The man nodded and shook her small hand sliding his other hand in one of his girls back pockets. "I'm the cool one, FYI." Sara continued making Alexi laugh loudly. "I knew who you were the second I saw you, Lex did an amazing job at Halloween minus the hair that is." Sara said her eyes dancing over Happy. He looked at his girl who was grinning watching her friend. Sara dug out her phone and showed him what she was talking about. The man looked at the phone then looked back at Alexi who was still grinning and pulled out her own phone.

Happy shook his head. Alexi had dressed up like him for Halloween well the him she had met in Tacoma. Sara showed him another more pictures. Alexi had drawn his tattoos almost perfectly. He smirked at a picture of his girl her long curly hair parted on the side, scowling with a toothpick tucked in the corner of her mouth and lifting her shirt and showing off smiley faces and her in-completed crow tattoo. Her jeans were baggy and slung low on her hips. He could see his snake tattoo under her shirt. She had a leather kutte on it was completely different than his, her white shirt had bad bitches printed on it and she was in tan timberlands. The next picture he saw was of the back of Alexi's kutte. it had silhouettes of naked women sitting facing other. It had the same format as his did top and bottom rocker and different patches sewn on the back.

The next photo was of Alexi smirking in a wife beater toothpick still in the corner of her mouth, her inked arms were wrapped around two pretty blondes in slutty cat outfits. "Mamas." He said amused looking over at her. She smiled and grinned showing him a picture of him beside a picture dressed up as him. "That was a good ass night." Sara said showing a few more photos of Alexi and her. The next was of his girl with a skull bandana tied around her face with Sara and Cali on either side of her. The sisters had bandanas tied around their faces as well. the girls looked like bikers. "You're my muse baby." Alexi said smiling as she looked up at him. He shook his head and tightened his arm around her. "You guys are so cute! Seriously! I need to find a biker." Sara said smirking as she pulled out a cigarette from her pack. Happy arched an eyebrow at her making the short brunette smile at him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alexi asked as Happy moved towards Tucker, It was as if he had suddenly remembered that he needed to talk to him. The gorgeous brunette rolled her eyes at her man's retreating back. Sara offered her, her cigarette and she took it hitting it before handing it back. "Wanted to see what this place was all about." Jax said as Cali leaned into him whispering something in his ear. Alexi rolled her eyes and sat down on Happy's bike. "How was class?" Juice asked offering her a cigarette. She shook her head and nodded to Sarah who held up her cig. Silently saying she had her covered. Just as she was about to respond she heard someone call her name. "Alexi!" She looked around and spotted her professor quickly making his way over to her. "I'm glad you're still here!" Brooks said smiling as he reached her. The brunette smiled back and puffed on her cigarette waiting for her professor to continue. Juice and Jax stood a little in front of her. Alexi rolled her eyes like this guy was going to attack her. These guys were completely ridiculous at times. She got off her mans bike and moved in front of the men so that she could talk to the professor.

"Sayda, ¿quién carajo es este tipo?" (Sayda, who the fuck is this guy?) Happy asked coming up from behind Brooks. Alexi took her glasses off and pinched the bridge of her nose. "JC, Hap, Jax this is Professor Brooks. Brooks, this is my best friend, fiance, and god brother." Alexi said closing her eyes for a moment. THis macho bullshit was starting to get on her nerves. "Anyways," Brooks said looking from the men to her with an amused smirk . " I was wondering if I could talk to you privately?" He asked looking back at the building then to Alex. She nodded and kissed her mans cheek. He and the his brothers were still glaring at Brooks as Sara and Cali stared on. Alexi moved past Happy and She ignored the look he gave her. The tall brunette followed the professor to the side of the math building. "I wanted to know if you wanted to be my teaching assistant until you finish your degree. You already help out so much but if you agreed you would get paid." Brooks said jumping right on in with his request as he pulled out his own cigarette and lit it.

Alexi couldn't help the smile that formed at the mans words. Her heart swelled with pride at his request. "You want me to be your lackey? So you can what? Seduce your students? While I do all the hard work?" Alexi asked grinning as she leaned against the wall. Brooks laughed loudly and shook his head. "You are a fucking genius. It would be amazing if you helped with the class give you some experience if you decide to teach which I think you should. You have a way with the students." The older man laughed and puffed on his cigarette. Alexi rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Yeah, I know. They like looking at something pretty than your old ass. I guess I'll do it." She chuckled shrugging her shoulders The man laughed loudly nodding his head in agreement."Is there anything I need to fill out?." She asked pushing off the wall. She was ready to go home and relax with her man. The sooner they got shit finished, the sooner that could happen. "Just some paperwork." The man chuckled Alexi snuffed out her cigarette and stuck her hands in her pockets. "Gotcha I gotta let my man know what's going on." She said looking back to Happy. Her man, Jax and Juice were all staring in her direction. "He can come in I don't care. It'll take a few minutes. " Brooks said as she headed back to Happy. The all brunette nodded and walked quicker down teh sidewalk as Happy moved to meet her halfway. He grabbed her as soon as she was close enough and kissed her. Alexi laughed and kissed him back rubbing the back of his head as his lips moved down her jaw and neck.

"Hey," She pulled back to look at him with a huge grin. "Guess what?" She asked as he picked her up. Her man raised his eyebrows in questions. "Brooks wants me to be his permanent teaching assistant." She said quietly squeezing Happy's strong broad shoulders. His dark eyes light up and he gave her a faint smile. But then, he frowned. "Mamas, that's great. What did you say?" He asked, his eyes searching her face for her answer he knew instantly what her response was, making him frown and set her down. "Don't I get a say on this? What about your schedule now?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest. Alexi frowned and tried not to let his shitty attitude get to her.

"I really didn't think this was going to be that big of a deal." She muttered stepping back from him. She wanted him to be happy for her. He didn't seem to care when she was doing it for free what did it matter now? He seem to know what she was thinking and closed the gap between them. "You're working two jobs now." He informed her quietly as he set his hands on her hips Likew she didn't know. She didn't consider what she did for her family a job. She looked away from him still frowning. "eso es lo que te está molestando?"(That's what bothers you?) I'm barely getting paid anything Hap." She spoke softly still looking away. He shook his head and she did everything in her power not to pull away from him.

"We're not talking about this here." He mumbled dropping his hands to his sides. "Why is this even a thing?" She asked running her hands through her hair. She was starting to get frustrated with this conversation. Why did any of this matter? So what if she had a little cash on the side? What did that fucking matter? "I've got to go and talk to him I'll be back." She said clearing her throat and moving past him quickly. She heard him growl and she rolled her big green eyes. What happened to support? Being happy for each other over accomplishments? She shook her head as she neared Brooks. The professor raised an eyebrow at her and she shook her head knowing Happy was hot on her heels.

"So this is where you have classes?" Juice asked looking around as they walked into the building. Alexi looked over at him and nodded giving him a slight smiled "Not all of them but most." She muttered pushing her glasses back up her nose. The biker grinned and nodded as he stuck his hands in his pockets and looked around more. She could tell he was curious. Alexi thought he would have done well in college. Been a great programmer if he put his mind to it. "This is the nerd building though, everyone on campus says so." Sara announced loudly, reminding everyone that she was still apart of the group as she fell in step with Alexi. The brunette rolled her eyes at the shorter woman's comment. "Why are you here again?" Alexi asked jokingly as she stopped behind Brooks, who was unlocking the door to his office. "I just can't get enough of you, babe. I'm hooked." Sara said patting the taller woman ass. Alexi chortled and winked at the petite brunette. "Lucky me." Alexi stated following Brooks into his office. "God damn right, lucky you." Sara said nodding as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Where are the hang in there posters with the cats and shit?" Jax asked as they followed Alexi into the office. He quickly looked over at Happy who was stony face his eyes only on Alexi. The Professor turned around around and looked over at Jax like he didn't believe what he had just heard. "He's kidding right?" Brooks asked Alexi who shook her head at the man and rolled her big bright green eyes. "No he isn't." The man just shook his head and flicked the light on. "This is nothing like high school." Jax muttered as he took a seat in an overstuffed chair in the corner of the room. The two other men nodded in agreement as they sat down beside him.

Happy watched as Alexi followed the professor to the desk unable to take his eyes off her ass as she moved. He was really turned on and frustrated at that moment. He was frustrated because she didn't seem to get that it was his job to provide for her. That's why he worked so hard so he could give her what she wanted. When it came down to it, she never asked for anything she had her own money and got what she wanted. Used it for the hose and for food. Money was something they didn't talk about. He thought it was understood that he would take care of it. Apparently, he was wrong because here they were, Alexi filling out paperwork for technically job number three.

He tried to hear what the pair were talking about but couldn't because of Jax and Juice talking beside him. He watched as his girl frowned and started talking with her hands something she only did when she was really upset. He got to his feet a low growl coming from him. He would be damned if she would run her mouth to some asshole he didn't know. As he took a step forward Alexi looked back at him. Her big beautiful green eyes flicking over him in annoyed confusion. She shook her head briefly at him then turned around and started scribbling on some paper. Brooks muttered something to her and he saw her shake her head at the man before taking the packet from the older man. He shook his head and left the room, letting the door slam shut behind him.

Alexi closed her eyes and scribbled her information down faster. Happy was going to start losing his fucking shit. She was talking about her schedule with Brooks trying to work out what they could do. Sure it would mean her cutting back at Tio's shop and her time with her nephews and nieces but as her professor stated this would be really good for her if she wanted to teach. When she was finished she double checked her information and handed the papers back to her professor. "This going to be a problem? Brooks asked quietly looking over her shoulder at the now empty room. Jax and Juice had left in solidarity of Happy. Sara and Cali had joined them traitorous bitches.

"No its not." She stated without emotion handing the papers back over to him. "Okay well, I want to meet early on Monday and We'll figure out then." Alexi shook her head and placed her hands on her hips. "Why can't we just do it now. Not to get testy but it'll be easier to prepare so then you can send out an email to your students letting them know the change." The man raised his eyebrows at her and she shrugged. "No point pussyfooting around it." She said running her hands through her hair adding to her argument." Well, start Monday. Here's a list of my other classes." Brooks said handing over a couple papers with his class list and the times of the classes.

Alexi looked down at the paper and nodded before folding it and sticking it in her back pocket. "See you Monday." Brooks said as she sighed and inclined her head. "Yeah." She muttered turning away from him and walked out the door. As soon as she reached the doors to the building she pulled out a cigarette lighting it before she was even out the door. When she got out side she inhaled deeply and leaned against the building, letting the smoke furl out of her nose as she prepared for the fight she knew she would soon be having with her man if that is he had stuck around. She wouldn't put it past him to have up and leave. She understood he wanted to provide for her; them. How she figured it was they could use that money for something really cool. What she made was pocket change compared to what he brought home. She wasn't working for the money. She worked to keep herself busy otherwise she would be getting in trouble left and right. She rubbed a hand over her face and looked over to the parking lot surprised to See Happy leaning against his bike staring at her. The brunette shouldered her bag and took her time walking over to where her man was. As she moved her heart thudded in her chest with each step.

Alexi looked up and stopping a few feet away from her man. She flicked her cigarette away from her and stuck her hands in her back pockets. He still looked pissed but not as much as he did earlier. "You gonna stand there and stare all night?" He asked uncrossing his arms arms. She shrugged and pulled out another cigarette. Before she could light it Happy closed the distance between them and took the cigarette from her. The brunette blinked at him her heart hammering in her chest waiting for him to start growling at her. "I don't like this shit, Alexi." He said lowly. She stuck her hands in her pockets and looked away from him. Her man let out a sigh and stepped a little closer. "Did you hear me Sayda?" He asked tilting her chin up so she was looking at him.

"I heard you." She mumbled shifting her weight from foot to foot. He nodded but kept a grip on her chin. She pushed his hands away and crossed her arms over her chest. "Alexi." Her man said quietly placing a hand on the side of her neck and the other on her hip. "Do we have to do this right now, Hap?" She asked in a defeated tone. She was tired and still had to go over notes with Tucker. Who she would be emailing as soon as she got home. "Lex." The gorgeous brunette huffed and ran her hands through her hair. "I'm tired, hap. and I still have to go over notes and. "

"This is why I have a problem with this shit, Alexi. You're spreading yourself too thin. You don't need to work." Happy cut in squeezing her hip. He spoke softly but there was still a hard edge to his words. "I'm not though" She protested just as quietly as she rubbed her eyes. . "This shit right here." He pointed at her as she rubbed her eyes. "You're fucking drained. You don't need the work you don't need the money, Lex." The green eyed girl rolled her eyes and shook her head in frustration. "No se trata de dinero.(Its not about the money.) Sweet Jesus Christ, Hap. I know you can take care of me. I like estar ocupado. (Being busy.) He narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head. "I don't like it, Alexi." He stated flexing his grip on her.

"What do you want me to do then, huh Hap?" She hissed throwing her hands up in the air. "I want you to quit." He growled through gritted teeth. "Well, I am." She huffed out glaring at him. He looked taken aback and she pointed up at him. "You never ask just get all mad and start bitching at me. You never listen. Solo piensa lo que quieres y enloquece sin escuchar toda la historia, ¡entonces ven a verme como si estuviera haciendo lo malo! ¡No soy!(just think what you want and get mad about it without hearing the whole story then you come at me like I'm doing wrong! I'm not!) " She growled jabbing her finger at him. The man grabbed her wrist and pulled her flush against him, his eyes getting impossibly darker.

"Get your finger out of my face, little girl." He rasped inching his face clser to her so that their noses were almost touching. "Use your head old man." She retorted with a huff. He let out a low chuckle and slid his hand lower on her hip. "What did you say to me?" He asked as he slid his hand into her back pocket. "Me escuchas. estás loco. Siempre pensando en el sexo Saca tu mente de la cuneta, no está sucediendo.(You heard me. you're crazy. Always thinking about sex. Get your mind outta the gutter it's not happening.) He grinned at her and squeezed her ass roughly. "Mamas, you tellingi me no?" He asked nuzzling her neck and tightening his hold on her as she tried to back away from him."Yes I did! Let go!" She huffed shaking her head at him. He nibbled her earlobe as she pushed against his chest laughing.

"Dios, eres ridículo. Déjame ir tonto.(God, you're ridiculous. Let me go you fool.) He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up carrying her to her bike. "You going to come to the party with me." He stated against her neck then licked up the side of it earning a squeal from the gorgeous brunette. "I've got a lot of review to do with Tucker. I don't know..." She muttered leaning away from him an as he tried to nip her neck at the mention of her classmates name. "Come with me. You can help him some other time." He rasped in her ear as his hands squeezed her round ass. "I already told him I would help him." She weakly protested. "You're coming to the party with me Mamas. I won't have you ditching me for some dumb pussy." He growled then bit her neck. The gorgeous brunette groaned and hung her head backwards. "Fine But I'm not staying all night." He muttered his approval and set her back on her feet.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

* * *

Happy came in the quiet house drunk. Alexi had left the party early she had to help a classmate with some stuff and wanted to get it over with. So he stayed and drank with his brothers. It had been a great night. Now all he wanted to do was fuck his girl and go to bed. He hoped she would still be up. The tall man kicked his boots off with some difficulty and had a harder time locking the door behind him but he did it.

The handsome man slowly climbed the stairs and grinned when he saw the faint glow of light under his bedroom door. She was up. He opened the door but frowned when he didn't see his girl anywhere. "Sayyyda." He called looking around the room for his girl. "I'm in the bathroom. Stop calling me that." His girl called out to him making him grin as he headed for the bathroom. "I'll be out in a bit go to bed." His girl said making the man frown and shake his head. "I want to shower." He said trying the the handle to the bathroom door. It was locked."Let me in." He demanded trying the handle again. " No use the other bathroom." She said dismissively. He groaned loudly making hid displeasure known but turned away and went to the other bathroom.

Happy was done showering and had gone down stairs to get two more beers. By the time he was in bed with a fresh beer Alexi still wasn't out of the bathroom. He lit a joint and turned the tv on hoping there would be some slasher movie on. He was not disappointed. He smiled seeing the opening credits of Halloween roll down the screen. The man sat back against his propped up pillows as the movie started. The handsome was so engrossed in the movie he hadn't seen the bathroom light turn off or the door open. Nor did he notice Alexi step out in a school girl outfit with her hair less curly and more wavy in low pigtails and white knee high socks. She had done up her make up too.

It took forever trying to get her eyeliner perfect, so she had a nice edge to her wing. After the fourth attempt she had thought about throwing in the towel. It was just going to get messed up anyways, but she had come this far mays well finish what she started. She finally got two perfect wings with edges so sharp you could cut yourself on them. She filled in her brows so they looked perfect and was very much considering getting them micro bladed so she would never have to again. She made her eyes look bigger and curled her long lashes. With everything finished she looked like she was in high school which was the goal. She cleared her throat and smoothed her hands down the short pleated skirt that barely covered her ass.

Happy didn't look over the first time she cleared her throat so she did it again and made sure her boobs were exposed just enough in the small button down blouse she was in. Her man still didn't look over, so she pushed her glasses up her nose and huffed. "Whatcha watching, papi?" She asked leaning on the door frame. "Halloween." Happy muttered not taking his eyes off the movie. She came halfway across the room and stopped. "Hey, Hap do you like what I'm wearing?" Alexi asked a little louder taking a step closer to the bed. She slowly twisted side to side her her hands clasped behind her back. She was trying to be coy but had a feeling it was going to get her nowhere. Happy nodded and looked over at her briefly then back to the tv. God damn this man and these fucking movies.

"Papi look at me." Alexi demanded loudly popping her hip out and crossed her arms over her chest. Happy smirked and finally looked over to her. He stopped smirking when he saw her. She smiled seeing his eyes go wide as he took in her outfit. Her crossed arms fell from her chest and landed on her hips. "Finally." She said rolling her eyes as he quickly moved from the bed to her. He closed the distance between them in a second. Even though he was six foot two Alexi felt that he towered over her, specially when she has no shoes on. She didn't mind it Loved that she had to look up at him to make eye contact. Her man looked over her taking in what she was wearing as his hands slid up up her hips. "Mamas. She shook her head. "Nah nah nah i'm over it. Been standing here for the last five minutes get your hands off me." She said jokingly as she poked him in the chest.

Happy grabbed her hands and pulled her against him. "Mamas." He muttered getting a good look at her exposed cleavage. "It wasn't five minutes." He muttered licking his lips. She slid her hands up his chest as she nodded. "It was! How would you know? You were so focused on the movie." She muttered batting her eyelashes at him. Her handsome man squeezed her ass, she could feel how hard he was through his shorts and it made her smile with pride. "Wasn't five minutes." He repeated bending as he he slid his hands to the back of her thighs and picked her up making her wrap her legs around him.s."Was too." She pouted and stuck her bottom lip out.

Happy nipped at it making her groan and wrap her arms around his neck. "Hush mamas." He mumbled setting her down on the bed. Alexi looked up at him expectantly as she pushed her glasses up her nose and bit her lip. "So, do you like it?" She asked innocently, tilting her head to the side. Her man nodded and bit her lip as she slid her hand up his bare chest. He pulled her to her feet and kissed her roughly. unbuttoned her shirt and slid it off her shoulders. As It fell to the floor she tapped her nails against his collar bone and smiled up at him. "yeah?" She asked quietly trailing her nails up and down his chest making him shiver. The man nodded and watched her intently as her hands stopped at the waistband of his shorts.

Her big green eyes met his and she bit her lip as she pulled a little at his shorts and then stopped. She was waiting for him to make a move. Wanted to see what he would do. Until he did she decided she would tease him. That seemed like it would be a good idea. She wasn't one to dress up like this, she bought lingerie cute panties and bras but role playing was weird to her. They had amazing sex she didn't feel the need to put on a show. Usually her lingerie was torn off her before they even got to the bed. So this was a little out of her wheelhouse.

Happy stared down at her and grabbing her wrist as she went tto rail her nails down his stomach again. "Get on your knees ." He said watching as she sunk to her knees in front of him and look up obediently. She looked so young and innocent, her big eyes blinking up at him waiting for him to tell her what to do. He fucking loved it. It made him hard just looking at her.

She looked up at him, swallowing more of his cock. He groaned and pumped harder into her warm wet mouth. She dug her nials in the back of and sucked harder. "Fuck." Her man murmured holding her head to him as he pumped harder. She moaned and knew he was close by the way his muscles were twitching and he kept groaning. She cupped his balls and he groaned loudly his head falling backwards as she rolled them in her palm gently. His body stiffened as he started to come. She kept sucking til he went limp and pulled out of her mouth.

Happy looked down at his girl who was pressed against his side her head rested on his chest, arm thrown across his stomach and leg tangled with his. He could tell she was falling asleep. They had gone a couple rounds and now they were both completely spent. His dark eyes moved down her body and looked at her crow tattoo on her side. Happy frowned as he traced over it with his hand. He wanted to fix it, make it his own like he had intended to all those months ago.

It needed fixed. Some spots were faded and blotchy only telling him she had let it get infected. He knew she hadn't taken care of it like she had the others on her body. He knew he had fucked it up with her had gotten into his own head about stupid shit. He wanted to make it right. He had noticed the slight change in her wardrobe since getting the tattoo. She didn't wear crop tops or short shirts the dresses she wore covered up her sides. His girl never brought it up didn't talk about the tattoos she wanted or anything like. He hated that he was the reason for it. When she came back he was surprised she hadn't covered it up with something else he thought for sure that she would have. But she hadn't and now he was going to make it right.

"Mamas." He muttered, tugging on a loose curl. "Hmm?" She looked up and opened one big green eye. "I wanna finish your crow." He said rubbing his large hand over the tattoo. She nodded and pressed her nose against his skin. "Okay, babe." She muttered through a yawn and kissed his chest. He ran his hands through her hair and she hummed in sleepy approval. "Now, Hap?" She asked sleepily and shifted more as she started to wake up. "Nah mamas, you can barely keep your eyes open. Tomorrow."She yawned and peered up at him. "Tomorrow what babe?" She asked her eyelids drooping as she spoke. He smiled and kissed her. "Doing your tattoo, mamas. Go to sleep. " He muttered into her hair. "Good deal baby, love you." She muttered. and rolled on her side falling fast asleep.

* * *

Next Day

* * *

Happy moved through the house looking for the stuff he needed to tattoo his girl and wasn't finding it. He didn't think that he left it at the clubhouse but seeing as it wasn't anywhere here he must have left it in his old room. "Mamas!" He called as he hit the landing of the second floor. "Que?" She called from their room. "Get dressed, were going to the clubhouse." He said as he opened the door to the master. "Bien, when do we leave?" She asked he looked over to her and saw her standing in front of their closet rummaging through it. "As soon as your ass gets dressed. Hurry up or I'll pick for you." He jokingly threatened. "Fine you pick." She said smugly as she crossed her arms over her chest. stepping back and smirking at him. She had. called his bluff and now was walking over to her vanity to put on her make up. "Fuck me." He grumbled sending a glare his girls way then moving to the walk in. He pulled the first jeans he saw and the first shirt. The man threw them to her and grabbed black chucks and threw them out behind him. "There, wasn't so fucking hard." He said snidely. Alexi glanced over at him with a smirk and shrugged before turning her attention back to the mirror in front of her. She finished her make up a and started getting changed.

Alexi smiled at the outfit her man had picked out. The skinny jeans were skin tight, had frayed rips and tears of various sizes up her legs, stopping right under the crease of her ass. The black tshirt was actually an black mesh crop top. It was all mesh except for the sleeves and hem. She pulled on a black lace bralette then the shirt. She then slipped on her chucks and leather jacket before checking herself out in the full length mirror. Happy was going to shit. This outfit left nothing to the imagination. And he had picked it out. She snickered before knocking on the bathroom door. "Baby, I'm ready. Meet you outside." She said sweetly. She got a grunt in response and left the room.

* * *

CLUBHOUSE

* * *

Alexi dismounted her mans bike and smirked as he continued to grip about her not wearing a helmet. "Fucking stupid." he grumbled getting off and hanging his helmet pointedly his handlebars. "They all look fucking dumb." She stated shrugging her shoulders as she pulled her pack of cigarettes out and lit one. "At least I wear one with bumblebee." She said inhaling then blowing out a large cloud of smoke. Happy took the cigarette from her and kept glaring. "What the fuck is bumblebee?" He asked making her smiled and wrap her arms around his waist. "My bike, nerd. Don't you pay attention? I've been calling my bike that since I got it." She scolded playfully shaking her finger in his face. He turned his face away so her finger wasn't jabbing at it and blew out his smoke. "Bullshit." He said as she shook her head. "Is not!" She pouted and stuck her bottom lip out. Her man rolled his dark eyes and handed her back the cigarette. "Put that lip back or I'll bite it." He warned dipped his head so they were nose to nose. She smiled at him and winked before licking his nose laughing after she did it.

Happy grumbled and rubbed his nose. The brunette smiled up at him and handed him back the half cigarette. "Let's go slow poke I want to get inked!" She exclaimed kissing his cheek and patting his butt. Happy swatted her hands away and looked around the lot making sure that no one saw the blatant display of pda. As he did he flicked the cigarette from him and walked away from her. Alexi smiled and unzipped her jacket, Happy had obviously not seen the outfit he had picked out on her. So she was going to give him a full display. The gorgeous brunette skipped ahead of her man and waved to her father who was talking to Jax. The men were standing in front of one of the garage bays. Alexi smiled at the men who nodded to her after she waved. She took her jacket off and did a car wheel landing in front of the men.

"What the fuck are you wearing? I thought you burned those pants." Her father grumbled as she brushed hair out of her face and received his one armed hug. "You don't like it? Hap picked it out." She told them, slowly turning and lifting her arms above her head winking at her god brother as she heard Happy growl. "I can see your bra." Jax stated pointing at her bra. The brunette roled her eyes at him and smirked as Happy pulled her backwards and wrapped her jacket around him. "What the fuck?" He asked turning her. "Its what you picked." She said shrugging and sticking her hands in her back pockets. "Didn't pick this." He muttered. His dark eyes darting from her chest to her legs then back to her face. "You did feel the shirt its the one you picked. She said looking around. She was getting antsy and wanted her ink. Happy rubbed his hand over his face and shook his head. "Keep your jacket on." He huffed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Alexi smiled up at him and walked with him into the clubhouse.

Alexi smiled at Chibs and Bobby who were at the bar. She stopped to talk to them as Happy passed walking back to the dorms in search of it kit. "He let you out wearing that?" Bobby asked pulling his glasses down his nose to check out her outfit. "Alexi smiled and lean against the bar. "He picked it actually. But I'm on a short leash." She joked making the men laugh. "Aye I can see why. Yer arse is falling through your trousers." Chibs pointed out. "He picked it. But I'm getting my crow finished today and don't really care to be honest with you." She proclaimed with a smile as she brushed her long hair off her shoulders. She looked around and caught a crow eater mean mugging her. "What's your fucking problem?" Alexi called the woman out as she stood taller. The woman looked away and went back to work cleaning or whatever she was doing. ""Behave yourself lass." Chibs warned kissing her head. Alexi shot him a grin then stared back at the woman who was now talking to a couple other crow eaters.

"I am." She defended and looked over at Bobby who was shaking his head. "I know that look." He muttered sipping his beer. "What look?" She asked trying not to smile. "You're lookin fer trouble." Chibs laughed slinging his arm around her shoulder. She shook her head but laughed with him. "How's school?" Bobby asked offering her a banana nut muffin. She took it eagerly and took a big bite out of it before washing it down with s sip from Chibs's beer. "Great. I'm assisting my professor in teaching his classes. I'm finishing junior classes this semester then in January I'm starting my senior classes. Like I should have at the start of the school year." Said told the men ass eh hopped on on a bar stool between them. "I'm proud of ya lass." Chibs said patting her back with a big smile plastered to his face. "So you're set to graduate this summer then?" Bobby asked biting into another muffin.

Alexi nodded as she chewed. "Yeah we'll see though, the dean is dumb as fuck. I should have just started where I left off but whatever. I'm hoping just to transition into the masters program without a hitch." She said setting the muffin on the bar and brushing the crumbs off her jacket and shirt. "Masters program?" Chibs asked arching his eyebrow at her she nodded and covered her mouth as she spoke. "Yeah, that was my intention when I first started. I actually really want to get my doctorate but that's a huge commitment and if the board doesn't like my thesis I could spend forever working on it. My professor was telling me this guy he knew worked on his for ten years before the board approved his thesis. But he was an engineer that program is brutal." She relayed the information to the me then took another bite of the delicious muffin.

"Why not girlie? You should do it." Chibs encouraged as he elbowed her. Alexi shrugged and looked away from him and past Bobby. "I can always go for it later after my masters." She said picking a crumb off her shirt and popping it into her mouth. "Tha be a waste o' time just do it. e're all proud no matta what." He said sipping his beer. "I don't know what's coming up in the next couple months or years I feel like my priorities might change." She confided looking down at her nails and picking at them. Bobby rubbed her shoulder and Chibs awh'd at her in a teasing tone. "Thinking about wee ones Lex? Wee babes?" She blushed and elbowed the Scot, in hopes that he would drop the subject.

"Yeah kinda." She replied finishing off the muffin. "I just don't see the point in doing all that if I'm not going to be using it, you know?" She asked sipping more of Chibs's beer. Took the beer from her and rubbed the top off of it pretending to wipe away her germs. "Do you think you're life is going to change that much after you get married?" Bobby asked in a serious tone. "Well, yeah. Hap's going to want me to stay at home." She said picking at a rip on her jeans. The men nodded knowing what she said was true. "But if that's all your doing I can't see it being too much of a problem." Bobby replied stroking his beard. Alexi shrugged in response and sighed. "I don't know but I think the masters program would just work out better. I would still be teaching and what not." The men nodded and they all fell into a comfortable silence.

"I heard he knocked up Ginny and Cady up in Rogue river. She told him to tell them to get rid of it." Alexi looked up from her nails and glanced behind her to where a couple croweaters were talking loudly behind her, including the one who had been staring at her earlier. That was the one talking right now. "Like she's pathetically clinging to some hope that he'll stop fucking around on her. Like, I heard. Get this shit. She's been trying to get him to knock her up. Like that will lock him down or something." Alexi rolled her eyes and ignored what the girls were saying. "Fucking whore never shut the fuck up." She looked up and smiled at her father. "Which one is yours? I want to meet her." She said teasingly before continuing. "Its been a minute since I was here." Her father kissed her head earning a loud scoff from one of the whores behind them.

"My god. Fucking slut. Like she acts like she's better than us whens she's fucking all of them." Alexi beamed up at her father at the crows words. "I love how she says that like she wasn't guzzling anyone's cum an hour ago." Alexi said loudly so the girls behind her could hear as she got off the stool and took her cigs out of her jacket pocket before folding it in half and set it on the bar. "Sayda what did I say about keeping your jacket on?" Happy boomed as he came into the room. Alexi rolled her shoulders and closed her eyes when she heard. "Who the fuck dresses like that?" She turned and faced the group of cum guzzling whores with a big smile. "Baby girl." She cooed side stepping her father and advancing on the group.

"Sayda." Happy called and she looked back at him then at the girls. "Keep running your mouth and I'll fuck you up boo." She said sweetly, lovingly touching the crows face who had been talking shit. She turned and walked slowly to her man before looking back at the whores then kissed her man. He growled and gripped the back of her neck. "They giving you trouble he asked looking back at the crows. Alexi looked back at them as well and rubbed his chest. "Just talking shit baby." She muttered grinning at the astounded look on the trashy blonde's face.

Her man glowered at the group then looked down at her. She glanced at the table and grinned seeing his tool box. "Found your shit, I see." She said nodding to the table. Happy nodded and started setting up everything. Once everything was done Alexi pulled her shirt off and got on the table. "Bra too mamas." Happy muttered as he put on his glasses. She nodded and pull that off as well and then looked at her man expectantly. He placed a blanket over her and sat down beside her. "pull your jeans down a b." He said fiddling with his machine. "Want me to just take them off?" She snarked he looked up at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah do that." She started unbuttoning her jeans then stopped. "What?" He asked as he cleaned off her side. "I don't remember if I'm wearing panties or not." The brunette muttered quietly. Happy smirked at her. "Well check mamas." She rolled her eyes and tugged her pants off. She sighed in relief when she felt lace material under her finger tips. She wiggled out of the jeans and kicked them over the side of the table. "Get on your side mamas." He muttered and cleaned off her hip. She got on her side and waited for him to tell her what he wanted her to do next.

Alexi huffed and stared at the boring fucking wall that she had been staring at for the last hour. Happy wasn't into chit chat. so she really didn't ahve much to do besides stare. He preferred silence so he could concentrate on his work. "Hey Hap, did you hear that you knocked up a couple crows up in Rogue River then told them to abort it because I said so." She chuckled and looked over at him. "¿está bien?"(That right?) He muttered wiping some ink off of her. "Yeah I'm how'd she say it? Patéticamente aferrado a ti (pathetically clinging to you) in some desperate attempt to keep you from fucking around. ¿Y adivina qué? (And guess what?) She waited for him to look up and respond. He looked up and raised his eyebrows waiting for her to tell him. . "I'm trying to lock you down by getting pregnant." She laughed and bit her lip as Happy rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Ignore that fucking shit, mamas." He growled. She winked at him as Jax sat down on the other side of the table."What do I owe the pleasure?" Alexi asked smirking at her god brother. The smirk fell from her face as Wendy plopped down beside Jax and leaned against him. The gorgeous brunette rolled her big eyes and looked away. "Wendy." Alexi said knowing she had to address the girl out of respect to Jax. "Al." The whore responded. Alexi grimaced and looked back at the dirty blonde. Who the actual fuck did this bitch think she was? "Jax is the only one who calls me Al." The brunette said coolly not taking her eyes off the woman who and entrapped her god brother into beveling that he had to marry her just because she was knocked up. Alexi bit the inside of her cheek at the dismissive eye roll Wendy gave her. Dumb fucking bitch. "Aren't you supposed to be helping your friends clean up for the party later?" Alexi asked looking over to the group of crow eaters that were trying to start shit with her. "I'm pregnant so I get a pass." Wendy informed her. Alexi looked over to Jax and silently pleaded with him to get the bitch away from her. All Alexi wanted to do was to beat the fucking shit out of the bitch. "Stop tensing Lex." Happy scolded. She looked over to him and frowned then let out a long breath.

"Must be so nice that they pick up the slack for you." Alexi said snidley "I've never seen you clean around here before what's your deal?" Wendy hissed at her. "Oh I used to, all the time actually, when I was younger but you must know that from what Jax has told you about me. I mean since you're so comfortable calling me Al and everything. He must have told you so much that makes you feel like you know me in that way." She knew Jax didn't talk about it in any way. And the Glance Wendy shot Jax was just added to that knowledge. "I help in the office when I can. But I've been busy."The brunette forced out with a shrug. If Jax was serious about doing right by this bitch, she would have to try and get along with her, that was her god baby in there. "Oh I've heard how busy you've been. Must be hard you know with all you have going on with those rumors and all." Wendy said smugly and cracked her gum loudly. This fucking god damn bitch. "Awhh well, not really. We've.. Hap and I, already talked it out and those girl? Hap told them already to abort that shit you know? If they really were his kids. You never know with cum guzzling whores. You know? Sides it wouldn't be too hard for them anyways I heard a clinic up that way does two for one specials so you know it all just works out." Alexi said pleasantly. Giving Wendy a calm smile. The look she got from Wendy was priceless. The shock that emanated from her made alexi chuckle internally.

She felt pure glee watching the woman work through her emotions. What made it better was the groan that came from both men near her. "How ccan you even say that to me?" The dirty blonde asked disgustedly. "Why are you so upset? I'm confused?" Alexi asked feigning confusion. "I'm fucking pregnant and you're talking about killing babies!" The woman's shrill tone went right through Alexi and she gritted her teeth. "I didn't suggest you get an abortion well you can't at this point. But what the fuck do you care? I mean being a former croweater you know how that shit works." Alexi said just to egg the woman on. In reality she didn't care for abortions wouldn't get one but it wasn't her business if you had one or not. It was that persons choice and Alexi would not stick her nose anywhere near it. Wendy scoffed at her and got to her feetin a rage.

"That's fucked up and you fucking know it." Wendy shouted. Alexi arched her eyebrow at the woman and looked around as if she was at a loss. "I didn't make the fucking rule but how about keeping you're fucking rumors to your fucking self next time." She suggested with a smile. "Fuck you. Stuck up bitch. Everyone here thinks the fucking sun shines out of your ass and I don't fucking see it." Alexi rolled her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "Wendy you can't talk to her like that. You had it coming egging her on about those rumors. She came back at you and you can't fucking handle it. Stop your shit and go talk to Ashley.

"You're supposed to defend me not that spic cunt." Wendy Shouted. Alexi hadn't truly registered what Wendy had said. "That's enough." Happy bellowed jumping to his feet and slamming his machine down on the table beside Alexi. She sat up and pulled the blanket up to cover her chest. The whole clubhouse was staring at them. Her father was with Chibs and Bobby the latter were sitting while her father was on his feet glowering at Wendy. "She's fucking out of line Jax." Happy growled stepping closer to the couple. Alexi watched as Wendy took a step back an looked over to Jax who was nodding in agreement. "Fuck man I know. I'm sorry Hap, Alexi. Fuck I'm sorry." He said and glared at Wendy. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jax growled at the woman. "Fix your shit somewhere else Jax not out here." Alexi said reaching behind her to pull out her pack of smokes. She lit one and inhaled deeply turning her head so the smoke would go near Wendy not that, that would help the place was like a chimney and her pregnant ass was just breathing it all in. Jax frowned and moved closer to her. "You need to deal with that." Happy growled stopping Jax from coming any closer to her. The blonde nodded and grabbed Wendy's arm leading her out of the clubhouse.

"Lex." She looked to her man and arched an eyebrow at him. "wHAT?" She asked blowing smoke out of the corner of her mouth so it wouldn't go in his face. He stared at her. He was silently asking if she was good. She smirked and shrugged not wanting to really talk. It was whatever. Just solidified her growing hate for the woman. Sure she was fucking pissed that Wendy thought she could talk to her like that but she was pregnant and Alexi couldn't really fuck the woman up. She stubbed out her cigarette and laid down on her side. She closed her eyes as her man said. "I'm going to start working on your ribs now mamas. Tell me if you need a break." She nodded and waited for him to start but hr didn't. She felt his hand on her face and smiled. She opened her eyes and saw Happy's dark ones staring back at her. "I love you." He said quietly and kissed her.. She smiled as he pulled away and walked around the table. He started the machine and she took a deep breath letting it out when he started.

"What do you want to do for you birthday?" Happy muttered. "I don't know don't really care to be honest. I'll be starting my senior classes then so I'll probably be to busy to do anything." She replied and bit her bottom lip. Truth was this fucking stung. It hurt. She didn't have her ribs done, she was pretty fleshy everywhere except her ribs. That was just skin and bone, obviously.. The brunette sucked in her breath as her eyes started watering. "You alright?" She mumbled a yes and thought of things to take her mind off the pain. "You don't want to do anything? You're blowing through your classes now." Her man asked and tapped on her hip. She let out a breath and and opened her eyes.

"I think they'll be harder. I expect them to be honestly. I don't care as long as we hang out or whatever." She breathed trying not to get too sappy. "If that's what you want mamas. I want you to cut back then and just focus on school work when those classes start." He said with a note of finality. She sighed. "I had already planned on it. Plus I'll be planning a wedding so I won't have much room to do anything." He grunted in a agreement and they fell silent. "Actually I want a million dollars and a private island." Happy chuckled and and she smiled. "We'll see about that mamas." He muttered and she smiled. Juice sat down beside her and she heard her father whistle. "That's wild Hap." Alexi smirked at Juice who gave her his signature smile. "I feel like we've been here before." He said with a laugh. Alexi groaned and shook her head.

"You're fucking terrible. Seriously." She chuckled and rolled her eyes. Juice continued to grin and pulled out his phone. "Wanted to show you something. Do you know how easy it would be for you to get in to programming?" Alexi huffed out a breath and closed her eyes tightly as happy stated going over a rib. "I like math. I just like doing that not getting all weird into computers." She mumbled as some tears slid down her cheeks. "Hey." Juice said quietly. "I'm fine." the said and gave the man a smile. "Chibs said you were thinking about doing the masters program?" Her father asked and sat down beside Juice. "I want to go on to the masters program. I was thinking about the doctorate program." She grunted. It was just a thought really, she hadn't even brought it up to Happy yet.

"You think you could handle that kind of work?" Her father asked. She bit the inside of her cheek. "Like I said I was thinkign about it." She muttered. Her father squinted at her and leaned closer to her. "A lot of stuff is coming your way Lex, do you really think you'll be able to do alL that and still fulfill your duties? That shit takes awhile. Time you could be using towards your family." He said rubbing his goatee. "Tig!" Happy growled. Her father looked over her to her man and shrugged. "I'm just sayin Hap, she's got to think this shit through, she's an old lady now, going to be married soon, something are more important." Her father looked back to her but before she spoke Happy did.

"She said she was fucking thinking about it. I don't care what the fuck she does, Tig. If that's what she wants ifs fucking fine with me. She's MY old lady." Her father got to his feet with narrowed eyes. "Still my kid, Hap." Alexi looked to Juice and rubbed her hand over her face. He pulled out a joint from his kutte pocket and handed it to her. She could have kissed the man. Seriously. He was amazing. Juice lit it for her and she took a deep hit from it before offering it back to the man. He shook his head and showed her he had another one stashed away. This made Alexi smile. Juice leaned forward and showed her his phone and what he had started talking about earlier. They were tuning out the pissing match that Happy and her father were having. Alexi really didn't understand why he clashed heads with her father over school shit. They've already been through this once before. She wasn't getting involved this time. wasn't going to do it.

"I mean I could show you some algorithms, that could help you with that." Alexi found herself telling Juice. He gave her an excited smile and nodded. She started telling him in depth how to do this and that. What could be getting in his way. Juice was grinning and nodding at her as she sat up and pulled the blanket up so it would cover her. She continued talking and motioning with her one hand as the other one was wrapped arounf her to keep her covered with the blanket. "Seriously, stop grinning and nodding your head you have no idea what I'm saying." She griped after a couple minutes and flicked his nose. The man started laughing loudly and doubled over now giggling. She rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. "You're being so dumb right now." She huffed and looked over her shoulder.

Happy and her dad were staring at her looking both curious and amused. "What?" She asked as she slipped off the tabled wincing as her feet came in contact of the cold concrete. "I don't think anyone understood a word you just said baby doll." Her father said kissing her head. Alexi rolled her eyes again and looked to her man. He smirked at her as she pulled on her shoes. "I'm going to the bathroom." She said in reply and hitched the blanket up higher around her so it wouldn't drag or trip her.

Alexi returned to the table and smiled at Happy. "You didn't peek?"; He asked pulling her into his lap and giving her a quick kiss. "Nope.' She she with a cheesy grin. He nodded approvingly and set her on the table. "Thanks for the break, Hap." She said covering her mouth as she yawned he smirked and kissed her again. This timed Alexi wrapped her arms around his neck and nit his lower lip. He groaned and unwrapped her arms from his back and pushed her back down on the table. "Just a little bit longer, Lex." He said and said back down she nodded and got on her side. Alexi closed her eyes and readied herself for the nect coming set.

"Lex." She frowned and rubbed her eyes. "What?" She mumbled and sat up ignoring the stinging in her side. "Put your pants back on but don't button them the hole way." Happy instructed and handed her jeans to her. She nodded and kicked off her shoes then carefully stepped into the jeans trying to avoid the various rips and tears that riddled the jeans. Once she wiggled them up her knees she danced around moving them up her thighs to her hips. "Christ almighty." She grumbled and stepped into her shoes. "Come on." Happy said taking her hand and leading her to the bathroom. Her man violently pounded on the door when he found it was locked. It opened and some crow eaters came scurrying out. He pulled her in after him and pushed her gently in front of the mirror. "Stop pushing me." She muttered and put her hair up in a sloppy bun then looked at her reflection. Alexi turned to her side and looked at the piece happy had done.

She had no words. just shocked. It was beautiful. The original piece was reworked into a much larger piece that took up most of her side. It was clear to anyone who looked at the piece who her old man was. Under the old tattoo right above her jailhouse smiley face tattoo on her hip bone "Lowman" was scrawled in thick black letters that flowed with the tattoo above it. The piece on her side was of two skulls that were kissing one skull had a snake tattooed to the top of its head. It was clear who that skull represented. The other skull was feminine and beautiful. It looked like a chola clown from what you could really see. Her face was tilted up to the male skull. She was wrapped around the man with a snake wrapped around her, almost binding them. The skull that represented happy was holding her skull in a similar way that happy held her when they kissed. His hand on the side of her neck. Her hand on his. Alexi recognized the snake as the one on Happy's stomach. There were flowers and a smiley face or two around the female. She saw the crown he had snuck in there as well. His queen. The males side was a bit plainer but Happy was like that no frills kinda guy. The tattoo was them. That was it.

Alexi looked up from the tattoo, meeting his eyes through the mirror. She turned around and kissed him passionately not being able to find any other way to express how she felt about. He held her face kissing back as he pushed her back against the sink. He parted her lips and his tongue slipped into her mouth exploring and dominating her tongue. She moaned and stood on her tip toes to continue the kiss not wanting it to end. Someone pounded on the door but the didn't stop. Happy lifted her up on the and sucked on her lip. She held him to her flicking her tongue against his and wrapped her legs around his waist. Happy pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "I love it, Hap." She whispered as the door was pounded on again. He kissed her again and it took her breath away. "I love you, Alexi." He muttered and rubbed his thumb over her cheek. She grinned kissed him again, pulling him back to her by his shirt.

"Mamas." He muttered as she pulled the shirt off of him and kissed his chest. He pulled her bra off and tossed it with his shirt. He rubbed his thumbs over her nipples as she sucked on his neck. Her man pulled on the rings that were attached to the nipples. She moaned as he nipped on her neck . The door burst open reveling a couple crow eaters including Wendy's friend Ashley or whatever Jax had called her. Happy roared at them to get out as Alexi flipped them off with a pretty smile. They ran away and Alexi began to cackle. "Fucking cunts." He growled and picked up their clothes. Alexi curled her lip up in disgust and shook her head. "I'm not wearing that." She said hoping off the sink and backing away from the now offensive article of clothing. "Lex come on." She shook her head. "You don't know what mixture of fluid that was laying. I'm not catching super clap or anything." She said covering her small chest as she back out into the hallway Happy sighed loudly and followed after her.

"I'll find you a shirt." he muttered and walked them back to his old dorm. "Just get me some black tape and I'll be fine." She said dropping her hands as they entered the old room. She went to the desk and started rummaging through it. "Why do you need black tape?" He asked kissing her back. "You'll see." She sang as she shut one drawer to open another. After a couple minutes she found the black tape and went to the bathroom. She tore a couple pieces off and started covering her nipples with the tape. "What the fuck are you doing?" He asked watching her. She turned and smiled at him showing him that her nipples were now covered with two pieces of tape that formed x's. "I saw it in a video. Thought it would be cute." She offered looking down at her chest then back up at him. "You don't look like you even have tits." He grumbled rubbing his thumb over the tape.

"I'll just wear my shirt and we'll be aces." She said like she had just figure out all the worlds problems. "You aren't going out like that." He growled shaking his head. Alexi arched her eyebrow and frowned. "What am I supposed to wear then?" She asked petulantly crossing her arms over her chest. "I said I would find you a shirt." He grumbled and walked over to the dresser. He pulled open the first drawer and tossed her a black shirt. "How am I supposed to show off my crow?" She asked staring at the shirt in her hands. Her man sighed but before he could speak an idea popped into her head and she smiled. "Never mind just hand me the scissors in the first drawer of your desk I know what I can do." She said and sat on the bed. Her man handed her the scissors and she stated mutilating the black shirt.

Happy got on the bed behind her and pulled her into his lap as she worked on the shirt. "What are you doing babe?" He asked as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "You'll see baby." She muttered leaning forward more and stretched the shirt out. Happy leaned back and opened the drawer in the night stand beside the bed. He knew there had to be a joint in there. He rummaged around for a moment then found one. He pulled a lighter out of his pocket and lit it, inhaling deeply and offering it to his girl as he sat back up. She shook her head mumbling no and continued working on the shirt. He wished he would have known she was going to tear it up he would have given her a different one.

"Why do you still have clothes here." She asked and took the joint from him. He shrugged his shoulder and leaned forward against her back. "Just in case." She scoffed and spared a glance his way. "What so you can change for your other girls?" She asked. He could tell she was smiling by the way her ears were raised. He leaned over to look at her and nodded. "Told you mamas. I'm a fucking catch all these crows want me." Alexi started giggling and handed the joint back to him. "Boo I really think you can do better than some nasty old crows." She joked and started tying pieces of the shirt together. He kissed her shoulder and wrapped an arm around her stomach. "Not better than me but definitely better than some crows." She added and leaned back against his chest. He grinned and nuzzled the side of her neck with his nose. She turned and kissed him then held up the shirt.

His girl had turned it into a crop top, cut out the neck and tied the sides together so it would fit her better. "You going to keep your tits tapped up?" He asked moving his hand up to her chest. "No but its going to be a bitch to take off." She said with a grimace. "I got you mamas, hold still." He said and began peeling the tape away. It came off easily and she kissed him as a reward for helping her. "You're amazing baby." She said and pulled the black crop top over her head. "You remember that mamas." He said and she chuckled. "How could I forget when you always remind me? So conceited!" She said winking at him as she got off the bed. "Listen to you. I'm conceited? You tell everyone you're gods gift to this earth." He said following after her. Alexi laughed loudly and nodded at him as she took his hand in hers.

"Because I am! What else should I tell people? OH MY GOD! HAP! I KNOW WHAT MY NEXT TATTOO IS! HAP OH MY GOD! ITS GOING TO BE AMAZING!" She exclaimed hopping up and down with excitement. He chuckled and pulled her to his side careful not to brush against her raw skin. He still had to wrap it. "Lex, calm down. What's your next tattoo?" He asked and she beamed up at him. "I'm going to get god's gift written in Latin down the back of my arm. HAP IT WILL BE PERFECT!" She said covering her face as she started laughing. "The man shook his head and chuckled.

They came back out to the main room with Happy's arm around her and a satisfied smile plastered over Alexi's face Her man wrapped her side up with plastic wrap and gathered up his kit. He had put everything away before showing her the tattoo."I'm going to put this in my saddle bags and I'm burning this." He told her seriously and stuck her shirt in his back pocket. Alexi smirked at him and walked over to the bar as he left the clubhouse.

Alexi smiled at Kip or Half Sac. He was the new hang around who was hoping to prospect. The poor dumb bastard. He was behind the bar, serving drinks. and taking care of all the patches. That was what hang arounds do. Get beer and hope they please everyone enough to be asked to prospect. She had just met him and was completely taken with him. He immediately mage her think of the little brother she always wanted. Even if he was a year younger than her. He was a jumpy, wiry little strawberry blond dude but had a great smile and even better sense of humor. He was all around a generally sweet and kind man. He seemed innocent more so than Juice of you could believe it.

Unfortunately, these were great traits to have of you were a boy scout but not if you wanted to be a biker specially a Son. That's just how it was under the surface all these men were sweet and can but they had a hard demeanor and gave off a don't fuck with me vibe. Kip didn't have that, he looked the type of kid who would need to be protected from bullies.

"So you said you served? And that's how you got your name?" She asked tapping her for once unpolished nails against the bar top. Kip nodded and started stammering. "Yeah I did a tour in Iraq and well yeah you see I..." He trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. She arched an eyebrow up at him curious as to why he had got nervous so suddenly. "You staring at my old lady's chest?" Her man's deep voice grasped from behind her. Aha! Now she knew why he was so nervous. "No! I swear! I wasn't " Kip stammered shaking his head. "Fuck off shit head." happy growled stepping closer so his chest was pressed against Alexi' s back. Kip nodded vehemently and quickly moved away to the other end of the bar.

Alexi turned in her seat and glared up at her man. "Why do you have to be mean to him? He's so sweet." She reprimanded quietly as Happy wrapped his arms around her. "He's supposed to be serving beer to patches not gossiping with you. He wasn't doing his job." He replied simply like how he talked to the man was natural as if everyone did it. "I do not gossip! Be nice boo." She said leaning back against the bar to get a better look at her mans face. "You get around your ma and sisters and its like sitting in a hen house. All clucking and making a deal about everything little thing." He chuckled ignoring the scathing look she was giving him. "Seriously, be nice! I want to adopt him. He's too adorable." She saw a flash of jealousy in her mans eyes and shook her head. "Cut that shit out Alexi." He growled placing a hand on either side of her and leaning down so they were at eye level. The green eyed girl chuckled and hooked her arms around his neck.

"You jealous papi? Afraid I'm going to run off with that little scouts of America white boy?" She asked Batting her eye lashes at him. Happy chuckled and kissed her roughly as he held the side of her neck with one hand while his other held onto the bar keeping then up right and balanced. "Is that a no to adopting him?" She asked as he pulled away. He growled and bit her neck harshly eliciting a small moan from her. She felt him smile as he kissed the spot. "You like that mamas." He asked pulling her to her feet she beamed and slid her hands under his black shirt enjoying the feel of his muscles under her hands. "si papi i do." she said and quickly pecked his lips.

"Are you two done or do I have to call to make an appointment?" Gemma's sarcastic tone asked from behind them. Alexi grinned and looked around her man. "I think you might need to make an appointment." The green eyed girl said as her god mother rolled her eyes. "Smart ass. I heard you got your crow done and wanted to see it. Also, I wanted to ask you something." Alexi grinned at looked ups t her man who stood beside her. She turned to the side and lifted her crop top up higher to show the full tattoo. "Christ, Hap. That's your best one yet." Gemma muttered as she fixed her glasses. Alexi smiled proudly at her man who smirked and nodded. "Thanks mom." Gemma patted his shoulder and told him she was going to steal Alexi away for a moment before leading her to the kitchen.

"Why the fuck haven't you handled these whores yet?" She asked leaning against the counter. Alexi looked stood stock still a little shocked for a moment before speaking. "Hap told me to let it go." She said earning a glare from the other woman. "What bullshit is that and where's my god daughter? You can't let this shit slide with them hunny, you gotta knock em down and keep them down. Remind them who the fuck you are." Gemma scolded as she wagged her finger in Alexi's face. Alexi back up to get Gemma's finger out of her face and shrugged. "I.." She trailed off. Honestly all she wanted to do was to beat the fucking shit out of those dumb fucking bitches. And Wendy, she wanted to fuck Wendy up.

"I need to grow up Gem, I can't fight everyone. " Alexi defended running her hands through her hair. "Whose everyone? Just one will do, Alexi. Jesus Christ its like I don't even know who you are anymore. I know you want to do right by Hap but you gotta handle your shit too. I want something done about it. Tonight, Alexi." Gemma said with an air that meant she was done talking about it. Her god mother kissed her head and patted her on the shoulder. She sighed and nodded. As they left the kitchen Alexi heard snickering and turned to see the dumb fucking crow eaters all staring at her. This. Was. High. School. Bullshit. She smiled and walked back to Happy.

The night went on and Alexi couldn't help the anger that was building in her stomach. Those dumb bitches were just egging her on. All night. Snide fucking remarks, pushing past her, brushing up against Happy. She was done. Didn't care what Happy would do or say. Shit, he wasn't doing anything now so what did it really matter in the grand scheme of things? So, when Happy went to the bathroom, Alexi casually followed the leader of the pack Ashley outside. She found herself smiling as the girl walked through the crowds of people on the lot not realizing, she was there or what was about to happen. The gorgeous brunette waited til she heard her talking shit to a couple hang arounds. Kip was in the mix and he smiled at her. She smiled back and joined the group. Casually lighting a cigarette nodding along with Ashley's shit talking. Absolutely, oh yeah what a fucking whore.

The blonde didn't even notice Alexi was with the group which made everything so much sweeter to the green eyed girl. Finally, finally! Ashley noticed her, the bitch was half way through some catty remark when Alexi sent her fist flying into her face. Beaming when Ashley's nose crunched against her fist. The blonde screamed and lunged at Alexi who dodged the meek attack. Alexi swung again and connected with the side of the blondes face. She sent a combo shot into the girls ribs making her fall and she climbed on top of her. IN this moment it was just Alexi And Ashley. There was no outside sounds. Just the sound of her fists making contact and the woman's cries. It was almost peaceful to Alexi.

She made sure not to beat on the woman's face too much. She didn't want to kill her. At this point it would have been easy Just a few more face shattering blows and maybe a kick to the head. Ashley was a fighter though she she scratched at Alexi's arms and face. That was the final straw. Not caring about letting the woman live anymore she pulled her knife out from the soul of her shoe and smiled down at Ashley, who stopped moving instantly. She started crying and begging that made the gorgeous brunette roll her eyes. "Shut the fuck up." She muttered holding the knife to the woman's throat. It was in that moment she was pulled off and all the sound came back. Shouting crying the loud rock that was blaring through the speakers, the revving of bikes. Everything hit her at once. She was carried away then slammed against something she really didn't know, what her hair was in her eyes. Once she was released Alexi brushed her hair out of her face and saw Happy looming over her his eyes black. He was in statue mode. She just stared at him.

"Hey uh uh." The hang around half sac or some dumb shit started stammering. Happy rolled his eyes and continued smoking, listening to Tig's story bout having a threesome with twins. "Hey Uh. Happy?" He looked back at the kid through narrowed eyes. "What?" He growled the kid started stammering again and Happy glowered. "Fucking spit it out." He growled losing patients with the idiot. That's when he heard screaming and shouting from outside. He got to his feet just now noticing that Alexi wasn't in the room like he thought she was. He pushed past the and jogged to the door. He threw it open and ran to where the screaming was. It was coming half way across the lot. The man stopped when he saw his old lady beating the shit out of the crow eater that was starting shit earlier in the day, with a smile on her face.

The blonde underneath her was screaming and clawing trying to get away. It had no affect on his girl, she kept pummeling she was beating on the whores chest and ribs. He saw the blonde scratch Alexi's face and starting moving towards her knowing what was about to happen. Alexi flipped when her face was touched. He saw the knife and pushed a couple people out of his way trying to get to the brunette before she slit the girls throat. He had no doubt in his mind that she would do it too. He pulled her off the blonde and carried her away. He slammed her against the wall not hard enough to her her but maybe enough to knock some fucking sense in her head. He watched as she brushed her hair out of her face and look up at him with a smile. This girl was fucking nuts. He saw no remorse no guilt or apprehension. She was just there her eyes clear shining proudly at him.

He wanted to be mad, but he could help how fucking turned on he was. Seeing her beat the fucking shit out that bitch just made him hard. All he wanted to do was fuck her. Maybe fuck some sense into her. The man grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder and marched to the clubhouse. His girl hung over him not fighting or touching. He dropped her on the bed in his old dorm and went to get a first aid kit from the bathroom. When he came back out Alexi was smoking a cigarette sitting in the middle of the bed, humming to herself. Like she didn't just beat the shit of anyone. He shook his head and sat beside her. She looked over at him with the same smile from before and let him take her hands in his.

He inspected her hands, knuckles swollen cracked and bloody. "This might sting." He muttered pouring peroxide on a washcloth and rubbing it over her damaged knuckles. Happy felt her lean closer to him watching as he cleaned out her cuts and spread some ointment over them to keep them from getting infected. She brushed her nose against his ear and felt her cool breath on his neck. She pulled her hands away and kissed his neck as she moved to sit in his lap. "What did I say about fighting." He asked tilting his head to the side as she sucked on a spot under his head. "I don't remember." She muttered against his skin. He pulled her from his neck by her hair forcing her to look at him.

Those big bright green eyes blinked back at him curiously. "Fuck, Lex." He muttered crashing his mouth against hers and flipping them so he was hovering over her. She clawed at his back trying to get his shirt off as he tugged at her jeans trying to pull them down. His girl was frantically undoing his belt and zipper. She had better luck getting his pants off than he did. He unbuttoned them and tried again wondering why the fuck he was even bothering with this. When they wouldn't comply he growled out in frustration and grabbed his knife from his hip. He cut away at the material trying to get to her. He faintly heard Alexi gasp as he tugged the destroyed jeans off of her and ripped her panties off throwing the material behind him.

The man slammed into his girl making her cry out and cling to him as she moved her body with his. He knew he wasn't going to last long but didn't care. Alexi starting moaning in a jumbled mix of Spanish and English that he didn't understand. It just made him pound into her hared. "Fuck Hap!" She cried scratching at his back. He pulled out briefly to flip her over and rammed back into her continuing his unforgiving pace. He slapped her ass hard smirking as it jiggled and she tightened around him, making him want to go faster. She was so tight around him and her steady moans sent him over the edge. He held her hips firmly as he came. Happy closed his eyes and relished the euphoria that washed over him. He stayed inside her til he was limp. Then he pulled out and went to the bathroom to wash off.

Alexi cleaned herself off and looked around for her jeans wondering if she would be able to salvage them or just cut her losses. Turns out she would have to cut her losses. Her jeans were dead. There was no saving them, "You good?" She turned around and held her jeans up showing her man what he had done. "What am I supposed to wear home?" She asked enjoying the smug smile that appeared on his handsome face. "Not going home." He said and leaned against the door jam. She crossed the room and wrapped her arms around him. "What am I going to wear for the rest of the night?" She asked as he ran his hands through her hair. "Should have jeans in that bottom drawer. I'm fine staying here." He said puling her to his face and gently kissing her. "I want to see my man fight! Side two rounds might be too much for you I don't want you to stroke out on me." She grinned as patted his chest. Her man's eyes darkened and he glowered at her. "The fuck does that mean?" He growled as she kissed his chest.

"You're old, baby! I have to take care of you and make sure that you don't do anything that could break a hip." She teased as she kissed his nipple. He growled and pulled her away from his chest. "You listen here." He started and she laughed burying her face into his chest. "Don't start that shit, Lex." He huffed and slapped her ass. She smiled at him and went to see if she had jeans in the bottom drawer of Happy's dresser. As luck had it she found a pair of black jean shorts that she had been looking for a few months ago. She slid them on and smiled at her man."I look okay?" She asked fixing the pockets. "baby,' She looked up at him and frowned wondering if the shorts were too short. "You look good." He muttered and pulled her to him. She arched an eye brow at him as he kissed her forehead. "You're gorgeous girl." He said making her beam and her heart swell. "I fucking love you, Happy." she said and hugged him. Her man chuckled and kissed her head.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER

* * *

Alexi sat alone in her big bed typing away at her laptop. She was working on her homework. Her meeting with her professor's and the dean had been stressful. Her professors fought for her to go bank to where she was when she was in school in Tacoma. Eventually the dean had agreed. So after the semester was over she would start senior her senior classes. They; her professors, wanted her to get through this year so she could start her master's program as soon as possible. Plus there was the fact that she was trying to plan a wedding. That subject in general made her roll her big green eyes.

Alexi pushed her glasses up her nose and types away looking over at the opened text book by her side. She was a little pissed that she was alone but this was her life not to mention her birthday but whatever. She kept typing away till she was done. The green eyed girl sent the work to her professor and got out of bed and headed to the shower.

After her long amazing shower Alexi put on a lilac bralette and matching sleep shorts. She heard pounding at the front door and rolled her big eyes. She checked the clock as she pulled on a shirt. 830 pm. On a Saturday fucking loser definitely. The tanned girl made her way downstairs to the front door. Grabbing one of the many guns stashed around the house the gorgeous girl checked the window and rolled her eyes at the group on her front porch.

"¿Qué quieren los perdedores?" (What do you losers want?) She asked as she opened the door and stuck the gun in the back of her sleep shorts. Noa, Santiago, and Tonio were standing in front of her grinning. "It's your birthday we're going to take you to celebrate." Noa said grinning holding up a bottle of tequila in each hand. The green eyed girl leaned against the door jam and squinted at them. "Yeah we're taking you out." Tonio said pushing past her into her house. Alexi arched an eyebrow at him and watched as the rest of the group followed him in. "Just come on in." Alexi muttered closing the door and folded her arms over her chest frowning at the group.

"¿Dónde está tu hombre?" (Where's your man?) Noa asked looking around. The green eyed girl shrugged and pushed off the wall. "You're asking the wrong person." Alexi muttered running her hands through her long curly hair. "Let's go get ready." The short brunette said coming over to her Alexi rolled her eyes. "I wasn't really planning on going anywhere." She said her mood souring. "Too bad chica." Noa said grabbing her hand and dragging her up the stairs."How do you even know if my room is up here." Alexi grumbled reluctantly following behind her sister in law. She saw the smaller woman shrug and look around once they reached the top of the stairs. Alexi walked past her and headed to her room. "I like this." Noa said looking around once alexi turned on the light. The green eyed girl smiled and looked around as well. "Thanks." She said sitting on her be

Alexi watched as Noa rummaged through her closet. "Do your hair and makeup while I'm looking." Noa commanded looking back at her. The gorgeous brunette arched an eyebrow at her sister in law but moved to her vanity and started on her make up. "Oh this is super cute. This will work." She heard Noa mutter. Alexi rolled her eyes and smiled. She was starting to get a little excited maybe this would be fun. "So what did you do today?" Noa asked her as she applied primer and sprayed setting spray. "Just homework." Alexi said pushing her hair off her shoulders and started contouring her face. "That's all?" Noa said a little disappointingly, Alexi shrugged pausing in her movements to look over at her sister in law who was rummaging through her panty drawer.

"Uhm nosy much?" She asked sitting back in her chair raising her eyebrows at the short gorgeous woman. Noa laughed loudly and nodded. "I am it's my biggest setback. Plus you've got some fucking cute shit in here. I need to get on your level." Her words made Alexi throw her head back and laugh. "Girl, there were so many cute places up in Tacoma to get all that shit, seriously. There's not many places around here. That and Hap's nosey as fuck I can never just go out and get shit. He's always like "Where ya goin Lex? Nah you don't need to go out there, Lex. Lex, nah mamas you're ridiculous Lex," The gorgeous woman deepened her voice to imitate her man's voice. Noa started laughing and nodded her head. "My god that's all him too!" Alexi grinned and shrugged turning back to the vanity and started blending her makeup.

"You know, half the time I just get them for myself." Noa made a sound of agreement making Alexi smile as she started doing her eye makeup. "Tell me about it. Aggie doesn't even notice like at all. We'll have to go shopping together sometime there's a couple cute places in Oaktown. What gets me is the fucking price. Holy shit get me started on that its ridiculous!" Alexi nodded vehemently as she looked for the right lipstick to put on. "No one sees it. I get the quality is slightly better but not I'm about dropping a couple stacks for a few pieces of lingerie." The green eyed woman nodded spraying her setting spray over her face.

"I don't either. I went to this one shop and saw this cute little teddy. Fucking two fifty and change. I set that shit back and walked right out. Two fifty my ass. Better fuckin sing and make my tits grow for two fucking fifty." She said running her hand through her hair and tried to figure out what to do with it. Noa cackled and nodded her head, coming behind her and ran her hands through her hair. "Right? Better make me look like god damn super model." The shorter woman huffed. Alexi chuckled and got up from her seat to see what Noa had picked out. It was a short crimson spaghetti strap bodycon dress. It had cut outs under the chest and on the ribs and a small slit that went up the side.

Alexi smiled over at Noa and started undressed. She pulled the dress on and patted her flat chest frowning. "I wish I had tits." She muttered checking herself out. "Here." Noa said handing her a strapless push up bra. Alexi took it and pulled the front of the dress down clasping the bra around her. She adjusted the bra and pulled the front of the dress back up. The gorgeous girl grinned at Noa through the mirror happy with the result. "You think of everything." Alexi said turning from side to side checking herself out. Noa nodded and flicked her hair off her shoulders. "You'd be lost without me." She stated. "That I would." She said and stepped into black flats. "Okay let's go." Noa said grabbing her and her phone and posing for a selfie.

* * *

CLUB IN OAKLAND

* * *

Alexi grinned as they walked into the club. It was packed. She hadn't been back here since she came with Gomes and Chaos. "I'm going to go grab a shot." Alexi stated walking past her brothers and headed to the bar. Her brothers shot Noa a look and but their sister had disappeared into the crowd before Noa could catch her. "She's too fucking quick." Noa said shaking her head and looking around for the birthday girl.

Alexi leaned over the bar smiling at Samuel. "Hey there!" he said coming over to her. "Hey yourself!" She said smiling and tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Haven't seen you around." He said leaning towards her. Alexi grinned and nodded. "School keeps me pretty busy." She said looking over the bar at the liquor on the shelves behind the man in front of her. "I get that.. What can I get for you?" He asked as she leaned on her elbows.

The gorgeous girl bit her lip and grinned. "Double shot of patron please!" She said nodding to the bottle on the shelf behind the man. Samuel arched his eyebrow at her and grabbed the bottle pouring the order. "You should do a shot with me." Alexi suggested looking down at the double shot. Sam grinned and nodded at her. "I can do that." He grabbed a shot glass and poured himself a shot. They grinned at each other as her brothers and Noa came up to the bar. They did their shots and Sam poured two more.

"What's going on here?" Noa asked looking from her brother to Alexi who were grinning at each other. What Alexi Didn't know was that Happy and some of the Sons were lurking around the club somewhere. He had organized a surprise party for her. "Shots, we're doing shots for my birthday." Alexi exclaimed turning and smiling at Noa. The smaller woman arched an eyebrow at her brother who was now pouring her and Alexi's brothers shots. The man smiled at his sister and pushed the shot glass towards her. Noa looked around at the group who had shot glasses in their hands, Alexi grinned and threw hers back. After doing the shot the tall gorgeous woman grabbed Noa's hand and led her to the dance floor.

Despacito started playing and Alexi swayed her body grinning at Noa who shook her head dancing beside her. She twirled and threw her arms over her head and moved her hips to the music. Someone started dancing behind her. She grinned seeing Fiasco and smiled at him. "Hey!" She shouted hugging him hard feeling the affects of the four shots she just had. The man grinned at her as she laughed. "Happy birthday!" He said setting his arm around her shoulders.

Happy leaned against the wall of the club, his dark eyes flicking over the crowd wondering where the fuck his girl was. He stood straighter seeing Noa and Alexi's brothers coming towards him without Alexi. He frowned narrowing his eyes at the group. "We lost her." The petite brunette said in and annoyed voice. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked to her brothers who shrugged. "She was dancing with Fiasco then she was gone." Noa said shaking her head. He shook his head. "Are you fucking serious?" He growled at the trio. The small woman huffed and set her hands on her hips. "Hey, shes fucking quick. Its hard to tell her what to do with out telling her why were telling her what to do." The woman said her eyes flicking over the group behind him.

They had balloons and decorations. The men came forward and stood beside Happy "Whats going on?" Jax asked looking to Happy. "Lex, ran away and we can't find her." Noa stated crossing her arms over her chest. The blonde grinned and looked away so that his brother wouldn't see his smile. He knew Happy was already out of his comfort zone. Now that Alexi was MIA he knew Happy was about to lose it. "We'll spread out and look for her." He said looking back to the rest of his brothers. They nodded and moved by him and Hap.

Alexi followed Fiasco as he led her through the club. She grinned and waved seeing Benzo, Nero and some other Byz Latts. "I hear its your birthday." Nero said standing and hugging her. She nodded and grinned pushing her hair over her shoulder. "It is! Its good seeing you Nero. How are you?" She asked sticking her hands in her dress pockets. The OG smiled down at her and shrugged. "I'm good, guapa." Alexi grinned and nodded. "That's just wonderful." She said looking around the group her eyes landed on Gomes and she grinned harder. "Can I get you to do a shot?" Nero asked smiling at the girl who grinned and nodded her head. "You could get me to do two." She said laughing. He laughed and nodded to a waitress who came over quickly. He asked for some shots and the girl nodded looking quickly between him and Alexi.

The girl came back quickly and with the shots and smiled at Alexi who returned the smile and told her thank you. They did their shots and Nero patted the birthday girl on the back. "I have business elsewhere. Happy birthday Guapa." He said looking around the room. Alexi Grinned and nodded to the man. "It was nice seeing you Nero thank you for the shorts." She said as the man hugged her and left. She smiled at the men who left and looked back at the one who remained. Gomes, Fiasco, and Benzo. She wondered where Chaos was but wasn't sure if he would even show they hadn't really talked much since she thought Happy was stepping out on her.

Alexi laughed and danced throwing her arms up in the air as the beat dropped. She looked up and saw Chaos across the room. She moved to him quickly hoping it was him and not someone who looked like him. She was a bit tipsy at this point. She frowned when she saw his busted up face. It was definitely Chaos she was looking at. "What happened to your face?" She asked taking his face in her hands her big eyes flicking over the cuts. The man shook his head and took her hands from his face. "Don't worry about me, Lex." He said making her frown more.

"Luis have you seen your face? I think I should be at the least a little bit worried." She stated her eyes drawn to a nasty cut on his cheek. "Lex, drop it. I just came by to say happy birthday." He said gruffly stepping back from her. Alexi frowned. Things had been strange and strained between them since they last saw each other. Not it truly confused her. It hurt her more than anything that she had put him in that position. "Come smoke with me, please?" She asked looking up at him unable to keep from staring at his bruised face.

The man nodded and followed her through the club to the smoking deck in the back of the club. They sat down on a bench and Chaos pulled out cigarettes for him and her. She took the one he handed her. "I'm sorry I made everything weird between us." The gorgeous green eyed girl said looking over at her friend. He sighed and turned to her. "It shouldn't have gone where it did. I should have shown more restraint." He mumbled rubbing his hands over his face. Alexi rolled her eyes and flicked the ash off her cigarette. "It takes two Luis. Its not all on you. Can you forgive me?" She asked rubbing ash off the skirt of her dress. The man scoffed and shook his head. "Already forgiven, mana. Don't you worry about it." This made Alexi smile at the man relief washing over her. "So how are you? Besides you know your busted up face." She teased making the man roll his eyes.

"Good, met this girl." Chaos said smirking at the girl beside him. Alexi sat straighter and arched an eyebrow at him. "Is that right?" He nodded and puffed on his cigarette. "Yeah she's pretty cool. Takes care of me and shit." Alexi smiled and nodded at the man. "That's great, Luis. You need someone to keep your ass in line." She said making the man scoff. "Whatever, you're ridiculous." He said getting to his feet and holding out a hand to help her up. She took it and stood. She stumbled and froze throwing her hands out to balance herself and keep herself from falling. Chaos laughed loudly at her and she flipped him off. "Look, I just stopped by to wish you a happy birthday, I've got to head out." She nodded and stubbed out her cigarette. "I got it. This was nice. Don't be a stranger, Luis." She said hugging the man tightly. He kissed the top of her head and nodded stepping away from her. "You got it, Lex. See you around." He said before heading through the crowd.

Happy moved through the crowd and saw his girl laughing with Gomes as they danced. He watched narrowing his eyes as she danced throwing her hands up in the air. Gomes glanced over at him and nodded to him. Happy moved closer to the pair and saw a couple other Byz Lats dancing around his girl with other girls. He stopped when Alexi started laughing at something that Gomes said to her. He smirked at her and got closer nodding to Gomes who backed away finding a girl to dance with.

The tall man stepped behind his girl and circled his arms around her hips. She looked over her shoulder and broke out into the biggest grin he had ever seen. She turned and hugged him tightly kissing his cheek. Happy picked her up, turning them in a small circle smiling at her. "Hey mamas." He said kissing her. The gorgeous girl had her arms wrapped around his neck and rested her forehead against his. Her breath smelled like tequila and mint and felt cool against his face. "I didn't think I would see you." She slurred loudly in his ear so he could hear her words over the music.

Happy pulled his head back to look at his girl. "You're ridiculous mamas." He said as He shook his head and kissed her. She kissed him back eagerly tightening her legs around his waist. "You gonna dance with me then?" She asked tilting her head to the side and biting her bottom lip. He smirked and shrugged squeezing her ass through the small dress. She grinned at him, caressing his face with one hand as her other arm continued to be locked around his neck. "I'm taking that as a yes. no puedes decirme no en mi cumpleaños!" (You can't say no to me on my birthday!" She stated smugly, nodding at him. He rolled his eyes and she hid her face in his shoulder. "Gotta show you something." He said setting her on her feet and grabbing her hand as he walked them back to the other side of the club.

The gorgeous girl grinned when her man led her to a dark quieter corner of the club. "What do you gotta show me, Hap?" She asked swinging their arms back and forth. He glanced over at her and stilled her arm swinging. "Just wait."He said stopping and pulling her close to him. "Gotta close your eyes, mamas." He said smirking when she frowned and shook her head. "This where you show me all those hoes you knocked up?" She asked teasing him. Bringing up what the crow eater had said when she got her crow finished.

Happy scoffed and narrowed his eyes at her. "Told you to let that shit go." He growled squeezing her hand. The bright green eyed girl bit back a smiled and slid her hand up his chest, leaning close to him. "Why are you so defensive then?" She asked teasingly. He glared at her and rolled his shoulders. "You doubting me mamas? Think I'm fucking around on you?" he asked letting go of her hand to cross his arms over his broad chest. . Alexi smiled wildly up at him and shrugged running her hands through her hair. "I mean." She drawled out slowly as she popped her hip out to the side. "You have been spending an awful lot of time at the club house." She finished with a smile and clasped her hands behind her back. Her man stared down at her his nostrils flaring. "Bbbaby." She hiccuped and shook her head. "If you can't tell I'm teasing." She turned her head and sneezed a couple times then looked back to her tall handsome man. "Its bullshit." He affirmed pulling her to him. She smiled and nodded. "I just like teasing you you." She said frowning as she picked a piece of lint off her dress. "You need to watch yourself, mamas.." He said squeezing her ass.

"I love you." Alexi stated and kissed his jaw moving her hips with the music. He ran his hands over her ass as he dipped his head and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. She leaned into him more as he kissed her again and then looked around. As much as she loved her man he had a weird thing about pda in public places. Couldn't keep her safe if they were always mackin. Plus it hurt his street cred. Fucking dork. She didn't mind at all. Hap was completely different when they were home. Always touching keeping her in arms reach. Alexi felt that it was a special moment. Not many people saw Happy like that. Only her and she loved it. Her big bad outlaw biker boyfriend cuddled and watched cheesy ass movies in bed, played with her hair. It was beautiful to her.

"So what's back there then?" She asked nodding to where he was leading her. He smirked at his head . "Close your eyes mamas." He said sliding his hands up her back. "Why?" She asked frowning. "I said so." She shook her head and he placed a hand over her eyes. Her handsome wonderful man helped her walk a few feet or more all the while she was firing questions at him and tried to pull his hand away from her eyes. He told her more than once to stop which she didn't listen and thought that she might have pissed him off when they stopped moving. "You ready?" He asked in her ear. "For what? Is this where you show me all the kids you've been hiding from me? I told you once I'm not taking in any of your illegitimate children Hap. Can't do it. " She giggled tugging at his hand with both of hers. He growled and dropped his hand from her eyes.

The gorgeous girl grinned when she saw her brothers sisters,and other sons sitting in front of her. The group was surrounded with Streamers balloons and a banner that read "Happy Birthday Alexi." "What the fuck is this?" She asked turning to look at her man. Happy looked down at her smugly. "What does it look like?" He asked wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She knew what it was but couldn't believe it. The brunette wasn't one to make a big deal about her birthday ever. She just didn't' see the point in it but now she couldn't help but smile. "Did you do this?" She asked looking from the group who was still staring at her back to her man. Happy shrugged and looked over to the table. "Hap!" She exclaimed wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. "You did this? For me?" She kissed his cheek again and hugged him.

"What are they doing here?" She asked as her man wrapped an arm around her waist. "Happy birthday mamas." he muttered kissing her head. She turned and clasped her hands to her chest. Her father got up and hugged her kissing her head. "Happy birthday babydoll." He said smiling. she wiped at her eyes quickly not wanting anyone to see the pesky tears that tried to escape. "Are you fucking crying. Kid?" Kozik asked nudging her. "C'mon don't be a pussy." He chortled as she playfully punched his arm. "Fuck you lemon head, I ain't cryin." She defended sticking her nose in the air. Kozik smirked and raised an eyebrow at her. She shook her head as he hugged her and stepped back picking his beer up off the table. She smiled at the rest of the men and at her brothers then focused on Noa.

"You." She hiccuped as She leaned against her man and pointed at the short brunette. "You knew about this." She said then sipped from a beer that her father had given her. "Well, we all did." Noa said rolling her eyes as she stirred her drink. Alexi shook her head biting her lip as Jax go up from his spot and held up his beer. "Happy birthday Al." He said as the rest of the group raised their glasses to her as well. Alexi beamed and laughed at the people. "This is amazing!" She breathed smiling at everyone as everyone sat down. She sat on her mans lap and grinned. "I'd say lets do a shot but you look like you've had enough." Juice said grinning at her. Alexi scoffed and shook her head. "Tan grosero, (So rude, ) Carlito!" She exclaimed sadly. "I'll do a shot with you." Noa volunteered. Pouring two shots. Alexi beamed and clapped her hands in excitement. They did the shots and Alexi leaned back against Happy's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder.

"Lex, ven aquí y toma una foto con nosotros!(come here and get a picture with us!)" Mariana said standing beside Noa. Alexi nodded and walked over to them. The trio posed as Mariana took the picture. They laughed and Alexi hugged the women. "Hap, ven a tomar una foto conmigo, por favor?(Hap, come take a picture with me, please?" She asked looked over to him. He smirked and shook his head. Alexi frowned and stuck her bottom lip out at him. "Claro, no me preguntes, soy solo tu hermano favorito, pero está bien, veo cómo es.(Sure don't ask me, I'm only your favorite brother but its fine I see how it is.) Tonio jokes Alexi rolled her eyes and waved him to her. He made his slow way over and wrapped his arm around her. "Amo a todos mis hermanos por igual, por cierto." (I love all my brothers equally, by the way.) She retorted flicking his nose. He flicked her nose back in return and she squeezed his side. "¿Habitación para uno más?(Room for one more?) Esai asked coming up behind them. Alexi grinned and hugged him.

"¡Mi prima favorita!"(My favorite cousin!) She squealed making the man laugh. "tu único primo." (Your only cousin.) He pointed out and wrapped his arms around her and her brother. "es por eso que eres mi favorito."(That's why you're my favorite!) She laughed and winked at the man."Maldito grosero."(Fucking rude.) He said flicking her ear. Alexi rolled her eyes and smiled at Mariana who was laughing and holding her phone up to take a picture. "Aggie and Joaquin get in there!" The woman said and Alexi other brothers got behind them. She grinned as her Esai and Tonio wrapped an arm around her and Santiago and Joaquin put their hands on her shoulders. The flash went off and they all groaned. Alexi covered her eyes and collapsed into Easi. "I can't see shit." She proclaimed. rubbing her eyes. Mariana chuckled and waved her off. "You'll be fine." The woman said switching back to English.

Alexi flipped her off and held tightly to her cousin still trying to see. "Fuck you, I'm blind now, bitch." Alexi grumbled making the men beside her and behind her laugh. "Watch Lex, she doesn't like being called a bitch." Joaquin warned with a laugh. Alexi snickered and rolled her big bright green eyes. Her sight slowly coming back to her. "This picture is amazing! I'm posting it." Mariana proclaimed as she showed Noa, who howled with laughter. Alexi and her brothers were grimacing from the bright flash. "I don't even know why you have a Facebook. You complain about that shit all the time." Alexi muttered as she sipped her drink, Tonio had handed her. "I do not." Her sister in law huffed rolling her eyes at the curly haired brunette.

The birthday girl looked at the woman pointedly. This bitch was lying through her damn teeth. All she did was complain about facebook and how everyone had something to say about the shit she posted. "I know you aren't lying to me on my birthday, Mariana. Just get an Instagram, it's easier." Alexi said sipping her from her glass. She smiled at her father and waved him over to her, as Mariana explained to her how very wrong she really was and that in fact it was easier to keep in touch with everyone and blah bla blah bla.

Alexi ended up tuning her out half way through the rant and just nodded along with what the woman was saying. Mariana was addicted to facebook. Everyone always knew what she was doing, when, who she was with. Alexi heard it all from her sisters and sister in laws. Her father got up and stood beside her. She smiled and kissed his cheek as Mariana ended her rant. "Just wait one day you'll see." The woman said. Alexi disagreed fully, she didn't see the use in arguing about it so she let it go. "Alright, you two act like you like each other." Mariana said waving her and her father closer together. "Who made her in charge?" Alexi muttered to her father. He looked at her and grinned. They were smiling at each other when the flash went off, they weren't blinded this time.

"You're not allowed to take pictures, I can't stand it anymore." Joaquin groaned taking his girl's phone from her. "Don't be fucking rude!" Mariana huffed trying to take her phone back. The gorgeous green eyed girl rested her head against her father's shoulder and got out her own phone out. "Here, smile with me." She said holding up her phone. She pressed the button and closed her eyes waiting for the flash to go off. When it didn't she checked her phone and grinned at the picture then showed it to her father. "Best one yet, baby." He said kissing the side of her head. Alexi grinned at him. "Love you dad." She said making her father grin. "I love you too, kid. Happy birthday." He said and went to sit back down.

Alexi got a picture with everyone at least twice and was happy about it. Alexi was in her mans lap laughing with her brothers as they talked about one of the many times the brunette had got in trouble during their childhood. She looked over at her father who was shaking his head with a grin. "Glad to see you staying with me didn't corrupt you." He laughed throwing a shot back. "Nah, that was all Opie and Jax." The brunette said grinning over at her god brother and winking at him. The blonde chuckled and launched into the story about how Alexi coerced Opie to teach her how to make explosives and instead shegot drunk and trapped him in a ring of fire in the middle of a field. Alexi spluttered on her drink and covered her face with her face laughing at the memory.

"That is such bullshit and you know it!" She exclaimed pointing at him as her brothers and cousin laughed loudly. The sound booming through the small space. "Mano, she was doing that shit from day one, remember when she lit that trash can on fire in the park with Fiasco and Gomes?" Joaquin asked Santiago. The man nodded laughing and sipped from his beer. "I caught her and her friends skipping school. She was in this run down park with those fuckinng idiots and they set this trash can on fire." Her brother chuckled and shook his head before continuing his story.

"It wasn't a small fire, this thing was fucking roaring and I caught her daring Gomes to jump over it. I'm losing my fuckinng shit, this is my baby sister with a can of accelerant in her hand squirting a little bit more into the fire every time one of her friends went to jump over the can. This can was bigger than she was. So she looks up sees me there with my friends and fucking bolts. This little chubby thing fucking flew her feet never touched the ground. Gomes and Fiasco are calling after her asking her why she was running then see me and take off in different directions. You were what ten? Yeah you were ten and setting shit on fire." Santiago said chuckling and shaking his head. Alexi ran her hands through her long hair unable to keep from grinning.

"Jesus christ, Lex." Juice said shaking his head and looking over at the girl who was smirking sitting back against Happy's chest. . "Thank christ you grew out of that fire shit." Tig muttered sipping his beer. Noa chuckled and shot Alexi a look. "Have you seen the inside of her house? There are candles everywhere, she hasn't grown out of that shit. Just plays with it in moderation." The small woman said shaking her head. "I really like how YOU'RE judging me." Alexi said rolling her big green eyes at the woman. Noa pointed at her and they laughed. Obviously sharing an inside joke. The joke was that Noa had been sent to jail for arson and assault. And that's how she met Alexi.

A little while later Alexi got up from the table and started to walk away. "Where are you going?" Happy asked from his relaxed position in the booth. "To dance." She said and started moving away. "Hold on I'm coming!" Noa shouted with excitement. Alexi waited for her to join and Mariana called out that she was coming as well. The tall gorgeous brunette grinned and looked back to Happy who she found was watching her. She beckoned him over to her. As Noa dragged Santiago over and Mariana did the same to Joaquin. Happy shook his head and she rolled her eyes leaving the group behind her.

* * *

Alexi laughed loudly and nodded at Samuel. "My best friend taught me French. It took a month to get used to it but I'm pretty good at it now." She said and sipped her drink. The other bartenders were hanging out with them since it was getting close to closing. "I don't believe you." A short guy said shaking his head. "Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas? Pourquoi mentirais-je?" (Why don't you believe me? Why would I lie?) She asked the man in French with a grin. "It's super easy really. French comes from the same language family so root words are similar." She informed sipping on her drink. The short man frowned and shook his head before going back to work. "I know I do not see Alexi Rae!" Alexi looked around for Cali's voice and found her coming up behind her.

The brunette smiled when she saw Sara was with her and nodded at the blonde. "In the flesh, cheri." She said with a wink . "Wasn't sure if you would still be here, you usually turn in early." Alexi nodded as she hugged Sara. "Well, I'm just hanging out." She said and turned to smile at Samuel. "Sam this is my best friend I was talking about and her sister. Cali Sara, this is Samuel he's my sister in law Noa's brother." Alexi said with a hiccup. The curly haired brunette covered her mouth with her hand and let out a drunk giggle. "That's a mouthful." Sara said and leaned against the bar, looking over at the birthday girl, who was twisting from side to side on the stool she on.

"Why are you drinking by yourself on your birthday?" Sara asked taking a sip of the taller brunettes drink. "Hap won't dance with me." Alexi told her and took a big gulp of her drink. "C'mon I'll dance with you." Sara said nodding over to the dance floor. "I'd rather drink." Alexi muttered finishing her drink and smiling at Sam for another. He grinned and nodded as he took her cup and started making her another drink. "Aw don't be like that. Oh our mom wants to meet you." Sara said as Cali pulled out her phone. She took a picture of the two brunettes, then one of all three of them and put her phone back in her pocket.

"Happy birthday girl!" Alexi smiled at the sisters and sipped her drink. "Thanks, cheri." Alexi said and ran a hand through her hair. "Girl I need to smoke come out with me." Cali said pulling Alexi away from the bar. She clutched her drink to her as she was dragged to the smoking deck. There weren't many people out there. Alexi sat down on a bench and sipped from her cup. She took a cigarette from Cali and lit it inhaling deeply. "What did you get for your birthday?" The blonde asked. "Nothing. Just wanted to hang out with Hap." The brunette muttered shrugging and flicking some ash off the end of her cigarette. "I'm sorry what? No one got you anything?" Cali asked astounded. Her gorgeous friend shrugged and sipped more from her cup.

"Come on that's fucked up and you know it!" Cali said hopping to her feet. Alexi shrugged again and took a huge gulp from her drink. "I don't really care Cal. I'm not about that shit, you know that," Cali rolled her eyes and narrowed them at the drunk birthday girl. "Did you at least get to hang out with Happy?" She bristled when Alexi frowned and looked down at her feet. "Alexi." The gorgeous bright green eyed girl looked up and smiled at her. "Not til I got here." She admitted quietly then sipped from her drink. Cali crossed her arms over her chest and popped her hip out. "So you did what? Homework all day? You didn't get a cake or anything?" Her best friend huffed and ran her hands through her long curly hair and looked up at the sky.

"It's not a big deal to me. Happy called my brother and his brothers organized this for me. That's all I need." She said standing up . Cali knocked the ash off her cigarette and took a deep breath. "So Jax." Alexi groaned and looked over at her slowly. "We've been over this." Cali cut her off. "What's so wrong with it?" Alexi got to her feet a little shakily and glared at her. "Does the fact that he's engaged with a kid on the way not ever enter your brain? Like Do you even stop to think about that you're fucking with a man's head? He's trying to do right and you're over here tempting him. In any other situation I would fucking love it, seriously. I would love for you to get with him." Alexi said slowly as she flexed her hands at her sides.

"He doesn't want to be with her." The blonde bombshell shot back in a huff. Alexi groaned loudly and tugged on the ends of her hair clearly frustrated with the conversation. "He's stepping the fuck up. I want to know what you want from him. Just a fuck or do you want to be with him?" This question threw Calli and she faltered for a second, that's all Alexi needed and she left the blonde stumbling a little inside and made her way to the bathroom.

Alexi was doing her business concentrating quite hard on not siting down on the toilet seat. She didn't want to catch anything and wasn't so sure the seats were cleaned regularly. "I just want to get to know him." Alexi looked around her in the stall wondering who the fuck had started talking out of nowhere and if they were talking to her. The gorgeous drunk brunette decided it would be best not to respond just in case it was some wacko losing her shirt. The girl flushed and stopped when she saw Cali leaning against the counter, her arms crossed over her chest.

"You are fucking drunk." Cali said with a laugh as she washed her hands, Alexi nodded in agreement. She was drunk. "I can see something there with him, Alexi. a future." The blonde said as the gorgeous brunette dried her hands. "Who?" Alexi asked her voice catching in her throat. "Jax." Alexi sighed loudly and grabbed Cali's face pulling it close to hers so that their noses were touching. "I love you alright?" The bright green eyed bombshell slurred and blinked slowly at the blonde. "But talking about this is annoying the fuck out of me. Knowing Jax they won't be together long but if he wants to make it it then let him. I love you I do but you smell of desperation and I can't handle it." Her best friend scoffed and pulled her naturally tanned hands off her face.

"Maybe he'll come around boo." Alexi said kissing her cheek then turning away and bumping into the wall muttering a sorry to it as she rounded the corner. Cali rolled her big eyes and followed the drunk curly haired mess to make sure she didn't wander off. Cali guided the girl to the dance floor and they started dancing ignoring the looks they were getting. They were having a great time, Alexi moved her body more with Cali's laughing and flipping her hair to her other shoulder.

* * *

"Hey Happy." Sara said from her perch at the bar. He looked over at her and nodded. "Seen Alexi?" He asked coming over to her. "Cal took her out to smoke a while ago. Haven't seen either of them since. Probably dancing." He nodded and made his way to the dance floor. He moved through the dancing bodies and stopped when he got to the middle of the dance floor. There was Cali and Alexi dancing and laughing with each other. Alexi was grinning her hands in the air as Cali said something in her ear. His girl shook her head and walked away from her. She moved through the crowd quickly holding her drink high above her head.

Happy followed her to the bar where she sat down and started talking to one of the bartenders..He saw the man nod towards him and his girl turned, she raised an eyebrow at him then turned back around sipping from her drink. He moved behind her and nodded to the bartender as he wrapped his arms around her middle. "I've been looking for you, baby girl." He muttered in her ear. She tilted her head closer to him to hear better. "I've been around." She offered with a shrug and sipped her drink. "Not here, mamas." He said continuing to talk in her ear. She leaned sideways to look up at him. Her bright green eyes studied him for a moment before she spoke.

"Why were you looking for me?" She asked as she hiccuped and covered her mouth with her hand. He smirked at her and brushed some hair out of her face and tucked it behind her. "Wanted to spend some time with my girl. His words made her eyes shine bright and she grinned wildly up at him. The tall man slid his thumb along her jaw and leaned down to brush his lips against hers. His girl pulled him closer by his shirt and kissed him hungrily. She tasted fruity but he could also taste the tequila on her lips. He held her face close to his as Alexi slid a hand under his shirt. He stood between her legs dropping a hand from her face to her waist as he bent over her, making the gorgeous girl lean back into the bar. Her tongue swept across his bottom lip as her fingers traced his v cut.

Someone cleared their throat and they broke apart to see Tig staring at them. Happy looked down at his girl who was bright red and looking away. "I didn't need to see that." The father mumbled rubbing his hand over his face. Cali and Sara came up and Happy saw the look Jax gave the tall blonde. Alexi leaned into him and he smirked down at her. She got to her feet and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Anyways, I'm heading out, Gem wants you to come over for dinner tomorrow night." Her father said as she moved to him and hugged the man. The father kissed the side of his daughter's head.

"Thanks for coming out, pa." She hiccupped as he shook his head and grinned down at her. His daughter grinned with her eyes close and rested her head on his shoulder. "Happy birthday baby doll." He said quietly and kissed the top of her head. He heard a camera shutter click and looked up to see her sister in law holding her phone in their direction with devious smile gracing her face. He rolled his eyes and patted daughters back. The man let her go and nodded to Happy as he made his way out of the club.

"Lex, were heading out too, it's late and I've got to open the garage tomorrow." Jax informed her stepping up beside her and wrapped an arm around her in a one armed hug. "You know, you could have left before, not waited til my dad left."She informed him flicking his chin as she spoke. He grinned at her and shrugged. "Wanted to spend some time with you." He said shrugging. Alexi grinned and nodded as Sara came over and wrapped her arms around her.

"I feel like Santa! Are you going to sit on my lap and tell me what you want for christmas?" Alexi asked laughing. Sara grinned and nodded. "I mean if you're offering I'll totally sit in your lap." Sara said with a wink that made the birthday girl laugh and clap her hands. Sara sat in her lap sideways, wrapping an arm around Alexi's shoulders and crossed her leg. Alexi laughed uncontrollably and slid her arm around the small brunettes waist grinning as Cali pulled out her phone and took a picture. Alexi grinned and winked at her man who was shaking his head with Kozik, Juice, and Jax around him. "Okay my turn!" Cali announced waving her sister out of Alexi's lap. "Like your big ass will fit in her lap." Sara said with a scoff snuggling closer to the taller gorgeous brunette, who wrapped her arms protectively around the small blue eyed brunette.

"Don't be fucking rude." Cali said with a dramatic eye roll that made the brunette's laugh. Sara got out of Alexi's lap winking back at the birthday girl. Cali brushed past her sister and sat in Alexi's lap. The tall brunette let out an ophm, pretending the blonde's weight was too much for her to take. "You fucking bitch." Her best friend growled as she laughed, flicking her nose. "Oh that was a beautiful shot." Sara goaded as Alexi swatted the blonde's hand away from her face. "Smile for the camera, Cal." Sara sang making Alexi snort derisively. "You bitches, I swear." Cali said rolling her big eyes as Alexi rested her chin on the blonde's shoulder and wrap her arms around her waist. Sara smiled and took a picture then started swiping through her sisters phones.

"Why do you have so many nudes on here?" Sara asked loudly shooting look over her shoulder to Jax who had looked up at her words. Cali shot out of Alexi's lap and snatched her phone out of her sister's hands giving her a light shove. Alexi curled up into ball laughing uncontrollably at the scene in front of her. "I fucking swear to christ I'm going to murder you." Cali growled narrowing her eyes at her sister who danced her way back over to Alexi and got her to her feet. "I'm going to pee myself! Stop." Alexi gasped doubling over her arms wrapped her middle. Alexi adjusted her dress pulling it down so it covered all her bits and pieces. "I have to pee." She told them and turned making her way to the bathroom.

The brunette came back out and found Happy and the rest waiting for her. She smiled at her man and made her slow way to him trying to walk in a straight line so she wouldn't look as drunk as she felt. Truth was she was fucking tanked. Her man smirked and met her halfway wrapping his arm around her. "You ready to go?" She nodded and pressed her face into his chest. He kissed her forehead and held her closer to him. "Thank you." She murmured kissing his neck. He nodded and kissed her head steering her towards the door.

"You guys are so cute I swear." Sara cooed and elbowed Juice as they all walked out of the club together. The man rolled his eyes and chuckled at her comment. Alexi watched as Sara pulled out her phone and took a picture of her and Juice. Then slipped her phone back into her purse. "Alright sluts, I'm going home." Sara announced walking over to a blacked out jacked up truck. "What's a little thing like you driving a big truck like that?" Jax asked leaning against his bike as he puffed on a cigarette. Sara grinned and turned to face him. Alexi followed Happy to his bike and got on waiting for Sara to respond. Sara got a little loose with her words after a couple drinks. "Well, Jackson." She said with a devious grin and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

* * *

Lowman/Trager house

* * *

Alexi kicked her shoes off as Happy parked his bike in the garage. The brunette slid off the bike and tugged her bra off dropping it on the ground behind her as she walked up to the back porch. "Mama's." She grinned over her shoulder at her man and pulled her dress off stepping out of it as she walked up on the back porch. The brunette walked in the kitchen and dropped her panties as she walked to the fridge to get a beer for her and Happy. She walked back to the porch and grinned at Happy who was picking up her dress. The green eyed girl stood behind the screen door and locked the handle chuckling at herself. Happy hadn't taken his eyes off her since he walked up the porch steps and here he was right on the other side of the screen door watching her. The gorgeous brunette sipped her beer looking up at him.

Alexi stepped back from the door grinning. She crooked her finger at him and took another step from the door. Happy pulled on the door handle and she called when it didn't open. The brunette couldn't stop laughing as her man glared at the door then to her. She walked backwards slowly from him sipping her beer. "Sayda open the door." Her man commanded. The woman bit her lip and shook her head slowly. Instead she sipped her beer and blinked at him for a second then she turned away and walked up the stairs.

Alexi walked into her and Happy's room sipping her beer. Her big green eyes landed on her man's kutte that was folded in half on his dresser. Her long toned tanned legs carried her across the room. She set her beer down and picked up the kutte. She unfolded it and slipped it on pulling her hair over her shoulder. The gorgeous woman stared at her reflection her thin finger touching each of the patches on the holy leather she was wearing. They danced over the men of mayhem and the unholy one. She smiled at them and adjusted the kutte so it covered her chest more. She turned side to side admiring the way it looked on her. If she was honest with herself she looked pretty goddamn good.

Happy walked up the stairs to his room shaking his head. His girl was wasted and naked somewhere in his house. He had already checked the downstairs. She wasn't in any of the rooms down there. The man checked the room upstairs as he went by them, she wasn't in any of these rooms either. That left her old room and their room. Happy opened the door to her room his eyes darting around it quickly, she wasn't in here either.. THeir room was the last option, common sense told him she would be in here. He opened the door to their room rearranging the clothes in his arms so he wouldn't drop them. The tall tanned inked man walked into his room and stopped when he saw his girl. She was in his kutte naked. Her back was to him as she checked herself out in the mirror too focused on herself to realize he was in the room with her.

From the reflection in the mirror he could see her little pout as she looked down on the patches on the kutte. That made him instantly hard. As if the sight of his gorgeous girl in his kutte wasn't enough now knowing she was naked under the sacred leather was enough to send him over the edge. Happy dropped the clothes he was holding and walked over to her, she still didn't know he was there, didn't hear him come up behind her. Her eyes trained on the patches her slim fingers were tracing seeming to be in a trance. The handsome dark eyed man turned her quickly to face him. Her big beautiful green eyes widened slightly in surprise and her mouth opened slightly.

"What are you doing, little girl?" He asked his deep raspy voice heavy with want and lust. Her hands were still resting on the patches she just had been touching, she was frozen for a second, that gave away how drunk she really was, not to mention how out of focus her beautiful big green eyes were. "Hey." She whispered like she hadn't heard his question. He watched as her tongue darted out and moistened her lips. He couldn't take it. The man slid his hand from her shoulder up behind her neck holding it tightly and kissed her deeply. His other hand sliding under his kutte to rest on her ribs. She looked so damn sexy. The man pulled his gorgeous girl against him, tangling his hand in her hair and tugged on the ends slightly.

Alexi closed her eyes, moaning into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him biting his bottom lip and tugging on it lightly. The man groaned sliding his hands under her breasts and rubbing his thumbs lightly over her nipples. "You look so good, mamas." He muttered running his hands up and down her naked body. She hummed in response tilting her head away from him to catch her breath. The man smirked sucking and biting her neck and shoulders as she slid her hands up under his black shirt making it bunch as her hands moved higher up his body.

Happy pulled his shirt off and tossed it across the room missing the feel of Alexi's body against him. His hands found her hips and pulled her back against him, Her hands were at his belt undoing it quickly as she licked and nipped at his chest marginally moving lower and lower his torso. Then she was on her knees, undoing his jeans and pulling him free of his boxers. Happy watched as she smirked up at him with a perfect eyebrow arched at him almost asking if this was what he wanted.

* * *

A COUPLE DAYS LATER

* * *

Alexi pinched the bridge of her nose and breathed in deeply. The brunette was sitting in her godmother's house beside gemma with her mother ranting over the phone at her in spanish. They were planning Alexi's wedding. All Alexi wanted to know was how many people from her side were coming. Its was forty five minutes later and her mother was off on some tangent. Gemma offered her a joint and Alexi took it gratefully. "Mama, do you know or not? " Alexi interrupted running her hand through her hair. "Alexi i told you to expect all of them." the gorgeous brunette groaned staring up at the ceiling fan.

"I can't pick a venue or caterer if I don't know the headcount mama." Alexi said giving the joint back to her godmother and tugging on her hair closing her eyes. She was so frustrated and annoyed at this moment she could spit. "Sayda you have it here Tito's wife offered to make the food what more do you need to plan?" This made Alexi shoot to her feet making the chair she was sitting on fall backwards with a bang. "You're messing with me right?!" She growled as she started pacing. "This is a Sons and Mayan wedding. It needs to be somewhere neutral. As it stands now we have a couple Son't charters coming in. Plus their plus ones." Alexi started shaking because she was so fed up at this point this should have been a maybe ten minute conversation.

Her mother had nitpicked at everything single thing Alexi had decide up to this point and she was done with it. "That doesn't even include kids or my friends. Mama please just work with me here please." Alexi begged tugging on the ends of her hair. "What if we divide up the tasks? "Gemma offered looking between the phone and Alexi who was pacing. "What still needs to be done?" The older woman asked looking at her god daughter who was banging her head against the wall. "Everything. I have to figure out what kind of cake, the food all the little shit centerpieces that garbage. You know what? I'm just eloping. Hap and I will get married in jeans and tee shirts and that's it! That's my decision! No one wins." Alexi shouted at the phone on the table. "You wouldn't dare!" Her mother started shouting in the phone. Alexi was shouting back getting louder.

Gemma rubbed her hand over her forehead and walked out to the garage. She looked for her son and Happy who were supposed to be working on their bikes. She found a couple Son's in the garage drinking beers and laughing. They stopped when they saw Gemma. Now that they weren't laughing you could clearly hear Alexi shouting at the top of her lungs in a mix of Spanish and english. Happy got to his feet and stared at Gemma, who leaned against the wall smirking as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Planning is going well." The older woman deadpanned. Jax was laughing along with Juice, and Happy shook his head.

A door slammed shut and the brunette stormed across the lawn to her bike. She hopped on it and chuckled her phone in the grass. She sped off before anyone could move. Her mother was still yelling into the phone. Happy walked across the lawn and located the phone. "Maria." He said getting on his own bike. "Where is she?" Maria hissed. "Maria, you need to calm down Lex isn't here." The woman squawked. "¿Qué quieres decir con que ella no está allí?(what do you mean she isn't there?) How dare she I swear when I get my hands on that girl I'm going to beat her. If you even think about eloping I swear to god." Maria growled. Happy shook his head and ran his hand over his face.

"She left Maria. You need to give her a break, she has enough with school work than to fight with you about the wedding. We aren't eloping." Maria huffed and mumbled something he couldn't hear. "Fine, tell her Tia Diana needs to get her measurements." The man sighed. "She's just like her father. So frustrating She won't let us help." Happy looked around him. Jax was talking to Juice and Gemma, the group was chuckling and smirking about something. Probably how difficult it was to plan this wedding. It had been difficult. Between Alexi's school and work, she had little time actually plan. When she tried to Her mother always had something to say. Then there was Gemma who just wanted to do the whole thing by herself. Neither women made it easy for Alexi to plan. Happy knew she was struggling with it but didn't know how to help.

The man listened to Maria complain for a while grunting sometimes to what the woman had to say. He looked around frowning when he saw Jax on the phone looking over at him and shake his head when he turned away from him. "Don't pull me into it Maria." Happy warned The woman laughed and sighed. "Too late Happy You're in in it now. I expect to see you when she comes up next to discuss food options. Tell Gemma we can divide the food up." The woman laughed and paused then sighed.

"I know it's her wedding. I wish she would let us help or at least Listen." Happy rubbed his hand over his head. "You both need to listen to each other. " Happy said making the woman laugh. "We're too much alike for that. Her birthday is the day before mine." Happy chuckled and lit a cigarette. "I just want the best for her, Happy." He looked over his shoulder and saw Jax coming up to him. "I know Maria. I've got to go. I'll have Lex call you." The woman tittered "You do that Hap be safe." He muttered in agreement and hung up sticking his girl's phone in his kutte pocket.

"Hap, we've got a problem." Jax said as Juice got on his bike and Gemma got in her Caddy. Happy nodded to him waiting for his president to continue. "Unser is on the phone. Hale stopped Alexion route 12." Happy growled and started his bike. "She is uh not complying to Hale's request." Happy shook his head as Jax got on his bike and led the group to where Alexi was. It took ten minutes to where Alexi had been stopped, off route 12.

Happy glowered at Hale as he got off his bike. Alexi was sitting on the ground with her hands behind her back staring at the ground. Hale had a gun pointed at her. That made his goddamn blood boil. The man surged forward only to be held back by Juice. Happy noticed that his girl's bike was scratched up on and on its side. "Why she fucking cuffed?" Happy growled turning his menacing gaze to Hale who glared at him. Kid was too fucking stupid and high on american justice to be afraid of him. "Standard procedure." Hale spat at him his gaze traveling to the tall tanned man to his brothers beside him. "She poses as a threat." Hale continued looking back at Alexi who hadn't looked up yet.

"Calm down Captain America." Jax said stepping forward. "What the fuck is this Unser? Thought you called for backup?" Hale hissed looking at the bikers who had dismounted and were coming towards him. Alexi looked up then her face contorted in rage, her big beautiful eyes were dark and dangerous. "No need for backup." Unser said shrugging. "She has a known affiliation with a dangerous gang!" Hale protested looking from the girl on the ground to the Chief. "Go back to the station, deputy." Unser said dismissively as he helped Alexi to her feet and uncuffed her.

The girl only had eyes for Hale. She smiled as she walked up to him, he shivered and her smile only grew. "tu madre es una puta devoradora de esperma."(Your mother is a cum guzzling whore.) The gorgeous brunette said softly stopping in front of him. Hale bristled and stepped closer to her. The woman stood taller and licked her lips her big dark eyes boring into the deputy's. "You ram my bike again, you'll need more than Unser to stand behind. Do you hear me?" She smiled sweetly. Hale glowered, his hand going to his gun. She followed his movements and tutted. "Is that a threat?" Hale growled his face reddening with anger. Alexi chuckled. "I don't make threats, Deputy." She said coldly.

"Enough." Unser said taking Alexi's elbow and leading her over to Happy. The woman turned her head watching Hale still smiling. Hale got in his patrol car and left the very second he pulled away Alexi's smile dropped from her face and she walked to her bike and set it back on its wheels. She circled it looking at the damages. "Why the fuck was she pulled over?" Jax asked as Happy walked over to his girl. "Not wearing a helmet." Unser said watching the couple. "Trying to show how big his dick was." The chief muttered looking back at Jax who was frowning. "Why was she cuffed?" The blonde asked running his hand through his hair. "She got a little mad when he accidently bumped her bike. She wouldn't let him search her." Unser said chuckling. "He had no fucking right, Hap." They heard Alexi huff. They looked over to her. She was glaring at the tall man shaking with her hands balled up at her sides.

"I don't fucking care, Alexi. I've got enough shit without you starting shit with the fucking cops! Do you even fucking think? You think the club needs the cops snooping around?" Happy yelled. Jax could see Alexi shutting down. Her face went blank and a bored expression replaced the angry one. "This isn't even about you." The blonde heard his god sister say softly. Jax smirked and looked back to Unser. "Hale's just eager to make his dent in history, Jax." The old man said fiddling with the buttons on his shirt cuff. Jax just shook his head. "Thanks for the heads up keep your boy reigned in." The blonde muttered.

Happy stared at his girl not believing what he had just heard. "Listen to me little girl." He growled lowly taking her arm in his. Alexi looked away from him. "I didn't even do anything but whatever." Alexi said quietly pulling away from her man. Happy frowned realising that he didn't really know why she had been pulled over. "I've got to go to a dress fitting." His girl mumbled looking at her bike and rubbing the seat. The man sighed and looked back at Jax who was on his bike, smirking at him.

"I want someone to go with you." Happy said looking back at his girl who was on her bright yellow bike and twisting her engagement ring around on her finger. "Alexi." He prompted her. She looked up at him her face emotionless. "Babe" She looked back at her bike. "I'm going to be late." She said quietly starting her bike. "I'll go with you. Haven't hung out with my god sister in a while." Jax volunteered smirking at Alexi. Happy nodded and went to kiss his girl. She turned her face at the last moment so he kissed her cheek. . Happy stared at her narrowing his eyes at her. She moved slowly over to Jax's bike and waited for him to get it started.

Happy watched his girl and president leave before getting back on his bike and headed home with Juice beside him. They made it back to the clubhouse and dismounted. He walked inside and went up to the bar ordering a shot. of whiskey. "Everything okay, hun?" Happy looked up from his shot and glowered at the sweetbutt touching his arm. She was obviously new. "Fuck off, whore." Happy growled as he shook her off and down his shot. He walked over to the pool table where Chibs and Tig were playing. "Hey man." Tig said looking up from the table. Happy nodded to him and watched him make a shot missing it. "What's up?" The dark haired man asked looking over at Chibs and Juice who just joined him. "Alexi got pulled right off of route 12. Hale was a fucking asshole." Juice spoke up sipping his beer.

"Rammed her bike scratched it up pretty good." Tig swore and looked from Happy to Juice outraged. Happy didn't know any of this. "What the fuck for? are you fucking serious?" The father spat. Juice nodded and lit a cigarette. "Yeah, Unser said he was pulling her for not wearing her helmet. Cuffed her when she got mouthy." Tig threw his pool stick at the wall. "Where's my fucking kid?" Tig asked pulling his phone out and dialing her number. Happy's kutte pocket started vibrating making him realize he never gave the phone back to his girl. "She's in Oakland at a dress fitting." Happy muttered pulling the phone out and ending the call. Tig stared at him through narrowed eyes.

* * *

OAKLAND

* * *

"Wanna tell me what that was about?" Jax asked as he got off his bike beside her. The gorgeous brunette shook her head and headed towards a big house. Jax followed and elbowed her. "Al talk to me." He encouraged as she knocked on the front door. His god sister just shook her head frowning more. A couple second later the door opened. " Lexi! ¡Me preguntaba cuándo aparecerás! Acabo de hablar por teléfono con tu madre." (Lexi! I was wondering when you would show up! Just got off the phone with your mother!) Her tia blessed herself and shook her head. "I got held up, I'm sorry Tia. This is Jax my god brother and shadow for the day." Alexi replied in English nodding to Jax who smiled and held out his hand to the older woman. Her tia smiled at the blonde and opened the door for them.

"You shouldn't let your loca madre get to you! She's a control freak." Diana said leading them through the house. "Marcus, look who's here, FINALLY!" Diana called to her husband as they came into the kitchen. The man was making himself a sandwich at the counter and turned to see who his wife was talking about. Jax stopped in his tracks at the sight of the Mayan president. He had momentarily forgotten that Alexi's uncle was the president of the Mayans in Oakland. Marcus stared back at Jax then looked beside him to his niece. "Alexi." He said giving the girl a warm smile "Tio." The green eyed girl said smiling and hugging the man. "I have a shadow." She muttered resting her head on his shoulder. "I see that, bonita." her uncle said looking back to Jax. The blonde nodded and offered his hand to the man. "It's been a while Jax." Marcus said inclining his head in the blondes direction. Jax nodded and smirked. "It has." The man said shaking the blonde's hand.

"Alexi, ven conmigo. ¿Tienes esa foto de la que hablaste?" (Alexi, come with me. You have that picture you talked about?) " diana asked. Alexi nodded and kissed her uncle's cheek. "I do..." she stopped as she patted her pockets looking for her phone. The brunette frowned realizing Happy had her phone. "Yo no. Hap tiene mi teléfono, tía. Pero Marisol, tiene un vestido igual que en la boutique." (I don't. hap has my phone Tia. But marisol, has a dress just like it at the boutique.) Alexi said running her hands through her long curly brown hair. Her Tia frowned and shook her head. "Why isn't he here? Why does he have your phone?" Diana asked leading the girl away from the group. Alexi simply replied with ask him. Making Diana arch her eyebrow at her. "I'll call sol and see if she can bring a picture of it." Alexi nodded and followed the woman through the house to her work room.

Her tia was a seamstress. The best one in Oakland. She often made formal dresses for girls and women of the club and the city. You could show her a picture of a designer dress you like and she could make the exact same thing if not a little better. She had asked her aunt to make her dress and the woman acquiesced. It would have offended her if Alexi had gone out and bought a dress, seeing as her aunt had made her sisters and sister in laws dresses.

"Go shower I don't want you dirtying up my fabric." Diana said turning to Alexi. The green eyed brunette frowned and turned back to the door. "You know where the bathroom is, right?" Diana asked she smirked as Alexi rolled her eyes and nodded. "Wake up Esai when your up there." Alexi nodded and left the room walking up the hallway to the stairs. She heard her tio and Jax chuckling and was glad they were getting along. The brunette went to the bathroom and stripped. She got in the shower, trying to quickly wash off and get back to her aunt. She was the most excited about it. Her dress was going to be gorgeous and spending time with her tia was a bonus. They didn't get much time together when Alexi was in Oakland.

A couple minutes later Alexi exited the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. Before leaving the bathroom she picked her clothes off the floor and walked down the hall to Esai's room. Without knocking she entered the room and walked to his dresser. Pulling out a pair of sweats and a shirt. She pulled the grey sweat pants on with the towel still around her and then the green Mayans shirt. The brunette turned to see Esai and someone else asleep in his bed. Grinning the girl quietly walked over to the bed and leaned over Esai. Alexi trailed a long nail down her cousin's nose. The man swatted her hand away and rolled over.

"oye" Alexi whispered in his ear. He wouldn't wake up so Alexi came up with another plan. She picked up the towel and backed out of the room closing the door softly behind her. After waiting a couple minutes the gorgeous brunette banged the door open and marched into the room. "¿Qué diablos es esto? ¿Quién diablos está en tu puta cama, Esai? ¡¿Me estas engañando?! ¡¿Después de pedirme que me case contigo?! CON ESTA PUTA?!" (What the fuck is this?! Who the fuck is in your fucking bed, Esai?! You're fucking cheating on me?! After asking me to marry you?! WITH THIS WHORE?!) Alexi shouted startling the couple out of bed. Esai and the girl were shouting obviously hungover and confused.

"después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ¿me haces esto? ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES!"(after everything we've been through you do this to me?! HOW DARE YOU!) Alexi shouted dramatically trying not to laugh as the couple tried to sort themselves out. Esai stopped and looked at her finally recognizing her voice. "¡Fuera de aquí!" (Get out.) He growled taking a step towards her. Alexi raked her hands over her face shaking her head. "¿QUÉ PASA CON NUESTRO BEBÉ? ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO A MÍ?! ¡TE DI TODO!")WHAT ABOUT OUR BABY? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING!) She cried out at him looking from him to the girl behind him. "¿COMO PUDISTE HACER ESTO?" (HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?) Alexi cried staring at the girl as she took a step back.

"Después de todo." (After everything.) She looked away from the girl and placed her hand over her heart looking at her cousin who was scowling at her. "¡Fuera de aquí!" (Get out.) Esai repeated. "¡Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme! ¿QUÉ PASA CON NUESTRO AMOR? ERA TAN PURO E. ¡TAN PURO!" (That's all you have to say to me?! WHAT ABOUT OUR LOVE IT WAS SO PURE E. SO PURE!) Alexi said looking at the wall and taking another step back towards the door. "¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No lo sabía!" (I'm so sorry! I didn't know!) The girl said moving to pick up her clothes. "Ella es mi prima." (She's my cousin.) Esai said stopping the girl. At his words the girl's face contorted into disgust. "¿Has matado a tu prima?" (You knocked up your cousin?) Alex bit back a laugh and nodded vehemently. "¡Estaba prohibido, pero estábamos enamorados! ¡ARRUINASTE!" (It was forbidden but we were in love! YOU RUINED THAT!) The gorgeous brunette exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air and backed up til she was in the hallway.

"¡NUNCA MÁS VOLVERÁ A HACER MI CORAZÓN! ¡NUNCA MÁS PODRÉ CONFIANZA! NO DESPUÉS DE ESTO NO DE NUEVO!" (NEVER AGAIN WILL A MAN HOLD MY HEART! NEVER AGAIN WILL I BE ABLE TO TRUST! NOT AFTER THIS NOT AGAIN!) Alexi shouted and turned on her heel her nose in the air. She and marched down the hallway and stairs. The girl stopped at the bottom stair and fell into a fit of laughter. She laughed and cried, wiping her tears away as she entered the kitchen snorting as she heard shouting from upstairs. "¿Qué hiciste?" (What did you do?) Her tio asked as the girl filled a cup up with water from the tap still laughing.

The gorgeous brunette braced herself against the counter and tried to catch her breath. The girl calmed down and opened her mouth when the girl from Esai's room came down the stairs. As Alexi caught sight of her she burst into laughter and slid to the floor crying with laughter "¿Que esta pasando?" (What's going on?) Diana asked entering the kitchen from the other side of the room. She looked at the girl on the stairs then to Alexi who was on her sidE laughing and crying. "¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No lo sabía!" (I am so sorry! I didn't know!) the girl pleaded with Alexi kneeling beside her. This made the gorgeous brunette cry harder and wrap her arms around her sides.

The girl got to her feet and quickly left just as Esai came down the stairs. His green eyes fell on his cousin and made his way over to her. "¿Cuál es tu puto problema?" (What's your fucking problem?!) He shouted down at her. She cried harder and curled up into a ball. "Ella estaba siendo una buena prima. Para empezar, no deberías tener chicas extrañas en esta casa." (She was being a good cousin. You shouldn't have strange girls in this house to begin with.) Diana said biting back a smile. She as everyone in the house had heard Alexi shouting at him.

The man just shook his head. "Stella was stalking my house out last night I couldn't go there." Esai muttered scowling at his cousin who had righted herself and was wiping her tears away gasping for air. "She goes. You fucked your cousin?" Alexi muttered laughing more. Esai groaned and ran his hands through his hair. "Shut up, Lex." Her primo shook his head and helped her too her feet. He looked around and frowned seeing Jax sitting at his mother's kitchen table eating a couple grapes. "What are you doing here, ese?" He asked stepping in front of Alexi and crossing his arms over his chest.

"E, he's my shadow." Alexi said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Why." Esai demanded turning to look at her. The gorgeous girl frowned and shrugged. "Doesn't matter, alright?" The gorgeous brunette said said plucking a couple grapes off the stem and popping them in his mouth. "Tia and I have things to do so if you can play nice for a while, that would be wonderful." Alexi snarked at her primo looking over at him. Her cousin rolled his eyes at her. "Whatever, prima." He mumbled shrugging his shoulders. Alexi smiled at her tia, who was shaking her head. "Come on, Lex. We've got work to do." Alexi nodded and followed her aunt to her work room ignoring her primo's grumbling.


	22. Sorry I suck

Hey guys, its been a while I know. I took a break from writing. Lifes been pretty hectic. So here's the deal. ALL my chapters for this story, Grazer Tales and Our love have been deleted. Which fucking sucks because I had finished Grazer Tales and was just editing everything. I had chd chapters for this story all the way up to the series ending. So I'm beyond distraught. I can't recover them from this site which is on me for not having copies. But here's what I'm getting at, Im not really looking to rewrite all that I lost. Its six months of work completely fucking gone. So I'm going to post what I do have and end it there. I had huge plans for this story, I love Alexi and Happy I really do. Never had an ending plan for them. Any ways I'm a shitty person sorry for letting you all down.

Thanks for sticking with me through all of it. Y'all have been super cool

-K


End file.
